Fusión Prohibida
by CieloCriss
Summary: Este fic trata del futuro de los Elegidos y su descendencia, en el año 2027 el maltrato a los digimons por parte del humano provoca un gran caos, que se deberá impedir. FINALIZADO... mi versión de la secuela de digi 02, basada en el epílogo
1. Capítulo 1

Fusión Prohibida.  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN:  
  
Para que el lector pueda comprender mejor este relato trataré de aclarar algunas cosas: Este fanfiction es futurista, se basa en los personajes de Digimion 01 y 02 (especialmente en el epílogo del 02) se trata del futuro de los niños elegidos y su descendencia. La temática de la historia no sigue el estereotipo de la serie, me refiero a que no tiene siempre momentos cómicos; aún así espero que la disfruten..  
  
La historia se sitúa en el año 2027. Desde la última aventura el mundo real quedó conectado al Digimundo, eso ha influido en muchos cambios pues se ha creado un mundo virtual basado en tecnologías extremistas.  
Sólo una pequeña parte del Digimundo fue invadida por el hombre (para ser más específicos, la Isla File), eso se debía a que la mayoría de los digimon prefería huir de los humanos porque no confiaban plenamente en ellos; estos digimon usaron sus poderes para lograr hacer barreras virtuales que impedían el paso de los hombres más allá de la isla File.... todo esto es muy raro, hay un misterio al final del laberinto...  
Los Digimons son criaturas (o base de datos reales) con la capacidad de raciocinio, esto provocó muchos problemas, como el rechazo a animales y grandes inconvenientes porque que el hombre jamás podría controlar a los monstruos digitales por completo.... en fin, vamos a lo que nos importa:  
  
*Cada elegido tiene ahora una vida y un destino que seguir, igualmente su descendencia.  
  
(por cierto que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, este escrito lo hice sólo por entretenimiento!!)  
  
  
Capítulo 1 "De Vacaciones"  
  
  
Era un sonido metódico el que efectuaban sus manos al tocar el teclado, sobra decir que su mecanografía se acercaba a la perfección debido a que toda su vida la había practicando. Su semblante parecía agotado, sus ojos miraban la pantalla, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar en otra dimensión, esos oscuros ojos no brillaban... tal vez debido al cansancio.  
  
Momentos anteriores había llamado a su única hija para comunicarle que llegaría tarde, esbozó una agria sonrisa y dejó de escribir... sus pensamientos, dudas y reflexiones, volvieron a invadirle.  
  
El ambiente era frío y estaba compuesto por la más avanzada tecnología que existía en el 2027, el aire disponible olía a metal y a ciertos ácidos, para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido insoportable trabajar ahí, pero Koushiro parecía adaptado a eso.  
"Es extraño" se dijo mientras bebía una soda "Desde que trabajo para el CITD (Centro de Investigación Tierra/Digimundo) jamás me habían ofrecido un período vacacional"; después posó su mirada en un libro virtual, su más reciente tesis "es como si de pronto sólo les importara mi tesis digital.." volvió a pensar "No puedo negar que unas vacaciones me hacen falta, necesito pasar más tiempo con Osen; pero estamos en una especie de clímax en el proyecto... creo que aquí hay gato encerrado"  
  
Era el último día de trabajo del célebre Ing. Izumi, él tenía (como siempre) grandes dudas que fácilmente podemos traducir en curiosidad, después de todo así era desde niño.  
  
- ¡Izzy! ¿Ya terminaste? - Tentomon miró a su eterno camarada, como siempre, estaba distraído pensando en no se que cosas (confusas para el digimon, claro).  
  
- Ehh??, ah... ya casi - contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
--  
  
El niño caminó con cierta arrogancia por el pasillo del edificio; se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y bostezó. Su castaña mirada se fijó en el brazalete que portaba en su brazo y con la pereza de un pequeño que no ha comido, pulsó un botón y se abrió la puerta de su hogar (esas eran las llaves del futuro, jaja).  
Cuando entró dio su típico saludo gritando "Ya llegué", no obtuvo respuesta pero no se molestó por eso.  
Taiki se dirigió a la cocina porque lo que él quería era alimentarse, e iba a abrir el refrigerador cuando oyó a sus espaldas:  
  
- No hay comida, primo  
  
La voz anterior era pasiva puesto que poseía una tranquilidad indescriptible al ser usada, el que la emitía era Toshiro, el hijo de Hikari Yagami.  
  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó Taiki triste - ¡pero me muero de hambre!  
  
- Calma Taiki - volvió a decir Toshiro (que era dos años mayor que su interlocutor) - Tu papá saldrá temprano, dijo que pasará al restaurante del tío Daisuke y comprará algo delicioso.  
  
- Espero no tarde mucho... - el estómago del hijo de Tai rugió - creo que iré a la tienda a comprarme algo, no puedo esperar.  
  
- Como quieras, después de todo eres un glotón - el apuesto niño pareció pensar en algo - por cierto ¿No ha llegado Osen contigo?, ya debería estar en casa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Esa niña!!! - dijo Taiki - Tendré que ir por ella.  
  
Toshiro observó como su primo volvía a marcharse del aposento, y regresó a su habitación para continuar haciendo sus deberes junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
- ¿Y Taiki? - preguntó Seiyuro Takaishi  
  
- Fue a buscar a Osen - contestó su amigo  
  
Los dos siguieron haciendo sus tareas, parecían concentrados en lo que hacían.  
  
· Toshiro Sugiyama tenía 12 años, era un joven de cabellos canela y ojos a la par, tenía un carácter pacífico y parecía ser un gran consejero, era amable con todos sus conocidos pero no era expresivo y tenía algo que lo hacía verse misterioso (eso lo heredó de su madre, sin duda alguna). Le encantaba presenciar peleas entre sus amigos y hacerla de moderador o mediador, su hobbie era el ping pong (era un experto en ese deporte). Su madre es la conocida Hikari, su padre fue una vez Kiúgoro Sugiyama pero desgraciadamente murió en un trágico accidente, cuando el chico tenía apenas unos dos años. Su digimon era Salamon y entablan una buena amistad.  
  
· Seiyuro era el único hijo del famoso novelista Takeru Takaishi, la madre del niño también había perecido en el mismo accidente en que murió el padre de Toshiro. Era un niño rubio y poseía unos enorme y encantadores ojos azul celeste (como los de su padre); parecía ser alegre y un tanto alegador, aunque tal vez demasiado fantasioso, ya que a sus 12 años solía extraviarse en un mundo interior. Su hobbie consistía en molestar a Doguen Kido y tener disputas con Kyosuke Motomiya por el amor de Yuri Hida. Tokomon era su digimon.  
--  
Taiki compró una bolsa de papas fritas y comenzó a engullirlas como cerdo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, pudo haber tomado un túnel digital, pero lo había evitado porque era una hora en la que mucha gente requería el servicio. Iba algo molesto por tener que buscar a su amiga Osen Izumi a la escuela, pero dentro de ese enojo existía una preocupación por la niña ya que le tenía una gran estima, porque como quien dice, se habían criado juntos "¿Qué le habrá pasado esta vez?" se dijo en tanto tragaba la comida chatarra "Estas papas fritas tienen de todo menos patatas, saben a plástico"; una vocecita frágil le interrumpió.  
  
- Taik... Taiki  
  
El chico miró a su costado izquierdo, pudo distinguir a una niña algo pequeña, tenía el cabello rojo y corto, y unos profundos ojos oscuros.  
  
- Pero si eres tú, Osen ¿Qué horas son éstas de andar fuera de la casa?, tu padre va a enfadarse!!  
  
- Papá me avisó que llegará tarde... - la palidez de Osen era notable, sus pupilas (indistinguibles del iris) parecían extraviadas - Taik... no me siento muy bien.  
  
Taiki la miró con renacida preocupación (así como "Tai" solía preocuparse por "Kari" cuando la última enfermaba). La verdad era que el niño temía que su amiga tuviera otra recaída de su esclavizante enfermedad.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó - ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?  
  
- Nada - comentó la niña mientras se incorporaba - pero creo que se me extravió el inhalador.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? - Taiki no podía creer cómo esa chica era capaz de perder su medicina si dependía de ella.  
  
Osen trató de caminar pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas, Taiki la acomodó en sus espaldas y comenzó a cargarla.  
  
- ¡Rayos, Osen!, pesas mucho, no debí aconsejarte que te nutrieras mejor.  
  
- Yo... lo lamento  
  
- No te disculpes ¿quieres? Y la próxima vez no pierdas la medicina, el tío Izzy se va a preocupar.  
  
· Taiki Yagami era digno heredero de su padre (Taichi J), físicamente parecían ser dobles y a ambos los movía una valentía extraña Este chico tenía 10 años e iba en cuarto de primaria. Era extrovertido y fanfarrón.. le daba demasiada importancia a las cosas de su interés pero descuidaba notablemente lo que no le importaba (por ejemplo, sus estudios), Solía jugar fútbol soccer en su tiempo libre, pasatiempo que también heredó de Tai; su digimon era Koromon, ambos eran algo sucios y glotones por eso se llevaban muy bien. No agregaré nada más porque al desarrollase la historia se le conocerá realmente. La madre de Taiki era un misterio para el niño pues sólo había sido criado por su padre y tíos.  
  
· Osen Izumi era la única descendiente de Koushiro, su madre (Yue Izumi) había muerto al dar a luz a la bebé. Osen tenía 9 años pero asistía a la misma clase que Taiki (debido a su inteligencia). Era fantasiosa pero callada, brillante pero ociosa y con un toque de indiferencia hacia ciertos aspectos... como lo pueden notar, era muy parecida a su padre sólo que un poco más subjetiva y dependiente (no tan obsesiva con la tecnología, aunque si era su hobbie). Su infancia era atormentada por una enfermedad a la cual no terminaba de afrontar. Su digimon (Motimon) era muy preguntón y ella adoraba darle explicaciones.  
  
El sol ya parecía terminar su turno del día, Taik estaba muy agotado por cargar a su pequeña amiga, pero el tramo ya era corto puesto que estaba frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento. Una agraciada dama los vio desde lejos y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.  
  
- ¡Taiki! ¡Osen!  
  
Taik escuchó que la hermana de su padre les gritaba, en unos segundos llegó hasta ellos.  
  
- Tía Kari, Osen no se siente bien..  
  
Hikari tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y puso una expresión maternal en su femenina cara.  
  
- ¡Espero no sea una recaída! - dijo - Vayamos a arriba Taik, le hablaré a Joe.  
  
- Si  
--  
  
Izzy caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de su hogar de forma ansiosa, se veía preocupado e intranquilo.  
  
- ¡Por Dios Izzy, debes calmarte! - sugirió Tai - ella estará bien.  
  
- Sí.... ya lo sé - contestó - pero no me cabe en la cabeza cómo pudo perder su medicina, tendré que amarrársela al cuello o algo así.  
  
- Lo más probable es que ella lo haya hecho a propósito - dijo Kari sabiamente.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que ella perdió la medicina a propósito?, eso es imposible - dijo Tai  
  
- Pero hermano, es muy probable que Osen esté harta de tomar esa medicina y no quiera depender de ella para vivir.. eso es totalmente comprensible en una niña de 9 años que ha estado enferma toda su vida.  
  
- No por nada trabajas con niños, Kari - dijo Izzy un poco más tranquilo  
  
- Bueno - dijo modestamente - eso también me lo dice la experiencia propia.  
  
La plática fue interrumpida porque el Dr. Kido salió de la alcoba de la niña, por supuesto que el padre de Osen se acercó.  
  
- ¿Cómo está ella, Joe?  
  
- Bien, ahora duerme - dijo el anteojudo - le di una dosis fuerte de medicamento para nivelarla, pero va a tener que continuar utilizando el inhalador, Izzy.  
  
- Trataré de controlarla más, tiene que tener más conciencia del problema - dijo el padre - iré a verla.  
  
Koushiro se retiró, Joe tomó asiento y Kari le ofreció un te.  
  
- Pobre Osen - dijo Tai mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con su amigo - ¿Crees que pueda recuperarse?  
  
- Si, pero con el tiempo - agregó Joe - por cierto Tai ¿No te prepararás para el trabajo?  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionas, te aviso que me dieron vacaciones ¿No es genial?  
  
- Pero hermano ¡Qué coincidencia!, a mí también me dieron vacaciones en la escuela, me pareció rarísimo porque no es período vacacional... dijeron que pondrían a una suplente.  
  
- Yo también tendré unos días de descanso - agregó Joe  
  
- Que coincidencia más rara.  
  
- Yo más bien diría que es suerte - replicó Taichi Yagami.  
  
--Al otro lado de la casa-  
  
- Osen es muy descuidada - dijo Taiki - debí haber estado más al pendiente.  
  
Un niño con cabello azul y aspecto de nerd exclamó:  
  
- No es tu obligación, ella no es tu hermana ni pariente.  
  
- El aprecio que le tenemos a Osen es fraternal - dijo Toshiro mientras jugaba ping pong (tenis de mesa) con Seiyuro.  
  
Sei no tenía intenciones de intervenir en el tema, el rubio se concentró en contestar el tiro con su raqueta, pero su exceso de concentración provocó que la pelota se desviara y golpeara al hijo de Joe.  
  
Doguen Kido gritó por el susto, como todo un buen llorón.  
  
- ¡AAAAAHHH!... "¡Snif!"  
  
- vamos Doguen, no seas llorón - dijo Sei - fue un accidente.  
  
- ¡Buaaa! ¡buaaa!, mentiras ¡Vas a ver con mi papá! - gritó el miope mientras se iba a mitotear.  
  
- ¿No está un poco grande para ser tan llorón? - preguntó Taiki - después de todo es mayor que yo.  
  
- Doguen Kido será un llorón por siempre - expresó Sei (o Seiyuro) con aires de valiente, pero más que nada con seguridad extrema.  
  
- Ya... déjenlo.. - dijo el mediador (Toshiro) - todos tenemos una personalidad diferente.  
  
· Doguen Kido tenía la corta edad de 11 años e iba en quinto de primaria, era muy delgado y extremadamente llorón y chismoso. Era un niño que se intimidaba con facilidad debido a su timidez, todo se debía en parte a que había sido criado sobreprotegido... odiaba la violencia pero siempre terminaba discutiendo con sus amigos por diferencia de opiniones. Sus padres: Joe y Jun Kido; su digimon era Bukamon y aunque se apreciaban mucho tenía discusiones seguidas con él.  
--  
Después de bastante tiempo me decidí a publicar en Fanfiction.net esta historia, que comenzó a escribirse en mayo del 2000, espero les agrade, iré poniendo los capítulos conforme los vaya corrigiendo (ya que el fanfic original tiene errores abominables).  
--  
  
Notas: Este Fanfic todavía no toma forma, no la juzgues por un capítulo tan corto. Por cierto, los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos y demás personajes (que yo inventé) fueron sacadas en su mayoría de un libro japonés llamado "Cinco amantes apasionadas" de autor: Ihara Saikaku.  
  
Por favor, no se olviden de dejar Review , o si lo prefieren, escriban comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 "Del pasado al futuro"  
  
Izzy acercó una silla a la cama de su hijita, tomó asiento en ella y acto seguido se dedicó a mirar a su único tesoro. Podía notar el color lívido de la piel de Osen. La niña dormía de forma intranquila. Él acarició a su pequeñita para ayudar a que se tranquilizara y poco a poco la criatura se fue quedando quieta.  
Koushiro estaba invadido por una especie de culpabilidad, el pasado lo atormentaba.... y   
sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar.  
  
*  
Retrospección #1  
*  
  
Koushiro estudiaba incasablemente, había encontrado unos extraños signos y se propuso descifrarlos. Su amigo Tentomon se encontraba ausente debido a un misterioso viaje a la ciudad Inicio (de esa ciudad regresaría con su digihuevo o hijo, Motimon que sería el compañero del vástago de su mejor amigo humano). El tiempo lo fue consumiendo y sin darse cuenta llegó la media noche.  
  
"Oh, no... olvidé que hoy Yue me prepararía la cena" el pelirrojo no recordó que tenía un compromiso con su encinta (o embarazada) esposa, tenía muchos remordimientos y se apresuró a llegar a su casa..... trataría de conseguir el perdón de su mujer.  
  
Nuestro mencionado amigo había contraído nupcias meses atrás, pero no se veía muy enamorado (incluso él sabía que se había casado con la dentista para calmar el dolor de haber perdido a su amor verdadero), parecía conformarse con la idea de tener una familia.  
El problema principal de este personaje es que se concentra demasiado en las incógnitas que surgen en su cerebro y descuida su alrededor... tal vez, sin darse cuenta fue descuidando un poco a su familia --sin mala intención, sólo que lo absorbía el trabajo-- .  
  
Izzy Izumi entró a su casa. Era un lugar pequeño pero tenía dos plantas; el sitio estaba a oscuras, lo cual extrañó al hombre, pues conocía el miedo que le tenía su esposa a la oscuridad. Dio un clic a un extraño generador y la casa se iluminó por completo.  
  
"Esta vez me pasé de la raya" se decía "Yue estará muy molesta.. y con justa razón". El hombre pensó que su esposa estaría en la planta alta durmiendo, por lo que se dispuso a subir.... cuando lo hacía se topó con la sorpresa de su vida: su esposa estaba desmayada y golpeada. Al parecer había tenido el terrible accidente de rodar por las escaleras; era un cuadro terrible, más aún estando embarazada su mujer. La sangre que había en la cabeza del genio Izumi se esfumó, corrió hacia donde yacía su esposa, le tomó el pulso ¡aún estaba viva!.  
  
Sabiamente checó que su compañera no tuviera algún hueso roto o algún derrame interno (¡claro que no era un experto en ello!); pero del bebé no podía suponer nada....  
  
"Si espero a que venga una ambulancia podría ser demasiado tarde" pensó mientras la tomaba en brazos y corría a su auto.  
  
.... Estaba sudando frío mientras conducía. Hubiera querido llevar a Yue al hospital donde trabajaba Joe, pero el lugar estaba tan retirado que decidió llegar al hospital más cercano.  
  
Izzy llegó al hospital jadeando del cansancio y la desesperación. Vió como se llevaban a su esposa en aquella fría camilla y las esperanzas lo abandonaron; deseó tener al pequeño TK con su emblema brillando a toda potencia.... pero ahora eso no serviría de nada.  
  
Las horas fueron pasando, nadie le daba informes y eso lo exasperaba, sentía que el ambiente de un hospital era frío e indiferente... pero sabía que así tenía que ser, no es que las personas fueran insensibles, sólo que cada quien tiene intereses propios (los médicos y las enfermeras no se van a poner a llorar por cada paciente que muera ¿O sí?).  
  
Una gorda y horrenda enfermera se acercó a Izzy.  
  
- ¿Es usted el Ingeniero Izumi?  
  
- Sí, soy yo - contestó un tanto seco - ¿Tiene usted noticias de mi esposa?  
  
- Sí, lamento informarle que la hemos perdido  
  
- ¡¿Ha muerto?! - dijo temblando y tartamudeando - ...pe-pero ¡¿Cómo!? ¿Por qué?!  
  
- Fue a causa de una costilla que se le fracturó y le reventó los pulmones - replicó la enfermera como si fuera algo común y sencillo de afrontar.  
  
Koushiro no pudo permanecer en pie y poco a poco fue cayendo al cómodo sofá de la sala de esperas. Las fuerzas que le obligaban a seguir desaparecieron y por primera vez en la vida sintió miedo, miedo a estar solo y a muchas cosas más. La obesa mujer le veía, esperaba que el hombre cuestionara algo más, pero al verle tan mal decidió "alegrarlo"  
  
- ¿No va a preguntar por su bebé? - dijo la tipa, Izzy miró los ojos de la enfermera, y sin evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  
  
- ¿No es suficiente el dolor que encarna mi alma al haber perdido a mi esposa?..... no, al parecer también estoy condenado por el sufrimiento de perder a mi hijo ¡Todo es culpa mía!  
  
- Su hija está viva - dijo la mujer - está muy delicada, pero viva... por cierto, lamento lo de la muerte de su esposa pero así es la vida.  
  
Izzy no podía articular palabra, la gota de esperanza que le llegaba sería ahora su única ilusión en la vida... ¡VIVA!, su bebé respiraba... él no dejaría morirse a esa niña, esa criatura era ahora su nuevo sostén, la nueva base de su alma.  
  
Con ánimos renacidos corrió para pedir información "La bebita tiene dificultades respiratorias serias, Sr. Izumi" le había dicho un médico "eso se debe a que nació muy prematura y al desafortunado accidente de su esposa". Izzy miró a Osen a través del vidrio. Podía ver cómo su primogénita estaba en una moderna incubadora conectada a varios aparatos, que cubrían la diminuta figura de la pequeña; sin embargo notó que tenía sus ojos negros.  
  
Creo que es horrible afrontar duros golpes en la vida. La unión de varios tropiezos causa que cualquier individuo se deprima. Koushiro enterró su dolor (cosa que hacía muy a menudo) y se dedicó a tratar de salvar a su bebé "Oh Yue.... todo ha sido culpa mía... bueno, no es mi culpa directamente.." su esposa no tenía familiares así que Izzy evitó el funeral y la convirtió en cenizas. Los restos de su esposa estaban ahora en una pequeña caja.  
  
--  
  
El teléfono sonó en casa del doctor Joe Kido; su esposa Jun Motomiya (nombre de soltera) dejó de alimentar al pequeño Doguen para contestar.  
  
- Hola, habla a la casa de la familia Kido.  
  
Izzy escuchó la voz de la antigua perseguidora de Matt con algo de indiferencia, pero se tornó melancólico "lo que son las cosas, esta mujer decía amar a Matt como loca y se ha casado con uno de los amigos de éste, que si no es lo contrario, al menos es muy diferente a Yamato"  
  
- Jun.... - dijo con voz temblorosa - ¿Podrías pasarme a Joe?; habla Izzy  
  
- Si, permíteme... por cierto Izzy ¿Cómo está Yue? ¿Cuándo nace tu bebé?  
  
La mujer de los pelos de escoba no obtuvo respuesta, pero escuchó como el hombre suspiraba de forma triste.  
  
- ¡Querido!, Izzy te habla por teléfono por la vía antigua.  
  
- En un momento contesto  
  
El Médico se introdujo en su consultorio privado para charlar con más libertad y evitar que su llorón bebé interrumpiera. Jun era curiosa por naturaleza y un tanto entrometida... se puede afirmar es que estaba ansiosa por saber qué quería Koushiro Izumi; aquel hombre nunca llamaba a su casa al menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
  
- Oye Jun ¿Con quien habla Joe?  
  
- Con Izzy, Gomamon - contestó la mujer.  
  
Joe salió de su consultorio hogareño, su rostro tenía asentado mucha preocupación, tomó su maletín y brazalete.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas Joe? - preguntó su digimon con arrogancia.  
  
- Voy a casa de Izzy  
  
- ¿Qué tenía? Se notaba extraño - agregó su mujer  
  
- No es para menos su actitud, Jun - el hombre secó el sudor de su frente y prosiguió - su esposa acaba de morir y su hijita esta muy enferma, muy cerca también de la muerte.  
  
- ¡Por Dios! ¡Que horrible, pobre Izzy!  
  
- Sí... me ha pedido que sea el médico de Osen de forma particular porque él ya no quiere saber más de hospitales.  
  
- ¿Osen?  
  
- Ese es el nombre de la bebé, Gomamon - dijo Joe mientras se ponía los zapatos.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Y luego dicen que Doguen es un nombre raro.  
  
--  
  
Sobra decir que esa noticia se extendió y llegó los oídos de todos los exelegidos; quienes le brindaron apoyo a Izzy, cada uno a su manera. Incluso Tai le ofreció a Izzy que se fuera a vivir junto a él y Kari en un gran departamento, el pelirrojo terminó aceptando después de tantos ruegos y desde entonces los hermanos Yagami han compartido techo con Izumi y la descendencia de éstos se ha criado casi como hermanos (para aquel entonces Kari ya había perdido a su marido y Taichi era padre soltero).  
  
**  
Fin de retrospección #1  
**  
  
Osen abrió sus ojos y vio a su progenitor velando su sueño.  
  
- Papá, gracias por estar aquí - la niña había recuperado su color y se veía fuerte. Sonrió levemente, vio que su padre había estado pensando en cosas perturbadoras (era muy observadora) pero no le dijo nada. - ¿Y Motimon?  
  
- Está en la guardería con los demás, Tentomon, Gatomon y Agumon han ido a recogerlos.  
  
- Es curioso - dijo Osen mientras bostezaba  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Todo lo relacionado con digimons - dijo con voz clara - me refiero a que es muy interesante la relación entre un digimon y un humano, es algo así como "estrecha" e implica en muchos casos, fidelidad.... pero no siempre es así ¿Verdad?  
  
La curiosidad de la niña era parecida a la de su padre, sólo que un poco más subjetiva. Izzy la miró con ternura, le daba orgullo que se le pareciera "a menudo los hijos se nos parecen, así nos dan la primera satisfacción". Momentos después el cuarto fue invadido por los demás habitantes de la casa que tenían como propósito visitar a Osen.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes O-chan? - preguntó Toshiro - ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
- Estoy bien - dijo la niña mientras Kari le ofrecía el alimento que compraron en el restaurante de Davis.  
  
Taiki la miró fijamente y comenzó a reprenderla.  
  
- De ahora en adelante vas a tener mas cuidado con el inhalador - el niño de 10 años colgó de un cordón el dichoso inhalador y lo arrojó al cuello de Osen - No lo vas a perder, de eso me encargo yo!!  
  
- Eh... gracias  
  
Los adultos miraban la escena entretenidos, entonces la puerta sonó y al abrir entraron los digimons, que llegaban a su hogar. Eran: Gatomon, Tentomon, Agumon, Koromon, Salamon y Motimon.  
  
--  
(En otra parte de Odaiba)  
  
La mujer llegaba del supermercado, a su lado iba un pequeño de aproximados seis años, parecía muy concentrado en cargar una pequeña bolsa con víveres, como si fuera un importante trabajo.  
  
Sora entró a su casa junto con Kotaro (su hijo) y caminó hacia la cocina con la lógica intención de acomodar los artículos que había comprado. Una niña rubia estaba viendo la televisión, parecía estar muy aburrida. El pequeño Kotaro fue hacia su hermana y la saludó.  
  
- ¡Hola hermana! ¡Ya volvimos! - dijo efusivamente  
  
- ¿No me digas? - preguntó en tono irónico - Con razón te estoy viendo.  
  
La madre también saludó a su primogénita.  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Mayumi? - preguntó para tratar de sacarle plática a su hermosa pero apática hija.  
  
Mayumi se levantó del sillón y cargó a su digimon (Pyokomon), tenía planeado que su "digital monster" tomara una siesta. Kotaro aprovechó que su hermana abandonaba el sitio (más que nada la televisión) y puso una grabación que solía ver 2 o 3 veces al día.  
  
- Me fue igual mamá - dijo la chica - sólo que cambié de extracurricular  
  
- ¿Abandonaste tu clase de gimnasia?  
  
- Sí, ya me había aburrido - comentó mientras dejaba a Pyokomon en una camita especial junto a Biyomon que dormía plácidamente - desde que a Osen le prohibieron practicar gimnasia por su asma, la clase se volvió aburrida, por lo que decidí entrar el equipo de fútbol junto a Taiki y los demás.  
  
- Me parece perfecto - replicó Sora, recordando su niñez.  
  
  
· Mayumi Ishida era una rubia poco femenina, digamos que tenía un toque de marimacha (sobre todo por su vestuario). Era una obra de arte ya que estaba formada por la mezcla de Sora y Matt, lo que la hacía muy agraciada; se distinguía por ser rebelde, callada, apática, irónica... aún así resultaba tener un gran sentido de responsabilidad (como Sora) y un sentimentalismo oculto (como Matt). Cursaba el cuarto grado junto a Osen y Taiki por lo que es lógico pensar que tenía 10 años. Ella estaba muy afectada por el divorcio de sus padres, aunque no lo dejaba ver, e incluso decía que no le importaba ni perjudicada en lo más mínimo, pero la verdad es que le tenía cierto resentimiento a Matt. Su digimon era Pyokomon, al cual acostumbraba mimar más que a su hermano.  
  
· Kotaro Ishida era un angelito de 6 añitos que reflejaba una ternura inexplicable; era extrovertido y llorón. Su cabello era café rojizo, así como sus ojos... y el color de su piel era más oscura que la blanca tez de su hermana mayor. Estaba consentido en demasía, especialmente por su padre, al cual parecía estar muy apegado. Kotaro veía a Matt como el más grandioso héroe (aceptémoslo, no cualquiera tiene un padre astronauta) y cuando su padre no estaba en una misión espacial solía irse a vivir con él. Su digimon es Tsunomon.  
  
- ¿Puedes ver que hace tu hermano? - ordenó Sora a Mayumi (apodada May).  
  
- Está viendo de nuevo el video de cuando papá pisó Marte; ¡¡Está obsesionado!! - renegó.  
  
Mayumi abandonó la cocina para encerrarse un rato en su habitación; Sora, en cambio, se unió a su hijo y comenzó a ver a su Exesposo en la TV. Kotaro miraba el video embelesado.... Sora no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas por el pasado que poseía.  
  
El futuro era tan incierto que era mejor olvidarse que existía un mañana, o sea que era mejor disfrutar el presente; pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho.. y para aquella mujer ex - portadora del amor era complicado avanzar...  
  
**  
Retrospección #2  
**  
  
Cada quien daba su propia interpretación a la hermosa redondez de la luna; Tai pudo decir que parecía ser un balón de soccer, pero en cambio Matt pudo haber dicho que se veía como un botón de rosa blanca; ambos estaban en su lecho, pensando en la belleza lunar y a la vez en Sora.  
  
Ese baile había marcado el destino de aquellas tres almas. El resultado de ciertas declaraciones de amor no podía ser ni positivo ni negativo... cada quien le daba su enfoque.  
  
En otro lecho, Sora estaba tratando de dormir... pero no podía hacerlo, su mente entrelazaba hechos y su alma sentía gran presión y tensión, ya que de su elección no sólo dependía su felicidad, sino la felicidad de 3 personas (Matt/Tai/Sora).  
  
"¿Qué haré?" se cuestionaba la joven "No logro comprender porqué se formó este triángulo amoroso... ¿Cómo pude ser la portadora del amor si no sé ni lo que quiero?"  
La chica había tenido una noche difícil, dos de sus amigos le habían declarado su amor y ella con su indecisión no pudo dar contestación... estaba tan confundida que no sabía lo que quería.  
  
Primeramente comenzó a pensar en el chico que conocía desde los más remotos días de su infancia: Taichi Yagami.  
  
"¡Oh, Tai!! ¿Por qué tu?" se había dicho "Pensé que el afecto que nos unía era fraternal... pero ahora tengo mis dudas"  
  
Ella podía clasificar a su coetáneo como una persona firme, valiente y con auges de liderazgo; pero bajo esa imagen Sora sabía que había un joven inmaduro y temeroso de negativas.  
  
Por otro lado estaba Yamatto Ishida, su callado e interesante (por no decir popular) amigo. Sora sentía atracción por el rubio... no podía negarlo; además, llevaba tiempo teniendo una especie de relación amorosa con él; sin embargo, había aspectos de Matt que no aprobaba simplemente porque no los conocía. Ella sabía que el chico había sido azotado por un dolor pasado y resentimientos de índole familiar; y por ello sentía la extraña necesidad de consolarlo, pero no estaba segura de que era amor.  
  
Por aquel entonces estudiaba Diseño de modas. Su talento para realizar vestidos era notable (¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?), especialmente si se trataba de trajes tradicionales o kimonos.  
  
El destino fue tejiendo su camino, Sin quererlo, terminó magullando el corazón de Tai y casándose con Matt debido a que el cariño que sentía por el primero podía traducirse como "amor de hermanos" y el afecto hacia el segundo era distinto.  
  
El futuro va haciéndose pasado sin darnos cuenta; Sora no imaginó que terminaría siendo madre de dos hermosos niños y divorciada del amor de su vida...... ¿Divorcio?, ella no estaba segura de que eso fuera una solución, pero si entre Yamato y ella no había una relación estable lo mejor era una separación... probablemente temporal.  
  
Era mejor que se alejaran antes de llegar a discutir... tenían diferentes opiniones y actividades (¡Pues claro!, una era modista y el otro astronauta). Aunque ellos en el fondo tenían la esperanza de regenerar su hogar, es decir... volver.  
  
Para Yamato era difícil comprender cómo había podido caer en el mismo error que se padre, y no es que Sora fuera la persona equivocada.... el silencio de su alma le consumía de rara manera, tal vez lo que en realidad quería era independencia; pero no, él no podía tener "libertad" porque había dos seres a los que amaba y eran su responsabilidad "¿Cómo es posible que le haga a mis hijos lo mismo que me hicieron a mí?" solía decirse "es irónico". Su alrededor oscuro (el espacio exterior) lo embobaba y evitaba pensar más en torturarse "Después de todo mi trabajo jamás me hubiera permitido tener un hogar estable; Sora tiene razón".  
  
No había abandonado la idea de reconquistar su hogar, pero sólo el tiempo le diría si era conveniente.  
  
**  
Fin de retrospección #2  
**  
  
La Sora de aproximados 39 años seguía viendo la televisión con su hijo que parecía disfrutar el momento.  
  
- ¿Ves a Gabumon, mami?  
  
- Sí Kotaro, se ve muy apuesto junto a tu papá  
  
- Mi Tsunomon será como Gabumon ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si, eso creo... por lo menos así debe ser - agregó la madre.  
  
Kotaro miró a Tsunomon de forma curiosa, el digimon se sonrojó un poco.  
  
- Ya oíste a Mamá, amigo mío - gritó contento - Vas a ser como tu papá Gabumon... ¡Yo también seré como mi papi y me iré a conquistar el espacio!  
  
El niño volvió a cuestionar a su madre.  
  
- Mami ¿cuándo llegará papá?  
  
- Al parecer mañana, mi niño... pero no lo sé con exactitud  
  
- ¡Qué bueno!, ya quiero verlo para que se vuelva a casar contigo.  
  
Ella entonces se quedó callada y admirada ante el comentario del niño "lo que es la inocencia" se había dicho; acto seguido se fue a preparar la cena.  
  
--  
  
Esa noche la responsable ama de casa estaba histérica, sus ojos mieles estaban deprimidos pero también algo exaltados por el enojo y su melena morada estaba sostenida por una pañoleta roja.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo es posible que no venga!? - gritó ante su hija mayor - comprendo que tu padre sea un "héroe", pero esto es el colmo Kurumi; no le pido que venga, sólo que llame y que extinga mi preocupación.  
  
El nombre de aquella conocida mujer era Miyako, que estaba preocupada porque su querido esposo Ken no se había aparecido en la casa los últimos días. Yolei comprendía que el ser un famoso detective robaba tiempo, sabía que su esposo era ingenioso, listo y con carácter ideal para ser "detective".. y se sentía orgullosa por ello (al menos lo aceptaba); pero había extremos, y si su esposo estaba en una complicada MISIÓN al menos podía avisarle.  
  
- Esta vez papá se pasó de la raya - dijo la linda Kurumi con su larga cabellera azul marino - Jamás había faltado tanto a la casa, siempre nos avisaba.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que a mi papá le pasó algo? - interrumpió un pequeño que no podía pasar de 9 años, su voz se quebró al final de la frase replicada y sus ojitos azules estaba llorosos.  
  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Zetaro! - ordenó la madre de forma exaltada y en tono regañón. Aunque Yolei tenía sus dudas, tal vez su hijo mediano tenía razón - mejor váyanse a la cama, seguro Ken llegará tarde.... Kurumi, Zetaro ¡Obedezcan!  
  
Los dos hermanos se retiraron, sabían que cuando su madre estaba tensa lo mejor era alejarse.  
  
Miyako escuchó un llanto que reconoció en seguida, su bebé lloraba... era hora de darle alimento. Se asomó a la cuna y llevó a sus brazos a aquel ser tan indefenso, comenzó a mecerlo con ternura y el exigente llanto de la criatura se fue extinguiendo; miró una foto de su boda y suspiró melancólica... la vida había sido buena con ella, los sufrimientos no habían azotado su existencia de forma drástica como había ocurrido con otros de sus amigos.  
  
· Kurumi era la mayor de los hijos de los elegidos, era toda una adolescente de 13 años; poseía un encanto común en las chicas: la coquetería y el ser extrovertida.  
Tenía gran sentido de la moda y solía tomarle interés a las cosas triviales. Una de sus metas era conquistar a muchos chicos con sus encantos. También era muy picueca, es decir, enfadosa. Era un As en la mecánica, su rapidez al armar y desarmar cosas lo demostraba. Tenía una altura notable y los ojos de su madre, por lo mismo, heredó problemas visuales y usaba lentes. A ella le encantaba lucirse ante los demás y hacerlos quedar en ridículo, pero en el fondo era muy sensible y llorona. La relación con su digimon, llamado Poromon, era buena, sin llegar a considerarse excelente. Era la primogénita de Ken y Miyako.  
  
· Zetaro heredó los ojos de su padre, también la mirada y ciertos ademanes; de Yolei, su madre, tomó el color de cabello y otros aspectos sin importancia. Estaba próximo a los 9 años y era un niño muy dependiente, distraído, inocente, ingenuo y juguetón. Su mayor aptitud la encontramos en el dibujo y junto a Seiyuro y Osen (que eran fantasiosos e imaginativos) solía crear comics bastante originales. Era fácilmente engañado, especialmente por su hermana mayor. Su digimon era Minomon, y juntos pasaban largo rato dibujando (bueno, el digimon solo lo veía ) .  
--  
  
Takeru Takaishi terminó de cenar y lavó los trastes. Su hijo aún no llegaba a casa pero no estaba preocupado porque sabía que se encontraba en casa de alguno de sus amigos. Encendió un moderno ordenador y comenzó a idear la trama de su nueva novela, la cual trataría del mundo digimon y los niños elegidos (basada en hechos reales, jaja). El adulto pensaba que sería su obra cumbre o por lo menos su más grande éxito. Dentro de su ser deseaba volver a ser un niño pequeño y de nuevo tener aventuras; Patamon voló desde su sitio hasta donde estaba su amigo.  
  
- ¿Interrumpo, TK?  
  
- Para nada Patamon.... no estoy inspirado para escribir el día de hoy  
  
- TK... estaba pensando en que Seiyuro y Tokomon no han vuelto...  
  
- ¡Bah!, no te preocupes - dijo sonriente - Debió haber ido a la casa de Toshiro o de Kyosuke, no debe tardar.  
  
Y como si hubiera sido invocado, el rubio vástago del escritor Takaishi apareció.  
  
- Hola papá - dijo con su habitual alegría junto con su peligroso digimon (¿han visto la dentadura de Tokomon?... es peligrosa).  
  
- ¡Pero Tokomon! - reprendió Patamon como todo un "padre" - es terrible no avisar, a la próxima no olvides hacerlo!!  
  
- No lo regañes Patamon - dijo Seiyuro (o Sei) - en realidad no es su culpa, pasé muy tarde por él a la guardería.  
  
- Sei, sabes que no me molesta que llegues tarde, pero a la próxima asegúrate de avisarme donde estás ¿OK?  
  
- No es mi culpa, si Osen no se hubiera enfermado me hubiera acordado de avisarte.  
  
Llegaron al comedor y mientras dialogaban, Takeru recalentaba la cena para su hijo.  
  
- Entonces la pequeña Izumi volvió a Recaer...  
  
- Perdió su medicina - dijo Sei - pero el tío Joe dice que está bien.  
  
- Ya veo, luego le hablaré a Izzy aprovechando que la editorial me dio un descansito, jeje... sería bueno ir pensando en salir de vacaciones a algún lugar - Takeru pensó que si Joe había ido a la casa Yagami/Izumi debió haber llevado a su hijo... él sabía que su hijo Sei no llevaba una buena relación con el hijo de Kido.  
  
- Cambiando de tema ¿De casualidad no te peleaste con Doguen?, la última vez Joe me habló y me dijo que le habías arrojado arena en los ojos.  
  
- Mmmm, no peleé, sólo que mientras jugaba ping pong con Toshiro lo golpeé en la cabeza con la pelotita y el gallina se fue llorando; ¡Fue un accidente!  
  
- Eso dices siempre  
  
Tokomon y Patamon aparecieron de pronto; el menor traía en su hocico el teléfono, entonces Patamon dijo   
  
- ¡TK! Te habla Joe; Se oye molesto- Sei se enrojeció de la vergüenza, otra vez el chismoso de Doguen le iba a causar un castigo.  
  
- Aquí vamos otra vez, ya me estoy cansando de esto - dijo el dueño o el antiguo portador de la esperanza.  
--  
  
Daisuke Motomiya cerró su restaurante (creo que es un puesto móvil, uno de tantos en Japón.. pero hay que agregar que la comida del líder de los elegidos era una de las predilectas de toda la ciudad). Decidió sentarse en una banca de un cercano parque, lo hizo con tal naturalidad que fácil fue creer que eso era costumbre, ahí solía sentarse a pensar junto a V-mon mientras esperaba a su hijo.  
  
- El trabajo ha estado muy pesado - dijo su agradable digimon azul.  
  
- Sí, pero me tomaré unas cuantas semanas de descanso... dejaré todo en manos del gerente - dijo Davis con cierta flojera dando un gran bostezo.  
  
V-mon le observó por largo rato. Su mejor amigo parecía bastante cansado de seguir la rutina diaria que la vida le había impuesto. Daisuke había escondido casi por completo su espontánea alegría y estaba vacía gran parte de su corazón. El hombre dio un suspiro y al final logró articular la palabra "Kari", pues sí, al parecer este personaje seguía enamorado de un imposible.  
  
**  
Retrospección #3  
**  
  
Este joven, cuando tenía 11 años se enamoró perdidamente de una niña que aunque parecía notarlo, no le daba importancia especial. Desgraciadamente no fue sólo un inocente primer amor, sino un sentimiento duradero y eterno. Davis no tenía experiencia sobre amar, podía haber gritado a toda potencia que amaba a "Hikar Yagami", pero no le daba experiencia ni afirmaba su amor... su deseo frustrado era tener al menos una aventura con aquella chica.  
  
Los sucesos que marcaron su historia influyeron también en el destino de otras dos personas: Takeru y Hikari; pero lo que si es cierto es que ese triángulo amoroso existió y nunca se consumó ni enfrentó.  
  
Cada uno dejó de luchar por obtener y saciar sus sentimientos y siguió un camino diferente; los tres encontraron la manera de casarse sin involucrar mucho al amor y estuvieron viviendo en paz.  
  
Hikari (Kari) había contraído nupcias con un economista serio y reservado de apellido Sugiyama; de ese matrimonio nació el Kawaii de Toshiro. En realidad nadie puede dar una hipótesis de la relación que llevaban esos esposos, ni siquiera Tai que era el hermano de Kari...  
  
TK se casó con la cineasta Yoshisaki Yínbee, y tuvo el gusto de quedar embarazada de forma veloz, Seiyuro nació después de 9 meses; la relación de Takeru con aquella ingeniosa mujer era muy buena debido a que ambos compartían los mismos intereses.  
  
Hay cuestiones sin resolver todavía; ¿Por qué el hermano de Matt nunca tuvo valor para aclarar los sentimientos de su alma?, Él había decidido no preguntarse si en verdad sentía amor por cierta mujer que irradiaba una luz incontrolable; era mejor dejarlo a la duda...  
Este hombre siempre estaba resguardado por una esperanza eterna que parecía la cura a todos sus males. La inocencia infantil nunca le abandonó, lo cual era muy bueno.... ojalá muchos adultos conservaran el espíritu maravilloso de la niñez; porque si Kari nunca dejó de ser misteriosa, él tampoco dejó de tener la inocencia de un niño.  
  
El último en ser líder de los digielegidos y de portar la cresta o el emblema del valor (o coraje) y amistad, al verse desplazado por su "amor" se fue enrolando con una mesera llamada Makoto, su apellido era Dosai y sobra decir que era un encanto de chica. Davis no podía pedir más en una mujer, se sentía realmente amado.... eso era en esos momentos lo único que le importaba... ser amado como nunca. Tuvo entonces a su hijo Kyosuke y su esposa le dio la idea de ser cocinero y dedicarse a fabricar comida tradicional japonesa. El negocio fue creciendo muchísimo a través de los años y Daisuke fue haciéndose famoso de una manera sorprendente, siguió un camino muy distinto del que pensó pues cuando él era chico se imaginaba como estrella de fútbol soccer. Su matrimonio en cambio fue decayendo y debilitándose hasta agotarse .  
  
--  
  
Era un hermoso día de abril, el telecomunicador de la casa Motomiya se encendió y el juvenil rostro de Kari apareció en la pantalla. Davis, al atender la llamada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como cuando era chico y estaba "libre". Makoto notó la turbación de su esposo desde lejos; lo miraba con tristeza sin que él se diera cuenta.  
  
- ¿Davis? - dijo Kari con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Ka.. Kari - saludó él - hace mucho tiempo que no nos comunicábamos ¿Verdad?  
  
- Sí, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos años, cuando nacieron nuestros hijos - la voz de la joven madre se oía algo entusiasmada - por lo mismo he querido hablarte; Quiero que tu familia y la de mi querido Takeru tengan el honor de venir a pasar un fin de semana en la casa que mi esposo y yo compramos en el campo. Creo que es bueno que los elegidos convivan en veces ¿No es así? ¿Qué me dices?  
  
- Creo que.... está bien ¡Claro, será genial!; Acepto la invitación que nos haces - dijo algo contento mientras el corazón le latía con furia y emoción.  
(  
Cabe mencionar que ese día de campo nunca llegó a realizarse; sin embargo, estuvo en proceso... sólo que un terrible accidente lo impidió)  
  
Las tres nuevas familias (Takaishi, Motomiya y Sugiyama/Yagami) viajaban junto a sus digimons en un auto enorme y aerodinámico; el camino era tranquilo, pero todo en la vida es incierto y desconocido.. un enorme trailer (cuyo conductor venía ebrio) se estampó contra el vehículo, el choque fue imprevisto y muy fuerte; Kari se aferró a su bebé con la fija idea de protegerlo... Abrió los ojos a la vida una vez más, pero ya no era la misma, aquel accidente dejó muertos a su marido, Kiúgoro Sugiyama, y a Yoshisaki Yínbee, la esposa de su amigo TK.   
  
Por otra parte, el accidente marcó también al matrimonio Motomiya. Makoto no soportaba ver como su "esposo" amaba y consolaba a una viuda. Ella recordaba que Davis jamás le había prometido amarla; antes era suficiente con tenerlo en cuerpo... ahora no, ella también necesitaba el alma de Daisuke. Lo más curioso es que a pesar de haberse separado como pareja vivían actualmente en la misma casa y se llevaban como amigos. Para ellos lo esencial era criar a su hijo: el expresivo Kyosuke.  
  
**  
Fin de retrospección #3  
**  
  
Dos niños caminaban por el parque. El mayor era un varón de aproximados 13 años y cabello desparpajado; la menor era una niña con rostro angelical y jovial.  
  
- Pero Kyo ¿No será mucha molestia pedirle a tu padre que me lleve a casa?   
  
Kyo miró a su interlocutora con ternura y se sonrojó (no había duda de que esa pequeña le fascinaba).  
  
- Ya te dije que no, Yuri; nuestros padres son buenos amigos, estoy seguro de que a papá le dará gusto llevarte a casa.  
  
La niña, (que poseía los mismos ojos verdes de Iori), le sonrió, pero parecía apenada de pedirle ese favor a su amigo.  
  
- Mira Yuri, allá está papá- entonces con su efusividad diaria gritó - ¡papá!  
  
Temerosamente le tomó la mano a su coetánea y corrió hacia su padre, Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
- ¡Con que aquí estabas, Kyo! - le dijo sonriente olvidando sus pensamientos tristes - ¡Vaya! Y parece que traes a una compañera - el rostro de Davis se tornó pillo - o... ¿Acaso tenían una cita?  
  
- ¡Cómo crees papá! - dijo su hijo alterado y rojo como un tomate.  
  
- Kyosuke me hizo el favor de acompañarme al museo - dijo la pequeña - en mi clase me dieron como deber visitarlo...  
  
La voz de la niña era muy dulce, quizás demasiado melosa, era muy educada, como su padre.  
  
- ¡Cada día que te veo, querida Yuriko, estás más grade! - agregó el hombre - Cody debe darte vitaminas todo el santo día.  
  
- Papá, tenemos que llevar a Yuri a su casa, también debemos pasar a la guardería por Chibimon ( o Demiveemon).  
  
- Pues no perdamos más tiempo aquí - dijo Davis olvidando su melancolía y centrándose en verse divertido ante su hijo.  
  
- ¿No será mucha molestia? - preguntó Yuri  
  
- ¡No te digo!... no eres igual a Cody nomás porque eres niña - dijo el hombre bromeando.  
  
  
· Kyosuke (apodado Kyo) era un chico bastante "loco" o extrovertido. Era imprudente, acelerado y deportista. Ocultaba sus sentimientos con dificultad debido a la espontaneidad de su carácter, así que la ira, la emoción, la tristeza y muchos otros sentimientos que lo acogían, nunca fueron un secreto para el mundo. Tenía una faceta que reflejaba algo de timidez en asuntos amorosos. Entablaba una buena amistad con Toshiro y Seiyuro, sólo que con el último solía tener cierta rivalidad, especialmente si se trataba de ganar el amor de Yuriko Hida. Su digimon era Chibimon.  
  
· Yuriko era la única hija de Iori (el más pequeño de los elegidos). A la corta edad de 11 años se había convertido en toda una dama. Sus modales eran refinados pero su personalidad sencilla, era servicial y practicaba Kempo. Su capacidad de convivir de forma pacífica la hacía diferente a los demás vástagos de los elegidos. La madre de Yuriko era la amable Hiromi Hida, la cual llevaba un armónico y duradero matrimonio con el abogado Iori (Por fin algo que no es tragedia ¿no?), su digimon era Upamon.  
  
---Al llegar al hogar de Cody---  
  
La casa Hida era antigua y parecía que en tiempos pasados había sido un dojo. Para Davis era raro entrar a un sitio donde la tecnología no había arrasado con la vida de las personas; se sentía bien estar ahí.  
  
- De nuevo te doy las gracias por traer a Yuri de regreso, empezaba a inquietarme ¿No te quedas al té? - inquirió Cody  
  
- No gracias, no me apetece; además no quiero importunar; seguro y tienes que prepararte para tus casos.  
  
Iori sonrió, pudo notar algo tenso a Davis, tal vez los recuerdos lo invadían.  
  
- Hoy salí de vacaciones - dijo al fin - pero si gustas dejamos el té para otra ocasión  
  
- Estaría bien, amigo... hace tiempo que no nos reunimos.  
  
- Habrá entonces que organizarnos.  
  
  
-- (Mientras tanto)  
  
- ¿Ya terminaste, mamá?, hemos comprado tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo a qué veníamos - renegó Ben.  
  
- ¡Ay!... no te quejes ¿quieres? - dijo la madre muy entretenida mientras miraba el escaparate - Ben ¿Ves ese vestido?  
  
- Sí, me parece que te va perfecto - dijo el chico en tono irónico.  
  
- Mmmmm.... sí, ése compraré - agregó la bella mujer - es ideal para el programa del día de mañana porque será en la feria... además, será el último programa de la temporada y tendremos unas lindas vacaciones.  
  
Ben estaba harto de dar vueltas y comprar en el centro comercial. No podía negar que le causaba orgullo el tener a una madre tan conservada y moderna, pero había ciertos límites que su madre había sobrepasado.  
  
- ¡Ya me cansé! - gritó a punto de iniciar un berrinche. Su pequeño digimon, llamado Tanemon, al ver la expresión del rostro de su "amo" decidió imitarlo (cosa que hacía muy seguido Palmon con Mimi).  
  
Mimi Tachikawa respiró profundamente "paciencia" se dijo, su hijo era en ocasiones bastante terco, berrinchudo y mimado; lo peor era que eso lo había heredado de ella misma, no podía reprocharle mucho.  
  
- Palmon, ayúdale  
  
- Pero Mimi, yo también traigo cosas - se excusó su digimon.  
  
- Ok, Ok... sólo compro mi vestuario y nos iremos.  
  
En aquel entonces ella trabajaba en la televisión. Su programa tenía el nombre de "Cocinando con Mimi" por lo que era lógico pensar que se dedicaba a la cocina, especialmente a la repostería. Debido "según ella" a su profesionalismo le habían dado unas vacaciones, y el día de mañana haría un programa especial en Digimonlandia.  
  
Cuando la señora Tachikawa terminó sus compras, emprendieron el regreso. El centro comercial era grande, pero sin duda uno de los lugares favoritos de la antigua portadora de la pureza. Las pupilas de Mimi se congelaron al ver una tienda de cómputo virtual; se detuvo y miró con atención esos artefactos complicados, parecían recordarle algo.  
Mimi estaba embobada en esa tienda, su hijo de 10 años estaba "asustado"  
  
- Palmon... ¿Por qué mamá se detiene en esa tienda? - Ben no estaba impuesto a que su madre apreciara artículos computacionales.  
  
- Yo, no lo sé - dijo el digimon verde - deben ser los recuerdos.  
  
  
  
- ¿Los recuerdos? - interrumpió el niño - ¡Bah!, lo más seguro es que esté tan cansada que ya ni sepa lo que ve.  
  
· Ben (su nombre completo era Benjamín) era el fruto de cierta relación entre la mencionada Mimi Tachikawa y el digielegido Michael; nunca se casaron (vivían en unión libre), pero cuando dejaron de entenderse se separaron. Ben tenía 10 años y asistía a un colegio de varones. Era muy presumido, despreciativo y terco debido a que estaba criado de forma consentida. En el fondo era muy sensible pero prefería aferrarse en la terquedad y la fanfarronería de su YO externo. Estaba impuesto a comodidades extremas y no practicaba deportes. Hay que agregar que era muy celoso y tenía un buen sentido de la moda; sus berrinches sacaban de quicio a cualquiera, era enemigo de la ridiculez y por eso evitaba ser efusivo preferiendo ser seco y agresivo. Tanemon y Ben la llevaban muy bien, así como Palmon y Mimi.  
  
**  
Retrospección #4  
**  
  
Ella estaba notablemente furiosa, al entrar a su alcoba se encargó de estrellar la puerta como demostración de su ira. Si algo odiaba aquella chica era el ser ignorada, el no ser escuchada y el que no la tomaran en cuenta. Y no era que él no la atendiera, simplemente su enojo surgía al ver a su novio pegado a ese maldito aparato... su egoísmo le llevaba a pensar que la relación que tenía con Izzy no era la adecuada; en parte tenía razón, los dos eran algo egoístas.  
  
Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza como para su Koushiro el estar frente al ordenador tanto tiempo era entretenido. Estaba consciente de que el joven genio no iba a cambiar nunca y si ella lo aceptaba tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de su aserción (consecuencias que ella misma pudo suponer).  
  
"Izzy, no creo que esto funcione..." había dicho después de la última discusión que tuvieron; Koushiro le había desviado la mirada.  
  
"Si lo dices porque me evado con la computadora, yo.... prometo" había dicho él, pero fue interrumpido por ella "No es sólo eso" la voz de Mimi se oía temblorosa por el sentimiento "¡Ya no prometas cosas que no cumplirás!!" gritó.  
  
Izzy trató de calmarla, la acogió en sus cálidos brazos y la consoló, sabía lo inestable que era ella y aunque la quisiera no iba a contradecirla; su corazón ya estaba impuesto a tropezar y a despedazarse; eso no lo hacía insensible.. solo le hacía ver las cosas desde una manera más indiferente. Él nunca había comprendido a Mimi, y siendo francoa, jamás se había entendido a sí mismo "El ser humano es muy complejo" solía decirse " ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgar su decisión?"  
  
- Mimi ¿Estás segura? ¿En verdad quieres que terminemos? - Izzy temblaba al emitir estas palabras; ya sentía su próximo vacío - no importa lo que decidas, al final siempre terminaré sintiendo lo mismo por ti.  
  
- No lo sé.... - había contestado entre llanto - Hay algo que no me llena, que no me convence.  
  
- Bueno - dijo él - una separación nos caerá bien, ya dirá el futuro si volvemos a formar una pareja.  
  
Al decir esas últimas palabras, Izzy la soltó y se dio la vuelta.  
  
- Nos veremos - le dijo y comenzó avanzar. Mientras lo hacía pudo oír el tenue llanto de su exnovia; pero bueno, él no había decidido dejarla, sino ella.... eso había sido consecuencia de la inmadurez de su amada.  
  
"¡Oh! ¿Qué he hecho?... no lo sé" se dijo Mimi mientras veía como Izzy se alejaba; secó sus lágrimas y sonrió "Te volveré a ver"  
  
--  
  
Mimi regresó a EUA; estuvo trabajando en distintos programas de cocina que no tuvieron mucho éxito. Su fracaso se debió a que muchas recetas de Mimi hacía eran extrañas mezclas, no a cualquier persona le gusta el huevo con azúcar. Se relacionó amorosamente con Michael, pero nunca quiso formalizar su relación con él; tuvo un hijo al que llamó Ben.... En el futuro, la antigua portadora de la pureza regresaría a su patria para trabajar en el programa "Cocinando con Mimi", el cual tendría bastante éxito pues estaba enfocado a la repostería.  
  
--  
  
Izzy Izumi, después de romper su relación con Mimi, no parecía verse muy triste; no sabía porqué, pero le desconcertaba no darle entera importancia a ello.  
  
Llegó a su casa y revisó sus mensajes; había uno de Taichi Yagami, en donde le pedía ayuda urgente. Koushiro pensó que su despistado e imprudente amigo había descompuesto de nuevo su brazalete virtual, y compadeciéndose de él decidió ir en su ayuda.  
  
---Al llegar a casa de Tai---  
  
Koushiro tocó el timbre. El Tai que abrió la puerta estaba hecho un desastre, un mandil le cubría la ropa, estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su objetivo ya que evitaba que la ropa de Taichi se ensuciara. Tai estaba manchado de leche, talco y diversas sustancias desconocidas para Koushiro; cualquiera hubiera pensado que Tai cuidaba a un bebé, pero eso era imposible porque Tai no tenía hijos ¿O sí?  
  
- ¡Cielos, Izzy, gracias por venir!  
  
- Pero Tai ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Izzy bastante entretenido por la graciosa escena que dramatizaba su amigo.  
  
Un llanto potente y tierno se escuchó, Taichi puso una cara de sufrimiento.  
  
- ¡Ahora ¿Qué será lo que quiere?! - replicó en son de súplica.  
  
Los dos hombres cruzaron el pequeño apartamento y entraron al cuarto del joven Yagami, que, por cierto, estaba muy desordenado.  
  
Koushiro Izumi vio a un pequeño bebé que parecía ser una réplica exacta de su amigo. Se asombró un poco ¿De dónde había sacado a ese niño?, sin duda era el hijo de Tai.  
  
- Tai ¿Qué significa esto?; ¿Cómo es que es tuyo este bebé?  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era mío? - dijo ingenuamente Tai  
  
- Supongo que por el parecido ¿No crees?  
  
Taichi golpeó su cabeza como queriendo decir "Es verdad, qué torpe soy". El bebé se había callado, al parecer sólo quería compañía (por ahora).  
  
- ¿Vas a decirme de dónde lo sacaste?.... ¿O vas a seguir contemplándolo?  
  
- Pues verás, es una larga historia - Tai tomó asiento con el bebé en sus brazos, su pelirrojo amigo lo imitó sentándose en una silla contigua, entonces Yagami se dispuso a continuar - No sabía que él existía; aquella mujer nunca me lo dijo...  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes quién es la madre?  
  
- Si sé quien es, pero no sé ni como se llama.  
  
- ¡Vaya Tai!, ya me imagino con que tipo de mujer estuviste.  
  
- No me juzgues Izzy, ha sido difícil afrontar esto... tú sabes que cuando Sora y Matt se casaron quedé muy afectado; entonces....  
  
- Entonces buscaste refugio en una ramera ¿Verdad? - continuó Koushiro - Sí.... eso es típico en las personas heridas; buscan refugio en cualquier lugar... te comprendo.  
  
- Ni siquiera consideré esa relación como un romance esporádico; pero hoy me encuentro con ella y me da al niño como si fuera un juguete, dijo que el bebé le estorbaba...  
  
- Habrá que hacer la prueba de paternidad - dijo Izzy  
  
- ¡Pero si es idéntico a mí!  
  
- Sí, ya lo noté pero hay muchos humanos que se parecen; el mismo Davis tiene cierto parecido contigo... es mejor estar seguros.  
  
Desde la cocina se oyó un grito - ¡TAIIIII!!!, después se escuchó una pequeña explosión.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Seguro que Agumon hizo un desastre en la cocina con eso del biberón.  
  
El bebé, que posteriormente fue llamado Taiki, volvió a llorar, esta vez sus chillidos eran más fuertes.  
  
- Esto no es agradable - dijo Izzy - Ninguno de los dos sabe cuidar niños ¿Por qué no le hablas a Kari?  
  
- Se fue a un día de Campo con su familia y las de TK y Davis.  
  
- Ah... ya veo  
  
- Pero le hablé a Matt; ya viene en camino... él tiene una hija y podrá aconsejarnos.  
  
- Eso espero - rogó "no entiendo como Tai puede llevarse tan bien con Matt después de lo de Sora... ¡eso es ser noble!, aunque siempre, en el fondo, fueron los mejores amigos".  
  
Más tarde llegaron Yamatto, Gabumon y su hija, la pequeña Mayumi...... hay que agregar que con la ayuda del moderno padre pudieron controlar la situación. Al ver Taichi cómo se comportaba su rubio amigo con su hija le dio por sentir la necesidad de ser el verdadero padre del niño; después de todo, una paternidad improvisada le caería bien.  
  
**  
Fin de retrospección #4  
**  
  
No se puede agregar mucho de Cody, Ken, Yolei y Joe, probablemente porque no tienen un pasado trágico.  
  
*Cody vive aún un fructuoso matrimonio con su amada esposa Hiromi y su hija Yuri.  
  
*Yolei y Ken también viven "felices" (con las complicaciones de un matrimonio común); actualmente Miyako se encuentra preocupada por la desaparición de su esposo.  
  
*Joe se casó "extrañamente" con Jun (el cómo sucedió y porqué es un misterio para los digiestinados) y tiene un solo hijo, el llorón Doguen.  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 2.  
--- 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 "A Digimonlandia"  
  
  
El mundo en aquel entonces era muy diferente, pero solo en algunos aspectos. La ciencia y la tecnología habían avanzado y crecido de forma notable y llegaban a cubrir todos los ámbitos de la vida moderna. Las comodidades habían aumentado, cada año surgían nuevos inventos, éstos eran bastante prácticos y hacían al humano más flojo y holgazán... (claro que ese era un aspecto negativo). Se podría decir que el invento del brazalete virtual, sacado de un extraño metal del Digimundo, fue el que inició la tercera Revolución Industrial. Consistía en una ancha pulsera con la que se tenía la habilidad de controlar aparatos domésticos y abrir puertas del hogar con una clave asignada por el usuario. Al mismo tiempo, ese brazalete era una especie de Identificación para el individuo, era difícil robarlo, ya que tenía un mecanismo de defensa; también solía guardar la base de datos de equipos de cómputos y artefactos parecidos (algo así como las cápsulas que se usan en Dragon Ball).  
  
  
Ya había amanecido, y como era costumbre en los sábados, se levantó temprano para ver caricaturas. El niño tenía mala suerte porque los dibujos animados se habían suspendido por el basketball.  
  
- ¡Vaya!, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ver la serie que me gusta - se dijo.  
  
- Buenos días, Toshiro  
  
- Hola tío Izzy - contestó - pero, ¿no es tarde ya?, ¡tienes que ir a trabajar!  
  
- Estoy de vacaciones - dijo el hombre  
  
- ¿En serio?, mamá y tío Tai también, qué extraña coincidencia.  
  
- Sí... muy extraña.  
  
El rostro de Izzy se tornó pensativo, esa coincidencia tal vez no era un accidente; recordaba que en el trabajo casi le habían rogado para que aceptara salir de vacaciones. Él sabía que en el CICTD había muchos secretos que se negaban a revelarle ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, pero tomó la promesa de encontrar la respuesta a todas sus cuestiones. En los últimos 10 años de su vida se había dedicado a descifrar misterios del Digimundo para su trabajo. Era uno de los seres que más sabía sobre los digimons y sus variantes, aunque no sabía todo esto por el hecho de ser genio, sino por haber sido un niño elegido. Con el paso del tiempo las dudas comenzaron a invadirle ¿cuál era el verdadero propósito del CITD?. Él llegó a creer que "conquistar" el mundo digital era el fin de dicha corporación. El CITD tenía muchas variantes; incluso Cody, que era abogado, Ken, que era investigador y Tai, que era embajador, trabajaban para esa organización, cuyo fin supuestamente era lograr la paz entre digimons y humanos.  
  
La tesis digital de Koushiro Izumi contenía todos los trabajos que había descifrado y resuelto; también había algunos misterios sin resolver y muchas profecías sin descifrar... todo era una enorme recopilación de datos necesarios.  
  
Lo que sí es seguro era que conforme la tecnología humana avanzaba el Digimundo también lo hacía, ya que eran mundos paralelos.  
  
Izzy sabía que el problema principal que buscaba resolver la CICTD era romper las barreras que rodeaban a la isla file y explorar el resto del mundo digital, pero los digimons lo impedían debido a que no les agradaba del todo ser mangoneados por los humanos, ya que éstos trataban como mascotas a muchos digimons.  
  
Toshiro notó que a su tío le entraba curiosidad, sonrió.  
  
- ¿Crees que hay un misterio en todo esto? -le preguntó.  
  
- Probablemente, tendré que ponerme a descifrarlo.. sospecho que se trata de una de las profecías que recopilé en mi tésis.  
  
Izzy encendió su brazalete y accionó la computadora. Un teclado salió de la nada y una pantalla sin dimensiones fijas y casi transparentes se alzó ante los dos. El hombre tecleó ágilmente y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.  
  
- ¿Has hallado algo? - preguntó el amable hijo de Hikari.  
  
En eso la pequeña Osen, que salió del baño, se unió a la conversación.  
  
- Buenos días Toshi-kun y padre ¿Qué hacen?  
  
Toshiro iba a contestar pero Izzy lo interrumpió.  
  
- Escuchen esto; "Cuando los separados encuentren un punto fijo que los una, habrá iniciado el proceso para la realización de la fusión prohibida, en los lagos no habrá agua, el cielo dejará de dar luz y los vivos tendrán un futuro incierto"  
  
- ¿Es una profecía? - preguntó la niña - ¿Qué significa?  
  
- Es posible que los separados sean los elegidos, puesto que, debido a nuestros trabajos, nos hemos separado. El punto fijo en común puede ser que todos tengan vacaciones de repente... pero lo demás es confuso.  
  
- Pero tío, no sabemos si los demás elegidos están de vacaciones.  
  
- Bueno, habrá que averiguarlo.... después de todo sólo es una suposición  
  
- Oye Osen, ¿qué es suposición? - interrumpió Motimon.  
  
  
- Mmmm, es cuando al no tener certeza de un hecho se emite un juicio.  
  
- ¿?, no entendí.  
  
Osen cargó en sus brazos a Motimon y se alejó con la intención de explicarle a su amiguito con más calma; de paso también obligó a Koromon a "adquirir cultura".  
  
- Salamon, hay que ir a ayudarle a mamá con el desayuno - dijo Toshiro  
  
Taichi Yagami entró a la sala de su casa y vio a su traumatizado amigo con su eterna computadora.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés tan temprano utilizando la máquina?!, ¡vamos hombre, estamos de vacaciones!  
  
- Izzy está descifrando una profecía del Digimundo.  
  
- ¡Qué milagro Tentomon!, lo que yo creo es que hay tiempo para todo, ¿No Agumon?  
  
- Sí, Tai - contestó el dinosaurio naranja.  
  
Koushiro lo miró un instante.  
  
- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?  
  
- Estaba pensando en que sería bueno llevar a los chicos a Digimonlandia, Taiki no deja de insistir con que quiere ir.  
  
- Pues entonces hay que ir - El pelirrojo apagó el aparato. Tai tenía razón, no era tiempo de torturarse con el trabajo, debía dejar de preocuparse por idioteces absurdas.  
  
Kari había escuchado a sus compañeros de vivienda.  
  
- Me parece una excelente idea - dijo la única señora de la casa - Gatomon me comentó que todos los digimons tendrán un día de campo en honor a la llegada de Gabumon.  
  
- Es verdad, Matt llega hoy de su expedición a Marte; también deberíamos reunirnos, pero por separado, para no importunar a los digimons.... Digimonlandia es un buen lugar para pasar el día.  
  
- Entonces hay que avisarles a todos.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
  
---En el parque de diversiones---  
  
  
Los ojos de los infantes que acuden a este tipo de lugares luminosos, ruidosos y emocionantes adquieren un brillo lleno de ilusión. Cuando se es niño se tiene un entorno colorido lleno de sueños y un concepto muy diferente de diversión si lo comparamos con el de los adultos. Es fácil hacer feliz aun niño, pero sólo temporalmente.  
  
- Heme aquí - dijo Taichi recordando viejos tiempos - espero lo goces hasta hartarte, Taik  
  
- ¿Hartarme? ¡no estoy loco como para aburrirme! - el niño miró a Osen maliciosamente, la niña le contestó de forma más discreta.... parecían planear algo.  
  
Una hermosa y amable señora se les unió junto con sus dos hijos, el rostro de la dama no era alegre, ni triste... sólo conformista; aún así sonreía y saludaba a sus amigos, estaba feliz de verlos.  
  
- ¡Kari! ¡Tai! ¡Izzy! - gritó Sora  
  
- ¡Sora! - dijeron a coro.  
  
- Qué bueno que pudiste venir - replicó Izzy  
  
- No faltaría por nada del mundo a las reuniones de los digielegidos - mencionó mientras obligaba a sus hijos, Mayumi y Kotaro, a saludar.  
  
Se les unió enseguida Iori Hida y su hija Yuri, así como Davis y Takeru con sus respectivos niños.   
  
Los adultos comenzaron una amena plática sobre qué hacer en Digimonlandia, los niños también se dispusieron a socializar un poco antes de ir a divertirse.  
  
- Entonces - murmuró Mayumi al oído de Taiki - ¿Han traído el dichoso invento?  
  
- ¡¡Shhh!!, ya te dije que sí, pero no hables fuerte porque Toshiro y Sei pueden delatarnos, ya sabes como son, se creen los muy grandes.  
  
- A mi primo Seiyuro no le importa lo que hagamos - dijo la Rebelde hija de Matt - él sólo quiere divertirse.  
  
- Pues mi primo Toshi no es igual; según él, esto que planeamos es peligroso...  
  
Osen estaba muy entretenida explicándole al pequeño Kotaro (de 6 años) la estructura de los juegos mecánicos. El pequeño, más que ponerle atención a su amiga, se dedicaba a bobear el lugar; siempre quiso que su papá lo trajera a Digimonlandia "Al menos mamá dijo que papá vendría, sólo que más tarde".  
  
Los más grandes del grupo de vástagos habían iniciado una discusión que no era más que otra disputa entre Kyo y Sei por ganarse el amor de la dulce Yuri; Toshiro la hacía de moderador pero le encantaba ver rabiar a sus mejores amigos.  
  
- Entiéndelo Kyo ¡Yo le pedí primero a Yuri que se subiera conmigo a los juegos mecánicos!  
  
- Eso no es justo; tú la viste primero el día de hoy - argumentó el hijo de Daisuke.  
  
- ¡Hey! Si siguen con esa actitud ella no querrá salir con ninguno de los dos... mejor encuentren una forma de arreglarse; están haciendo un escándalo - agregó Toshiro.  
  
Yuriko Hida se acercó a ellos con expresión curiosa.  
  
- Oigan chicos ¿Podrían decirme por qué no comenzamos el recorrido?  
  
- Estamos esperando al tío Joe y al llorón de Doguen - dijo Sei  
  
- También al tío Ken, Tía Yolei y sus hijos - agregó Toshiro  
  
- Ah... ¡órale!, entonces Kurumi va a venir - dijo la niña recordando, a su amiga.  
  
No fue mucho el tiempo que esperaron; el Dr. Kido y Doguen hicieron acto de presencia, lo mismo que Miyako, Zetaro, Kurumi y el bebé Satoru.  
  
- Ya casi estamos todos - dijo Tai - Matt llegará más tarde, nos reuniremos con Mimi. en los puestos de comida cuando termine su programa, pero ¿Dónde está Ken?  
  
Yolei rompió en llanto recordando que su marido no había tenido la decencia de avisarles del porqué de su tardanza.  
  
- ¿Dices que no se ha comunicado en tres días? - preguntó Sora  
  
- Eso es muy raro - agregó el mayor de todos los presentes - Ken no es un irresponsable.  
  
Miyako vio que su hijo Zetaro la miraba preocupado, ella no podía ser egoísta y arruinarle el día a su niño.  
  
- Bueno, no hay porque preocuparse, llamará más tarde... ahora ¡Vamos a divertirnos!  
  
El enorme grupo que formaban comenzó a desplazarse por las grandiosas instalaciones del parque de diversiones. Dos horas después, Mimi se unió al grupo junto con Ben.  
  
- ¡Mimi, es por aquí! - dijo TK sonriendo.  
  
Mimi apresuró el paso y llegó agotada hasta donde sus amigos, Ben en cambio siguió caminando lentamente, pues no era efusivo como su progenitora.  
  
- ¡Ay, ya me cansé!, qué bueno que los encuentro - dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.  
  
- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo Cody  
  
- Bueno, eso depende... no te has dado tiempo de irme a visitar querido Iori; pero he estado en contacto con Sora, Yolei, Kari y otros amigos desde la última reunión - la mujer miró hacia atrás - ¡Oye Ben, date prisa!  
  
Su hijo puso una cara poco amigable y se apresuró. Izzy no pudo evitar turbarse al ver a Mimi, dejó salir un extraño suspiro que pasó desapercibido por los presentes, muy seguido se cuestionaba sobre que hubiera pasado si él y Mimi fueran aún una pareja.  
  
- Ben, saluda a tus amigos - dijo Tachikawa. Mimi arrastró a su hijo hacia los otros niños - mira Ben, aquí está Mayumi, Zetaro, Kotty y Kurumi; por acá tenemos a Yuri, Kyo, Seiyuro y Toshiro ¿Los recuerdas?, hace un año los viste.... ¡Ah! Y aquí tenemos a Doguencito ¡qué lindo! - Doguen se ruborizó, Mimi notó aquello "es igual que el superior Joe, jaja" - por último están Taiki y la pequeña Osen - "por Dios, esta niña cada día se parece más a Izzy" se dijo y acto seguido hizo que Ben se presentara, acción que le pareció ridícula al niño de "oro".  
  
- Papá, queremos dar otra vuelta por los juegos - dijo Kyo  
  
- Kyo, francamente estoy cansado.. vayan ustedes - agregó Davis.  
  
- Sí, vayan a divertirse -dijo TK - pero con cuidado y cuiden a los más pequeños.  
  
- No, no y no ¡es peligroso! - gritó Joe  
  
- El superior Joe siempre está exagerando - dijo Mimi con una cara que solía dibujar cuando se dirigía a Joe.  
  
- Mmmm, está bien.  
  
Los niños se alejaron del sitio. Fue un alivio dejar atrás a los adultos, ahora ellos buscarían emociones más fuertes (nota: Kotaro se quedó con Sora porque era muy pequeño) .  
  
- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Kurumi mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de forma coqueta.  
  
- ¡Vamos a divertirnos, hermana! - gritó de forma estúpida Zetaro  
  
- ¡Uy!, ya cállate Zet, ni al caso lo que respondes, me refería a que tenemos que decidir a dónde ir y a qué juego subirnos.  
  
- ¡¡Yo quiero ir a la ultramontaña Skullgreymon!! - dijo con entusiasmo Taiki.  
  
- Estaría bien - dijo Kyosuke, su tono de voz adquirió un tono burlón - pero no se a qué quieren ir, ustedes no tienen la estatura suficiente.  
  
- Jajajajajaja - rió Sei  
  
- Yo pienso que mejor deberíamos ir al Mundo Piximon.  
  
- No seas llorón Doguen - dijo Kurumi - ¿O es que te da miedo?  
  
- Claro que le da miedo - agregó Sei - él es un cobarde.  
  
- ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!  
  
- Ya, dejen eso - dijo Toshiro - mejor hay que ir a subirnos, nada malo puede pasar - el hijo de Kari miró entonces a los más pequeños (Zetaro, Osen, Ben, Mayumi y Taiki) - espero no estén planeando algo; ya los conozco y les advierto que no los dejaran subir, ¿Queda claro?  
  
- Si, perfectamente claro - dijo Mayumi - no empieces con sermones tenemos suficiente con los adultos.  
  
- Los esperaremos aquí - dijo Taiki con cara de pillo - Ustedes vaya a divertirse, ¡SUERTUDOS!  
  
A Toshiro no le dio confianza el tono de voz que usó su primo, pero no podía asegurar que tramaran algo.  
  
- ¿Vienes Yuri? - preguntó sin intención de cortejo, pero Sei y Kyo lo miraron de una forma desafiante.  
  
- Sí - contestó la amable nena.  
  
- Si tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano - replicó en tono caballeroso, pero su intención primordial no era el ser caballeroso, sino el hacer rabiar a los chicos por el arrebato de su amor.  
  
- Bien, Doguen, tú subirás conmigo - dijo la alegre y exigente Kurumi  
  
- Pe-pero yo.. no, ¡¡no quiero subirme!!  
  
- Gallina ¿no te da vergüenza que Yuri que es más chica se suba?, te enseñaré a ser hombre - amenazó la chica de cabello azul.  
  
Todos los mayores se alejaron, entonces Taiki soltó la carcajada.  
"genial! pensó Ben "me encuentro rodeado de locos que se ríen por no subirse al mejor juego del mundo".  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios se ríen, insectos? - dijo sintiéndose superior  
  
- Osen, sácalos - ordenó Mayumi sin prestarle atención al comentario de Ben.  
  
La pelirroja accionó un comando de su brazalete y salieron a flote extraños aparatos; con una calma indescriptible fue colocando esos cinturones a cada uno de sus compañeros.  
  
- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Zet.  
  
- Es el nuevo invento de Osen, con esto podremos aumentar de estatura temporalmente y subir al juego.  
  
- Las instrucciones son sencillas - dijo la niña genio - este aparato no tiene capacidad de fallar, cuando nos acerquemos a donde está el juego deben pulsar el botón rojo, ello creará una especie de espejismo que nos hará ver más grandes pero en realidad se adaptarán unas suelas metálicas ¿entendieron?  
  
- Wowwww - dijo Zetaro - ¡qué bien!  
  
- Démonos prisa.  
  
- Esperen ¿qué les hace pensar que esta cerebrito tiene razón? - preguntó Ben, el cual sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones a la seria niña.  
  
- Ella no suele equivocarse - replicó Mayumi - pero si tienes miedo será mejor que te quedes, Ben.  
  
El chico no contestó, pero los fue siguiendo; Mayumi Ishida sonrió triunfante.  
  
Taiki y compañía llegaron al juego mecánico; por suerte no había mucha fila. Podían ver que sólo unas 10 personas los separaban de los más grandes (que no se dieron cuenta de que los otros se habían formado)  
  
- Nos tocará a la próxima - dio sabiamente Osen - ya que en cada paseo suben aproximadamente 40 personas.  
  
- ¿¡Que dices!? Nos tocará en el mismo tiempo que Toshiro y los demás - mencionó Taiki  
  
- Ellos impedirán que subamos  
  
- Claro que no, ellos no podrán impedir nada ya que estaremos adentro del juego - terminó Mayumi.  
  
Doguen miraba cómo se movía el infernal vagón de la monstruosa montaña; sus ojos negros no perdían detalle y su cuerpo temblaba de pánico; su compañera Kurumi, en cambio, aprovechaba para limarse las uñas.  
  
- Ya nos toca - dijo Yuri mientras se encaramaba a su asiento junto a Toshiro.  
  
- ¡Apuesto a que Doguen no se atreve, jaja! - dijo Kyo, su compañero Seiyuro le dio carrilla al miope y acto seguido se subieron a sus asientos.  
  
Kurumi jaló a Doguen hasta sus respectivos asientos - Ya cálmate - le dijo - no es el fin del mundo, hay cosas peores.  
  
- Sí, hay suficiente seguridad - agregó Yuri desde su lugar tratando de dar ánimos a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Pero qué tal si el vagón se cae o algo así?  
  
- Doguen, ya cállate... me mareas - exigió Kurumi Ichijiouji.  
  
Los seguros y protecciones se activaron, Toshiro pudo oír claramente la risa de Taiki, volteó hacia atrás y vio a su travieso primo en pose de triunfo junto a la inexpresiva Mayumi, más atrás estaban Zetaro, Osen y Ben.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - gritó molesto - les dije que nos esperaran... ¡hey, un momento!, paren el juego porqu......... - Toshi no pudo continuar porque el paseo se accionó - ¡Noooo!  
  
La Ultramontaña Skullgreymon era un entretenimiento muy feroz para los chicos. Doguen terminó llorando por haber mojado sus pantalones del miedo y por las burlas; los hermanos Ichijiouji y Ben vomitaron; Osen y Yuri, a pesar de que les agradó el paseo se veían pálidas por el mareo.  
  
- Es el colmo con ustedes - dijo Kyo - ¡A su edad nosotros jamás hicimos algo como esto!  
  
- Seña de que somos más ingeniosos - dijo Mayumi con sarcasmo  
  
- Hablan como si fueran "muy" mayores, sólo son unos cuantos años de diferencia - defendió Taik  
  
- No se trata de si somos mayores o no, el hacer trampa no es correcto ¿No es así, O-chan?  
  
- Yo... lo siento mucho Toshi-Kun - dijo la pelirroja con una carita de perro regañado - Todo es mi culpa, yo diseñé y fabriqué el invento.  
  
- Pero no fue tu idea usarlo para esto - replicó Seiyuro - en fin, será mejor que olvidemos esto y busquemos pretexto para decir porqué Doguen se orinó.  
  
Doguen Kido se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero para su asombro, nadie se rió.  
  
- Debemos decir la verdad - dijo Yuri - no por ser chismosos sino porque hay varios que vomitaron y necesitan descansar..  
  
- Yo ya me siento bien - dijo Zet - sólo quiero una bebida  
  
- Yo también; necesito glucosa - dijo Kurumi - y a la próxima hermanito asegúrate de vomitar lejos de mí; tu vómito me dio asco y por eso terminé imitándote.  
  
- Sí cómo no - replicó Ben - admite que te mareaste  
  
La niña le desvió la mirada indignada y se acercó a una máquina para comprar una soda.  
  
--  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos hablar a solas ¿no crees? - dijo Izzy mientras compartía la banca con Mimi  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - replicó ella un tanto seria.  
  
Koushiro se armó de valor y siguió dialogando.  
  
- Nunca te lo pregunté, supongo que por el orgullo y todo eso, pero ¿Por qué abandonaste a Michael?  
  
Mimi lo miró y sonrió... Izzy seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido con sentimientos ocultos; probablemente ella también era la misma.  
  
- Nunca tuve una relación formal con Michael - explicó - él es el padre de mi hijo; sinceramente le tengo estima, pero sólo es una amistad.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
- Tu hija - dijo la mujer cambiando el tema - es un verdadero encanto; me preguntaba si sería tan lista como tú.  
  
- La verdad es que Osen es muy inteligente - dijo orgulloso - es una lástima que el asma le arruine la vida, incluso hace poco que tuvo que dejar de practicar la gimnasia, que era el único deporte que le gustaba..... pero dime ¿Qué novedades me tienes de Ben?  
  
- Pues nada, sólo que es tan berrinchudo y exigente como yo.  
  
- ¿En serio?, entonces ha de ser muy "agradable".  
  
- Mmm, en el fondo... no le gusta admitir que es lindo - dijo ella riendo - Oye Izzy ¿Tú crees que algún día podamos tener una relación?  
  
- ¿Es una proposición?  
  
- Probablemente.  
  
- Ah... entonces yo diría que sí.  
  
  
Los labios de ambos se tocaron; el néctar oculto de sus bocas selló un futuro romance.  
  
--  
  
Sora Takenouchi veía a su hijo menor trepado en el juego del Carrusel, a cada vuelta ella tenía que decirle adios, Kotaro se veía feliz. Tai estaba a su lado; la miraba de forma boba, ingenua y nada disimulada, como cuando era joven.  
  
- Sora...  
  
- Dime Tai.  
  
- Quiero que sepas que sé lo difícil que es enfrentar un divorcio, aunque no haya vivido uno.... sólo quería decirte que cuentas conmigo.  
  
Ella derramó una lágrima, pero rápidamente la secó, no quería llorar ante nadie ni por nada.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, gracias  
  
- No es que tengas mi apoyo como TÚ crees - dijo el embajador - Tú sabes que te tengo un aprecio enorme, un amor absurdo cuyo significado desconozco.  
  
- Tai..., no empieces, aún no estoy lista  
  
- Yo tampoco - dijo él - ¿No te digo que soy incapaz de darle significado a mi amor por ti?; no sé si te amo como a una mujer, como a una hermana o como a ambas cosas; Tampoco quiero salir herido...... además, creo que Matt te quiere lo suficiente, ustedes sólo necesitan tiempo.  
  
Ella no le contestó, tal vez no tuvo el valor de hacerlo oralmente; lo mejor que pudo hacer fue emitir una sonrisa de alivio. El paseo terminó y la madre regresó junto a su hijo y su mejor amigo a donde esperaban los demás.  
  
--  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Taichi al oír llantos, quejas y regaños.  
  
- Pasa que estos bribones estuvieron haciendo diabluras - dijo Davis - Resulta que se subieron a la Ultramontaña Skullgreymon.  
  
- Papá, no te enojes YO tengo la ESTATURA requerida para subir a ese juego, reprendan a Taiki y los demás - dijo Kyo  
  
- Pero ustedes debieron cuidar a los pequeños - dijo Yolei - ¿Escuchaste Kurumi?  
  
- Mmmm, no es mi culpa mamá, yo también me mareé.  
  
- Y encima de todo querían ocultarnos el suceso - dijo TK queriendo hacerse el molesto cuando en realidad se veía muy divertido - pero no es fácil mentirles a los digiestinados.  
  
- Si Doguen no hubiera abierto la boca todo estaría bien.  
  
- Sei, tu papá tiene razón, lo que hicimos está mal, debimos haber vigilado a los chicos - agregó Toshiro  
  
- No somos niñeras - excusó Kyo - ellos tienen criterio propio.  
  
Taichi miró a su hijo; el travieso evitaba las miradas a los ojos cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal.  
  
- Ya.... lo siento; no pasó a mayores... admito que fue mi idea - dijo el clon de Tai  
  
- Yo también le ayudé - replicó Mayumi - pero no sé porqué hacen tanto escándalo, algo peor debieron hacer ustedes en sus tiempos  
  
- Osen ¿Qué me dices tu? - indagó Izzy  
  
- Sé que hice algo mal... al diseñar esos cinturones puse en peligro la vida de mis amigos, lo siento mucho "sniff, sniff!", pensé que sería divertido.  
  
- Sí... somos malos ¡buaaaaaa! ¡buaaaa! ¡perdón! - chilló Zet, que era un pequeño muy sensible.  
  
Todos miraron a Ben, era el único que faltaba por disculparse.  
  
- A mí no me miren, soy una víctima de las locas ideas de ellos  
  
- Ben...  
  
- ¡Ashh!, está bien mamá; estuvo mal hecho   
  
Joe tomó a Doguen de la mano - Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy, Doguen tiene que ducharse... espero nos reunamos pronto, aprovechando que todos estamos de vacaciones.  
Koushiro recordó sus antiguas suposiciones.  
  
- Hey, antes de que se marchen quiero que me aclaren una duda.  
  
- ¿Qué, Izzy? - preguntó Iori  
  
- ¿Todos tienen vacaciones?  
  
Todos los adultos asintieron.  
  
- Que curioso - dijo Izzy - ¿No lo crees Toshiro?  
  
El sobrinito postizo contestó - Sí, es mucha coincidencia.  
  
- Si ya se van a ir al menos cúmplanme el capricho de subir al paseo de "mundo piximon" - pidió Mimi.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
"Mundo Piximon" es uno de esos paseos cursis en los que vas en lanchitas escuchando una música melosa y viendo muñequitos danzando y sonriendo como idiotas (no era extraño que Mimi quisiera pasearse en eso).  
  
  
En la primera lancha podíamos ver a Kurumi junto a su amiga Yuri; la primera estaba encantada ante tal espectáculo y la segunda sólo emitía una sonrisa de conformidad; más atrás Kyo y Sei entablaban una de sus típicas peleas mientras que Doguen y Toshiro miraban el espectáculo sin admiración (me refiero a la pelea).  
  
En la segunda lancha iban Osen y Kotaro compartiendo asiento; el expresivo pequeño parecía entretenido mientras que Osen miraba con indiferencia el lugar; Zetaro hacía comentarios alegres y Ben se quejaba del "asco" que le daba el cursi paseo. En el último asiento de esa lancha iba Mayumi tomando una mini-siesta y Taiki abrochando sus agujetas del par de tenis que traía.  
  
La tercera lancha estaba llena de adultos, en la primera fila, Yolei y Cody miraban sonrientes el panorama, especialmente porque el bebé Satoru se veía lindo y divertido. En la segunda fila iban Koushiro y Mimi; ésta acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Izzy quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse; más atrás hacían pareja Joe y Kari; ésta última sonreía porque como en los viejos tiempos, Davis y TK se habían peleado por ir con ella.  
  
La última lancha estaba temporalmente ocupada por TK y Daisuke, que tenían cara de enojo, y por Sora y Tai que se lanzaban esporádicas miradas.  
  
El paseo terminó. A lo lejos, un hombre rubio y apuesto miraba a sus conocidos; era Yamatto Ishida "menos mal que tuve la suerte de librarme de ese odioso paseo cursi" dijo sonriente antes de acercarse.  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 3.  
  
  
Notas:   
Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído este fanfic, espero que no se confundan mucho con tantos personajes.  
Ojalá les haya agradado esta tercera parte; en el siguiente capítulo sabremos el misterio de la profecía... estará interesante y drástico, también nos enteraremos de lo que sucedió con Ken. Se titula:"cuando se borran las bases de datos"  
  
Comentarios: ziddycm@hotmail.com o bien, déjenme un review (¡por favor!) 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 "Cuando se borran las bases de datos"  
  
Gritos frenéticos se oían por todo el mundo; había ocurrido una gran catástrofe esa mañana, lo peor del caso es que era un misterio sin resolver.  
Los niños estaban tristes y lloraban de manera estrentuosa; los adultos también se vieron afectados, la humanidad no podía entender la causa de esa desgracia...... LOS DIGIMON HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? Y ¿Por qué?, eso nadie lo sabía.  
  
En Japón (Odaiba, para ser más exactos) un grupo de humanos que en un tiempo lejano fueron niños elegidos se habían reunido; sus rostros tristes denotaban preocupación ¿Cómo era posible que todos los Digimons existentes desaparecieran por completo??, impacientes, esperaban a que uno de ellos dejara de pulsar botones de teclado; aquel hombre buscaba la respuesta a tales enigmas.  
  
- La puerta del Digumundo se ha cerrado - dijo al fin - al menos para la gente común; según la información, no hay ni un humano en el mundo digital, aunque no son datos precisos...  
  
- ¿Cómo que para la gente común, Izzy? - preguntó Daisuke.  
  
- Con eso me refiero a que sólo los digielegidos podrán entrar al Digimundo, no de manera virtual, sino por medio de los Digivice y los emblemas.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - dijo Matt exasperado - ojalá pudiéramos entender lo que pasa.  
  
- ¡Yo sólo quiero ver a los Digimons! - chilló Mimi  
  
- ¡Sh!, guarda silencio Mimi, o los niños oirán - replicó Cody recordando que su hija y los demás se hallaban en las habitaciones vecinas.  
  
- ¿Ya localizaste a Joe, Kari?  
  
- Todavía no; Sora, Jun dice que padre e hijo se fueron de campamento a no se donde...  
  
- Ese Joe, nunca está cuando se le ocupa - agregó Tai  
  
- Desde que surgió la coincidencia de que a todos nos habían dado vacaciones comencé a tener mis dudas - interrumpió Koushiro - hace poco analicé la siguiente profecía: "Cuando los separados encuentren un punto en común que los una, habrá iniciado el proceso para la realización de la Fusión Prohibida; en los lagos no habrá más agua, el cielo dejará de dar luz y los vivos tendrán un futuro incierto", ahora le encuentro más sentido; cuando nombra a los separados se refiere a los elegidos, y es lógico pensar que el trabajo nos separa, el punto en común son las vacaciones, nos unimos en Digimonlandia; cuando dice "en los lagos no habrá agua y el cielo dejará de dar luz" puede referirse a los digimon, ya que en el mundo real y digital desaparecieron por completo ¿No lo creen?  
  
- Suena lógico - dijo Iori - ¿Qué más dice?  
  
Izzy no contestó inmediatamente, luego pareció exaltarse.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Davis  
  
- El acceso a mi tesis virtual ha sido denegado; el CITD (Centro de Investigación Tierra/Digimundo) me negó la entrada... ¡Rayos!  
  
- ¿Entonces el CITD está detrás de todo esto?  
  
- Es muy posible - renegó Koushiro - al parecer la única forma de seguir buscando información es yendo al Digimundo y robar mi tesis.  
  
- ¡Malditos!, lo que hicieron fue aprovecharse de la sabiduría de Izzy para robar sus teorías - dio TK - pero en verdad no entiendo con qué propósito...  
  
- Cuando el Digimundo y la tierra se unieron, la mayoría de los digimon se escondieron y abandonaron la Isla File; supuestamente los digimon legendarios lograron crear barreras mágicas con sus poderes para impidir la entrada de los humanos a Mundo Digital; ellos no aceptaban del todo a los hombres porque temían ser controlados... tal vez lo que la CITD quiere es conquistar y conocer todo el mundo Digital - replicó Sora   
  
- Buena teoría Sora - dijo Yolei  
  
- Sí, pero de nada sirve suponer; Izzy tiene razón al decir que debemos ir - dijo Matt bastante contrariado - Pero no es bueno arriesgar a todos, también debemos pensar en los niños.  
  
- Matt tiene razón - agregó Izzy - lo mejor será que vaya solo, aunque no creo que mi digivice sea suficiente para abrir el portal que me lleve al Digimundo.  
  
- Yo iré contigo Izzy, después de todo en mis tiempos solía ser tu líder.. jajaja  
  
- No presumas, Tai - regañó Sora - Yo también voy.  
  
- No, tú te quedas - dijo Matt - yo iré en tu lugar; creo que con nosotros bastará..  
  
- ¿Estás seguro hermano?  
  
- Claro TK.  
  
Izzy corrió hacia un closet y sacó de una caja una computadora arcaica marca "pineapple", era amarilla..... y el verla les hizo a los amigos recordar muchas cosas.  
  
- ¡Es tu antigua Laptop!  
  
- Sí, lo que pasa es que es muy posible que los sistemas de cómputo no sirvan por allá y por eso no haya paso al Digimundo por la zona virtual; si uso a mi vieja amiga podré de todas formas registrar la información y mandarla a la tierra; supongo que puedo contar contigo, Yolei, para recibirla..  
  
- ¡Oh, Izzy!, la verdad es que yo no tengo la cabeza en orden para hacerlo... hace mucho que dejé de practicar computación y estoy demasiado preocupada por la desaparición de Ken como para pensar coherentemente... lo siento....  
  
- No hay problema, te comprendo; ¿Algún voluntario?, sólo se trata de recibir la información que vendrá en el lenguaje antiguo F2, para que esa información no se pierda deben cambiarla a lenguaje F5 y listo.  
  
- ........  
  
- La más adecuada para esa tarea es tu hija Osen - dijo Tai - esa niña es igual a ti.  
  
- Yo... no sé si sea bueno involucrar a los chicos.  
  
- Es mejor así, Izzy - dijo Yamatto - nunca es bueno mentirles.  
  
- Entonces los llamaré para que les expliquemos - replicó la amable Kari  
  
(Entonces... al explicarles la situación....)  
  
- ¡Buaaaaaaa!, ¡mi papá se va a ir al Digimundooooo a correr peligrooo!  
  
- Ya te dije que volveré, Kotaro; voy a ir a salvar a tu Tsunomon ¿No oíste al tío Davis cuando dijo que unos malos se habían raptado a los Digimon? - Matt trataba de encontrar las palabras más sencillas para que el pequeñito entendiera; su hijo le recordaba a su hermano cuando chico.  
  
- Tu papá va a ser todo un héroe, y va a volver - agregó Sora  
  
- ¿Vas a ser un héroe Papi?  
  
- Eh... sí.  
  
Kotaro pareció calmarse ya que tenía la idea de que su padre iba a esa misión por heroísmo, corrió a los brazos de su madre que lo consoló dulcemente.  
  
- Mayumi, espero cuides a tu hermanito y madre.  
  
Ella abrazó a su progenitor (cosa que a Matt le extrañó ya que su hija no era expresiva)  
  
- Espero te vaya bien, y no te preocupes, que trataré de cuidarlos, aunque considerando las edades, creo que quien cuidará de nosotros es mamá.  
  
--  
  
- Papá, comprendo que tu deber es ir, sólo quiero que me prometas volver  
  
- Taiki, prometo intentar volver ¿OK?.. y quiero que en mi ausencia te portes bien.  
  
- Claro papá... ¡creo que ustedes podrán hacerlo!, el tío Izzy es un cerebro, tío Matt es responsable y tú eres valiente.  
  
- Si tu lo dices - replicó Taichi inspirando confianza.  
  
--  
  
- ¿Has comprendido qué hacer? - preguntó Izzy a su hijita.  
  
- Sí, pero es confuso... no sé si lo haga bien.  
  
- Lo harás bien Osen, yo confío en ti.  
  
- Pero.. yo... tengo miedo de que algo te pase.  
  
Izzy le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió.  
  
- No olvides usar tu inhalador.  
  
--  
  
Matt, Tai e Izzy partieron. Según el antiguo portador del conocimiento, podrían introducirse al Digimundo en un lugar donde ya se hubiera abierto el portal; entre los tres decidieron que la mejor opción era ir al sitio donde habían estado de campamento aquel 1 de agosto de 1999 (era el portal que más recordaban con exactitud donde había aparecido).  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar esperaron la reacción que ocurría al unir los digivices (esos digivices eran un diseño nuevo que habían adquirido meses después de la última aventura).  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el embajador  
  
- No hay suficiente energía para abrir el portal, ¿Creen que necesitemos a todos los elegidos para transportarnos? - replicó el Astronauta  
  
- Muchachos, mi digivice está reaccionando, es como si uno más de nosotros estuviera cerca de aquí.  
  
  
  
- Debe ser Joe, Kari dijo que Jun le había informado que andaba de campamento con su hijo.  
  
- En efecto, justamente allá está - agregó Taichi apuntando al médico (que realizaba una ridícula caminata con Doguen, de esas que hacen los niños exploradores).  
  
Al verlos Joe Kido y su hijo se acercaron admirados.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡qué coincidencia! - dijo Kido - Doguen y yo acampamos... ¿Qué les pasa?, se ven preocupados.  
  
- Escucha Joe, hemos tratado de localizarte; al parecer todos los digimon han desaparecido.. Izzy cree que alguien borró las bases de datos.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que Gomamon y los demás ya no existen? ¡Oh, no!  
  
- Estamos investigando eso - dijo el genio - ¡Es verdad!, es muy posible que si Joe pone su digivice logremos abrir el portal ya que habrá mayor cantidad de energía.  
  
- ¿Viajar al Digimundo? Pe-pero---  
  
Tai, Izzy y Matt sacaron su digivice; el dudoso e indeciso Joe los imitó; Doguen pudo ver como una luz intensa en forma de arco iris se elevaba al cielo; le aterrorizó el ver que su padre estaba junto a sus amigos adentro de esa cosa y se estaba elevando.  
  
- ¡¡Papá!! - le gritó lleno de pánico.  
  
- ¡Oh no, me olvidé de Doguen!  
  
- Haz que se vaya al refugio en mi casa - ordenó Tai.  
  
Doguen corrió hacia su padre y lo jaló del pie, pero sin darse cuenta entró al portal y fue transportado junto a los elegidos.... ¿Qué pasaría?  
  
--  
  
Doguen Kido abrió sus negros ojos, acomodó sus lentes y se dedicó a buscar a su papá: lo vio a lo lejos y sobra decir que se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
- ¡Doguen, gracias al cielo que estás bien! - dijo muy preocupado  
  
- ¿Estamos en el Digimundo?  
  
- En efecto - respondió Izzy - el Centro del Investigaciones del CITD está frente a nosotros; según parece está escueto de vida en todos los sentidos.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos con Doguen? - preguntó Matt - el niño sólo complicará las cosas.  
  
- Es mejor llevarlo con nosotros, puede correr peligro si nos espera aquí - contestó Tai con seguridad de líder.  
  
El niño se aferró de la mano de su padre (creo que pongo a esta criatura demasiado miedosa, pero ni modo); trató de calmarse para no hacer quedar en vergüenza a Joe.  
  
Koushiro Izumi comprobó que su sistema de cómputo moderno no servía "Me lo suponía" entonces abrió su Laptop y comenzó a revisar las cámaras de seguridad.  
  
- Nada funciona - dijo - no hay peligro de ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad y tampoco sonarán las alarmas; lo mejor es entrar de una buena vez.  
  
Las 5 personas se introdujeron en aquella moderna y enorme construcción. Para ganar tiempo, Izzy ideó un atajo.  
  
- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esta odisea? - preguntó Taichi  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que cruza por tu mente en estos momentos? - gritó Joe un tanto histérico por ver a su amigo tan tranquilo.  
  
- Me recuerda a cuando entramos a la pirámide de Datamon para conseguir el emblema de Sora.  
  
- Pues la situación es parecida - dijo Izzy - Miren, aquí es mi sitio de trabajo.  
  
El ingeniero abrió la puerta manualmente y entraron cautelosamente.  
  
- Pero ¿Cómo le van a hacer para conseguir la información si la tecnología virtual no sirve?  
  
- Pues, verás Doguen; todavía existe la alternativa de conseguirla con los rayos infrarrojos y recibirla en este viejo equipo.  
  
- ¿Esa cosa sirve? ¿No está muy vieja?  
  
- A veces lo antiguo es mejor que lo moderno - agregó Izumi.  
  
Tai comenzó a hacer guardia junto a Matt. No podía estar seguros de estar a salvo; Joe se dedicó a calmar a su hijo y a explicarle cosas del Digimundo. Koushiro comenzó a trabajar y, como siempre, se adentró tanto en lo que hacía que no le prestó atención a su exterior, de vez en cuando hablaba para dar informes a sus compañeros.  
  
- Está funcionando, he comenzado a recibir datos de la tesis, ahora sólo tengo que contactar a Osen por medio del Internet de forma F2; ella más tarde lo pasará a F5 de modo que pueda guardarse por completo.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el porcentaje que llevas?  
  
- 60% de datos; sigo recibiendo.  
  
Un ruido se escuchó de repente; Taichi agudizó sus sentidos, debía estar listo para todo.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? - cuestionó Joe  
  
- No lo sé....!Izzy!  
  
- Tampoco tengo idea, lo más seguro es que nos hayan descubierto.  
  
- Mmm  
  
- ¿No vamos a morir, verdad papá? ¡Tengo miedo!  
  
- No digas tonterías niño - reprendió Matt - Joe, ve y refúgiate con tu hijo, no podemos correr riesgos.  
  
Un silencio extraño invadió el lugar, el ambiente era escalofriante y el único sonido que escuchaban era su propia respiración. Se sentía la presencia de alguien o algo. Izzy reinició su teclear y pudo hacer funcionar las cámaras de seguridad. Sus ojos se asustaron.  
  
- Alguien viene - dijo con su sangre fría típica - Es sólo un hombre... un momento ¡el que viene es Ken!  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Sí, vean esto - Todos se acercaron al aparato y vieron como su amigo Ken se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo saber que estábamos aquí?  
  
- Eso yo no lo sé, pero no se ve como siempre.  
  
En ese momento la puerta y gran parte de la habitación se hizo pedazos; todo eso producto de una enorme explosión. Tai, al oír aquel ruido se acercó con coraje y valentía; tras los escombros pudo visualizar a Ken Ichijiouji.  
  
- ¡Ken! ¿por qué haces esto?, vaya que nos diste un gran susto.  
  
El apuesto hombre no emitió sonido alguno, sólo sacó de su ropa un arma bastante extraña; su forma era similar a la de una pistola.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - preguntó Joe de forma paranoica.  
  
Ken los volvió a ignorar; sus ojos se veían malévolos... como los de un maniático. Se acercó a Tai lentamente apuntándole con el arma; el instinto lo hizo retroceder.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?, supongo que no estás bromeando - gritó bastante molesto al ver y sentir la malicia en el ser de su amigo. Ken rió de forma sádica y con voz ronca.  
  
- Acertaste, esto no es una broma.  
  
De esa extraña pistola salió un rayo de luz blanco e intenso que al tocar a Tai se volvió naranja; el ex - líder fue penetrado como un animal salvaje que es herido por el cazador; cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.  
  
- ¡¡TAIIIII!! - gritó Matt, aterrorizado. Corrió hacia su mejor amigo, pero por más que le llamaba no obtenía respuesta del herido. Yamatto Ishida observó como el cuerpo de Taichi se tornaba naranja intenso. Tai comenzó a gritar lleno de sufrimiento y su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, como si fuera una base de datos que dejaba de existir.  
  
Los ojos del rubio se irritaron volviéndose rojos a causa de la ira; con gran determinación se lanzó hacia Ken con el objetivo de vengar la muerte de su amigo.  
  
Izzy miró la escena asombrado "OH, no, Tai!!!" ¿Qué demonios era esa arma?, él no podía asegurar que mataba; más bien parecía transportar individuos a otra dimensión, sin embargo, la prueba de dolor lo contrariaba.  
  
- Es como si Ken volviera a ser el Digimon Kaiser - dijo de pronto. Apresuró su trabajo.. tenía el presentimiento de que el objetivo de Ken era eliminar a todos los presentes, no había forma de huir... lo más coherente es enviarle a Osen la información recabada de la tesis digital; todo dependería de los otros elegidos.  
  
Ken, con la astucia y experiencia de un exitoso detective lanzó a Matt de un golpe y se lo quitó de encima; vio como Joe estaba en una esquina tratando de proteger a cierto niño... se acercó al médico y le apuntó con el arma.  
  
- ¡Ken, recapacita! - gritó Joe   
  
- Papá, él nos va a matar - agregó Doguen tartamudeando entre sollozos.  
  
- Al menos Ken no lo hará, porque en estos momentos no es él.... ¡¡está poseído!!  
  
El mencionado inquilino (Ken) disparó el arma... antes de que el extraño rayo penetrara en Joe, Matt se interpuso y recibió aquel horripilante castigo. (eso fue una muestra de que Matt es digno portador de la amistad ¿no creen?)  
  
- Matt.. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Kido al ver como su amigo se desvanecía frente a él.  
  
- Tú... necesitabas proteger a tu hijo  
  
Cuando aquel intenso rayo de energía tocó el cuerpo de Yamatto Ishida, cambió de color, pero no fue el color naranja el que apareció, sino el azul.  
Matt, al igual que Tai, se fue desvaneciendo ...   
  
Yamatto escupió un poco de sangre, luego se esfumó.  
  
"¡¡Oh, no!!, ahora ha atacado a Matt" dijo Izzy tembloroso, pero con su toque clásico de sangre fría "Es imposible, no podré mandarle a mi hija la información... también me van a matar". Entonces Izzy observó a su amado y arcaico aparato; momentos anteriores había terminado de recibir toda la información de su tesis, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de mandarle a los demás los datos recabados.. la única esperanza era guardar la información en la laptop y rezar para que alguno de los otros Elegidos la encontrara.   
  
Koushiro guardó los datos y apagó el aparato, acto seguido se aferró al objeto como una madre que cuida a sus cachorros; corrió hacia Joe y Doguen para que juntos encontraran la manera de huir, pero llegó tarde; al parecer, Ichijiouji no perdía tiempo, ya había disparado hacia Joe.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡¡No!! - gritó Doguen mientras sostenía el cuerpo, casi inerte, de su padre.  
  
- Do-Doguen... se .. valiente..... - el mayor de los antiguos elegidos volteó hacia su amigo pelirrojo - .... Izzy..   
  
- Yo trataré de cuidarlo - dijo Izumi nerviosamente - haré cuanto esté a mi alcance.  
  
La luz que invadió a Joe fue gris-azulosa, Doguen Kido abrazó a su progenitor.  
  
- ¡No te vayas padre, no me dejes! ¡Buaaaa!  
  
Joe se desvaneció.  
  
Koushiro notó cómo el arma ahora apuntaba hacia él; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pues sentía que su fin se acercaba. Con la mayor calma que pudo le dio su computadora a Doguen.  
  
- Escucha; sé que tienes miedo, pero debes tratar de ser valeroso y de huir ¿comprendes?, eres la única esperanza.... - guardó silencio unos segundos - dale este aparato a Osen ¿Ok?; ¡Ahora, Corre!  
  
Izzy le dio un empujón al niño y éste comenzó a correr desesperado sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. El ingeniero Izumi comenzó a acercarse a Ken, la mirada fría que su conocido le ofrecía le hizo temblar.  
  
- ¡Hazlo de una vez! - le gritó con los ojos fijos en él - pero deja al niño vivir... él es inocente.  
  
- Él no está en los planes todavía - dijo Ken de forma seca mientras disparaba.  
  
Izzy Izumi cayó de rodillas; sintió que un dolor muy fuerte lo acogía y una luz morada se apoderaba de su ser; se retorció un poco, pero era imposible calmar su sufrimiento "No.. esto no puede ser la muerte; el morir no puede ser algo tan... horrible"  
  
Al terminar su misión, Ken Ichijiouji desapareció, como suelen hacerlo los fantasmas.  
  
--  
  
Doguen corrió cuanto pudo, salió del edificio y pudo ver como aquella enorme construcción se destruía (eso era producto de una explosión). Ese acto se realizó para que los demás elegidos no consiguieran datos o información de la dichosa tesis, (claro que no contaban con la laptop manual de Koushiro Izumi). El alterado niño de melena azul se escondió tras unos arbustos y comenzó a desahogarse...  
  
  
--(Mientras tanto)  
  
  
Kari abrió bien sus ojos; gracias a su misteriosa personalidad (más que nada a su emblema) logró captar como el aura o esencia de sus amigos y hermano desaparecía; muy en el fondo sabía que una desgracia había ocurrido.  
  
- Los datos fueron cancelados - dijo la pequeña Osen - ¡Algo malo pasó!  
  
Toshiro miró a su madre de forma interrogante, Hikari lo notó.  
  
- ¿Tú también lo sentiste, hijo?  
  
- Sí - contestó  
  
- Hay que estar alertas - dijo con una firmeza impresionante, los demás la escucharon dudosos.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 4  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: Pues este ha sido el capítulo cuarto de la saga "Fusión Prohibida"; espero les esté gustando... La trama ya está formándose y espero que éste toque de "tragedia" y "acción" haya estado algo coherente y emocionante.  
  
¡Dejen sus reviews! O si lo prefieren, redacten sus comentarios a mi e-mail: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 "La Luz y la Esperanza"  
  
  
-¿Ya tienes algo? - preguntó Yolei a la hija de Izzy que incasablemente trataba de encontrar pistas.  
  
-Al parecer hay un video del lugar donde trabaja papá.  
  
-Deben ser las cámaras de seguridad; ábrelo, nos será de utilidad.  
  
-No se puede, la clave de acceso es incorrecta; se ha perdido el contacto con el edificio; pareciera que lo han destruido.  
  
-¡Yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados! - gritó Davis - iré a ver que sucedió.  
  
-Sí, yo también iré al Digimundo - agregó TK  
  
-Los acompaño - dijo Kari - Hace un momento tuve un presentimiento.  
  
-Pero Kari... bueno, está bien  
  
Osen les dijo que el portal que habían abierto su padre y "tíos" todavía tenía energías y les aconsejó usarlo; los tres partieron de inmediato, dejando al resto de los elegidos bastante intranquilos.  
  
  
--(al llegar)  
  
  
"El Digimundo aparentemente es el mismo" se dijo Daisuke al pisar suelo digital "Sólo que se siente vacío y silencioso", mientras pensaba pudo observar como el cuerpo de Kari comenzaba a brillar intensamente (como cuando era poseída por algún espíritu).  
  
-Síganme, es por aquí - dijo con calma, sus enamorados la siguieron sin dudar un poco.  
  
Takeru escuchó el llanto de un niño, esa voz le parecía muy familiar (su hijo hacía llorar mucho a Doguen, jaja).  
  
-¿Escuchan ese llanto? - preguntó; Davis asintió.  
  
Hikari Yagami en tanto caminó con seguridad hacia unos arbustos y encontró a Doguen en mero llanto.  
  
-Así que eras tú - dijo sonriente mientras la luz en ella se esfumaba.  
  
-¡¡Pero si es el pequeño Doguen!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
El niño tenía demasiado miedo como para hablar coherentemente, Kari trató de usar psicología y pareció hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
-Comprendemos tu dolor, pero si no nos dices qué pasó, no podremos ayudarte... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Sí... pero no es fácil - dijo secándose las lágrimas - ¡Mataron a mi papá! ¡¡Buaaa!!  
  
-¿Qué? - exclamaron los adultos a coro.  
  
-Y no sólo a él, también al Sr. Izumi, al Sr. Tai y al Sr. Matt... fue él...  
  
-¿Quién? - cuestionó TK, tenso por Matt.  
  
-No, papá dijo que no era él... ¡Qué estaba poseído!, pero yo lo vi.  
  
-Calma, Doguen; te has esforzado mucho - dijo Kari - ¿Hay algo más?  
  
-El Señor Izumi dijo algo de que tal vez había vuelto el Digimon Kaiser... también que le diera este aparato a Osen - Sin más fuerzas, el niño se desmayó, Takeru lo levantó y acomodó en sus brazos.  
  
-No entiendo - dijo Davis - ¿Qué querrá decir con "digimon kaiser"? ¿Acaso Ken ha...?  
  
-No tenemos certeza; hay que volver a Odaiba.  
  
  
--  
  
  
En una de las habitaciones de la casa Yagami/Izumi estaba tendido en la cama el desmayado Doguen. Kari había hecho llamar a Mayumi, Taiki y Osen; los pequeños se habían preocupado por la desaparición de sus padres y la portadora de la luz no tenía intenciones de mentirles, tenía que hablar claro con lo chicos.  
  
Mayumi cerró la puerta cuidadosamente por ser la última en entrar al cuarto, pudo visualizar a su madre llorando en el hombro de su tío TK; ella ya no tenía la menor duda... su padre estaba muerto, herido o desaparecido.  
  
Hikari miró a los niños y los notó pálidos, era lógico que sospecharan algo.  
  
-Saben a qué los he llamado ¿verdad? - dijo dulcemente.  
  
Osen afirmó con tristeza, Mayumi desvió la mirada y Taiki comenzó a exclamar.  
  
-¡Pero él me dijo que volvería! ¡Fue una promesa! - gritó rompiendo en llanto.  
  
-¿En verdad están muertos? - preguntó la hija mayor Ishida.  
  
-No hay certeza, pero Doguen dice que murieron - agregó Davis.  
  
-¡¡Buaaaa!! ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi padre!! - chilló Taik - él no pudo morir.  
  
May (o Mayumi) corrió hacia Sora y la abrazó fuertemente, poco a poco dejaba salir sus lágrimas. Osen se volvió lívida y temblorosa, se llevó el inhalador a la boca, sentía que le faltaba aire; sus pequeñas lágrimas no salían muy rápido del lagrimal, parecía no poder aceptar y afrontar aquel crudo hecho.  
  
-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién, Tía Kari? - indagó Taik con ira incontrolable, estaba dispuesto a buscar la venganza.  
  
-Es verdad ¡Queremos saber quien fue!! - exclamó Mayumi  
  
-No lo sabemos - replicó TK  
  
Kari se acercó a Osen.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Yo, no puedo asimilarlo....  
  
-Osen, cuando hallamos a Doguen, antes de que se desmayara, alcanzó a decirnos que tu papá te había mandado datos en la laptop.  
  
La dama le entregó a la chica el aparato amarillo, Osen no perdió tiempo, lo abrió y comenzó a trabajar en él.  
  
-Taik, May; si logro descifrar la profecía, es posible que sepamos qué fue de nuestros padres.  
  
-¡Entonces no pierdas tiempo! - le gritó Taiki; él y Mayumi se sentaron al lado de la pelirroja para ver lo que hacía.  
  
Sora veía la escena con tristeza ¿Qué es lo que sentía?, un intenso vacío... tal vez, pero más bien era impotencia por no haber ayudado.  
  
-Calma Sora, yo creo que ellos no están muertos - dijo TK, tratando de dar ánimos.  
  
-Eso espero, querido Takeru.  
  
  
Los adultos salieron de la habitación, fuera de ella encontraron a algunos chicos jugando y a otros dialogando con sus padres. Un sonido fuerte y firme hizo que suspendieran sus actividades; de una manera poco caballerosa, la puerta de la casa fue destruida.  
  
-Mami ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-No sé, Kotaro - respondió Sora mientras cargaba a su hijito en sus maternales brazos.  
  
Los elegidos vieron que el que aparecía tras la puerta era Ken; los ojos de Yolei se iluminaron y se lanzó a los brazos de su desaparecido marido; le gritó algunas ofensas "dulces" y le besó los labios apasionadamente; ese beso fue interrumpido por un gemido de dolor por parte del ama de casa; Ken le había disparado sin piedad mientras ella le demostraba su preocupación y afecto.  
  
Miyako cayó al suelo y una luz verde-café la invadió.  
  
-¡Mamá! - gritó Kurumi al acercarse.   
  
Zetaro (el hijo mediano) se fijó en el arma que traía su padre.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste, papá? - exclamó histérico mientras trataba de golpearlo.  
  
Yolei volteó hacia su esposo y con enorme esfuerzo le dijo: - ¿Qué has hecho con mi Ken?  
  
Ella, antigua dueña del amor y pureza... desapareció. Kurumi estalló en llanto y también se lanzó hacia su padre con intenciones de herirlo (¡¡la desesperación que los acogía era enorme!!); Daisuke corrió hacia los chicos y los alejó de Ken, mientras desempeñaba el papel de líder , fue alcanzado por el maldito rayo que provocó su desaparición casi inmediata.... Kyosuke (su hijo) sintió un miedo terrible al ver caer a su padre, pero al notar el rostro que tenía su papá ante tan penosa situación (expresión de valentía, más que nada) le hizo agarrar fuerzas de la nada y comenzó su tarea de llevar a los otros niños a un lugar más seguro.  
  
-Él no es Ken - dijo Cody - sino algo peor que el Kaiser (O Emperador de los Digimons)  
  
Mimi y Sora se encargaron de evacuar o tratar de esconder a los vástagos, corrieron a toda prisa a la habitación en donde se hallaban Doguen (que estaba desmayado), Osen, May y Taiki, llevaron a los otros niños para intentar, protegerlos.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Taiki al ver tal drama (ellos no sabían la actual situación)  
  
-Taik, May, Osen, Ben... rápido ¡escóndanse!  
  
-¡El papá de Kurumi nos quiere matar!! - exclamó Ben, muy alterado.  
  
-No es él - agregó Mimi - Es el Digimon Kaiser, ¡¡Rápido chicos!! ¡¡Obedezcan!!  
  
-Mamá, tengo miedo - dijo Kotaro.  
  
-Tu hermanita va a cuidar de ti; la tía Mimi y yo debemos regresar.  
  
-¡No vayan, mamá! - pidió Ben  
  
Mimi oscureció su rostro, pero no le contestó a su principito.  
  
-Sora, el bebé de Yolei, Toshiro y Seiyuro todavía están afuera de la habitación.  
  
-Vamos por ellos - imperó la Señora Takenouchi - Kyo, cuiden y protejan a los más chicos.  
  
El hombrecito asintió, ellas se retiraron inmediatamente..   
  
--  
  
Las damas salieron al lugar de la batalla, sus corazones parecían caballos desbocados "¡¡Si tan solo Palmon estuviera aquí!!" se dijo la hermosa señora.  
Iori Hida fue el siguiente en caer, Sora y Mimi intuyeron que su fin se acercaba "Algo me impide tener libertad de movimiento" se dijo Sora.  
  
Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami cargaba al bebé Satoru Ichijiouji, estaba estático y sin habla junto a Kari. Ken se acercó lentamente a Mimi y a Sora, ellas sintieron una extraña esencia que les impedía huir... cayeron heridas también, cada una emitía su colorida luz de dolor... la de Sora era roja y la de Mimi verde limón.  
  
-Ahora sólo quedan ustedes dos - dijo el malévolo Ken mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Takeru.  
  
Seiyuro, que había estado escondido, al ver amenazado a su padre, se lanzó hacia Ichijiouji y le dio un empujón que provocó que se desviara el tiro. Una brillante luz salió del niño rubio, esa luz era amarilla. Toshiro también desprendió una luz, pero ligeramente rosada. Entonces, ocurrió un suceso extraño, los mismos extraordinarios rayos de esperanza y luz salieron de los cuerpos de Kari y TK, esas maravillosas energías benignas molestaron al "Digimon Kaiser", que al verse indefenso ante tanto poder, decidió huir.  
  
Los cuatros cayeron al suelo rendidos.  
  
-Mamá ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Toshi  
  
-La luz que hay en ti y la esperanza que habita en Sei, hicieron que los emblemas nos protegieran.  
  
-¡Entonces qué geniales son los emblemas! - exclamó Seiyuro, llorando un tanto feliz mientras se abrazaba a su padre.  
  
-Sei, luego dices que Doguen es el llorón  
  
-Mmmm, mira Toshiro, yo soy llorón cuando va con la ocasión, no lo hago por tonterías - dijo en su defensa el hijo de Takeru.  
  
Osen salió corriendo del cuarto, su carita parecía animada.  
  
-¡Oigan, he resuelto algo! - dijo modestamente; todos se reunieron alrededor de ella. - Aquí, en éste archivo, hay muchos signos que al descifrarse, resultan información importante; y he aquí una buena noticia: Los digiestinados no han muerto.  
  
-¿En serio? - gritaron en coro.  
  
-Sí, sólo se cumple otra profecía "El sol será intenso por unos instantes gracias al arte de un artefacto, luego se oscurecerá... el sol no ha muerto, sólo esconde su vitalidad"; quiere decir que los elegidos brillarán por la acción de un artefacto, y se transportarán a otra dimensión, posiblemente al Digimundo... aunque esa es una simple suposición mía.  
  
-Ya veo - agregó Kyo.  
  
-Lo que se pretende con todas estas señales es lograr la llamada "Fusión Prohibida"  
  
-¿Qué es eso, Osen?  
  
-No lo sé Zetaro, pero trataré de averiguarlo.  
  
En ese momento, apareció un extraño viejo en la pantalla de la laptop. Kari y TK le reconocieron inmediatamente.  
  
-¡Señor Genai! - gritaron al unísono.  
  
-Hola niños elegidos.... Kari, TK ¡Qué gusto verlos otra vez!  
  
-¿Quién es ese viejo decrépito? - preguntó Ben, con desfachatez.  
  
-Benjí, más respeto para el anciano - sentenció Yuri  
  
-Genai, dinos que es lo que sucede.  
  
-Ha ocurrido algo terrible en el Digimundo, la base de datos de todos los digimons ha desaparecido...  
  
-Con todo respeto, Sr. Genai - interrumpió Osen - eso ya lo sabemos; queremos saber la causa de ello y más que nada, el porqué nuestros padres han desaparecido.  
  
-A eso voy, Izzita - dijo el anciano seriamente, Taiki se rió al oír como le decía el viejo a su amiga - Todo parece indicar que se pretende realizar la llamada FUSIÓN PROHIBIDA.  
  
-Fusión es unión - opinó Seiyuro - si no fuera tan fantasioso, juraría que quieren fusionar a todos los Digimons para formar a uno solo, con el fijo objetivo de conquistar el mundo.  
  
-En efecto - agregó Genai - algo así es lo que se proponen.  
  
-¿Quién?? ¿El CITD? - preguntó Kari.  
  
-El CITD es sólo un instrumento, los verdaderos enemigos no son ellos, sino los Digimons legendarios, que están molestos por la intervención del Hombre en el Digimundo.  
  
-Pero si no existiera el hombre no habría un Mundo Digital, hay que recordar que los mundos son paralelos - agregó Toshiro.  
  
-¿Cuál es la misión? ¿Qué tiene que ver la captura de los elegidos con esa Fusión?  
  
-No lo sé, TK - hizo una breve pausa - lo que deben hacer los hijos de los elegidos es ir a rescatar a sus padres... ellos heredaron ciertas cualidades que los harán dignos de emblemas, es preciso decir que además de los emblemas que conocemos, hay crestas ocultas.  
  
-¡Eso es una tontería!, ¡¡sólo somos unos niños chicos, jamás podríamos rescatar a nuestros progenitores, y menos sin digimons!! - alegó la rubia.  
  
-Tienen que pasar una prueba, pero no sé cual es.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? - indagó Kurumi  
  
-Él ha vuelto a ser el Digimon Kaiser, el instrumento favorito de los "dioses" Digimon, su deber es el transportar a los antiguos elegidos a la zona de los Digimons legendarios.... Niños elegidos, tienen que venir a mi casa y yo les explicaré.....  
  
-Espere viejo, no se vaya, necesitamos más información - exigió Taiki, al ver como la imagen en el monitor se desvanecía.  
  
-La única manera de saberlo todo es yendo a la casa del tal Genai - replicó Kyo - Tía Kari y tío Tk nos guiarán.  
  
-No lo creo - dijo Hikari - Ken volverá a atacar... lo que podemos hacer es darles una serie de consejos.  
  
-Es verdad, el Kaiser va a volver y esta vez no tendremos fuerza para esquivar el disparo, ya que nos paralizará, como a sus demás víctimas.  
  
-¿Cómo podremos ir al Digimundo si no tenemos Digivice?, además, no sabemos cuales emblemas nos pertenecen - añadió la bella Yuriko.  
  
-Si Genai dice que son elegidos es posible que los digivice aparezcan.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio en la casa.  
  
-Es posible que así pase - dijo Kyo  
  
-¿Pero cómo saber que ese viejo está de nuestra parte? - agregó el desconfiado de Benjamín Tachikawa.  
  
-Él nos ha ayudado en otras ocasiones - contestó TK - lo mejor es prepararnos, para partir cuanto antes.  
  
-Pero mi hermanito es un bebé -Zet se notaba preocupado al entonar esas palabras - no quiero que él vaya, es peligroso.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón, debemos llevar a Satoru a un lugar seguro, me encargaré de ir a casa de Jun y le pediré que cuide al niño- tranquilizó Kari - mientras, todos vayan alistando sus cosas para el viaje.  
  
  
En ese instante, Hikari sintió que un dolor la invadía, eso mismo le pasó a Takeru. Ken había aparecido de la nada, y como si fuera un experto vaquero, dio un tiro con la mano izquierda y otro con la derecha (había conseguido otra arma)... ambos disparos chocaron en los cuerpos de la Luz y la Esperanza, los amos de esas crestas cayeron, y más tarde, desaparecieron.  
  
Kyo dio un paso al frente junto con Taiki, Sei y Mayumi.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - preguntó tratando de ser valiente; Ken Sonrió.  
  
-Nada aún - respondió mientras se desvanecía..  
  
--  
  
-Mi madre tenía razón - dijo Toshiro, notablemente triste - el tal Kaiser recuperó fuerza y se los llevó.  
  
-¿Qué haremos? - indagó Kotty, mientras lloraba y se aferraba a la mano de su hermana.  
  
-¡Debemos elegir a un líder! - gritó Kurumi, tratando más que nada de cambiar el tema de conversación (al menos era mejor que llorar).  
  
-Me parece perfecto - opinó Kyo - como mi padre era líder de elegidos, creo que yo debo ser el líder.  
  
-Mmmm, mi papá también fue líder - alegó Taiki  
  
-Sí, pero yo soy mayor que tú.  
  
-¿Creen que lo van a hacer muy bien de líderes? - dijo Ben sarcásticamente - son unos "bakas", en pocas palabras.  
  
-¡Yo sería un mejor líder! - agregó Sei.  
  
Mayumi pidió súplica para que se callaran, los miró con un poco de lástima y se alejó con su consanguíneo para acostarlo, su hermanito tenía que descansar. Osen y Zetaro miraban curiosos como Kurumi, Ben, Sei, Kyo y Taik discutían acerca de quien sería el "mejor" líder.  
  
-¡Ya cállense! - sentenció Toshiro.  
  
-Sí, en vez de pensar en un líder deberíamos centrarnos en preparar víveres y objetos que nos sean de utilidad - replicó Yuriko Hida, con su armonía contagiosa - un líder no puede ser nombrado así nomás porque Sí, esa persona debe poseer cualidades que lo hagan destacar y le permitan proteger al grupo; ¿Alguno de ustedes ha mostrado tal habilidad?.. un líder se hace, no sólo nace.  
  
-Tienes razón Yuri, como siempre - dijo Sei, un tanto apenado  
  
-Sí, es verdad - musitó Kurumi - Zetaro y yo llevaremos a Satoru con la Sra. Kido, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Doguen?  
  
-El holgazán sigue dormido en el cuarto - respondió Taiki  
  
-Hay que ir a despertarlo... ya me imagino el escándalo que va a armar cuando sepa lo que ha pasado - dijo Seiyuro - en fin... ¡Yo no le explicaré nada!.  
  
  
**La descendencia de los elegidos se preparó toda la noche para la gran aventura que les esperaba.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Otra vez gracias por seguir leyendo Fusión Prohibida, agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado Review, y también a mis amigas, que me han animado a seguirla.  
En este capítulo terminé de desaparecer a los Elegidos, pero en ningún momento dejarán de participar en el fic, pasarán cosas inesperadas, así que no dejen de leerlo. Cualquier confusión acerca de los personajes , será aclarada.  
Gracias otra vez.  
  
Por favor, déjenme reviews, si lo prefieren, escriban sus comentarios o dudas a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 "EL Viaje"  
  
  
Después de una pesada noche, en la cual ella había dormido poco, se levantó, sus ojos estaban notablemente hinchados; a su lado yacía su hermano pequeño, el niño sonreía... tal vez sus sueños eran agradables. Revisó las cosas que llevaría al Mundo Digital, no eran muchas, puesto que no quería cargar con todo durante la odisea (sería incómodo y pesado).   
  
Entre esas cosas había un extraño anillo, ella no tenía idea de lo que era y lo que hacía entre sus objetos.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? - indagó la rubia, en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - replicó Kurumi (Recuerden que todos después de arreglar sus cosas regresaron a casa de Taiki, Toshiro y Osen)  
  
-Este anillo - dijo mientras lo observaba  
  
-Mira Mayumi, yo también tengo uno - agregó Yuri - ¿Creen que sea una especie de Digivice?  
  
-¡Yo que sé! Hay que despertar a Osen, ella es la sabia.  
  
La pelirroja Izumi entró a la habitación de las chicas, bueno, ese cuarto era suyo.  
  
-Buenos días, chicas - saludó cortésmente  
  
-¿Ya te levantaste? - preguntó Yuri  
  
-A como ella es, lo más seguro es que no durmió, ¿No es así Osen? - dijo Mayumi en tono sarcástico, pues conocía a la perfección a su mejor amiga.  
  
-Si, es verdad... pero valió la pena no dormir, porque he investigado mucho - luego mostró su mano, las niñas observaron que traía puesto un anillo - Miren este anillo; es el digivice que usaremos en el viaje ¿No es genial? - agregó entusiasmada, parecía encantada con la próxima aventura.  
  
-¡Qué lindo! - siguió Kurumi, como toda buena chica cursi; se puso el anillo y sus amigas la imitaron.  
  
-Entonces hay que partir cuanto antes - sugirió May.  
  
--  
  
Los nuevos 12 niños elegidos juntaron los digivices, un túnel medio transparente y con los colores del arco iris, apareció.  
  
-Entremos a ese túnel - dijo Taik mientras daba el ejemplo.  
  
-¿Esa cosa es segura? - preguntó Ben  
  
-Claro, ya lo he usado antes - agregó Doguen - Mira que te lo dice el más miedoso del grupo.  
  
-... qué autoestima - murmuró Mayumi irónicamente, al ver lo poco que confiaba Doguen en sí mismo - Kotty, toma mi mano.  
  
-Sí, hermana - dijo el pequeñín.  
  
Esos pequeños cuerpos de seres humanos se fueron elevando hasta desaparecer junto con el portal que habían abierto.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
El cielo era hermoso, tonalidades de azul, rosa y gris se mezclaban en el firmamento. El sol no brillaba en todo su esplendor, eso se debía a que las enorme nubes también habían invadido el lugar, era un paisaje algo nostálgico. En el Digimundo había una vegetación extravagante y luminosa, el verde estaba tan estancado en las plantas, que era difícil ver alguna seca....  
  
-¿En dónde estamos? - indagó Zet - Este no es el Digimundo que yo conozco.  
  
-Es la isla File - le dijo Kyo - Pero ahora está muy diferente a antes puesto que la tecnología que los humanos habían creado, ha desaparecido..  
  
-Entonces, este es el Mundo Digital al natural - afirmó Sei - me gusta más así  
  
Osen abrió la laptop y comenzó a teclear.  
  
-¿Qué haces Osen? - cuestionó Doguen Kido.  
  
-La cerebrito no puede dejar ese aparato ni un instante - agregó Ben burlonamente.  
  
-¡Ya cállate! - gritó un tanto alterado Taiki - No te metas con ella ¿Entiendes?  
  
-¡Ay, sí!, ¡qué miedo!  
  
La niña Izumi no puso atención al comentario, Kurumi, que también sabía algo de computación, se acercó para ver que hacía.  
  
-¡Hey Chicos! - gritó con efusividad - Al parecer, las barreras mágicas que impedían el paso de los humanos al resto del Digimundo, han desaparecido; la Isla File ya no es una cárcel.  
  
-La casa del Sr. Genai está en otro continente, si queremos llegar a él debemos cruzar el océano - agregó Osen , con indiferencia.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a cruzar todo un mar? - Yuri parecía lago angustiada al hacer esa cuestión.   
  
-¡Yo no sé nadar! - gritó Kotaro, decidido a participar en la conversación.  
  
-Eso no es un problema - replicó Ben con presunción - ayer fui a mi casa y guardé en mi brazalete la base de datos de mi moto acuática.  
  
-¡Ay Ben, Ben, Ben! - rió May - pensé que eras más listo.  
  
-Ayer les aclaramos que los aparatos tecnológicos del hombre no sirven en el Digimundo, sólo la laptop de Osen - aclaró Yuri  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo el niño berrinche - ¿Y cómo demonios vamos a ir? ¡es el colmo!, yo no estoy impuesto a esto, menos a convivir con una bola de nacos e insectos como ustedes  
  
-¿A quién llamas nacos? - se enfadó Kurumi al ver ofendido a su ego.  
  
-Bueno, hasta eso que no tienes tan mala moda... - el hijo de Mimi pareció calmarse - en fin, lo esencial es rescatar a mi bella madre.  
  
-Por mientras, caminemos hasta la orilla - dijo Kyosuke.  
  
-Luego haremos una balsa o algo así, papá me contó que cuando él era un niño elegido hicieron una para irse a otro continente - opinó Taiki.  
  
TOSHIRO miraba cómo sus amigos intentaban ponerse de acuerdo, pero en realidad, era muy complicado controlar a doce personas y hacer que éstas estuvieran de acuerdo. Estaba consciente de que viajaban con ellos niños muy pequeños y mimados. KYO era mandón. SEIYURO un tanto fantasioso y busca pleitos; BEN era un berrinchudo; DOGUEN, un llorón miedoso; TAIKI era imprudente, acelerado y estúpido (en ciertas ocasiones); MAYUMI no paraba de usar sus sarcasmo y ello la hacía apática; y KURUMI era la reina de la intrigas.... eso sin nombrar a la descuidada, indiferente y ocurrente de OSEN; al inocente de ZETARO y al mimado de KOTARO. YURI era su remanso de paz, como quien dice, pero era demasiado buena como para no tener un defecto y no conocía del todo a la chica Hida, ya que la niña nunca mostraba su verdadero yo, Toshi no podía clasificarse a sí mismo.. pero al menos era uno de los más centrados.  
  
-Hay que organizarnos - dijo al finalizar sus reflexiones.  
  
-Toshi tiene razón - agregó Sei - hay muchos niños pequeños y debemos dividirnos para lograr una mejor organización.  
  
-Mmmmm  
  
-Somos 8 niños y 4 niñas - dijo Kurumi en una de sus locas ideas - Sería bueno hacer 4 equipos de 3 y las mujeres serían las líderes.  
  
-¡¡Y terca con ser la líder!! - renegó Ben  
  
-A mí me parece buena idea - agregó Yuriko  
  
Sei y Kyo al ver que su amor platónico estaba de acuerdo, la imitaron.  
  
-¿Puedo estar en tu equipo, Yuri?  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
-Claro Sei, por supuesto, Kyo, como quieran.  
  
-En mi equipo estarán Doguen y Zetaro - dijo Kurumi - en vista de que son los más trabajosos, me veré en la penosa necesidad de domarlos, jajajajaja.  
  
-Hermana ¿Puedo ir contigo? - cuestionó Kotty  
  
-Pues claro, tú eres mi obligación - respondió la consanguínea - si alguien más quiere estar en mi equipo, que lo haga.  
  
-¡Yo quiero, May! - gritó Taiki un tanto rojo, tenía que admitir que le encantaba estar con Mayumi.  
  
-¡Ash!, o sea que a mí me toca con el niño que se cree el muy maduro y con la cerebrito ¡Qué patético! - rezongó Ben Tachikawa.  
  
-Si no estás conforme con tu equipo, sugiero que hagas uno propio - dijo Osen con una calma siniestra, Toshi sólo se rió.  
  
-Eso quisieras...  
  
--  
  
Sin más que agregar, comenzaron su recorrido por la Isla File; caminaban varias horas seguidas y teniendo consideración de los pequeños, hacían algunas escalas. Por las noches acampaban.  
  
Llevaban dos días de viaje, cuando frente a ellos apareció la ciudad del Inicio.  
  
-¡Es la ciudad del inicio! - gritó Kotaro con entusiasmo - pero qué triste se ve sin digihuevos.  
  
-No te preocupes primo, estoy seguro de que muy pronto volverá a estar llena de futuros bebés digimon.  
  
-Qué positivo eres, Seiyuro - replicó Doguen - yo lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mi padre sano y salvo.  
  
-¡Atención!, habrá un descanso - dijo Kyo - creo que es un buen lugar para pasar la noche.  
  
-¡Qué bien!, ya me había cansado - expresó Kurumi.  
  
-Oigan chicos, según recuerdo, cerca de aquí pasa un río, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bañarnos? - sugirió Taiki.  
  
-¡Buena idea! - opinó Zetaro  
  
-Sí, un baño me caerá ideal - agregó Seiyuro.  
  
Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
-Bien niñas, ahora que estamos listas, creo que lo mejor será ir a conquistar a los chicos - Kurumi habló mientras modelaba su sexy y floreado bikini; Yuri sonrió de forma dulce y Mayumi puso cara de asco.  
  
-Tú y tus trivialidades - le dijo la rubia - vamos al río a divertirnos y a limpiarnos, no ha andar con conquistas estúpidas.  
  
-May tiene razón Kurumi, lo esencial es divertirnos - replicó Yuriko, Kurumi puso cara de indignada.  
  
-Eso lo dicen porque sus trajes de baño son patéticos; el vestuario de Mayumi parece de marimacho y el de Yuriko es muy anticuado ¿No es así, Osen?  
  
-Yo creo que cumplen con su función de trajes de baño - dijo la niña más pequeña.  
  
-¡UY!, ya ni sé para que te pregunto; el tuyo también está horrible, es demasiado sencillo.  
  
(A lo lejos oyeron voces)  
  
-¡Chicas, el agua está rica!!  
  
-¡Hermana, ven a nadar!  
  
--  
  
-¿Lo ven??, los hombres nos llaman.  
Kurumi y las demás abandonaron la carpa y se unieron a los varones.  
  
El cuadro que presentaban los infantes era agradable, Toshiro y Seiyuro nadaban libremente; los pequeños Kotaro y Zetaro chapoteaban en la orilla, Kyo y Taiki realizaban clavados suicidas; Doguen no iba muy profundo, prefería estar junto con los pequeños, y por último, el engreído de Ben Tachikawa tomaba el sol.  
  
Kurumi rió maliciosamente y susurró algunos secretillos a May, ambas se acercaron al chico que tomaba el sol como si fuera un rey.  
  
-¿No vas a bañarte?  
  
-Está toda la chusma adentro - dijo él, mientras acomodaba sus lentes para el sol - ¿Tienes idea del asco que me da que orinen en el río?, apuesto a que todos ustedes lo han hecho.  
  
-Y yo apuesto a que tú ya lo has hecho.  
  
-¡Claro que no, May!, ¡yo no soy un cerdo!  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? - dijo la rubia - creo que es bueno tener nuevas experiencias.  
  
Kurumi tomó salvajemente las piernas de Ben, Mayumi hizo lo mismo con las manos del principito.  
  
-¡Ve y mójate, Fresa! - gritaron en coro mientras lo arrojaban al río.  
  
-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH, Estúpidas..!!  
  
¡SPLASHHHHHHH!  
  
El principito no tardó mucho en salir del agua totalmente histérico por aquel imprevisto chapuzón, todos se rieron de él, y Ben, al ver inútiles sus venganzas, se dedicó a alejarse de todos para pensar en una trampa para sus verdugos. Sin darse cuenta llegó a un sitio donde estaba cerca una esplendorosa cascada.   
  
Cuando pensó haber conseguido estar sólo, pudo distinguir la figura de su compañera Osen Izumi; la niña pelirroja estaba sostenida de una roca, él la veía de espaldas, pero por la forma en que Osen se aferraba a la roca, parecía no estar bien.  
  
-¡Hey, Cerebrito! ¡Osen!  
  
La chica trató de voltear hacia él, pero en su intento se resbaló y cayó al agua.  
  
-Se ve que no es muy ágil - dijo Ben, y esperó a que volviera a salir del agua... - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no sale?  
  
En vista de que la niña no salía y hacía acto de presencia, se preocupó y decidió ir por ella.  
  
Ben se zambulló y la pudo ver en el fondo, parecía estar inconsciente. Llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para después subirla con un esfuerzo supremo.  
  
-¡Osen! ¿Qué te ocurre? - agregó notablemente inquieto - ¡Ayuda!! - gritó, pero nadie acudía, puesto que el ruido de la caída de la cascada y la lejanía, lo impedían.  
  
El niño sacó del agua a Osen y la subió a una isla de piedra que estaba en medio del río, imposible para él fue llevarla hasta la orilla. No sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue darle unas fuertes cachetadas a ver si reaccionaba.  
  
-¡Osen!, ¡Osen!, ¡No me hagas esto!! - dijo despertando su sensibilidad - ¿Qué hago?, ¡no te mueras!.  
  
La abrazó un momento por la desesperación de no saber como ayudar a la niña, luego, inocentemente trató de darle respiración de boca a boca, pero fue inútil.... un tenue brillo verde comenzó irradiarse de su pecho "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó, ese brillo al contacto con Osen pareció hacerla reaccionar.  
  
La delicada mujercita abrió sus enormes ojos negros, frente a ella estaba Ben, con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Ben... ¿Qué te pasa?; estás llorando  
  
Ben Tachikawa secó sus lágrimas , pero no podía evitar sentir alegría; había ocurrido un milagro.  
  
-Se me irritan los ojos en el agua - excusó - de todas formas, casi te muertes.. no sé qué diablos te pasó.  
  
Izumi puso una cara de tristeza y le dijo.  
  
-Soy muy descuidada, Ben - comenzó - mientras nadaba, se me cayó el inhalador; entonces comencé a buscarlo, pero de repente, me sentí mal.  
  
-¡Otra vez el dichoso inhalador! ¿Para qué lo usas?  
  
-Tengo serios problemas en mis pulmones, algo así como asma.  
  
-¿Y no tienes más medicina?  
  
-Tengo repuestos, pero sin el inhalador no puedo tomar el medicamento... francamente no quiero morir sin haber rescatado a mi padre.  
  
-Deja de decir tonterías - dijo mientras le recorría un escalofrío por oír la palabra "muerte" - mejor vamos a buscar tu aparatito.  
  
-No, eso no es lo más importante en estos momentos - replicó  
  
-¿Cómo que no?, ¡¡se trata de tu salud!!  
  
-Allá, bajo el agua, hay una cueva que tiene pintados unos signos.. esos signos parecen ser los emblemas conocidos y los no conocidos; lo que debemos hacer es ir y avisarle a los demás.  
  
-Pero, ¿Y tu inhalador?  
  
-Ya lo buscaré después, lo primero es ver qué es lo que hay bajo el agua  
  
Ben no podía creer lo que oía, Osen era una estúpida según su opinión; la genio se entercaba en realizar otras actividades sin importarle poner en riesgo su vida.  
  
--  
  
-¿Dices que hay una cueva bajo la cascada con los emblemas pintados? - indagó Kyosuke con sorpresa.  
  
-Así parece, pienso que todos podríamos ir a investigar.  
  
Ben llegó tras Osen.  
  
-Eso no es lo más importante - exclamó  
  
-Ben, por favor - rogó la niña Izumi - ya habrá tiempo para eso...  
  
-Yo digo lo que yo quiero, Osen - agregó él  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Zetaro con su tierno rostro inocente.  
  
-Osen perdió su inhalador, estuvo a punto de ahogarse en la dichosa cascada.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - gritó histérico Taik (recordemos que quería a Osen como a una hermana) - ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas vuelto a perder?  
  
La pelirroja se puso nerviosa,  
  
-¡Yo no lo perdí apropósito esta vez! - dijo en su intento de mejorar la situación.  
  
-¿Esta vez?, O-chan, no me digas que has perdido el inhalador apropósito ¿O sí? - dijo Toshiro  
  
Taiki zangoloteó a Osen por los hombros.  
  
-¡Osen, responde! - le ordenó, la niña comenzó a llorar - ¡Sabes muy bien que dependes de tu medicina para respirar bien!  
  
-Ya lo sé... no sé porqué lo hacía...  
  
-No me cabe en el cerebro que siendo tan inteligente actúes como una retrazada irresponsable.  
  
Osen Izumi comenzó a llorar más fuerte, no solía entonar llanto seguido, después comenzó a toser - ¡Lo siento mucho! - decía.  
  
-Ya, cálmate Taik, no lograrás mucho regañándola; O-chan, no llores más por favor - agregó Toshiro, como si fuera su hermano mayor.  
  
-¿Por qué parte se le cayó el inhalador, Ben?  
  
-No lo sé Yuri, pero ella dice que en el agua..  
  
-¡Pardiez!, ahí no hallaremos nunca el inhalador, la corriente del río se lo debió haber llevado - replicó Sei.  
  
-¿Qué significa "Pardiez"? - preguntó Kotty  
  
-Es una expresión antigua en castellano, la encuentro muy graciosa.  
  
-Tú y tus rarezas, primito - siguió May.  
  
Hubo un silencio extraño, los mayores parecían pensar en la mejor opción.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será ir a investigar en esa cueva; es casi imposible hallar el inhalador - sugirió Kyo  
  
-Osen, ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Mayumi  
  
-.... Bien, me siento normal - mintió la niña  
  
-¿Segura? - cuestionó Kurumi  
  
-Sí, segura  
  
-Entonces vamos a la cueva submarina misteriosa - dijo el morado Zet.  
  
--  
  
Los chicos fueron hasta donde estaba la caída de la cascada, Osen dijo que tenían que nadar (hacia el fondo, claro) hasta llegar al lugar de los signos; Kyo y Taiki tomaron la delantera, Osen también, pues debía de indicarles el camino "Me siento muy rara" dijo para sus adentros "pero debo ser valiente".  
  
Los tres se introdujeron en la extraña cueva y poco a poco se les unieron los demás, aunque fue difícil hacer que Doguen y Kotaro llegaran al sitio.  
  
-¡Ay, qué bonito lugar! - dijo Kurumi - y sobre todo, parece muy misterioso.  
  
-Aquellos signos son los emblemas, 9 de ellos son conocidos como el valor, amor, amistad, pureza, conocimiento, bondad, sinceridad, esperanza y luz - dijo Toshiro - pero hay tres más de los cuales no sabemos su significado.  
  
Mientras el niño hablaba, una densa niebla comenzó a invadir el lugar, los hijos de los elegidos no pudieron evitar respirarla.  
  
-¡Ahhh, esto me está mareando!  
  
-A mí también Kotty, dame la mano....  
  
Cada niño fue cayendo al suelo inconsciente por efecto de ese aire contaminado, los emblemas que estaban en la pared de la cueva comenzaron a brillar majestosamente..... esa cueva se volvió extraña y terminó transportando a todos los chicos a una extraña dimensión.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 6.  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola!, me alegra que continúes leyendo mi historia.. se perseverante porque el próximo capítulo será uno de los más interesantes (según mi punto de vista). La próxima parte se titula "Traumas infantiles".  
  
Comentarios o dudas: ziddycm@hotmail.com, aunque preferiblemente déjenme Review. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 "Traumas Infantiles"  
  
--  
MAYUMI---AMISTAD  
  
¿Era acaso un sueño?, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba flotando en la nada, ¿Era la muerte?... no tenía certeza, pero no quería estar ahí, ese lugar era escalofriante.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? - dijo mientras trataba de andar (lo que le resultó imposible ya que no había estabilidad; eso se debía a que ese lugar no poseía gravedad... parecía ser el espacio exterior).  
  
La niña tenía el cabello corto y de una tonalidad dorada, sus astutos ojos azules lucían asustados y eso le daba un auge de ternura; vestía de forma sencilla y un tanto "masculina", con un short azul y una playera rosada.  
  
-¡Oh, no..! - volvió a decir - ¿En dónde está mi hermano? ¡Kotaro! ¡Kotty!.  
  
Mayumi gritaba algo exasperada, su deber ante todo, era cuidar que a su hermano menor no le ocurriera nada; sentía gran impotencia, ahora el pequeño podría estar muriendo o en peligro y ella ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma.  
  
Frente a la niña había un paisaje penetrante y negro, que comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, poco a poco fue apareciendo una pequeña isla de tierra, sobre esa isla había un niño rubio, como ella, ¿Quién era él??, Mayumi Ishida podía jurar que se trataba de su padre cuando chico.  
  
Aquel joven sacó una armónica de su pantalón y empezó a tocar una triste melodía, la mirada de "MATT" estaba ausente , tal vez debido a que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensares.  
  
-TK ya no me necesita - dijo de pronto, casi llorando - Ha demostrado que puede cuidarse solo, y yo... ¡Soy un inútil que depende de él!, probablemente dependa más de mi hermano que él de mí... ¡yo creí que lo protegía!  
  
-¿Papá? - preguntó la niña, pero no podía hacerse escuchar, estaban en dimensiones diferentes, era como si fuera un fantasma.  
  
-¡Cómo puede ser posible que tenga el emblema de la Amistad? ¡no es mi cualidad!... concuerdo con que Izzy tenga al Conocimiento, Sora al Amor y Mimi la Pureza; está bien que Joe tenga la Siceridad, Tk la Esperanza, e incluso, Tai el Valor; pero yo... ni siquiera entiendo lo que es la Amistad.  
  
El Matt niño parecía muy deprimido, a lo lejos, una +Voz+ comenzó a hablar, diciendo: "Tai es mejor que tu" "Tai es mejor que tu!" "Tai es mejor que tu!"  
  
-¡Oh, por favor, ya déjame! ¡él no es mejor que YO!, ¡No me importa si es mejor!, ¡Déjame en paz!!  
  
Mayumi intentó acercarse para consolarlo, pero no podía. La misteriosa voz cambió de frase, ésta vez usó una más hiriente: "¡Tai te quitó a Sora!" " ¡Tai te quitó a Sora!"  
  
Yamatto intentó cubrirse los oídos.  
  
-¡No me hiere, no te escucho! - dijo temblando - ¡No me importa!, ¡Sora es sólo mi amiga!, ¡Ya cállate!, No quiero odiar , no quiero sentir odio por Tai, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!  
  
May seguía oyendo, sus ojos inexpresivos en ocasiones, parecían ser los más piadosos del universo.  
  
-¡Deja a mi papá, quien quiera que seas! - ordenó, juzgando que lo que esa voz hacía, era resaltar los traumas de su progenitor; pero ¿Con qué objeto?, lo único que sabía era que no quería seguir viendo sufrir así a su papá. En el pasado habían tenido diferencias, Mayumi le tenía cierto resentimiento por haber dejado a Sora... ese mismo sentimiento se transformó, no sabía en qué; pero ahora, sólo quería ayudarlo.  
  
La voz cambió de enunciado otra vez: "¡Tus padres te separaron de TK!, ¡A ellos no les importó tu opinión!, ¡Tu madre prefirió a Takeru! Jajajaja" .   
  
-¡YAAAA!, ¡no lo soporto! ¡¡¡Cállate!!! - gritó histérico  
  
-¡Papá, escúchame!, soy yo, Mayumi... TEQUIERO... PERDÓNAME, he sido una mala hija.  
  
-¡Hay otra voz! - dijo Yamatto, mientras lloraba por la desesperación que sentía su alma - Esa voz es hermosa, esa voz me dice que me quiere y me pide perdón, pero ¿por qué?.. pareciera que es mi conciencia, se oye como una voz AMIGA.  
  
Mayumi quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de "Voz amiga", no comprendía ,pero tenía una tenue sospecha... algo brillaba en su interior y la forzaba a hablar.  
  
-Sí, soy tu amiga..... y tú, Matt ("que raro se siente llamarle a mi padre por su nombre") vales mucho y mereces tener el emblema de la AMISTAD; eso es porque eres un alma atormentada que sabe disimular su dolor y te das tiempo para brindar tu ayuda y protección a los demás; especialmente al tío... a TK; Taichi Yagami es tu amigo y tú lo sabes... y si sientes amor por una chica ¡lucha por ella! ("más si será mi madre").  
  
-¿Quién eres? - indagó Matt  
  
May sonrió, y vio como su padre se tranquilizaba, la figura del joven Yamatto se desvanecía, la misma Mayumi sentía que todo le daba vueltas... también desapareció.  
  
  
--  
  
DOGUEN---SINCERIDAD  
  
Doguen, como siempre, sentía un gran temor apoderándose de su ser; caminaba tembloroso en un pantano "Estoy cansado de tener miedo y harto de ser un llorón", no tenía idea de donde estaba, tal vez era sólo una más de sus pesadillas, pero abandonó esa idea cuando tropezó y sintió dolor.  
  
Quería estar invadido de coraje y valentía, pero en cambio, obtenía todo lo contrario; claro que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera tenido miedo, pero tenía tan poca autoestima, que se subestimaba.  
  
Escuchó unas pisadas, alguien se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta, pensó que sería alguno de sus amigos, pero se equivocó, el que venía corriendo era un chico de aproximados 12 años, ese joven era alto y usaba anteojos.. todo eso rematado con su cara asustadiza y el cabello azuloso. Doguen creyó enloquecer, parecía ser él mismo quien se acercaba; pero se equivocaba, era Joe Kido.  
  
Su rejuvenecido papá se paró cerca de él.  
  
-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó - ¡¡Debes huir!!  
  
-¿Por qué? - indagó   
  
-Los Bakemons, vienen hacia acá  
  
-Son digimon fantasmas ¿verdad?  
  
Joe corrió y Doguen lo siguió, corrieron por largo tiempo, hasta quedar exhaustos. Se escondieron bajo un puente.  
  
-Gracias por acompañarme, no me gusta estar solo... ni siquiera tengo a Gomamon.  
  
-Por nada, papá - dijo el niño, que ya se había dado cuenta de que era su progenitor.  
  
-¿Papá?, ¿Qué?.... no hay duda de que estoy enloqueciendo; aparte de que hablo conmigo mismo, mi conciencia se está saliendo de control.  
  
"Él cree que soy su conciencia... eso quiere decir que esto es una especie de visión"  
  
-¿Sabes algo? - dijo Joe - Francamente ya no me importa lo que les pase a los demás; no por ser el mayor tengo que sentir esta maldita carga....¡Todos los que intentan regir mi vida, que se vayan al diablo!, incluyendo a mi padre... yo....  
  
Doguen miró fijamente a su padre, le conocía muy bien y sabía que mentía.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
Joe cambió de posición y respiró profundamente  
  
-Sí, tienes razón... estoy mintiendo.  
  
-Entonces papá, debes ser sincero ¿No crees?  
  
-¡Y sigo con lo mismo!, yo no soy padre de nadie.. al menos no todavía.  
  
El pequeño Doguen rió ante el comentario, su padre parecía un loco.  
  
-La verdad es que tengo mucha inseguridad en mi camino, siento que por ser el mayor debería protegerlos, pero Tai y Matt tienen más aptitudes de líderes... eso es seguro; TK es protegido por Matt así como Kari por Tai; Izzy y Sora son autosuficientes.... sólo queda Mimi ¿Tú crees que pueda protegerla?  
  
-Yo creo que sí.  
  
-Pero no sé si deseé ser líder, no me gusta mandar y llevaría al grupo al desastre con mi indecisión.... ¡Ya lo decidí!, tengo que buscar a los demás y dar lo mejor de mí mismo; sé que no soy el "líder", pero al menos puedo tomar el rol de mediador junto con Sora cuando Tai y Matt peleen, ¿Verdad que sí, conciencia?  
  
Doguen se sentía "extraño", pero a la vez algo le impulsaba a hablar.  
  
-Claro Joe - dijo mientras limpiaba los lentes con su ropa - es bueno ser SINCERO y expresar lo que sientes, sólo que deja de decir cosas que te lleven a ser pesimista, eso te hace sufrir antes de tiempo.... eres un tanto paranoico; claro que yo también soy así, lo heredé de ti.  
  
-¿Qué lo heredaste de mí? - pensó Joe dudoso - más bien, yo lo heredé de ti, ya que eres mi consejera... creo que le pediré a Mamá que me lleve al psiquiatra.  
  
El pantano se fue disipando hasta extinguirse, Joe Kido también desapareció; Doguen no tuvo miedo, él sabía que lo que estaba viviendo, era una visión.  
  
--  
  
ZETARO---BONDAD  
  
Delante de él había un trono, ese trono era metálico y frío, alguien se sentaba ahí, pero Zetaro no podía ver quién era, porque la falta de luz se lo impedía. Estaba escondido tras un pilar de cemento, y llevaba rato en su misión de espía... se estaba aburriendo, pero no quería arriesgarse a salir de su escondite, la persona del trono podía ser malvada.  
  
Zet optó por arrastrarse hasta otro escondite con la fija idea de tener una mejor vista; lo logró, puesto que al fin pudo ver el rostro de aquel inquilino.  
  
El que estaba aposentado en la silla, parecía ser un niño con un extraño disfraz y cabello azul, unos lentes cubrían sus desconocidos y tal vez bellos ojos (Para ahorrar descripciones diré que era el Digimon Kaiser o Ken). El cuerpo de aquel niño se desvanecía con frecuencia, como si fuera una ilusión; tras unos segundos, volvía a aparecer, pero ahora no como el Digimon Kaiser, sino como Ken Ichijiouji. Zetaro lo reconoció gracias a unas fotos que le había enseñado su madre.  
  
-¡Papá! - gritó confundido - ¿Cómo es que ahora eres chico?  
  
Ken no parecía oírlo.  
  
-Papá.. ¿sigues siendo malo? - Zet se acercó y al tratar de tocar a Ken, se dio cuenta de que lo traspasaba - tal vez es un sueño - se dijo más animado.  
  
El niño Ken Ichijiouji volvió a desaparecer, y al retornar apareció el Kaiser, en la mano traía una muñeca, esa muñeca representaba a Yolei (al menos estaba hecha a su imagen y semejanza).  
  
-Esa muñeca se parece a mi mamá de niña - juzgó Zet, luego vio como su "padre" sacaba una navaja y perforaba la muñeca con odio.  
  
-¡Papá, deja eso!! ¡es mamá! ¿Ya no la quieres? - gritó asustado, mientras derramaba líquido de sus angelicales ojos.  
  
-¡Nadie me quiere! - gritó Ken, ignorando a Zetaro (más bien no lo oía) - ¡por eso yo no quiero a alguien!  
  
Zetaro estaba notablemente asombrado, normalmente su padre era un pan, su Bondad era demasiada, por ello se dedicaba a ayudar a resolver casos llenos de incógnitas policíacas. Su progenitor era una persona completísima, con demasiadas aptitudes. Ahora su padre representaba lo contrario.... era la maldad personalizada, Zet lo notaba en los ademanes diabólicos. Ken parecía interesado en cortarle la cabeza a la muñeca que representaba a Miyako, al hacerlo.. un extraño líquido verdoso salió del juguete.  
  
-Papá... ¿Dónde está tu Bondad? ¿Cómo es que haces esa cosa tan sádica con una muñeca que representa a mami?... ella me dijo que tú eres la BONDAD ¡Qué ese era tu emblema!; papá ¡Tú tienes que ser bueno, eso es lo que siempre me dices a mí! .  
  
Ken sintió que un mensaje entraba en él; con gran determinación lanzó la muñeca y la navaja.  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo? - dijo el apuesto niño azulado, el tono de voz de Ken había vuelto a ser como siempre, su hijo le miró feliz.  
  
-¡Ese es papá!, sólo que estaba confundido.  
  
Al demostrar Zet que la Bondad le había sido heredada de su padre, comenzó a desparecer. Más bien, la visión se fue desvaneciendo (por si no lo han notado, estas visiones le permiten a los pequeños elegidos abrir su corazón y descubrir el emblema que tienen dentro de su ser).  
  
--  
  
OSEN---CONOCIMIENTO  
  
Lo había resuelto, definitivamente el lugar en donde estaba era la mente de su padre; entre la oscuridad, aparecían recuerdos e imágenes, que parecían las remembranzas de un niño, de un pelirrojo de aproximados 10 años. Osen Izumi empezó a analizar signos que aparecían esporádicamente; era un lugar muy raro.  
  
De repente sintió como si alguien encendiera la luz del sitio, pero no era eso... parecía que el lugar donde estaba, volvía a la vida. Frente a ella se presentó Izzy, su padre-niño escribía; Osen se asustó porque todo parecía indicar que estaba dentro de una computadora, ¿Cómo era posible eso?... Su progenitor no hablaba, pero ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos.  
  
"Vamos Izzy" se decía a sí mismo "No pienses en eso, no el día de hoy... hoy debes estar bien... ¡Hoy quiero estar a gusto!" se dijo, y continuaba tecleando incansablemente sin dejar de entablar una conversación en su mente "Como quisiera olvidar este hecho que me atormenta, pero es imposible, ya que ha marcado mi vida para siempre" .  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - intervino Osen, su padre guardaba un secreto.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? - indagó Izzy, apuntándole con el dedo (Osen estaba en el monitor de la computadora) .  
  
-¿Puedes verme?  
  
-Sí, ahí estás, y eres muy parecida a mí... aunque no sé de dónde saliste.  
  
Osen sonrió al ver como los ojos de su padre brillaban por la curiosidad nacida.  
  
-Yo no salí de algo presente - dijo ella - pero soy parte de ti.  
  
Izzy analizó un poco.  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí? - cuestionó al fin, un poco confundido.  
  
-No lo sé, pero quiero conocer tu pasado; sé que sufres al no confiar en alguien; puedes confiar en mí...  
  
-Yo... - dijo el pelirrojo - supongo que no hay problema si hablo contigo, al final de cuentas, eres sólo parte de mi mente... creo - el niño guardó silencio un momento - La verdad es que no soy muy atento, mis amigos no son exactamente mis camaradas, tal vez no sea lo suficientemente educado.  
  
-¡Me parece que eres "MUY" cortés!  
  
-¡Vaya!, me conoces bien, debes ser mi conciencia. - replicó el genio - creo que el problema es que no me abro mucho a la gente... porque tengo miedo de que me mientan... o que me oculten algo.... como ellos.  
  
Osen se asombró ¿Ellos, ocultarle algo?? ¿Quiénes?  
  
-Ellos no me han mentido, pero tampoco me han dicho la verdad... sólo me la ocultan.  
  
-¿Quiénes?  
  
-No lo sé..  
  
Uno de aquellos recuerdos más frecuentados por la mente de Koushiro se hizo presente; Osen revivió o presenció la escena de cuando Izzy descubrió que era adoptado, no se esperaba algo así, pero no se escandalizó... sólo cambió la expresión de su carita angelical.  
  
-¿La has visto? ¡Esa fue la peor escena de mi vida!, porque desde aquel día vivo enajenado con la computadora, me ayuda a evadir mis problemas.... eso no es bueno.  
  
Izzy comenzó a llorar y cubrió su rostro con la manos; estaba realmente afectado por un trauma infantil, que lo dejaría marcado para el resto de su vida.  
  
-Yo... - dijo ella usando el tono de voz de él - yo creo que es bueno que uses mucho tu computadora; tu cabeza necesita llenarse, hay mucho cupo de información debido a que eres muy inteligente, EL CONOCIMIENTO ES TU FUERTE.  
  
-Tú me conoces muy bien - insistió de nuevo  
  
-Sí, más de lo que te imaginas, pero Izzy ¿Sabes algo?, si estás triste por no tener ahora a tus padres reales, piensa que los lazos de amor que te unen a los actuales, son tan fuertes como los sanguíneos.  
  
-Das buenos consejos - agradeció él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas - lo mejor es que halagas lo que hago.  
  
-¡Claro que te halago!, sin ti hubiera sido difícil descifrar tantos misterios en el Digimundo  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-El conocimiento que les diste les permitió hacer muchas cosas; tú lo sabes  
  
-Sí, es cierto - Izzy la miró de nuevo - ¡Gracias!  
  
Ella vio como su padre y lo demás se distorsionaba, anteriormente una extraña fuerza la había guiado a aconsejar a su papá.... al final comprendió "Esto sólo fue una especie de prueba, cuyo objetivo era obtener mi emblema, el Conocimiento"  
  
--  
  
BEN---- PERSEVERANCIA  
  
Él llevaba más de una hora caminando junto a una niña que parecía ignorarlo... más bien no lo veía, por los ademanes tan alegres y expresivos, supuso que era Mimi, su madre.... no le dio importancia a nada en esos momentos, porque ignoraba lo que le estaba ocurriendo (Creyó estar en un sueño); el camino por el que transitaban se volvió angosto.  
  
Sólo escuchaba y caminaba a lado de Mimi, quien seguía ignorándolo, ¿Por qué?, ahora Ben pensó que era una especie de Fantasma; no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.  
  
"Cuando estábamos en esa cueva, ese gas que comenzó a llegar debió haberme matado o desmayado ¡A saber!" dijo molesto por no saber nada "Esa chica es mi madre de joven, hay que admitir que su moda es... rara".  
  
Ben Tachikawa escuchó de nuevo quejidos de su progenitora.  
  
-¡Ya me harté de caminar! ¡Buaa buaaa!, no me gusta estar sola - Mimi se sentó en el suelo - Voy a tomar un descanso. ¡Es el colmo! ¿por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? ¡Quiero irme a mi casa, tengo hambre, sueño y estoy agotadísima!.... me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán los demás?.  
  
Ben se dio cuenta de la similitud de los quejidos de Mimi con los suyos, sólo que su madre era mucho más dulce al emitirlos, él en cambio sonaba agresivo e hiriente. Intentó tocarla, llamarla, pero no podían comunicarse, eran dimensiones muy diferentes.  
  
-¡Ya no puedo seguir! - gritó histérica; entonces comenzó a exclamar - ¡No entiendo porqué siempre quieren pelear, todo lo quieren resolver con violencia, es en lo único que piensan.... ahora, hasta el Superior Joe me ha abandonado ¡Buaaa!, no quiero que Palmon peleé, no quiero que muera!.  
  
Las lágrimas de pureza salieron de los hermosos ojos miel de Mimi, Ben se sentó a su lado, pero no podía consolarla debido a que ni siquiera podía tocarla; frente a él había un sol naranja resplandeciente, ese sol se veía como si fuera un espejismo, dentro de ese astro gigante, comenzaron a visualizarse escenas que de seguro vivían en la mente de su progenitora; esos recuerdos eran algunos hechos que causaron la muerte a digimons buenos (como por ejemplo, piximon..) y ciertas peleas drásticas; Ben comprendió que su mamá se había separado del grupo de los digielegidos por miedo a la violencia... a la muerte. Pero si no se equivocaba, eso que hacía su madre, era HUIR. No quería que Mimi huyera de la realidad, quería que su madre enfrentara los hechos, en pocas palabras, que fuera PERSEVERANTE.   
  
Ben quería aconsejarla, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo, al observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que podía tocar el suelo y demás objetos (todo, menos a su madre), entonces, escribir en la tierra con el dedo, sería una buena opción o forma de comunicarse con su mamá y darle su mensaje (eso es ingenio).  
  
Mimi, mientras lloraba, pudo oír un sonido raro, todo le indicaba que el ruido provenía del suelo, pensó que sería algún bicho asqueroso, así que miró detenidamente la tierra; pero algo mágico ocurría, alguien o algo estaba escribiendo el la tierra.  
  
"NO TE ASUSTES" decía la escritura (no muy buena) "SOY TU AMIGO"  
  
-¿Eres un ángel? - preguntó ella con su dulce ingenuidad.  
  
"TAL VEZ" escribió "YO NO QUIERO QUE LLORES, SE TE HINCHARÁN LOS OJOS Y ESO TE HARÁ VER MENOS LINDA"  
  
-¿Qué? - agregó ella, si era un ángel, era sin duda un ángel que se preocupaba por cosas sin importancia.  
  
"BUENO, ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA COMUNICARTE" escribió Ben "TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA TI DE ALGUIEN QUE TE QUIERE MUCHO"  
  
-Ah, Sí. ¿Cuál es? - dijo ella con admiración, era extraño, pero no tenía miedo de lo que le ocurría (ni siquiera pensó en que sería un fantasma)  
  
"EL MENSAJE ES SIMPLE: LA PERSEVERANCIA; TÚ DEBES TENER CONFIANZA E IR CON LOS DEMÁS A LUCHAR"  
  
-No puedo hacerlo... la violencia solo acarrea más violencia; no quiero que nadie sufra.  
  
"ES MEJOR IR A AYUDAR AUNQUE TENGAS MIEDO, SI NO LO HACES, TUS AMIGOS PODRÁN MORIR Y TÚ SUFRIRÁS MÁS, PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA PARA AYUDARLOS, LOS REMORDIMIENTOS TE MATARÍAN"  
  
Mimi reflexionó un momento, ese "ángel" (o lo que fuera) tenía razón; debía ser cooperativa, ayudando demostraría su interés por los demás, no dejaría su pureza al luchar por una buena causa.  
  
-Tienes razón ¡Debo ir! ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo más animada  
  
"MMMM, SOY GENIAL.. DE GRANDE SERÉ CONSEJERO"  
  
-¿? ¡Qué extraño eres!, hablas como si fueras un niño.  
Ben comenzó a ver que su cuerpo se transparentaba cada vez más. Su cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada.... hasta que, su espíritu abandonó esa dimensión.  
  
--  
  
SEIYURO---ESPERANZA  
  
Sei se encontraba en una especia de parque de diversiones, era un lugar amplio, pero estaba vacío de vida.  
  
-Es un lugar agradable, pero dudo que ésto sea el paraíso... más bien es un sueño.  
  
Caminó un poco para explorar, tenía la intención de buscar a sus amigos; especialmente a sus pequeños primos, May y Kotty.  
  
-Si esto es un sueño, ojalá pueda recordarlo cuando despierte; puedo sacar una buena historieta de esto.  
  
Sus comentarios lo abandonaron cuando frente a él pudo ver a un pequeño y rubio niño. Aquella criatura era muy tierna, era un hombrecito vestido de verde, traía también una gorra muy extravagante. Sus cabellos eran amarillos y despeinados, sus ojos azules eran enormes y expresivos; aquel niño (Que por supuesto era el TK de 8 años), estaba llorando amargamente en una banca.  
  
-¡Ese niño! - exclamó Seiyuro - es mi padre cuando era un niño muy pequeño.... eso quiere decir que estoy en el pasado, o es un sueño, tal vez una ilusión... ¡qué interesante!, aunque... mi pequeño papá se ve muy triste.  
  
Seiyuro se acercó rápidamente, supuso que de alguna manera estaba en el pasado y no podía decirle al niño +Papá+, "haré el esfuerzo de decirle Takeru"  
  
-Hola - le dijo, TK levantó su lloroso rostro  
  
-Hola - replicó - ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
-Yo.. este - contestó - ¡Soy tu ángel de la guarda! "Fiuu!" (Sei era muy bueno improvisando) .  
  
-¿En serio? - preguntó curioso - ¡Qué bueno que no me hayas dejado solo...!  
  
Sei sonrió, la ingenuidad y confianza que inspiraba Takeru Takaishi lo admiraba, él no recordaba haber sido así de niño.  
  
-¿Por qué estás triste, Takeru?  
  
TK era un niño muy abierto, era difícil que ocultara algo, eso era bueno porque el no esconder su sufrimiento le daba muchas ventajas (cosa contraria a Matt, su hermano). Pero TK tenía la gran suerte de contar con el apoyo incondicional y refugio por parte de su consanguíneo, que veía por su felicidad y bienestar antes que nada.  
  
-Es que todos me han abandonado; mi hermano ya no me quiere porque soy un llorón ¡Buaaaaaaaa!  
  
-Eso no es verdad, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
-Un digimon me lo dijo.... mi hermano se cansó de mí ¡Buaa! **Sniff**; además, dijo que volvería y todavía no ha regresado.  
  
-Vamos, cálmate... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese digimon dice la verdad?; El tío Matt no puede dejar de quererte de repente ¿no crees?  
  
-¿El tío Matt?  
  
-Jeje, digo, tu hermano Matt  
  
-AHHHH... bueno, pero entonces ¿¿Por qué no regresa??  
  
-Tal vez no pueda hacerlo, puede que tenga dificultades - Sei sentía la necesidad de devolverle la Esperanza a su futuro progenitor - Ten fe en que volverá, él te quiere mucho.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Su ángel de la guarda me lo dijo.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llama el ángel de mi hermano?  
  
-Se llama..... Kotaro  
  
-¿Kotaro? ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?  
  
-Yo; Seiyuro.  
  
-Me gusta ese nombre - dijo TK - si tengo un hijo, le pondré así - Sei agrandó sus ojos   
  
-Ya lo creo, TK.  
  
-¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo confiar en que mi hermano volverá!... Debo tener ESPERANZA, porque esa es mi cresta.  
  
El entorno de Seiyuro se fue borrando, hasta que todo cambió drásticamente, ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo... poco a poco, se fue desintegrando. ¿Qué le pasaría?.  
  
--  
  
KURUMI---PUREZA  
  
Kurumi vio a través del espejo, en vez de ver su reflejo, miró a una chica de aproximados 12 años, esa criatura era muy semejante a ella, la diferencia más notable era el color de sus cabellos. La chica a través del espejo no parecía mirarla, es como si ella fuera la que se estuviera admirando "Tal vez yo soy la que está tras ese espejo, tal vez no ¡no entiendo!" terminó por decirse.  
  
-Yo soy yo - dijo la chica frente a Kurumi - ¿Mi reflejo soy yo?. No, es una imagen... sólo hay una yo.  
  
"Qué filósofa" pensó Kurumi, la voz de esa niña era muy parecida a la de su madre, pero Kurumi Ichijiouji ya se había dado cuenta de quién se trataba con anterioridad. "¿Cómo es posible que esté viendo a mi madre cuando era niña?, parece que estoy en un mundo de sueños" .  
  
-Mi nombre es Miyako, y tengo una gran misión.... junto con mi Digimon, debo ayudar a mis amigos a salvar el Digimundo; pero no sé - Yolei monologaba con gracia.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que no sabes mamá?" preguntó Kurumi  
  
-No sé porqué lo hago... a mí no me gusta luchar como a Davis y los demás.  
  
"Eso es sencillo madre" se dijo Kurumi "lo haces porque es NECESARIO; y tienes los emblemas del amor y pureza, que son tus cualidades... me pregunto ¿Cuál será mi emblema?" .  
  
Kurumi comenzó a moverse inquietamente, su intención era llamar la atención de Yolei.  
  
-¡Quiero salir de aquí!, ¡Hey, mamá!, ¡Aquí estoy!  
  
Yolei miró con extrañeza el espejo.  
  
-Algo se ha movido, mi reflejo, pero yo no me moví ¡que raro!  
  
"Ella ha notado mi movimiento" pensó la primogénita.  
  
Yolei volvió a poner atención a aquello, se acomodó lo lentes; por alguna razón desconocida, sintió una paz interior; Kurumi la miró, pero no superficialmente, podía notar la pureza del alma de Miyako; suspiró "ojalá yo tuviera esa cualidad", pero ella no sabía que era tan PURA como su madre, y que esa visión tenía como objetivo, convertirla en Portadora de la Pureza.  
  
--  
  
KOTARO---AMOR  
  
El pequeño Kotaro lloraba desconsolado, la soledad es horrible y más en niños chicos, sólo tenía 6 años, y sobra decir que era muy dependiente. Ahora se había quedado solo y no sabía porqué, ni como había sucedido. Primero se había dedicado a buscar a los demás, pero al ver infructuosos sus esfuerzos, decidió ir a refugiarse con la fija idea de ser encontrado por su hermana mayor.  
  
Se acomodó en una esquina y comenzó a ver su alrededor, todo esto acompañado por sus escandalosos lloriqueos. Kotaro vio cómo una chica se acercaba, de lejos no se veía el rostro de la inquilina, pero aquella niña tenía la pinta de su hermana.  
  
-¡Mayumi! - gritó mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la jovencita, cuando estuvo más cerca, vio que no era quien creía.   
  
Frente a él había una niña pelirroja (en lo que cabe) y esbelta, llevaba una blusa amarilla, unos pantalones vaqueros y un gorro medio raro.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó ingenuamente el pequeño; Sora Takenouchi no le oyó y caminó a través de él. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?? - gritó Kotty - ¿Eres un fantasma?  
  
La niña se arrojo al suelo con desánimo, parecía estar muy deprimida.  
  
-¿Por qué mi emblema no brilla? - se cuestionó - ¿Es que no soy acaso capaz de amar? - Sora rompió en llanto, Kotaro se compadeció de ella.  
  
-¡No llores! - exclamó  
  
-¿Quién me habla? ¡Por Dios, estoy enloqueciendo!  
  
-Soy yo... ¿No me ves? No, creo que no ¿Quién eres tu? - indagó el niño de forma amigable, pero aún no se daba cuenta de quien era su compañera.  
  
Sora comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba cerca de ella "¿Qué extraño?" se dijo "Esa voz se oye clara, es como si alguien se comunicara conmigo a través del alma; es muy raro. Siento como si esa voz me tranquilizara"  
  
-Dime quien eres, por favor... estoy solo y he perdido a mi hermana - volvió a decir Kotaro - Tú no me ves, pero yo a ti sí... confía en mí.  
  
-Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Takenouchi  
  
Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos  
  
-¿Eres la misma Sora que conozco? - cuestionó, luego observó a su futura mamá y se puso triste - Sí, eres la misma.. pero mucho antes .  
  
¿Por qué estaba frente a él su mamá de niña?, él no lo sabía (¡claro que no!) .  
  
-¿Tú me conoces?  
  
-No, pero voy a conocerte - Kotaro se dio cuenta de que confundía a su mamá - Eso no tiene importancia ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?  
  
-No estoy mal, sólo muy deprimida...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Tengo un emblema en mi poder y soy indigna de él; mi cresta es el amor, pero ni siquiera puedo llevar una buena relación con mi madre - la hermosa chica guardó silencio un instante - ¡Rayos! ¡¡No sé porqué te digo esto, ni siquiera existes!! .  
  
Kotaro se sentó al lado de Sora e intentó tocarla, pero no pudo; entonces sintió una fuerza extraña que lo poseía y lo obligaba a hablar.  
  
-Tú no tienes idea de lo grande que es tu corazón; tienes miedo de admitir que eres lo que eres.  
  
-.......  
  
-Yo no sé mucho de amor, pero en mi casa tengo una mamá que a veces no me deja ir a jugar; eso lo hace porque le preocupo mucho; esa mamá me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre el AMOR y... ¿sabes qué?, ella es igual a ti.  
  
-Yo, no estoy muy segura .  
  
-Por favor, dame una sonrisa ¡Te ves tan bonita cuando te ríes y me cuentas un cuento por la noche!. Pero aunque tú y yo nos conozcamos hasta en un futuro, quiero que seas feliz y des tu Amor.  
  
-Tu voz me tranquiliza de una manera increíble, no sé quien eres, pero me has hecho mucho bien... creo que sí soy capaz de amar y de ser amada.  
-¿Te digo un secreto?.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Yo soy tu hijo en el futuro.  
  
-¿Qué dices? .  
  
Kotaro no contestó, había desaparecido.  
  
--  
  
TAIKI---UNIÓN  
  
Era sin duda una sala de cine, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?; eso era más que una incógnita para Taiki Yagami; estaba exhausto de buscar la salida de ese oscuro lugar, era como un callejón sin salida. Sin más que hacer, se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas, en cuanto lo hizo, la pantalla (del cine) se encendió.  
  
-Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida - afirmó el niño de 10 años.  
  
En ese gran monitor apareció Taichi Yagami cuando tenía unos 6 años y estaba tratando de aprender a andar en bicicleta; Taiki miró entretenido cómo agumon (el digimon de su padre) y un Tai del futuro (El de 11 años, sólo recuerden el capítulo en que van a un entrenamiento especial con Piximon), le ayudaban al pequeño a aprender a andar en bicicleta y a seguir intentándolo con ánimo hasta lograr la meta. La escena se distorsionó y Taiki pudo ver otras partes de la vida de su papá por medio de la supuesta pantalla.  
  
Su padre parecía un ser humano un poco terco y obstinado, pero para Taiki era el mejor del mundo. Una de los recuerdos que más le conmovió fue cuando su tía Kari enfermó y Tai e Izzy fueron a conseguir la medicina; vio cómo el carácter de su progenitor se transformaba por la desesperación de no poder ayudar a Kari (Recuerden que una vez casi golpea a Izzy ¿O lo hizo?... ); de la misma forma él se preocupaba por Osen.  
  
El cinema fue transformado, ahora era un lugar sin vida y silencioso; en donde anteriormente estaba la pantalla, apareció Tai Yagami.... el hombrecito se veía triste. Su hijo, al verlo, trató de alcanzarlo y llegar hasta él, pero no pudo; mientras más corría, más se alejaba su objetivo.  
  
-¡Papá!! - le gritó "No, él aún no es mi padre" "Tal vez esto sea sólo un espejismo"  
  
-¡Soy un idiota! - gritó Taichi, expulsando su frustración con lágrimas - Todos se han dispersado por causa mía..... no sé si soy como me dejo ver; cuando trato de ser valiente, la verdad es que tengo miedo; a veces me tomo las cosas muy en serio, como cuando por mi terquedad provoqué que Greymon digievolucionara de forma incorrecta... en otras ocasiones me tomo las cosas a la ligera , la vez que creí vivir en un videojuego lo demuestra....... No creo ser un buen líder, Matt tiene razón, soy un cabeza dura y atrevido, jamás me perdonaré la vez que raptaron a Sora por mi ineptitud, ¿Qué otras cosas haré mal? .  
  
Ambos sintieron un calor en el pecho, al parecer la vía de comunicación (de corazón a corazón) se había abierto.  
  
Taiki sonrió con tristeza, luego abrió su boca.  
  
-¡Es muy bueno admitir los errores que cometemos! - le dijo a su padre con cierto orgullo.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Soy una voz consejera...   
  
-¿Mi conciencia?  
  
-Ehhh, sí.. jajajaja.  
  
-¿?  
  
-Tai, creo que es de humanos cometer errores; pero no todos tienen el valor de admitirlos, ni todos tienen la capacidad que tienes tú para unir a un grupo de niños; ¡Eso sí es liderazgo! - "¿Quién lo iba a creer? ¿Yo? ¿dándole un sermón a papá?, ¡Que genial!, aunque no sé de donde saco estas palabras que pronuncio, es como si fluyeran en mi alma" - Tú das la UNIÓN..  
  
-¿Sabes qué, conciencia?; eso mismo me dijo uno de mis amigos cierto día, cuando pensábamos regresar a Odaiba para encontrar al 8 niño... ese día me nombraron líder.  
  
-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu miedo?, te aseguro que ese temor que existe se evapora cuando te invade el Coraje y defiendes lo tuyo.  
  
-Eso es verdad.  
  
-¡Claro!, es un orgullo para mi que tú seas la conexión para que todos estén juntos, papá.  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
  
La oscuridad nubló los ojos de Taiki ¿Qué pasaría, ahora? .  
  
--  
  
YURIKO---EQUIDAD (O IGUALDAD)  
  
-¡Pero si ésta es mi casa! - Gritó Yuri, al ver un viejo Dojo - Luce distinta, como si fuera de otra época.  
  
Ella vio cómo los cerezos florecían, era un espectáculo fabuloso.  
  
-¿Habré vuelto? - se preguntó, y para no quedarse con la duda, decidió entrar al aposento.  
  
Iba distraída, y por eso casi se estampa con.... ¿Su padre? ¿Cómo era posible?, pero sí, ahí estaba Iori Hida, pero con 25 años menos, a lo mucho tendría unos 8 o 9 años.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Cody; ella se puso nerviosa unos instantes, parecía analizar algo, luego de meditar, recuperó su blanca tranquilidad, y le sonrió.  
  
-Estoy perdida - le dijo - No vas a creerme, pero vengo del futuro.  
  
Cody miró a su interlocutora con admiración, sin embargo, el niño no dejó verse de esa manera. Iori parecía un niño seco, maduro, educado y responsable... probablemente se debía a una estricta educación o tal vez al trauma de haber perdido a su padre.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo él - ¿Gustas pasar?  
  
Ella asintió y él le tomó la mano; Yuri sintió una fuerza increíble ; como si su espíritu estuviera unido al de su papá.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" se dijo Cody "Esta niña me hace sentir raro"  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa le ofreció té.  
  
-Disculpa, mi madre no está, intentaré servirte el té.  
  
-Pienso que lo sirves muy bien.  
  
-No, tengo dificultad para servir con equidad - mencionó - nunca he podido hacer que me quede nivelado el té en las tazas.  
  
-¿Y eso es importante? - preguntó ella  
  
-Claro, la IGUALDAD es esencial en todo lo que existe... si todo fuera equitativo, el mundo sería mucho mejor.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón; Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que debo ser justa con los demás, ser justa es ser Equitativa; ahora que lo pienso, esa es una de las mayores cualidades de papá - dijo Yuri con gran esfuerzo, ya que le costaba trabajo no decirle "padre" a Cody.  
  
-Tu padre debe ser un hombre muy sabio.  
  
-Sí, es muy sabio. Él es abogado, su fin es buscar la igualdad de derechos.  
  
-Tienes suerte entonces.... mi padre murió en una misión policíaca, él también buscaba justicia; yo quiero seguir sus pasos.  
  
"Lo harás papá... ¡qué irónico es todo esto!" pensó la bella niña "pero creo que tiene razón... la Igualdad o Equidad es una buena base para la Paz"  
  
Yuriko Hida comenzó a marearse, su entorno se volvió enredoso... como todos los demás, volvió a su dimensión.  
  
--  
  
KYOSUKE---VALOR  
  
Kyo apareció en un estadio de fútbol soccer, el lugar era antiguo comparado con los estadios de su época; a lo lejos vislumbró a un joven que parecía su clon.  
"¿Soy yo?" se preguntó  
  
Se acercó y vio diferencias mínimas que le hicieron dudar; El joven que estaba frente a él tenía a su alrededor muchísimos balones de fútbol, los pateaba con furia.  
  
-¡Rayos, Davis! - dijo regañándose a sí mismo - ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo?!! - entonces golpeó con fuerza el balón, pero le dio al poste de la portería, la pelota rebotó y fue a caer cerca de donde estaba Kyosuke.  
  
-¡Él es papá, cuando era niño!, ¡Estoy en el pasado!.... pero no me ve ¿Acaso estoy muerto?.  
  
Kyo sabía que no pertenecía a esa dimensión; sin embargo, siguió escuchando los gritos de su expresivo padre.  
  
-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo porto el Valor y la Amistad y no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento por ella?!.... Oh, Kari ¡Te quiero!  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué papá quiere a Hikari Yagami?.... nunca me lo dijo"  
  
-¡Soy un cobarde!, su mirada me intimida, ella parece divertirse cuando me sonrojo... tengo miedo de que me rechace.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya siguió lanzando con histeria los balones, cuando se cansó, se dejó caer al suelo y sintió que algo lo golpeaba. Miró hacia su lado derecho, había un balón..  
  
-¡Que raro! ¿Quién lo lanzó? - dijo mientras lo tomaba, la pelota tenía un letrero.  
  
"TU ERES MUY VALIENTE, ME CAUSAS ADMIRACIÓN... Y NO CONFUNDAS LA TIMIDEZ CON EL MIEDO, EL AMOR ES TAN COMPLEJO QUE ATERRORIZA A TODO EL MUNDO; DEMUESTRA TU VALOR AL DECLARAR TU AMOR A LA LUZ"   
ATENTAMENTE: ALGUIEN QUE CONOCERÁS LUEGO"  
  
  
-Mmmmm, ¿Quién escribió esto?... bueno, tal vez es obra del destino, esta escritura me da muchos ánimos; ¡Hay que tener valor en el amor! - gritó Davis mientras volvía a su trabajo de patear balones sin sentido.  
  
"¿Cómo escribí eso?, el mismo Sei dice que tengo el cerebro vacío... bueno, a veces uno está inspirado; me dio gusto inspirarle VALENTÍA a mi papá".  
  
Kyo desapareció, y así ganó la cresta de valor, heredada de su progenitor.  
  
--  
  
TOSHIRO---LUZ  
  
Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami había sido transportado a un lugar verdaderamente hermoso; se encontraba en una maravillosa playa. Respiró el aire de forma profunda y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su estadía en ese lugar.   
  
A diferencia de sus amigos, no se indagaba acerca del porqué estaba ahí; sólo parecía esperar a alguien.  
  
"¿Confiaré en esto que siento?" se cuestionó mientras observaba el rítmico oleaje "Creo que alguien me espera, pero ¿por qué?..."  
  
Una luz intensa invadió el lugar, ese brillo deslumbrante cegó a Toshiro por unos momentos.  
  
-Hola - dijo una voz algo extraña, pero inspiradora de confianza - Te estaba esperando.  
  
Toshiro se talló los ojos y después miró a la dizque desconocida; era una niña de 8 años, tenía el cabello castaño y de su cuello colgaba un silbato, esa niña era Kari Yagami.  
  
Su futuro hijo se asombró un poco y se acercó a la niña.  
  
-¿Sabes quién soy? - preguntó ella  
  
-Tú... ¡¿Pero, cómo?!  
  
-Esto es solo una visión, Toshi... una prueba.  
  
-Estoy realmente admirado ¡Sabes quién soy!  
  
-Claro que sí, sólo tengo un hijo.  
  
-Yo, no entiendo mucho...  
  
Kari no le contestó, sólo se acercó y le tomó la mano; ambos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, Toshiro no dejaba de ver a su madre en estado de niña, le parecía un encanto, pero sobre todo, muy misteriosa.  
  
-Madre - dijo al fin - si esto es una visión, quisiera saber cuál es mi objetivo aquí; hace un momento dijiste que era una prueba.  
  
-Vienes a probar que tienes una LUZ que guía.  
  
Toshi agrandó las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
-¿Tú crees que tengo una Luz?  
  
Kari sonrió dulcemente  
  
-Tú tienes la misma Luz que me envuelve a mí.  
  
El niño de 12 años se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo no quiero que nadie sufra, tú tampoco, ¿Verdad?; y eres capaz de dar todo por los demás, eso lo sé, por eso he venido a compartir contigo este emblema.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que el fin de esto es obtener un emblema?- ella asintió - entonces Taik, Sei, Kyo y los demás están pasando por lo mismo.  
  
-Eso creo - dijo Hikari - Yo ya tengo que irme, Toshi; pero antes que nada quiero que me prometas cuidar esa luz que te daré.  
  
-Intentaré cuidar la LUZ con toda mi voluntad ¡Tengo el emblema de la Luz! - dijo con ánimos.  
  
-Nos vemos - replicó Kari, mientras se borraba su imagen del sitio.  
  
-Sí, nos vemos - contestó él.  
  
Fin del capítulo 7  
--  
**Aclaraciones**: Bien... este ha sido otros de los capítulos largos, pero si deseaba profundizar a los personajes tenía que hacerlo así, no quería dejar esto a la ligera. Hay bastantes diferencias en las visiones de lo chicos, pero espero quede claro que eso sucede para obtener sus respectivos emblemas; en ciertos casos los padres e hijos podían comunicarse y verse, en otras ocasiones no, decidí experimentar varios estilos, porque tenía que enfocar los traumas que tenían sus padres de niños y de esa manera se me facilitó, la parte de Kari, con su hijo Toshiro, es misteriosa, pero lo hice así por el emblema... espero no haberlos enredado mucho; muchas veces, al escribir, no se trasmite lo deseado, aún así, espero que les haya agradado.  
--  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Por fin finalicé el capítulo!, sé que está muy largo pero en verdad me gustó ¿Qué opinan ustedes? , por favor, redáctenme Reviews... son la fuente de mi inspiración.  
  
Cometarios y dudas a: ziddycm@hotmail.com (¡no dejen de darme su opinión!) .  
  
El próximo capítulo se titula "En un cuarto Oscuro", y en él nos enteraremos de lo que les pasó a los antiguos elegidos. 


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Holapa!, primeramente quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado review (Lara, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Lui, Cris, Lina Saótome, Dikhana, Daisuke y mouishida, de verdad me animan mucho a seguir publicando Fusión Prohibida; no lo había hecho, porque es un fic muy largo y cuando lo redacté, tenía muchos errores, pero ahora lo iré "componiendo" con el objetivo de que resulte agradable.  
Bueno, los dejo con el octavo capítulo  
---  
  
FUSIÓN PROHIBIDA.  
  
  
Capítulo 8 "En un cuarto oscuro"  
  
  
----TK----  
  
Desde que abrí los ojos me admiré mucho, el sitio donde me hallaba no era lo que yo esperaba; si bien creí que no iba a morir tras ese disparo, tampoco imaginé que volvería a estar consciente.  
  
Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, esa oscuridad era densa y caía en la negrura inexplicable; como suele suceder con las almas que pierden la esperanza... ¿La he perdido acaso?... no lo creo, tal vez el tener esa Fe es lo que hace que sea yo: Takeru Tahaishi, el portador de la Esperanza.  
  
Las paredes estaban húmedas y eran de piedra vieja y maciza; yo me hallaba, al igual que los demás, encadenado. Es curioso que después de haber escrito tantas novelas donde habían calabozos, finalmente esté en uno.  
  
El recuperar mis sentidos no me quitó la debilidad que poseía, aquel potente rayo que atravesó mi cuerpo robó todas mis energías en forma de luz amarilla; supongo que así pasó con todos los digielegidos.  
  
Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la eterna noche que vivíamos en ese calabozo (En realidad, dudo que alguien tuviera noción del tiempo), uno a uno fui vislumbrando a mis amigos.  
  
-Takeru - habló mi hermano que estaba encadenado frente a mí - por fin has despertado...  
  
-Hermano, estoy bien - contesté, pero sinceramente me aterroricé al oír tan débil la voz de Matt.  
  
Ya no seguimos hablando, yo me dediqué a observar mi entorno.  
  
Había en total 12 adultos; todos viejos niños que habían luchado al lado de sus digimon por el bien de la tierra y el Digimundo.  
  
Frente a mí, sólo que un poco más a la izquierda, podía notar la presencia de JOE; el mayor de todos, se veía desesperado y extraviado... sus ojos perdieron el brillo nervioso de siempre; parecía estar en una especie de "Shock" que solo le da a los locos, lo más seguro es que estaba preocupado por su hijo (¿Quién no lo estaba?); aunque después de todo hay que admitir que mi amigo Kido siempre fue el más pesimista y paranoico de todos.  
  
Mi vista siguió su recorrido; al lado de Joe, en contraste, estaba IORI Hida; el más joven de los presentes; se veía algo agobiado, pero su serenidad seguía intacta. Desde niño fue responsable, juicioso y tranquilo; Cody me sonrió amistosamente, yo le contesté el saludo y seguí analizando mi alrededor. Mis ojos se estrellaron de nuevo con los de MATT (Con tanta oscuridad tengo que admitir que lo único que veía, bien eran los ojos). Mi hermano estaba como solía ponerse cuando recién fuimos al Digimundo; ausente y frío.... eso se debía a la preocupación que sentía su alma, era comprensible; también podía notar lo nervioso que estaba y eso era por el hecho de estar al lado de SORA, su ex - esposa y el amor de su vida; ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, como lo hacen los adolescentes cuando están enamorados. Sé que Sora quiere llorar y refugiarse en mi hermano mayor, a su vez, él quiere consolarla para encontrar su sustento; no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no destruir las barreras entre ellos?, se ve que se necesitan mucho.  
  
-Estás preocupada por ellos ¿Verdad? - dijo mi hermano al notar el nerviosismo en Sora; mi bella cuñada (¡Ella siempre será mi Cuñada!) asintió; no pudo evitar derramar también unas lágrimas (Bueno, ya sé que no alcanzaba a verla, pero esos susurros que se le oían eran obvios) - No te preocupes - siguió Matt - No sabes lo mucho que cuidará May a Kotty; ella es como yo, también como tú.  
  
Los oía claramente, me parecieron dulces y tristes; algo que no se veía mucho, porque Matt es seco y callado mientras que Sora responsable y madura.  
  
Mi sentido de la vista alejó su atención de esos dos personajes, ahora miraron a alguien que estaba muy cerca de ahí y parecía afectado al observarlos, ese es TAI Yagami. Taichi respira profunda y ruidosamente, tal vez con ello intenta tomar valor de la nada. Ve de vez en cuando a Yamatto y Sora, pero no pone en su rostro una expresión de celos (Bastante acostumbrado ha de estar a que Sora y Matt estén juntos; pero sí es inevitable observar que para el exlíder, aquella mujer que una vez portó el amor, es importante).  
  
-¡Hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí! - dijo con ánimos salidos de la nada.  
  
-Hermano..... - murmuró Kari.  
  
¿KARI?, sí, era ella.... justamente estaba a mi derecha y se apoyaba en mi hombro, no me había percatado de su presencia, pero al sentirla y verla, mi corazón se iluminó de una manera impresionante; tengo que admitir que influye en mí de una manera desconocida, siempre ha sido así; no dejo de pensar en que hubiera pasado si le hubiera permitido a mi corazón aclarar sentimientos, ¿Le habría dicho que la amaba?... no lo sé, sólo siento que en esta ocasión su presencia se hace más necesaria en mi vida, está tan cerca que deseo besarla..  
  
-¡Kari! - dice Tai - tú también has despertado...  
  
Ella sonríe dulcemente.  
  
-Hay algo que ustedes no saben - dijo mi amiga portadora de la luz - y ese algo es que nuestros hijos están en el Digimundo tratando de rescatarnos  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? - intervino IZZY, quien estaba a mi izquierda y hasta entonces había permanecido callado (que novedad), tratando de consolar a MIMI (Creo que se ven bien juntos, sé ve que Mimi necesita tener una relación estable, y por su parte, mi amigo Koushiro debe darse otra oportunidad) .  
  
-Sí, es verdad - agregué, no recordaba que ellos no tenían idea de la aparición del señor Genai.  
  
Kari comenzó a relatar los hechos, su voz era pausada, coherente, pero algo débil. Estaba cómodamente recostada en mí, era extraño, mi estómago revoloteaba como si fuera un pubertino apasionado.. quien sabe, tal vez lo era. DAVIS estaba al lado de Kari (opuesto al mío, claro) y parecía mirar celoso la escena, claro que lo más importante para todos los padres eran ahora sus hijos.  
  
-¡Es el colmo!, ¿Cómo permitieron que los niños lucharan?, no tienen digimons ni armas ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que les podría pasar?!  
  
-Quieres callarte, Joe - dijo mi hermano - sabes que no había otra opción  
  
-Además, debemos tener fe en nuestra descendencia. - comenté.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio entre los presentes, cada quien parecía analizar la situación.  
  
-Entonces - reinició Izzy - lo que se pretende hacer es la llamada Fusión Prohibida, la cual consiste en fusionar las almas y los cuerpos de los digimons... y también mencionaron a los llamados digimons legendarios, qué interesante...  
  
-¡Hay que salir de aquí!, confío en Kyo, pero no en las circunstancias. - terminó Davis  
  
Una puerta salida de la nada se abrió; una luz potente entró al antiguo cuarto negro y lo iluminó, la potencia de esa luz era deslumbrante y cegó nuestros ojos (creo que debí haber traído mis lentes de sol).   
  
Había frente a nosotros dos imágenes. Por las formas, parecían seres humanos; pero mientras nuestra visión no se recuperara, sería en vano adivinar de quien se trataba.  
  
-¡¡KEN!! - gritó MIYAKO, al recuperar la visión (no lo mencioné anteriormente, pero mi amiga Yolei era la más afectada de todos, eso se debía a que seguro era muy doloroso que su propio marido la atacara mientras lo besaba) .  
  
Ken no respondió, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, seguro que había recuperado su "YO" verdadero.  
  
El Detective Ichijiouji era sujetado por dos robots, tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal... parecía cansado; tras él estaba..... ¡Pues sí! ¡Era Genai!!  
  
-Hola, antiguos elegidos - dijo el anciano en tono fanfarrón.  
  
-¡Señor Genai! - dijo Izzy, en tono fuerte.  
  
El viejo sonrió de forma idiota, tras él había un ejército de robots.  
  
-¿Qué estás esperando, anciano? ¡libéranos! - ordenó Tai.  
  
No obtuvo una respuesta, el misterioso hombrecito viejo ignoró los comentarios de todos los demás que osamos en hablar.  
  
-¡Oh lo siento mucho!, no puedo desatarlos - dijo Genai - Escuchen bien, ustedes serán trasladados a otro lugar, ahí se realizará la prueba para la última oportunidad.  
  
-¡Eres un canalla, traidor! - gritaron mi hermano y Taichi en coro, me asusté, si Genai era un traidor, lo más probable es que los niños estarían en peligro.  
  
  
Eran notables los rostros de preocupación de los padres, algunos acompañaban esa cara de cementerio con ademanes desesperados, gritos y amenazas incongruentes.   
Yo, simplemente no terminaba de analizar mi entorno ¿Por qué Genai era un traidor? ¿Por qué mencionó la llamada prueba de la última oportunidad?, eran cosas muy confusas que ni los genios del grupo tenían la respuesta.  
  
-Estos robots son androides diseño #021-C, yo mismo los diseñé, ¡Qué irónico que se levanten en mi contra! - replicó Izzy con una sangre fría impresionante (siempre me he preguntado qué hacen este tipo de personas para ocultar sus sentimientos).  
  
Llegamos a un cuarto que parecía una mesa redonda, en ese lugar había 12 sillas, que más que asientos, eran una mini-cárcel. Yolei se veía algo contenta de ver a Ken en su estado normal; tenía razón al esbozar algo de alegría, era ahora el esposo a quien ella amaba y no el asesino a sueldo.  
  
Los robots nos colocaron en cada una de las sillas.  
  
-¡Estúpido Genai, juro que cuando salga de aquí te haré papilla! - amenazó Tai  
  
-Yo te ayudo - dijo Davis  
  
El viejo encendió una pantalla gigante, pero de la misma no apareció ninguna imagen.  
  
-Creo que merecemos al menos una explicación - exigió Mimi, bastante molesta. Le irritaba saber las cosas a medias.  
  
-Es verdad - replicó Sora.  
  
"Mis queridos amigos" dijo Genai, no puedo negar que me dio ira el que nos llamara amigos "Lamento lo que están sufriendo, pero es la única manera de evitar la Fusión que desean hacer los dioses digimon"  
  
-Si los dioses digimon quieren hacer la fusión de los digital monster, quisiera saber ¿Qué rayos tenemos que ver nosotros con ese asunto? - inquirió Kari  
  
"Verán, les explicaré.... El Digimundo es un lugar paralelo a la tierra, por tanto, si se realiza la fusión, su mundo y el nuestro se destruirían lenta o rápidamente; para que esa fusión que bajo condiciones normales está prohibida se realice, es necesario que el poder de los emblemas se mezclen con todos los digimon, eso le dará conciencia al individuo que será el resultado de la fusión y será ventajoso en muchos aspectos"  
  
-¿Quieres decir que quieren sacrificarnos para darle alma a una fusión de Digimons? - indagué, estaba notablemente nervioso.  
  
"Así es" dijo el viejo, que aunque era una base de datos, no tenía una función propia "Ustedes saben que yo no soy un digimon, pero pertenezco a este mundo"  
  
-Sr. Genai, quisiera que me aclarara algunas cuestiones - dijo Izzy  
  
-Izzy, no le pidas permiso a este sinvergüenza para hablar, di lo que quieras - dijo Joe.  
  
-De acuerdo - agregó el pelirrojo - son varias, primeramente ¿Qué tiene que ver el CITD con los dioses digimon?, ¿Por qué no nos han matado para realizar la fusión?, ¿De qué prueba hablaste hace un momento?, ¿qué tienen que ver nuestros hijos en la misión?, ¿No hay alguna manera de arreglar las cosas?, ¿Quiénes son dioses digimon? .  
  
El anciano Genai puso una expresión de mareado, los demás ya estábamos acostumbrados a la curiosidad de Izzy, aunque en estos momentos, esas incógnitas eran de todos; sólo que él las podía expresar mucho mejor.  
  
"Son muchas cuestiones" dijo al fin, después de respirar hondo y profundo.  
  
-Pero son necesarias - agregó Sora - Si van a destruirnos, que lo hagan, pero nuestros hijos no deben de ser involucrados en nuestra misión.  
  
-Sora, no digas eso; todos debemos de salir con bien de ésta; si los humanos han actuado de forma negativa hacia los digimon, no hay que generalizar; muchos digimon han sido felices al estar junto a un humano.... no por unos cuantos debe pagar todo el mundo. - agregué  
  
"A eso me refiero" dijo el viejo "primeramente Izzy; el CITD fue sólo un instrumento, el instituto era controlado en ciertas áreas por los digimons legendarios para adquirir ciertos datos sobre los elegidos, principalmente, tu tesis. Con ello querían saber hasta donde es capaz un cerebro humano" Tomó aire "De la segunda cuestión puedo contestar que si no han muerto es porque como TK dijo, los digimons legendarios no quieren que por unos cuantos humanos, la lleven todos" .  
  
-¿Quieres decir que la mencionada prueba que es la última oportunidad, es la esperanza de la humanidad?  
  
"Así es, si sus hijos pasan esas pruebas... la fusión se suspenderá, pero las puertas del Digimundo se cerrarán"  
  
-¿Por qué nuestros hijos? - cuestionó Cody - ¿No somos ahora dignos de portar los emblemas?  
  
"Los hijos de los elegidos son la nueva generación, han heredado sus emblemas, lucharán para rescatarlos a ustedes y a los digital monster; es parte de las profecías"  
  
-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con los digimons legendarios?  
"Podría decirse que soy un fiel servidor de ellos" el viejo comenzó a alejarse "Creo que hablé suficiente; ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar a sus hijos, ellos ya adquirieron los emblemas" .  
  
El viejo se retiró, y el nuevo caldazo quedó habitado por los elegidos.  
  
-¡Pobre de mi Ben! - dijo Mimi, recordando a su principito - bueno... espero al menos aprenda a trabajar en equipo.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa se veía más animada, yo creo que es porque ahora estaba en un sitio más cómodo. Todos nos mirábamos constantemente, algunas veces comentábamos sobre la situación.  
  
-Yo creo que Seiyuro y los demás saldrán adelante, no por nada son nuestros hijos - dije sin pensarlo mucho, tratando de ser optimista y de irradiar algo de esperanza.  
  
Kari volvió a sonreírme, yo le devolví el caluroso y agradable acto... ¡Juro que si salgo vivo de ésta, no dejaré de intentar tener con ella una relación Formal!.  
  
--  
  
Esas eran las reflexiones del famoso escritor Takeru Takaishi acerca de la situación (creo que es bueno narrando, pero continuaré la historia con el antiguo estilo).  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 8.  
--  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo!, este capítulo tuvo una extensión corta, pero el siguiente será largo.. espero sigan leyendo esta historia y me den su opinión.  
  
Comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 "2+2=4, 4+2=6, 6X2=12"  
  
  
Después de las visiones en donde los hijos de los elegidos habían heredado un emblema, se habían dispersado ¿Por qué?... a lo mejor era parte de la prueba.  
  
Parte 1  
  
Él había despertado ¿De un sueño?, no estaba seguro; sólo que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba y porqué estaba vestido, y con sus cosas "Recuerdo haber traído puesto mi traje de baño ¿Cómo es que ahora traigo mi ropa de siempre?" dijo el niño; miró a su alrededor y algo llamó su atención.  
  
Taiki Yagami se acercaba rápidamente a un extraño supermercado que alzaba su construcción frente a sus castaños ojos (eso es lo que anteriormente le llamaba la atención). Respiraba pausadamente, en su pequeña mente infantil analizaba hechos y trataba de lazarlos "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" se cuestionó mientras sus piernas se movían ágilmente, con el objetivo de ir a esa rara tienda "¡Tengo mucha hambre!" volvió a decirse "Espero que haya comida ahí dentro".  
  
Instintivamente metió su mano al bolsillo del short que vestía; había un papel dentro de la ropa "¿Qué es esto?" se indagó mientras lo sacaba del sitio.  
Taik observó pausadamente la carta que sacó de su ropa; suspiró ¿De dónde había sacado eso?, sabía que era ignorante en muchas cosas.  
  
-¡Pero que veo, Es una carta!! Y está dirigida a mi!  
  
°°°  
"Taiki Yagami:  
  
Has demostrado ser digno de uno de los emblemas ocultos: la Unión; ¡Felicidades!, tu cualidad de unir al grupo te hace destacar con destellos de liderazgo y valentía; tienes que seguir tu camino con la fija idea de salvar a tu padre y los demás...... deberás unir a los grupos y dirigirse al castillo legendario; la luz los guiará.".  
°°°  
-¡Soy el portador de la Unión! - gritó entusiasmado - ahora debo de buscar a los demás e ir al dichoso castillo legendario.  
  
Sus comentarios volvieron a esfumarse o interrumpirse por el rugido feroz de sus tripas.  
  
-¡Vaya!, Toshiro tiene razón al decir que soy un glotón... ¡Pero no es mi culpa! - anunció a sí mismo de forma escandalosa; acto seguido se internó en el supermercado, tenía la esperanza de comer algo para luego ponerse a buscar a los demás - después de todo sé que pensaré mejor con el estómago lleno-  
  
El hijo de Tai vestía un short café y una playera azul claro, en el centro de dicha prenda estaba pintada una estrella azul marino de cinco picos. Tenía el cabello alborotado, rebelde y castaño; su piel era un tanto apiñonada.   
  
El pequeño, que contaba con 10 años de edad, comenzó a analizar el sitio, en esa extraña tienda había todo tipo de artículos, pero él no podía asegurar que eran reales.  
  
Sus ojos se posaron en unas frituras ya que encantaba la comida chatarra, (pero solía quejarse mucho de la misma).  
  
-¡Papas fritas! - dijo feliz, mientras trataba de tomarlas. Un ruido fuerte suspendió su tarea.  
  
"¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó un poco nervioso mientras se quedaba inmóvil.  
  
-¡¿Quién está ahí?! - gritó inconscientemente. Ese acto puede ser clasificado como imprudente puesto que pudo haber corrido peligro si el autor del ruido fuera un enemigo.  
  
No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata "¿Quién será?" volvió a indagarse, luego dijo - ¡Sal de ahí!.  
  
-¿Taiki? - recibió por contestación - ¿Eres tú?  
  
El niño Yagami abrió más sus expresivos ojos y sonrió, la voz que oía le era familiar.  
  
-¿Eres tú Yuriko? - preguntó animadamente, el encontrar a la hija de Cody le daba ventaja.  
  
Antes de recibir respuesta, el pequeño ya había ido corriendo por todo el lugar con el objetivo de encontrar a la niña, cabe agregar que no tardaron mucho en hallarse.  
  
-Taiki, que gusto verte - dijo la amable niña con cabello largo y castaño claro; sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de paz.  
  
Taik le dio un fuerte abrazo, por el gusto de verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al realizar ese acto, comprendía a la perfección el que Seiyuro y Kyosuke estuvieran locos de amor por Yuri  
.  
-¿Has recibido una nota?  
  
-Sí, en ella dice que debo ir con todos al castillo legendario, también habla de que soy el dueño de la Unión.  
  
-Yo tengo una como la tuya; mi emblema es la equidad.  
  
°°°  
"Yuriko Hida:  
  
por tu enorme capacidad de ser justa y servicial, has pasado la prueba y se te ha asignado uno de los nuevos emblemas: La Equidad. Debes ser capaz de inspirar paz con la igualdad que rige tus sentimientos. Tu meta es el castillo legendario, donde tendrás que rescatar a los antiguos elegidos... la luz te guiará"  
°°°  
  
-Felicidades, amiga.. te va muy bien el emblema  
  
-Lo mismo digo ¿Quién crees que nos haya mandado estas cartas?  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez el viejo ese. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?  
  
-Genai, es el señor Genai, Taik  
  
Los niños después de charlar, comieron un poco; luego se dispusieron a salir a buscar a los demás.  
  
-Taik ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir? - preguntó Yuri, que era un año mayor que el hijo de Tai.  
  
-Hacia el norte - dijo él - tengo la corazonada de que es por ahí, ¿tú que opinas?  
  
-Me parece bien - replicó la niña; Taik quedó encantado con tal respuesta porque se sentía todo un líder.  
  
"Todo lo que está sucediendo carece de lógica" pensó Yuriko "hay alguien que está decidiendo nuestros destinos... ¿Por qué será?, simplemente creo que hay cosas fuera de sentido.. quisiera entender"  
  
-¿Tienes miedo, Yuri? - preguntó Taiki al verla tan seria porque aunque esta niña no era muy comunicativa, al menos no dejaba de sonreír mucho tiempo; con su sonrisa ayudaba a los demás.  
  
-Nada me pasa, sólo pensaba acerca de la pocas posibilidades de triunfar en esta misión... parecemos títeres manejados por un titiritero - dijo ella - ¿Cómo podremos triunfar si no sabemos que hacer?.  
  
Taiki la miró fijamente, sin duda su amiga tenía una cara preocupada; pero él tenía el deber de darle ánimos.  
  
-No te preocupes Yuri, todo estará bien ¡Yo prometo cuidar de ti!  
  
-Gracias, eres muy tierno.  
  
El niño se enrojeció "Sin duda lidiar con Yuri es más fácil que tratar con Mayumi"pensó "Me pregunto si algún día May me sonreirá y me dirá que soy tierno"  
  
Los ojos de Yuri se asustaron; su piel palideció.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Yuri?  
  
-Atrás de ti hay un robot - dijo con una clama siniestra.  
  
Taiki se dio la vuelta y pudo ver cómo un robot androide #021-C les apuntaba con un cañón.  
  
-¡¡Esto no es agradable!! ¡por Dios!; es uno de los robots que fabrica el CITD, incluso el tío Izzy lo diseñó; no entiendo cómo pueden funcionar, se había dicho que la tecnología no servía en el Digimundo.  
  
El robot comenzó a atacarlos y los 2 pequeños comenzaron hábilmente a evadir los ataques.   
Poco a poco comenzaron a quedar acorralados en una de las esquinas del supermercado; el robot disparó de nuevo (disparaba una especie de bañas gordas con cara de enojo"eso se ve mucho en la serie"); ante la amenaza del disparo, se agacharon, y evitaron ser golpeados.   
  
Taiki dio un paso al frente, su posición de defensa tenía como objetivo el proteger a Yuri.  
  
-¡Rayos, ya no podemos huir! - dijo Taik - ¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Hay que atacarlo - replicó Yuri, con una seguridad asombrosa.  
  
-¡¿Cómo!? - gritó el chico con desesperación.  
  
La chica Hida sacó de su mochila una pequeña daga, pulsó un botón y el arma se transformó en una espada de madera (de esas que se usan en el kendo).  
  
-Lo atacaremos con esto - dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque  
  
Taiki se sorprendió ¿Cómo una niña tan serena podía ser una guerrera?. Yuri sacó otra espada y se la lanzó al chico.  
  
-Tú me vas a ayudar, Taik  
  
-¡Pero yo no sé! - excusó  
  
Yuri se lanzó contra el robot, le asestó algunos bueno golpes, Taiki la siguió y también lanzó algunas bestiales e improvisadas estocadas, aunque no tenía experiencia, resultaba bueno.  
  
-¡Esto es divertido! - dijo el hijo Tai  
  
-Pero no podemos seguir así; el robot está hecho de un material muy fuerte y resistente; debemos buscar su punto débil.  
  
El robot disparó y los chicos se dispersaron.  
  
-¡Va a matarnos!  
  
-Espera, ahora recuerdo que Osen me ha enseñado alguna vez los planos del diseño del robot - Taiki permaneció callado unos segundos, tratando de recordar - ¡Ya sé!, debemos atacar a la nuca, debajo de la cabeza.. ahí están los controles principales.  
  
-¡Qué bien!   
  
-Mira Yuri, yo lo entretendré; mientras lo distraigo, atacarás el punto clave.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Taiki se lanzó al androide sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acto, alzó su espada de madera y comenzó a atraer al robot por sus ridículas y expresivas poses y gritos. Yuri Hida en cambio se escondió tras un estante del supermercado, ella esperaba el momento adecuado para lanzar su ataque.  
  
-¡Hazlo ahora Yuri! - gritó el varón al sentirse acorralado al 100% por la máquina enemiga, el niño había perdido las fuerzas; sus ataques no eran efectivos.  
  
Yuriko salió a toda velocidad y lanzó una estocada precisa y agraciada hacia el cuello metálico de la máquina; antes de dejar de funcionar (el robot, claro) disparó su última bala hacia Taiki, el cual no pudo huir.  
  
-¡Taiki! - gritó su amiga muy angustiada, al ver que aunque había destruido al robot, su amigo había sido atacado. Ella se acercó al pequeño que yacía en el suelo - ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh!, nunca me perdonaré si te ha pasado algo.  
  
--(10 minutos después)---  
  
El niño abrió sus ojos, a su lado estaba Yuri  
  
-¿Qué me pasó?  
  
-¡Al fin despertaste! ¡Y estás bien!  
  
-Auch, mi brazo ¡me duele mucho!  
  
-Es que ahí fuiste atacado; no te preocupes, ya te curé  
  
-¿Me salió mucha sangre?  
  
-No, sólo poca, porque la bala te rozó el brazo.  
  
-¡Qué raro!, bien pudo el robot matarme, era un blanco perfecto y estaba indefenso.  
  
-Yo creo que no quería matarnos, nada más herirnos - dijo Yuri - lo bueno es que por fin terminamos con él.  
  
-Es verdad ¡Maravilloso!, eres muy buena con la espada.  
  
La niña se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-Claro, y espero que cuando regresemos a Odaiba me enseñes a luchar como sabes hacerlo.  
  
-Serás bienvenido a mi dojo.  
  
Después de dialogar un poco, salieron en busca de los demás. Tuvieron éxito porque después de media hora de caminata se encontraron con dos conocidas personitas.  
  
-Oye Yuri, mira hacia atrás  
  
-¿Qué pasa Taiki? ¿Otro robot?  
  
La hija de Iori se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos pudo ver a Kurumi Ichijiouji y Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami, quienes al verlos, se acercaron entusiastas.  
  
--(mini retrospección o Flash Back)--  
  
Kurumi apareció en lo alto de una montaña (en la cumbre, para ser mas específicos). Ella estaba notablemente alterada porque le tenía fobia a las alturas. Lentamente iba bajando, pequeñitas lágrimas le salían de sus mieles ojos por el temor que sentía. Le hubiera gustado quedarse quieta, pero no podía hacerlo, le preocupaba demasiado su hermano Zetaro Ichijiouji.  
  
En su descenso se encontró con una cueva inhóspita y aunque no parecía un lugar lindo, decidió descansar en él.  
  
Su esbelta figura era cubierta por un overol azul marino y una blusa blanca; aquella niña era una primorosa adolescente de 13 años con una hermosa cabellera azul (como Ken), también llevaba un gorro que la protegía del sol.  
  
-Voy a descansar unos minutos - se dijo acalorada - menos mal que el panorama ya está menos terrible... al menos no está tan alto y empinado el camino.  
  
Comenzó a revisar los artefactos que traía su mochila; respiró agotada, le hubiera gustado que su brazalete digital sirviera (al menos así no tendría que cargar las cosas).  
  
Entre sus objetos halló una carta, sin pensarlo mucho, la leyó:  
°°°  
"Kurumi Ichijiouji:  
  
¡Felicidades!, has pasado la prueba que te hace portadora de la cresta de la Pureza. Tu deber es demostrar el alma pura que posees al sentir compasión por tus conocidos. Debes encontrar a tus amigos e ir al Castillo Legendario a Salvar a tus padres. La luz te guiará"  
°°°  
  
-¡Con que para eso era ese extraño sueño! - dijo asombrada - ¡Y soy la dueña de la cresta de la pureza!!  
  
La chica cambió su rostro repentinamente.  
  
-Pero hay muchas cosas que no sé, ¿Cómo que al Castillo Legendario?, ¿Y si nunca encuentro a los chicos? ¡Ay, no! - se quejó - ¡Esto es injusto!, ¡sólo soy una chica de 13 años que desea volver a ver a sus padres!.  
  
Su grito fue entonado de forma histérica; pero gracias a ello, un niño se percató de la presencia de la hija de Ken.  
  
-¡Pero si es Kurumi! - dijo Toshi, que estaba cerca de los alrededores.  
  
El apuesto niño comenzó a caminar, la chillona voz de su amiga lo guiaba - menos mal que ya hallé a uno - pensó Toshiro, con expresión de calma.  
  
Muy pronto la hubo encontrado, la despistada Kurumi aún no se daba cuenta de la aparición de Toshi.  
  
-¡BUAAAAAA!!! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué visto esta ropa?, yo traía puesto mi traje de baño... ¡¿Quiere decir que alguien me vio desnuda!? ¡Buaaaaa!! ¡Qué horrible!.  
  
Toshiro (hijo de Kari!) se acercó a su amiga, estuvo tentado a taparle los ojos y hacerle una broma, pero él no acostumbraba hacer esas cosas.  
  
-No llores, Kurumi-chan - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña - Nadie te vio desnuda (claro que el niño no tenía certeza).  
  
Kurumi alzó su lindo rostro, vio a Toshiro y sonrió desesperada, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a los brazos de éste y comenzó a besarlo del gusto.  
  
Toshiro se enrojeció, accidentalmente los labios de Kurumi tocaron los suyos, entonces, tanto la chica, como él, se separaron.  
  
-¡Pervertido! - le gritó ella  
  
-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, no fui yo el que te besó - se defendió él  
  
-¡Yo pensé que eras diferente! Buaaaa - volvió a decir (Tomen en cuenta que esta niña estaba histérica) - ¡Lo más seguro es que tú fuiste el que me vio desnuda!, ¡jamás te lo perdonaré!.  
  
  
Toshiro se molestó, pero muy ligeramente.  
  
-Escucha, yo no te he visto desnuda ¿De acuerdo?, y tampoco te besé... fue un accidente que causaste con tu efusividad.  
  
La Chica Ichijiouji se paralizó, pareció calmarse.  
  
-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó - dijo al fin, después de reflexionar un poco, el rostro molesto de su amigo Toshiro no le agradaba.  
  
-No hay problema, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto verte, amiga.  
  
-¡Eres tan bueno! - dijo ella con su típica coquetería, esta vez Toshi no se intimidó.  
  
-¿Has conseguido tu cresta?  
  
-Si, soy la Pureza... tú eres la Luz ¿Verdad?.  
  
-Así parece - dijo él - ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?, te ves muy nerviosa.  
  
-Es que.... ¿Ves que alto estamos?, le temo a las alturas, eso me pone fuera de serie... pero, contigo a mi lado ya no tendré miedo.  
  
-Si tú lo dices, en fin - Toshi observó a la mayor del grupo por un tiempo - luces cansada, reposaremos un poco para luego buscar a los demás ¿OK?  
  
-Sí, ¿Sabes hacia donde ir?  
  
-Hacia el norte, estamos muy al sur; el castillo Legendario está justo en el centro de este continente; cuando lleguemos allá, nos encontraremos con los otros 6.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¡explícate!, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?  
  
-Pues, no sé mucho, pero lo que te estoy diciendo me lo ha dicho mi emblema y mi conciencia; mi madre me ha enseñado a confiar en los presentimientos.  
  
-¡Hey!, nadie discute que es incorrecto; sólo quiero que me expliques.  
  
-Haré lo que pueda; no soy muy bueno para darme a entender - Toshiro tomó asiento en una roca, Kurumi lo imitó - pasa que quedamos dispersos por todo este continente; pero 6 de nosotros están en la zona sur y 6 en la zona norte; por su parte, el castillo legendario está en el centro, por ello deben los 2 grupos llegar hasta él.  
  
-¿Todo esto te ha dictado el corazón?  
  
-No, sólo parte, lo demás se anuncia en mi nota  
  
°°°  
"Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami:  
  
Tu Luz es tan potente que puede alumbrar y ayudar a todos en la peor situación, ¡Has pasado la prueba, y con ello conseguido tu cresta!, deberás guiar a tu equipo de 6 hasta el castillo legendario, haz lo que te dicte el corazón, y demuestra lo digno que eres de guiar a un grupo de niños al triunfo".  
°°°  
  
-Creo que he captado lo esencial ¿Sabes quienes son los 6 de nuestra región?, ojalá mi hermano Zetaro sea uno de ellos.  
  
-No lo sé, Kurumi-chan.  
  
-Bueno, no todo lo tienes que saber.  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido que salió de la cueva que mencioné anteriormente.  
  
-¿Oíste eso? ¿Qué fue?  
  
-No tengo idea  
  
Un robot #021-C, salió de ese tenebroso lugar, y obviamente, comenzó a atacarlos.  
  
-¡AHH! ¡Nos quiere matar! - gritó Kurumi. Toshiro no habló, sólo trataba de proteger a la niña indicándole hacia donde huir. - ¿Ves eso Toshi?, ¡qué mala suerte!, no podemos seguir corriendo; es un robot muy fuerte y veloz, créeme que sé todo acerca de ellos (anteriormente he mencionado que esta niña era un as en la mecánica).  
  
-Hay que descender - dijo Toshiro  
  
A Kurumi la invadió un escalofrío terrible ¿Descender?, eso quería decir bajar de la montaña ¿Y si se caía?; el hijo de Kari notó la turbación en su compañera, con valentía y caballerosidad, le tomó la mano.  
  
-No tengas miedo Kurumi-chan, yo te guiaré y no caerás.  
  
El niño comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba, pero era mucho más veloz que Kurumi (y eso que ella era mayor que él); claro que la chica no podía quedarse atrás puesto que Toshiro le tomaba la mano y la jalaba. El robot no se quedaba lejos y a cada paso estaba más cerca de ellos.  
  
-¡Estas máquinas pueden ir a más de 50km por hora! ¡nos va a alcanzar!  
  
"¿30 Km X hr? ¿Y cómo es que no nos ha alcanzado?, es imposible que ese robot tenga conciencia y esté jugando con nosotros" pensó el descendiente de Kari. Los niños llegaron a un sitio que era como un callejón sin salida, el camino se había agotado y la única solución era saltar por una cascada.  
  
Kurumi comenzó a temblar y se dejó caer de rodillas.  
  
-¡Me voy a morir sin volver a ver a mamá y papá! - dijo triste.  
  
-Guarda silencio, saldremos de ésta - ordenó Toshiro.  
  
El niño de 12 años (que vestía una camisa lisa amarilla y un pantalón claro) comenzó a batear piedras con un palo, que aunque golpeaban a su objetivo, no era suficiente.  
  
-Vaya, tienes puntería.  
  
-El ping pong que practico me ha ayudado, sin duda alguna - dijo el jovencito - pero ya ves que no es suficiente; la única solución es saltar por la cascada.  
  
-¿Estás loco?? ¡si lo hacemos, moriremos!, está muy alto ¡odio las alturas!  
  
-Si tenemos fe, todo saldrá bien  
  
-¡Esto no se basa en fe!, es un hecho científico el que nos respalda, si saltamos, nos mataremos.  
  
-Eso si no nos mata antes el robot ¿No crees?; hay que intentarlo, sé que le temes a las alturas... ¡confía en mí!  
  
La niña palideció de una manera increíble, tomó aire y le tomó la mano a su amigo.  
  
-Está bien, pero no me vayas a soltar.  
  
Toshiro notó que las piernas de Kurumi temblaban, miró la cascada, sí, estaba muy alto, pero tendría que intentarlo.  
  
-¿Estás lista?, saltaremos a las tres; no voy a soltar tu mano, al llegar a la orilla nos ayudaremos. ¡1, 2 y 3!.  
  
Los chicos saltaron y dejaron atrás al robot, la caída fue veloz, muy pronto salieron a la superficie y llegaron a la orilla. Seguían vivos, pero con heridas superfluas y ligeras.  
  
Al salir del agua, Kurumi comenzó a quejarse de sus raspones, Toshiro trataba de calmarla.  
  
-Te dije que saldríamos vivos ¿no es increíble?, ten en cuenta que estábamos muy alto; ¡Eso es un milagro!, creería yo que la llamada cresta de los milagros nos ha protegido.  
  
-¡Pero estoy herida! - dijo Kurumi - bueno... tengo que admitir que es mejor estar abajo que arriba.  
  
Ella sonrió y besó a su amigo en la mejilla.  
  
-Esto es un premio por salvarme y darme valor; siempre confiaré en ti.  
  
-Kurumi-chan ¿No tienes un premio comestible?, es que me muero de hambre  
  
-¡Eres un grosero! - renegó la vástago de Ken y Miyako.  
  
Ambos siguieron su travesía, más tarde (como ya sabemos) se encontraron con Taiki y Yuriko.  
  
-¡Primo! - fue la primer palabra que escuchó Toshi del hijo de su tío Tai - ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!  
  
-Oigan, se supone que nosotros los encontramos, no ustedes a nosotros - replicó Kurumi  
  
-Creo que ambos nos buscábamos y ambos nos hallamos - agregó Yuri  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo, Taik? - indagó preocupado, Toshiro.  
  
-Un robot me hirió - dijo él - pero Yuri y yo lo destruimos como todos unos héroes ¿verdad amiga?  
  
-Sí - contestó Yuri con timidez  
  
-¡Increíble! - agregó Toshi, viendo a Yuri de forma coqueta, Kurumi notó el acto y se puso celosa.  
  
-¡Bah!, era sólo un "021-C" del CITD, Toshi y yo también enfrentamos a uno.  
  
-Pero nosotros huimos, no lo enfrentamos Kurumi-chan - dijo Toshiro, luego cambió de tema - por cierto ¿Qué emblemas adquirieron?  
  
-Tengo La Unión y Yuri La Equidad  
  
-Yo tengo la Luz y Kurumi-chan La Pureza.  
  
Taiki sonrió, le daba un gusto enorme el encontrar a sus amigos, si seguían con ese ritmo, muy pronto se reencontrarían los 12.  
  
-Es curioso, creo que nos estamos hallando de 2 en 2.. - dijo Yuri - ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
-Seguir caminado hacia el norte; muy pronto encontraremos a los dos restantes.  
  
-¿Cómo que a 2? ¡Somos 12! - dijo Taiki  
  
-Sí, pero en la nota de Toshi dice que fuimos dispersados en la zona norte y sur; nosotros estamos en el sur y debemos hallar a 2 más para ir hacia el centro, que es donde está el castillo legendario, ahí encontraremos a los restantes.  
  
-Ya veo - agregó Yuri  
  
-¡Oh!, espero que entre los dos que falten esté Osen, sigo preocupado porque perdió su inhalador - replicó Taik  
  
-Y yo quisiera que Zetaro, mi pequeño hermano, fuera el que apareciera - dijo la nena Ichijiouji.  
  
-¿Están cansados? - preguntó Toshiro  
  
-Yo no ¿qué me dices Yuri?  
  
-Estoy bien  
  
-Entonces continuemos - dijo Toshiro - ya que estamos cortos de tiempo.  
  
--  
  
"Estoy solo otra vez" dijo el pequeño niño con cabello café-rojizo "Pero ésta vez no es una ilusión". Con sus manitas temblorosas sostenía cierta carta que había hallado entre su ropa; esa carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
°°°  
"Kotaro Ishida:  
  
Con la gran capacidad que tiene tu corazón para amar, has pasado la prueba donde heredaste la cresta del Amor; deberás seguir a tus amigos hasta el castillo Legendario, la luz te guiará"  
°°°  
  
El niño releía la carta una y otra vez; momentos anteriores un ruido extraño y ensordecedor lo había asustado, por eso se había subido a un árbol.  
  
-¿Qué serán esos sonidos? - se preguntó con su rostro lindo e inocente - ¡Tengo que ser valiente, como mamá, papá y Mayumi!, ahora no están para cuidarme, pero no siempre estarán a mi lado... incluso papá se fue de la casa..  
  
El pequeño hijito de Sora y Matt veía la jungla desde su cómodo asiento en el árbol, esperaba que algo apareciera y sus ojitos curiosos miraban atentos todo a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? - se cuestionó. El pequeño de 6 años no parecía tener miedo, sólo que no tenía idea de qué hacer y cuál camino era correcto seguir - No puedo buscar el Castillo Legendario yo solito, no sé donde está mi hermana ni los demás.  
  
Su mechas pelirrojas de cabello se movieron por acción del viento, era extraño sentir una fuerte corriente de aire en la selva digimundiana, pero en el Digimundo ocurren todo tipo de cosas.  
  
-¡No puedo seguir todo el día en el árbol!, no debo esperar a que mi hermana Mayumi me encuentre... ¡yo tengo que buscarla!  
  
Con determinación se puso a bajar del árbol. Mientras lo hacía, aquellos sonidos extraños que lo habían agobiado anteriormente, se volvieron a oír.  
  
-Vaya, y ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa? - dijo en voz alta - pareciera que alguien huyera de algo.  
  
A lo lejos pudo ver que su conocido amigo Kyosuke Motomiya estaba huyendo de... ¿un robot?, pues sí, era un robot .  
  
-¡Kyo! - le gritó - ¡Por aquí, sube al árbol!  
  
El hijo de Davis se detuvo al oír la voz del conocido Kotty  
  
-¿Kotaro? - preguntó jadeando (por el cansancio de correr y huir)  
  
-Acá arriba, SUBE  
  
Kyosuke miró hacia arriba y justo sobre una de las ramas del árbol, vio al más pequeño (sin contar a bebé Satoru) del grupo; sin pensarlo 2 veces, subió al árbol, ese acto confundió al robot y siguió persiguiendo a Kyo como si éste no hubiera trepado a la arboleda.  
  
-¡FIUU!, ya se fue - dijo Kotaro sonriendo - ¿Cómo es que te perseguían?  
  
-Es una larga historia  
  
-Me gustaría oírte, hace mucho que no platico con alguien... bueno, a excepción de mamá, pero eso sólo fue una visión.  
  
-¿Viste a tu madre? ¡Yo vi a mi padre!.  
  
-Sí Kyo, pero eso fue una prueba para obtener el emblema ¿no recibiste una nota?  
  
Kyo puso cara de admiración, pero a la vez estaba nervioso ¿y si él no tenía emblema?, recordaba haber vivido la ilusión en donde se encontró con su padre, pero al no recibir carta, creía no ser digno de un emblema.  
  
Hubo uno de esos molestos silencios que surgen repentinamente. Kyo se entretuvo mirando su playera naranja, también acomodó sus lentes de forma mecánica, Kotaro lo miraba.  
  
-¿Qué me ves?  
  
-¿Estás preocupado porque no recibiste carta? - indagó Kotty - Oye Kyo ¿Ya buscaste en la mochila que traes en la espalda?  
  
Al chico de 13 años se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a buscar en su mochila, halló una carta que decía lo siguiente:  
  
°°°  
"Kyosuke Motomiya:  
  
Has pasado la prueba, ahora eres un digno portador del Valor. El emblema está dentro de tu ser y su poder te protegerá.  
También demostraste tener destellos de liderazgo; debes guiar a tu equipo hacia el castillo legendario para rescatar a los digiestinados... la luz te guiará".  
°°°  
  
-¿Ves que si tenías una carta? ¡Y eres el dueño del valor!  
  
-Sí, justo como mi padre ¡Me siento muy bien por eso!, también tengo aptitud para ser líder ¿no es genial?  
  
- Felicidades - dijo el pequeño.  
  
-Por cierto Kotaro ¿Qué emblema tienes?  
  
-Tengo el emblema del Amor, como mi mamá - dijo con orgullo  
  
-¿El amor? ¡qué raro!, generalmente ese tipo de emblemas le corresponden a las mujeres.  
  
Kotty Ishida/Takenouchi cambió su alegre rostro y comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa.  
  
-¡Buaaaaa!! ¿Es malo que yo tenga ese emblema?  
  
"Genial" se dijo Kyo "Además de no saber en dónde estoy ni adonde ir, complico las cosas haciendo llorar a Kotty, si sigo así, jamás seré líder".  
  
-Ya no llores Kotaro, no tiene nada de malo tener ese emblema, al contrario, es bueno - "espero que con esto tenga para contentarlo"  
  
-¡Es mentira!  
  
-No, yo no miento; un niño puede tener los mismos buenos sentimientos de las niñas; deberías sentirte orgulloso, te va bien el emblema.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
-Claro  
  
-¡Gracias Kyo ! - dijo el angelito muy contento.  
  
-  
El sol comenzaba a meterse; los dos niños aún seguían trepados en el árbol, Kyo pensaba en que lo mejor era descansar, no podía obligar a Kotty a caminar hacia el Castillo legendario bajo esas condiciones; él mismo estaba muy cansado.  
  
"Espero todos estén bien" dijo pensativo, aunque portaba el valor, no podía negar que el típico sentimiento de nerviosismo lo invadía, más que nada, sentía preocupación. "No lo entiendo" pensó de nuevo el audaz Kyosuke, mientras cuidaba en sus brazos al dormido Kotty "Ese robot, parecía sólo querer asustarme".  
  
Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando su mente fue bloqueada, eso se debió a que escuchó voces a lo lejos (claro que en la selva siempre hay mucho ruido, pero lo que Kyo oyó fueron voces, voces de humanos). El ágil niño, que tenía el cabello de un marrón sobrenatural, agudizó sus sentidos; las voces se oían cada vez más cerca; su rostro se iluminó al distinguirlas.  
--  
-¿Falta mucho?, ya es de noche y me quiero dormir - se quejó Kurumi.  
  
-No podemos quedarnos en medio de la jungla, niñas - dijo Taik - es peligroso ¿verdad Toshi?  
  
-Posiblemente - argumentó - no podemos saber si nos atacarán de nuevo.  
  
-Pero yo creo que nos pueden atacar en cualquier lugar - replicó Yuri  
  
-Sí, hasta eso... Taik, hay que buscarles a las niñas un lugar cómodo y seguro para dormir.  
  
-Sí, primo  
  
-¡OIGAN, TOSHI, TAIK, YURI, KURUMI...., ACÁ ARRIBA!.  
  
-¡Es la voz de Kyosuke! - dijo Taik  
  
-Sin duda alguna - replicó Toshiro  
  
-¡Kyo!, ¿En dónde estás?  
  
-Acá arriba, en el gran árbol que tienen en frente.  
  
Yuri observó pausadamente el árbol, entonces los apuntó.  
-Es verdad, allá está, y también está Kotaro - dijo al terminar su observación.  
  
-¡Rayos!, eso quiere decir que Osen está en el otro bando; espero que esté bien.  
  
-Taik - dijo Toshiro - Tienes que empezar a tener fe, O-chan está bien ¡confía en ella!  
  
El hijo Tai se quedó callado; pero en cambio corrió con ánimos hacia el árbol, los otros tres lo siguieron y tras lo saludos, pasaron la noche en un árbol.  
  
(Al otro día iniciaron su viaje, tenían esperanza en que al llegar al Castillo se encontrarían con los otros seis)  
  
Parte 2  
  
Osen izumi abrió sus negros y destellantes ojos, su cabeza estaba pesada y su cuerpo cansado; al volver en sí, pudo sentir como un frío congelante traspasaba su ropa y piel y le llegaba al alma; se aterrorizó al acordarse de la pérdida de su inhalador; con ese clima, podía enfermar.  
  
Observó que traía su ropa de siempre; ella vestía un vestido verde menta y una blusa amarilla clara, ¿Por qué traía su ropa?, eso era una incógnita más que se unía a su mundo de cuestiones. También estaba cerca de ella su mochila y su laptop, ¿Cuándo las había traído?; lo último que su memoria hallaba era el haber entrado a aquella misteriosa cueva donde estaban los emblemas, también remembraba haber tenido una visión.  
  
Su eternos pensares se interrumpieron por una feroz Tos que la acogió; un viento helado, acompañado de granizo, comenzó a caer y azotar el sitio, notó que a su alrededor el paisaje era blanco, o sea que estaba lleno de nieve.  
  
"¿Sigue siendo el Digimundo?" se cuestionó un tanto exasperada por el frío que sentía. La pelirroja volvió a toser, esta vez comenzó la exploración de su mochila con el objetivo de encontrar alguna chaqueta; tuvo suerte, pero bien sabía que eso no sería suficiente; entre las cosas que guardaba en su bolso distinguió una nota; e la abrió y se llevó la sorpresa ser informada que era la poseedora del Conocimiento (bueno, no fue tan sorpresivo).  
  
°°°  
"Osen Izumi:  
  
¡Felicitaciones!, has pasado la prueba que te ha hecho acreedora de la cresta del Conocimiento, tu gran capacidad de consulta y sabiduría te han hecho digna de dicho emblema. Tú tienes la misión de guiar con tus conocimientos al grupo hacia el castillo legendario, cabe mencionar que eres uno de los cimientos del grupo, porque tu emblema resulta muy útil  
P. D. "Revisa tu Laptop""  
°°°  
-Así que después de todo, tenía razón - se dijo - esa visión era una prueba para mi corazón; yo tenía que demostrar que era digna de ser hija de mi papá  
  
Su tierno rostro sonrió unos instantes, se sintió orgullosa al portar el conocimiento.  
  
Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, también en la carta había una posdata que decía que Osen debía ver su Laptop, ¿Para qué?; ella sabía que sería una novedad "¿quién será ese que ha mandado esta nota?" se preguntó, como buena hija de Izzy. Se acercó con lentitud al aparato y lo tomó, trató de abrirlo, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y suspendió esa tarea; Osen se estaba congelando poco a poco, sus pulmones no cogían el suficiente aire y un color púrpura aparecía en su piel. Tampoco podía moverse, debido a que todo su interior estaba casi congelado.  
  
-¡No quiero morirme! - dijo ante un nuevo ataque de tos; ella tapó su boca con la mano. Al toser evacuó sangre; la niña dilató sus pupilas ¡Se estaba muriendo! (si, suena drástico, pero el porqué de la aceleración de su enfermedad se explicará después). "No es posible, he dejado de usar mi inhalador por semanas y jamás había arrojado sangre; algo no anda bien aquí... es como si alguien manejara mi enfermedad", se abrazó a sí misma, sus ojos se iban cerrando, si eso ocurría, tal vez ya no podría volver a abrirlos nunca más.  
  
"Papá... perdón, no voy a poder ayudarte" se dijo cuando ya había perdido la esperanza; entonces imaginó a su padre, ese hombre que la creó era una persona muy buena, recordó que las últimas palabras que había cruzado con Izzy eran acerca de que debía usar su aparato medicinal... ¡que irónico!, el inhalador era casi lo primero que había perdido en su descuidada vida. Al ir a su cerebro la imagen de su padre, provocó que los ánimos volvieran a su cuerpo y alma ¡No podía dejarse morir!, se levantó con determinación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Ella era despistada y no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Zetaro (hijo de Ken y Yolei, además de hermano de Kurumi y bebé Satoru) si éste no hubiera corrido hasta ella y la hubiera abrazado con cariño y ternura.  
  
-¡Osen! ¡Qué gusto verte!, ahora ya no estoy solo.  
  
-Zetaro... - dijo la niña, con rostro de moribunda.  
  
-Te ves muy mal - replicó el morado niño; que era la combinación armónica de unos enormes ojos azules y una cabellera violeta. Zetaro ichijiouji, de nueve años, notó hirviente la frente de Osen, en cambio, contrastando, el resto del cuerpo estaba tan frío como el hielo.  
  
No siguió dialogando e hizo que su amiguita se apoyara en él.  
  
-¿Adónde vamos?  
  
-Cerca de aquí hallé un refugio; tengo la impresión de que en otros tiempo estuvo habitado por un digimon; hay fuego y comida ¿No es genial?  
  
Osen no pudo terminar de oír, había perdido el sentido.  
  
---(15 minutos después)---  
  
Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, el pequeño Zetaro introdujo a la hija de Izzy al refugio (fue algo pesado porque los niños tenían la misma edad, claro que Osen era más bajita y delgada, ya ven que Izzy no es muy alto y Yolei y Ken son de altura notable). Con cuidado la acostó en una cama y la arropó; no tenía idea de que hacer para que su amiga mejorara, su experiencia en enfermedades y primeros auxilios era casi nula.  
  
Lo menos que pudo hacer fue acostarse al lado de Osen para cuidarla, por lo menos estaría en compañía, no se sentiría solo.  
  
La noche la pasó en vela (bueno, al menos tuvo la intención, pero siendo tan chico le ganó el sueño). --- La mañana había vuelto a nacer, el calor irradiado era mínimo, pero el clima era mil veces más favorable que la noche anterior. La pequeña Izumi se incorporó lentamente, aunque no se sentía del todo bien, tenía que admitir que estaba en una gloria a comparación del día pasado, a su lado estaba Zetaro, pero todavía dormido; ella sonrió tenuemente , seguro y su amigo había intentado cuidarla; eso le hizo sentir una sensación emotiva fuerte, sintió muchas ganas de agradecer a Zet el favor.  
  
En un rato más el pequeño Zetaro despertó, observó que Osen ya no se hallaba en cama "¿Dónde está?, espero se sienta mejor" Zet se levantó y caminó rumbo a la cocina del pequeño refugio; ahí pudo ver a Osen intentado cocinar para él.  
  
-¡Buenos días Osen! - dijo animadamente - Me da mucho gusto verte mejor.  
  
Osen se dio la vuelta hacia él y le sonrió; sus mejillas se enrojecieron.  
  
-¡Zet!, no debiste despertar hasta que yo terminara de cocinar.  
  
-¿Y para que quieres cocinar?, Taik me ha dicho que la comida te queda mal.  
-¿Eso te ha dicho mi Taik? - indagó la pequeña un poco molesta "Vaya, y yo que quería agradecerle cocinándole" pensó.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez cocinar fue una mala idea  
  
-Estabas muy contenta y de pronto te volviste a poner triste ¿Ha vuelto la fiebre?  
  
-Estoy bien - dijo sin saber si mentía o no.  
  
La pelirrojita se acercó al hijo de Ken y nerviosamente le agradeció los cuidados que tuvo su amigo para con ella.  
  
-Zet, quiero que sepas que..... agradezco mucho que me hayas cuidado toda la noche; sin ti, yo me hubiera muerto.  
  
Zetaro se sonrojó.  
  
-¡Fue un placer!, tú me agradas mucho Osen  
  
-tú también a mi - agregó ella con tono extraño.  
  
Entonces desvió su mirada y vio sobre la mesa a su laptop, recordó que había unos datos extras para ella en el aparato.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-¿Has recibido la carta que te hace portador de un emblema?  
  
-¡Ay, es verdad!, sí, había olvidado decirte que heredé la Bondad de papá   
  
°°°  
"Zetaro Ichijiouji:  
  
Has pasado la prueba al demostrar lo hermoso que puede ser tu corazón, el mostrar la amabilidad que vive en tu alma te hace un digno portador de la cresta que una vez fue de tu padre, La Bondad. Ahora deberás seguir a tu equipo para llegar al castillo Legendario y salvar a sus padres; deberás confiar en el mapa que aparecerá en cierta computadora."  
°°°  
  
-¿Tú tienes el conocimiento?  
  
-Sí, y en mi carta dice que en mi laptop hay un mapa que nos indicará el camino a seguir para llegar al Castillo Legendario.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a revisar la laptop, y como decía en la posdata de Osen, había un mapa. Lo analizaron juntos y decidieron que lo mejor era partir.  
  
-Debemos ir hacia el sur - dijo Osen  
  
-Oye ¿Estará bien que vayamos en tu estado de salud?  
  
-No lo sé, no se trata de querer, sino de tener ¡Es una obligación de nosotros salvar a nuestros padres!  
  
-Pues.. yo lo hago por gusto  
  
-Yo también, pero no por eso deja de ser obligación - Osen tosió, se alegró al no ver sangre - ¡¡lo ves, ya estoy mejor!! - anunció más animada.  
  
-Eso espero... oye Osen  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, te pusiste rojo  
  
-¿Puedo darte un beso?  
Osen se admiró "¿Por qué Zet me pregunta eso?"  
  
-Yo... pues, si quieres - dijo recordando lo lindo que había sido su amigo al cuidarla.  
  
Zetaro acercó sus labios a una de las mejillas de Osen Izumi y le dio un tierno y cálido beso (en lo personal creo que Zet es un niño muy dulce e inocente)  
  
-¡Me gustas! - le dijo el chico, la niña no contestó, jamás en su vida se había puesto a pensar en niños.  
  
Los dos pequeños, después de comer, salieron en busca de sus amigos; con una brújula especial del digimundo que una vez Ken le había dado a su hijo intermendio (Zet) se guiaban, ellos caminaban hacia el sur.  
  
Sus pasos constantes y chicos se suspendieron cuando apareció de la nada (¡Adivinen!), pues sí, un robot #021-C. La mugre máquina no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacarlos.  
  
-¡¡¡Nos ataca!!!  
  
-Esos robots los diseñó papá, el objetivo de éstos es vigilar la cárcel Digimon -dijo Osen  
  
-Por lo que veo su función está algo distorsionada - afirmó el niño con cabello morado-violeta.  
  
Osen se dio la vuelta  
  
-¡Corre Zet, o nos va a matar!  
  
Tanto ella como él, comenzaron la carrera de sus vidas, si bien ambos estaban fuera de forma, al menos Osen había practicado gimnasia meses atrás; sin darse cuenta se internaron en un túnel misterioso repleto de oscuridad; Zetaro perdió el Equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Osen se detuvo y regresó para ayudarlo. El tiempo no es buen aliado y lógico es penar que el 21-C los alcanzó; para sorpresa de los niños no disparó, sino que intentó con sus robóticas manos, sujetarlos. Antes de tocarlos, Zet (por instinto, supongo) cubrió su cara con las manos; de su anillo o Digivice comenzó a salir un rayo blanco que pareció afectarle al robot; Osen observó el acto y también apuntó con su anillo al androide, esa vez el rayo que salió fue morado.  
  
-¡Es el poder del Digivice! - gritó Zet  
  
Cuando ya hubieron alejado al robot (por el poder del digivice, claro), siguieron caminado por ese confuso túnel, la oscuridad reinante atemorizaba sus corazones, pero cada uno sabía que debía de olvidarse de sus debilidades y pensar en sus progenitores.  
  
-Mira Zetaro, allá hay una luz - dijo ella  
  
-Saldremos de aquí, que bien; Oye, te propongo unas carreras hasta la salida ¿Qué dices?  
  
-Mmm, está bien - contestó ella  
  
Los niños comenzaron a correr inconscientemente, Osen tomó la delantera ligeramente, la luz al salir del túnel los cegó por completo, por ese efecto ambos se detuvieron en plena carrera y se restregaron sus ojos con frenetismo. De repente el suelo comenzó a desaparecer y los niños comenzaron a caer por el escondido y repentino agujero; Osen sintió que era el final, pero Zetaro tuvo la oportunidad de sujetar un pequeño arbusto cercano, con su otra mano sujetó a Osen.  
  
-¡A esto le llamo tener mala suerte! - renegó - pero al menos no nos caímos....  
  
-¡Zetaro, la rama que sujetas no tarda en romperse, lo mejor es que me sueltes y te salves! - gritó la pelirroja.  
  
-Eso si que no, Señorita.; o nadie se cae o los dos caemos... ¡Jamás te soltaré!, tú no lo harías  
  
-¡¡No seas terco!!  
  
La rama de la cual Zet se sostenía se rompió, pero a buena hora otra mano (salida de la nada) sujetó a la de Zetaro y evitó que Osen y Zet se mataran.  
  
-¡Vaya, siempre he dicho que soy muy oportuno! - dijo un rubio alegre que asomó su cabeza para que Zetaro y Osen lo vieran.  
  
-¡Seiyuro!  
  
-¡Claro ¿Quién más podría ser?, sólo el gran Takaishi Seiyuro!... ah, sí, también está Doguen - replicó disminuyendo su alegría al mencionar al miope hijo de Joe.  
  
-Sei, deja de bromear y súbelos  
  
-Si me ayudaras, te juro que me tardaría menos, Doguen.  
  
-Chicos, no peleen.. estoy perdiendo fuerzas y no tardaré en soltar a Osen.  
  
-¡Resiste Zet! - dijo Sei - en un momento más los subimos, no quiero que sueltes a O-chan ¿OK?  
  
Doguen Kido y Seiyuro Takaishi subieron a Zetaro ichijiouji y Osen Izumi; intercambiaron noticias y muy pronto los 4 estuvieron enterados de la situación. Seiyuro notó lo enferma y ojerosa que se veía la pequeña pelirroja, pero era imposible curarla, el mismo Doguen no se podía poner a alucinar que era médico.... ¿qué harían?  
  
--(mini restrospección)  
  
Era un chico que traía unas ropas verdes, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello dorado; era muy guapo y eso lo había heredado de su padre Takeru. Seiyuro caminaba por un valle fresco, él tenía la fija idea de buscar a sus amigos para ir al dichoso castillo legendario, anteriormente había leído una carta en la cual se le informaba que después de tener aquella visión había adquirido el emblema de la Esperanza.  
  
°°°  
"Seiyuro Takaishi:  
  
¡Felicidades!, has pasado la prueba y con ello demostrado que eres un digno portador de la Esperanza; tienes la capacidad de sobrevivir a las más rudas pruebas por tu enorme fe; debes guiar a tu equipo al castillo legendario, tu brillo los protegerá.  
Deberás confiar en el mapa de cierta computadora"  
°°°  
  
"¡Castillo legendario!, ya suena como un cuento de hadas" se dijo sonriente. A pesar de su alentadora sonrisa, se hallaba un tanto preocupado, llevaba vagando mucho tiempo y aún no encontraba a nadie "¿Me habré ido por el camino incorrecto?" se preguntó. Había muchas cuestiones que podía realizarse, pero evitaba preguntarse cosas porque cada vez que lo hacía lo acogían dudas nuevas, él sentía que era un cuento de nunca acabar.  
  
A un costado suyo pudo visualizar un extraño edificio, que en otros tiempos tal vez había sido una fábrica. Se acercó cautelosamente y después de pensar un poco en los peligros, decidió meterse en dicho lugar "¡Bah!, el peligro está en todos lados" se dijo para animarse; ante todo se había jurado nunca perder la fe; su padre era un ejemplo a seguir que él no pasaría por alto.  
  
La fábrica parecía muerta, pero por alguna razón, Sei creía que alguien de sus amigos podía estar ahí. De repente, su organismo le exigió ir al baño a desechar el agua que había bebido momentos anteriores.  
  
-¡Que ocurrente soy! - dijo él; entonces vio un letrero que decía "Baños", presurosamente se introdujo a la zona de varones.  
  
Al entrar, por una suerte milagrosa se topó con su ¿amigo?, bueno, con Doguen Kido.  
  
-¡Llorón! ¡Hola! - dijo Sei notablemente feliz - menos mal que te encuentro  
  
-¿Seiyuro? ¿Qué haces en el baño?  
  
-¿¿Tú que crees??, bestia - respondió el rubio.  
  
Sei se introdujo al sanitario, pero no tardó mucho en salir.  
  
-Ya está, me siento mucho mejor con la vejiga vacía.  
  
-Eso es normal - agregó Doguen.  
  
-Oye anteojudo ¿Qué emblema tienes?  
  
-El de la sinceridad, escucha:  
  
°°°  
"Doguen Kido:  
  
Has pasado la prueba que te hace el dueño de la Siceridad, tu capacidad de decir lo que piensas sobre las cosas ha provocado que heredes el emblema que una vez fue de tu padre.. tu deber es ir con tu equipo hacia el castillo legendario. Deberás confiar en el mapa de cierta computadora"  
°°°  
  
-Bien por ti, Doguen  
  
-¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-La esperanza, como papá - dijo Sei - bueno, en vista de que ambos ya hicimos lo que se debe hacer en un baño, propongo seguir buscando a los demás.  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?  
  
-Mm, no lo sé con exactitud, las cartas mencionan algo de un mapa de una computadora, pero en vista de que no tenemos esa información, el destino nos guiará.  
  
-¡Es peligroso ir así nomás porque sí!, el destino no es un guía, sino una consecuencia...  
  
-¡Ya se me hacía raro que no salieras con tus cosas! ¡No seas gallina, Doguen!, date cuenta que necesitamos llegar al castillo legendario.  
  
A Doguen le ofendió el comentario de Sei, se estaba hartando de ser la burla de su amigo.  
  
-No podemos ir como estúpidos a un lugar que no sabemos donde es; además, puede ser una trampa  
  
-Es posible, pero piensa que es la única pista que tenemos de nuestros padres; no seas pesimista, deja de pensar en tus miedos una sola vez; !Y no llores! - la voz de Seiyuro era fuerte; hay que admitir que el pesimismo es contrario al optimismo, tal vez ellos dos por eso siempre reñían.   
  
A Doguen se le enrojecieron los ojos y después de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas; le lanzó un golpe a su compañero Takaishi.  
  
-¿Por qué me pegas? - indagó molesto mientras se tocaba la mejilla.  
  
-¡Porque ya me hartaste! - gritó Doguen histérico, mientras volvía a intentar golpear a Seiyuro.  
  
-¡Hey, cálmate! - dijo Sei - no es el momento.. eres más chico y no quiero pegarte.  
  
Doguen no parecía entender y seguía atacando al hijo de TK, que sólo se defendía; a pesar de que le agradaba el hecho de tener "discusiones", los golpes eran ya otra cosa, sabía que si peleaba con el hijo de Joe, terminaría lastimándolo.  
  
Un fuerte disparo detuvo la pelea, ellos miraron como otro robot comenzaba a atacarlos.  
  
-¡Demonios, hay que huir! - dijo el mayor (Sei, por un año), poniéndose de pie y jalando a Doguen de la camisa - ¡¡Date prisa llorón!! - Doguen lo siguió con cara de atemorizado.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Nos va a matar!  
  
-No si funciona mi idea  
  
Los hombrecitos entraron a un cuarto con enormes cilindros que giraban de forma rítmica, el contenido de esos cilindros, era ácido.  
  
-¿Quéee? ¿Quieres vaciar el contenido de los cilindros?  
  
-Sí, eso quemará al robot  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo?  
  
-Un humano tiene ventajas ante un ser irracional, Doguen.  
  
Con un plan bastante ingenioso (del cual me da flojera hablar, pero ustedes pueden imaginárselo) Sei y Doguen lograron que el robot cayera en la trampa y sobra decir que al caer el ácido sobre la máquina, se derritió.  
  
Los dos niños salieron de la fábrica, era poco lo que se hablaban, pero Seiyuro sabía que tenía que romper el silencio.  
  
-Doguen... - dijo con un poco de timidez - lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido... sé que no es agradable que todo el tiempo esté molestándote; no sé porqué lo hago, supongo que no me gusta que siempre estés diciendo que tienes miedo...  
  
Kido Doguen miró a su interlocutor; era verdad que muchas veces él tenía miedo y siempre lo expresaba, sin pensar en los demás.  
  
-Yo lamento haberte golpeado; me desespera que me hagas burla; lo peor es que a veces tienes razón.  
  
El hijo de TK sonrió.  
  
-¡Hacemos un buen equipo! - le dijo - juntos acabamos con el robot, ¿Ves que nada es imposible?  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón, hay que seguir  
  
-Doguen, una cosa más  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Sei?  
  
-No prometo dejar de hacerte carrilla, sólo que intentaré no ser hiriente.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba - dijo Doguen con un tono algo sarcástico.  
  
--(Después, cuando ya hallaron a Osen y Zet)  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor O-chan? - indagó Seiyuro  
  
-sí - dijo ella - no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo por mi culpa  
  
Doguen y Zetaro analizaban el mapa.  
  
-Debemos seguir hacia el sur; todavía nos falta mucho  
  
-Eso sin contar que debemos hallar a los demás.  
  
Seiyuro observó el cuadro que representaban sus amigos, prácticamente bajo su orden habían 3 niños, uno era muy pequeño, otra estaba enferma y Doguen era como otro niño; suspiró, no debía perder el ánimo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que todos recibimos una carta y también creo que cada uno de nosotros hará lo posible por llegar al Castillo Legendario; les prometo que poco a poco nos iremos reuniendo ¿Confían en mí?  
  
-Sí, yo creo que pronto estaremos todos juntos y salvaremos a nuestros padres - dijo Zet  
  
-Hay que seguir caminando - replicó Osen, pero se veía tan decaída que Sei se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda.  
  
-¿No peso mucho? ¿no es molestia?  
  
-Ya, tranquila; estás muy delgada - dijo Sei.  
  
Todos ellos reiniciaron su caminar.  
  
--  
  
  
Benjamín Tachikawa tenía 10 años; su cabello era castaño miel y sus ojos iguales a los de su madre: Mimi. Él caminaba por un desierto infernal, maldecía la hora en la que había recuperado la conciencia porque el sol era rudo y le quemaba su blanca piel. Poco a poco sus pálidas mejillas se volvieron rojas, se estaba deshidratando.  
  
-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió traer bloqueador? - renegó mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo con que cubrirse - ¡Ya me cansé de que todo me salga mal! - volvió a decir un tanto histérico.  
  
El principito pudo ver que entre sus cosas había una especie de carta "¿De dónde salió esto?" se indagó, entonces la abrió con curiosidad y la leyó.  
  
°°°  
"Ben Tachikawa:  
  
¡Felicitaciones!, el pasar la prueba te ha hecho digno poseedor de uno de los emblemas ocultos: la Perseverancia; el ser obstinado te ha ayudado a obtener esta cresta... Sigue así y nunca te rindas. Tu misión es unirte al grupo e ir al castillo legendario en donde tendrán que rescatar a los antiguos elegidos; deberás confiar en el mapa de cierta computadora"  
°°°  
  
El apuesto pero egoísta niño puso rostro de admiración, esa nota le decía que era el portador de la Perseverancia, si él no se equivocaba, eso quería decir nunca rendirse.  
  
-Ahora todo tiene más sentido - se dijo - lo que viví anteriormente fue una visión que me dio un emblema..... ¡Vaya!, esta nota ¿Quién me la mandó?, ¡Odio las cosas a medias!, pero al parecer, el mundo está lleno de rodeos ¡¿El castillo legendario?!, ¿Dónde está eso?, no soy adivino como para alucinar su ubicación; para el colmo, ninguno de los insectos ha aparecido ¡que suerte tan detestable! - volvió a gritar, entonces, extrañamente volvió a calmarse - bueno, todo sea por salvar a mi hermosa madre.  
  
Mientras Ben caminaba pudo ver como un Oasis se posaba ante él "¡Qué bien!, no, tal vez es un espejismo". Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a correr desesperadamente a aquel sitio (tenía demasiada sed, como para analizar la situación).  
  
--En tanto, en el Oasis (no era una ilusión).  
  
Una niña de aspecto primoroso y carácter rudo estaba bebiendo agua, su rostro estaba preocupado y sus ojos un tanto irritados.  
  
Hacía unos 15 minutos había recuperado la conciencia y había aparecido en otro lugar desconocido para su ser ¿Era otro sueño?, no; ella estaba en el Digimundo, al menos eso creía.  
  
Notó que traía puesta su ropa ¿Cómo era posible eso?, también a su lado estaba su bolso; se inquietó, no comprendía la situación.  
  
Atentamente observó a su alrededor; sus astutos ojos celestes captaban cada cosa necesaria; si no se equivocaba, se encontraba en una especie de paraíso en medio del desierto. Decidió ir a explorar el terreno, como toda niña valiente y audaz; mientras exploraba, se topó con un extraño túnel; parecía que ese túnel la conectaría a otra dimensión.  
  
Ella tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no debía tomar las cosas a la ligera, su mente estaba bloqueada y para sentirse mejor, se dispuso a beber agua en un pequeño lago; mientras lo hacía, supuso que debía aprovechar para llenar un recipiente con agua y así tener reservas. Abrió su bolso y para su sorpresa halló una carta entre sus cosas.  
  
-No tiene remitente, pero está dirigida a mí - dijo mientras empezaba la lectura.  
  
°°°  
"Mayumi Ishida:  
  
La hermosa capacidad que tienes para proteger, ayudar y amar a tus seres queridos te hace una digna portadora de la cresta de la Amistad. ¡Felicidades!, has pasado la prueba. Tu misión es ir al castillo legendario junto con tus amigos y rescatar a los adultos (tienes destellos de liderazgo), deberás confiar en el mapa de cierta computadora."  
°°°  
  
-Así que para eso tuve aquella visión, era una prueba... soy la portadora de la Amistad - dijo sin mucho ánimo.  
  
Entonces decidió ir a buscar a los demás para tratar de hallar el mentado castillo; su paciencia se empezó a colmar, no sabía que hacer.  
  
-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo demonios llegaré al castillo, si no se donde estoy?, parece que aquí alguien está eligiendo los pasos que he dado y que voy a dar, aborrezco que decidan por mí, ¿Quién mandó esta nota?, ¿Estará bien Kotty? - la hija de Sora/Matt perdió las fuerzas y se dejó caer al suelo; la impotencia al no poder ayudar era lo que más detestaba sufrir "Hay que aceptarlo, sólo somos 12 niños que sueñan con salvar a sus padres... pero no tenemos los elementos para hacerlo".  
  
Sus ojitos llorosos perdieron la luz por unos instantes; aunque sabía que había pocas esperanzas no debía de dejar de seguir adelante; con determinación se puso de pie, y al voltear tuvo el gusto (o milagro de gusto) de chocar con Ben Tachikawa (quien como ya leyeron, había encontrado el oasis y se había dirigido al mismo).  
  
-¡Estúpida, casi choco contigo! - dijo el hijo de Mimi por la impresión.  
  
-Vaya Ben, ¡qué saludador eres! - dijo ella usando su ironía - pero admito que me da un gusto enorme verte  
  
-A mí también - contestó él.  
  
Mayumi se admiró por las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-¡No tienes fiebre! ¿cómo es que me dijiste un comentario amable?  
  
-Ush, qué patética eres - dijo el principito con cara de desprecio fingida - lo que sucede es que ahora que adquirí el emblema de la Perseverancia, debo aprender a ser tolerante con ustedes.  
  
  
May Ishida notó lo acalorado que venía Ben, con una amabilidad sorprendente, le ofreció agua.  
  
-Gracias Mayumi; y dime ¿qué emblema adquiriste?  
  
-Me tocó la amistad, como a papá  
  
-¿La amistad? ¡Qué raro!, no eres "muy" amigable - dijo imprudente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acto, ella le desvió la mirada, y Ben se dio cuenta que la había herido.  
  
-Tienes razón, no soy muy amigable... pero no puedo hacer nada, si me dieron este emblema es por algo.  
  
-¡Espera May!, yo soy el que no soy muy amigable; no quise decir eso ¡En serio!- Dijo Ben, tratando de arreglar las cosas - ¡Yo soy el antipático!, además, no te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarte.  
  
"Genial, metí la pata" pensó el hombrecito "Ahora veo porqué no heredé la pureza de mamá... soy demasiado seco, agresivo y tonto con las niñas... claro que Mayumi es muy ruda y todo eso, pero en el fondo parece ser muy sensible y... ¡hay que admitirlo, es linda!"  
  
-Olvídalo Ben, no me importa - contestó ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-Yo voy al castillo legendario, no se tú.  
  
-Pero, no sabemos en donde está.  
  
-Lo buscaré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario  
  
-Yo voy contigo..... quiero volver a ver a mi madre... escucha Mayumi, en mi carta habla acerca de un mapa en una computadora ¿Crees que se trate del aparato de Osén?  
  
-Es lo más seguro - dijo ella - ¿Sabes?, he hecho un descubrimiento, cerca de aquí hay un túnel que nos conecta a otra dimensión... tengo la corazonada de que si me introduzco en él , llegaré a un lugar clave, ¿Vienes?  
  
-Claro  
  
Ben se sentía algo nervioso, a veces le temía a esa niña y otras tantas le inspiraba confianza, tal vez la chica tenía un carácter demasiado voluble. Él no era de esos niños sociables y conformistas, por el contrario, los berrinches que lo acogían lo hacían Elitista. Mayumi de vez en cuando miraba al niño, no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta que el antiguo comentario la había herido ".... ¿Indigna de mi emblema?, no.. papá decía lo mismo justo en aquella visión que tuve, y no hay amigo más fiel que él!".  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron sofocados por un ruido penetrante y tétrico, el robot 21-C había aparecido.  
  
-¡Un robot!, eso quiere decir que hay humanos cerca de aquí - dijo Ben emocionado corriendo hacia la máquina para establecer comunicación por radio.  
  
Mayumi miró a la máquina fijamente "No, esa cosa no nos ayudará... pareciera que quiere atacarnos"  
  
-¡No te acerques Ben! - le gritó mientras ella corría para detenerlo.  
  
El robot disparó su arma, pero antes de asestarse en el cuerpo de Ben, Mayumi se interpuso aventándolo al suelo para salvarlo  
  
-¡¡Mayumi!! - gritó Ben.  
  
Gran cantidad del polvo suelto se levantó, cuando ese aire sucio se disipó, Ben pudo ver a su amiga en el suelo, parecía estar ilesa.  
  
Ben no la pensó mucho y corrió hacia su amiga y le ayudó a levantarse, después comenzaron a correr de forma veloz, llegaron hasta el lago y saltaron a él para luego nadar hasta la otra orilla. Estaban encalmados por tanto repentino ejercicio, pero al menos estaban a salvo.  
  
-No lo entiendo, ese robot bien podría seguirnos.... pero pareciera que sólo quería torearnos.  
  
-¿Tú crees, May? - indagó él  
  
-Sí, eso creo.  
  
Mayumi salió del agua y Ben la siguió, antes de que siguieran caminado, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, May?  
  
Ella no contestó, sabía que Ben quería darle las gracias  
  
-Ya sé porqué eres tan digna del emblema de la Amistad, gracias por salvarme  
  
-Por nada - dijo ella sonriendo, de una manera que no solía usar muchas veces; entonces siguió moviendo sus pies, ambos llegaron a una especie de cueva (muy parecida a la que Zetaro y Osen hallaron), entraron cautelosamente - ven, creo que por acá está el pasadizo.  
  
Los dos niños se introdujeron en la cueva y en unos minutos salieron de ella, en efecto, era una cueva que conectaba a otra dimensión. Lo primero que sintió Ben (y Dio Gracias por ello) fue que el clima había cambiado, ahora era templado, en cambio, lo primero que vio el niño, fue el rostro inocente y sorprendido de su amigo Zetaro Ichijiouji.  
  
-¡Son ustedes! - dijo Zet notablemente contento - Osen tenía razón, esta cueva te conecta a otros lugares.  
  
-¡Zetaro! - dijo Ben  
  
-Sí, el mismo ¡qué bueno que por fin los encontramos!, estamos descansando muy cerca de aquí, pero Seiyuro dijo que debíamos de vigilar los puntos donde pudieran aparecer... ¿Sólo son ustedes dos?  
  
-Zet ¿Quiénes están contigo? ¿Está mi hermano Kotaro?  
  
-No, somos Doguen, Seiyuro, Osen y yo... sólo que Osen está enferma  
  
"Para variar" pensó May, algo preocupada  
  
-Debe ser porque perdió su inhalador ¿no? - replicó Ben - ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a parecer por aquí?  
  
-No lo sabía, pero hace días Osen y yo cruzamos una de esas cuevas, ella dice que pueden ser útiles y cambiarnos de dimensión....  
  
-Ahh, llévanos con los demás  
  
Fue así como los niños de la zona norte se reunieron.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo  
--  
  
Notas de la autora:  
¡hola de nuevo!, que bueno que sigas leyendo esta extensa historia (gracias =), creo que me excedí en la extensión, pero no me gusta usar a los personajes a la ligera . Éste capítulo fue hecho con el objetivo de que se conocieran más a los hijos de los elegidos (sé que hay mucha confusión respecto a tantos niños y nombres, espero que esta parte del relato les ayude a entender mejor). No dejes de leerlo, se va a poner interesante, especialmente el capítulo 11 (uno de mis predilectos)  
  
Déjenme Review para comentar lo que opinan, también pueden escribirme un e-mail a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	10. Capitulo 10

--  
¡Hola!, antes que nada quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo este fic, sé que está muy largo, pero cuando escribí esta historia, no estaba consciente de que a los lectores les iba a cansar tanta extensión... espero terminen el fic, pueden ir leyéndolo poco a poco, para que no les aburra, aunque, según mi opinión, la trama va mejorando.  
--  
  
Capítulo 10 "Rumbo al Castillo Legendario"  
  
/En nuestro capítulo anterior, los hijos de los elegidos se habían dispersado en grupos de 6, los de la zona norte y los de la zona sur, cada equipo buscaba ahora encontrar el castillo legendario/  
  
--(zona norte: Osen, Zet, Doguen, Seiyuro, Mayumi y Ben)  
  
El alegre y apuesto niño de 12 años, llamado Seiyuro Takaishi, traía cargando en su espalda a una niña débil y pelirroja (Osen) de nueve, se veía notablemente agotado y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, como corre agua por los ríos.  
  
-Debemos descansar - sugirió Mayumi Ishida con rostro preocupado - Primo Sei, necesitas descansar.. ¡Si no fueras tan terco yo cargaría a Osen por tiempos y todo sería más sencillo!  
  
-Ya te dije que es un placer cargar a O-chan, es mejor que ella descanse.  
  
-Vaya "placer" - añadió el irónico Ben - más bien creo que te encanta lucirte como héroe al cargar a la cerebrito.  
  
-Es verdad - afirmó con tono seco - tal vez me guste lucirme... pero no es tanto por eso que lo hago, nuestra amiga se ve muy débil y yo soy el responsable por ser el mayor.  
  
-Guarden silencio - ordenó el nerd (Doguen), al ver que una discusión se acercaba - Osen puede despertarse en cualquier momento, el efecto del sedante ya casi se acaba.  
  
Mayumi siguió insistiendo.  
  
-Entonces primo ¿descansamos?  
  
-Sí, creo que está bien - accedió el hijo de TK con algo de nostalgia, a May no le agradaba verlo tan raro.  
  
Ellos llevaban aproximados 2 días viajando desde que se habían hallado a Ben Tachikawa y May Ishida; durante el transcurso del viaje hacia el Castillo Legendario la pequeña Izumi había empeorado su salud de forma admiranble, incluso habían llegado a extremos de drogarla con sedantes para que no sufriera.  
  
Seiyuro Takaishi recostó a su amiga en la hierba, le entristeció verla tan débil y pálida; no lo entendía, si bien había visto a esa niña enferma toda su vida, jamás hubiera imaginado visualizarla tan mal.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer?" pensó desconsolado mientras se recostaba junto a ella y miraba el hermoso paisaje que mostraba el cielo "no permitiré que se muera ¡No es justo!... pero aunque me duela, creo que no está en mis manos" sus pensamientos se interrumpieron porque su prima menor le habló.  
  
-Zetaro y Doguen fueron a Pescar - anunció - será mejor que descanses, Ben y yo nos haremos cargo de vigilar y cuidar a Osen.  
  
-De acuerdo - contestó él, mientras se acomodaba entre la hierba - Oye May, ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso?  
  
-¿Acerca de Osen?  
  
-Sí, de su enfermedad..  
  
-Creo que piensas lo mismo que yo. La enfermedad que la azota no es natural; los síntomas y signos que aparecen nunca son los mismos; algo extraño pasa, pero ese "algo" va a terminar matándola - la rubia se turbó al decir eso, definitivamente la muerte de su amiguita sería algo terrible, le estremecía pensar siempre en lo peor, pero la verdad es que nunca fue un alma muy positiva.  
  
-No seas drástica, hay que tener fe en que se curará   
  
-Yo.. mejor ya no sigo pensando en consecuencias; duérmete, yo me encargo de Osen y Ben estará de guardia.  
  
Sei cerró sus ojos, el cansancio le permitió hacerlo dormir casi instantáneamente; Ben, que hasta entonces se hallaba vigilando arriba de un árbol se acercó a May.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? - indagó, su pregunta era algo absurda, pero lo que él tenía en mente era dialogar con su interesante "amiga".  
  
-Seiyuro está rendido, dudo que se levante en poco tiempo.  
  
-Entonces levantaré el campamento para pasar la noche - agregó sintiéndose mártir.  
  
-¿Tú? ¿Acomidiéndote a trabajar por los demás? ¡Creo que los milagros existen! - exclamó ella con su habitual sarcasmo.  
  
El rostro de Ben puso una expresión de indignación; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-Parece que disfrutas humillándome - renegó Ben, mientras se retiraba  
  
-Tal vez - respondió ella.  
  
  
Las reflexiones acerca del futuro incierto que los dominaba, invadieron su joven mente, a May no le gustaba nublar sus pensamientos con preocupaciones, sin embargo, era inevitable hacerlo. Mientras pensaba, Osen despertó, sus negros ojos lucían decaídos, la expresión de su rostro no tenía interpretación sencilla.  
  
-Qué bueno que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bien, May...  
  
-Siempre dices lo mismo, debes decir la verdad.  
  
-Pues.... tú también ocultas muchas cosas, aunque no quiero recordártelo - la niña suspiró - sólo que ya sabes como soy, compréndeme.  
  
-Hasta eso - murmuró - te comprendo.  
  
May vio como su amiga abría mecánicamente la Laptop.  
  
-Osen ¿No estarás pensando en ponerte a descifrar datos, verdad?  
  
-Tengo que hacerlo, voy atrasada; papá confía en que descifre la información en F2 y la pase en F5; todo lo que hay en esta máquina nos será de mucha utilidad - guardó silencio unos instantes, para luego proseguir - además creo que es necesario aprovechar los instantes de lucidez que tengo, ya estoy cansada de esos sedantes que me da Doguen; claro que sin ellos, me hubiera muerto del dolor....  
  
-No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa, algo no está bien, es como si algo te controlara.  
  
-Así parece - musitó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a teclear, estaba un poco feliz pues no se sentía tan mal - ¿Sabes, May?, tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero creo que es significativo.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué soñaste?  
  
Mientras dialogaban Ben, al ver que Osen Izumi había despertó, fue hacia ellas.  
  
-¡Cerebrito! - exclamó animadamente - Veo que ya estás de maniática con esa computadora arcaica, seña de que ya estás mejor.  
-No la molestes Ben - ordenó Mayumi - Osen trabaja, además, dice que tuvo un sueño muy interesante que puede ser la clave para descifrar todos estos datos.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y yo salgo en ese sueño?, si es así ha de estar muy interesante  
  
-Pues indirectamente sales - respondió la pequeña dueña del Conocimiento - estaba apunto de decirle a May lo que soñé.  
  
Benjamín se sentó junto a las niñas, miró fijamente a Osen, como Mayumi; entonces la chica Izumi comenzó a relatar el sueño.  
  
-Yo entraba a una especie de cuarto que tenía forma cilíndrica, esa habitación estaba llena de signos; me encontraba muy asustada, tal vez porque no entendía el significado de esos garabatos - hizo una mini-pausa - entonces , un brillo deslumbrante salió de ciertos signos.  
  
-Esos signos eran los emblemas ¿verdad? - interrumpió la chica dueña de la Amistad.  
  
-Sí, eran los emblemas, lo curioso es que estaban amontonados en grupos de seis - explicó Osen - La luz que emitían las crestas se unía o fusionaba.... entonces, desperté  
  
-¡Cómo toda la vida, las cosas quedan a medias! - renegó el principito - ¿Y quieres decirme en qué parte salgo yo, Osen?  
  
-Sale tu emblema, bestia - dijo May - y tienes razón, Osen, al decir que hay un misterio en tu sueño  
  
-Sí, hay varias coincidencias, como que en el sueño los emblemas se agrupen en 6; nosotros somos 6.  
  
-Es probable que los otros 6 estén juntos - agregó Ben.  
  
-Es verdad; ojalá así sea - replicó May  
  
-Lo dices porque te preocupa tu hermano - afirmó el niño  
  
-¡Claro ¿Qué esperabas?, Kotty no está impuesto a estar solo!, quien sabe como se encuentre; pero ¡no te metas en lo que no te importa! - gritó Mayumi algo exaltada, el chico Tachikawa la sacaba de quicio.  
  
"Genial, ¡no te digo!" pensó el niño irónicamente "no doy una con esta niña, pero me atrae estar con ella".  
  
Osen no siguió atenta a la discusión surgida, lo mejor era seguir enlazando sus pensares y reflexiones.  
  
-En mi sueño los emblemas se unen, eso me recuerda al término de Fusión Prohibida. Hay posibilidad de que como nuestros padres son 12 y poseen crestas, hayan sido capturados para sacrificarlos o fusionarlos con los digimons y así efectuar esa dichosa unión.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿De donde sacas esas teorías, cerebrito-Osen?  
  
-Sólo son suposiciones Ben, pero ahora que desperté trataré de descifrar los signos del programa y así obtendré una respuesta coherente.  
  
-Esas suposiciones tienen mucha lógica, pero ojalá la parte del "Sacrificio" sea errónea - murmuró Mayumi  
  
La niña de ojos negros ya no contestó, con prisa acelerada y manos temblorosas comenzó a trabajar. La chica de los ojos azules cambió su mirada de asombro (Por la teoría de su amiga) a una de preocupación.  
  
-Oye Osen, nosotros tenemos un mapa que nos guía al Castillo legendario, pero los demás no tienen algo que los guíe.. ¿Cómo llegarán al castillo?  
  
-Buen punto, May - dijo Osen, mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su mejilla y mostraba una expresión de intelectual, su rostro dudoso se iluminó después de unos instantes.  
  
-Ahora recuerdo que Kurumi empacó un FAX entre sus cosas, ya sabes que le encanta armar y desarmar cosas raras.  
  
-¿Un Fax? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Ben ¿Qué no llevas en la escuela la asignatura llamada: Historia de los inventos? - humilló May, al parecer gozaba torear a Ben tanto como Sei se divertía peleando con Doguen (tal vez venga de familia =).  
  
-Bueno, un fax es un medio de comunicación viejo, esta laptop posee un fax integrado; si mando el mapa que tenemos al fax de Kurumi, es posible que podamos establecer comunicación con los demás.  
  
-Pero Osen ¿Qué te hace pensar que servirá? ¿Qué no la tecnología estaba muerta?  
  
-Pienso que nada se pierde con intentarlo; además recuerden que con el ataque de los robots, nos entraron las dudas acerca del funcionamiento de la tecnología.  
  
En esos momentos Doguen Kido y Zet Ichijiouji regresaron de la pesca.  
  
-¡Osen! - gritó el expresivo Zetaro mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la niña - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Mucho mejor - replicó ella, con una pasividad sorprendente - pero en estos momentos estábamos a punto de intentar establecer comunicación con tu hermana.  
  
-¿Con Kurumi? ¿Cómo?! - volvió a decir emocionado.  
  
-¡No grites, mis tímpanos son delicados! - exigió Ben, mientras se tapaba los oídos y miraba al niño de cabellos morados con exasperación.  
  
-Le mandaré un fax; ¡Ah!, pero no se el número de fax ¿Tú no lo recuerdas Zet?  
  
  
El chico agrandó sus sobrenaturales ojos, la expresión de inocencia que tenía cambiaba a una de duda, trataba de recordar.  
  
-El fax es el extraño aparato que mi hermana se entercó en empacar ¿verdad?  
  
"¡Ah, paciencia!" pensó Mayumi al ver la tranquilidad en Zet ante una situación estresante para ella.  
  
-Sí, es eso.. pero creo que no posees el número de fax - balbució Osen algo triste.  
  
-¡Espera! - dijo Zetaro mientras esculcaba su pequeña mochila; todos lo miraron de forma curiosa, muy pronto el pequeño de 9 años sacó de su "equipaje" un libro, aquel objeto se veía viejo y estaba obeso.  
  
-¿Ven esto?, es la agenda de mamá, contiene datos muy importantes y viejos acerca de su laaaaarga vida, tal vez venga el número de Fax que buscan, ya que mi madre dice que ese aparato era el que tenían antes en el supermercado de su familia para ordenar los productos, o algo así.  
  
-¡Que bien! - replicó Osen  
  
-Lo hubieras dicho antes - regañó Ben  
  
May comenzó a hojear aquélla gruesa agenda ¡vaya que tenía datos!, tal vez innecesarios.  
  
-¿Cómo es que traes ese librote entre tus cosas, Zet?  
  
-No sé de que te asombras Doguen - agregó Zet con su tono ingenuo, él era una de esas criaturas incapaces de usar el sarcasmo - tienes tu maleta llena de libros para estudiar.  
  
Doguen calló su boca; acto seguido se dedicó a ayudarle a May con el teléfono.  
  
-¡Lo tengo Osen! - confirmó el miope - May, ¿cómo es que no lo veías?, estaba frente a ti.  
  
La rubia no contestó, estaba demasiada esperanzada por la idea de comunicarse con Kotaro que no prestó atención a esos comentarios; claro que de haber sido la "Mayumi" de siempre es posible que tampoco hubiera emitido palabra alguna... lo que sí es verdad es que hay personas que no necesitan comunicarse oralmente, los ojos dicen cosas que los labios jamás se atreverán a recitar, sólo es cuestión de saber interpretar las miradas (y eso amigos es todo un arte).  
  
La pelirroja Izumi introdujo los datos necesarios y envió el fax.  
  
-Añadí una nota informando cuántos estamos y dónde  
  
-¡Recemos para que funcione, amigos!- dijo el mediano Ichijiouji - ¡Ojalá mi Kurumi lo reciba!  
  
-Bueno, supongo que hay que tener fe; pero más bien, creo que depende de la suerte - agregó Mayumi, con una mirada fría.  
  
Hubo un silencio grupal que más tarde fue interrumpido por uno de los miembros del mismo.  
  
-Bien, hoy es el día de caridad de Ben Tachikawa; por lo que iré a preparar la cena - dijo adulándose "OH, soy tan servicial, mamá estará contenta de mí, con mis acciones haré que mi emblema brille de forma impresionante"  
  
De nuevo, tras la frase dicha, todo se volvió silencioso, algunos ocultaron sus rostros para que el castaño Ben no viera las expresiones de asco que ponían.  
  
-¡¿Qué no oyeron?!, ¡¡Iré a preparar la cena!!- dijo en forma amenazante (tal vez por no recibir comentario alguno) - es una suerte que cuente con ingredientes y el recetario de mamá (bueno, imagínense los platillos endulzados que hará =).  
  
-Doguen... - susurró Osen en voz muy baja, apenas perceptible para los cercanos a ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Bueno, creo que si tienes el emblema de la Sinceridad es tu deber ir con Ben y decirle que su comida no es de nuestro agrado.  
  
-....  
  
-Osen tiene razón - amplió May - tu deber es ir a decirle sus verdades, que su cocina apesta y que no queremos comer pescado con miel de nuevo; debes ser sincero.  
  
-Pe-peperooo... - balbució nervioso.  
  
-Ambas confiamos en ti - añadió Osen con rostro alegre; May empujó a Doguen hacia Ben.  
  
-¿Qué se traen ustedes tres?, se ven muy misteriosos - dijo en hijo de Mimi  
  
-Es que Kido tiene algo que decirte - dijo la rubia solemnemente con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
El chico con cabello castaño y ondulado cruzó los brazos y miró a su interlocutor fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? - cuestionó con desconfianza.  
  
-Verás... este, la verdad, tu comida; bueno.. yo... y los demás, no nos... gus-taa  
  
-¿Qué?, además de cuatro ojos eres tartamudo - replicó - lo siento pero no tengo tiempo que perder, vamos Zetaro, tú serás mi asistente.  
  
Zet sonrió y comenzó a seguir a Benjamín.  
  
-No teman - musitó - trataré de hacer que le eche menos dulce a las recetas.  
  
Doguen se puso a estudiar maniáticamente, eso parecía tranquilizarlo; Osen siguió tecleando, aunque poco a poco aquellos densos dolores comenzaron a acogerla, justo como al cubrirse una persona con un cobertor el calor se va expandiendo.  
  
May Ishida sacó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, claro que no podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso fax. Observó como su amiga dejaba las labores tecnológicas y se jalaba el cabello de forma desesperante, tal vez con ello quería disminuir el dolor o en su defecto opacar dichas torturas. Exclamó unas palabras imperceptibles y gritó levemente, su gemido causaba desesperación al ser oído.  
  
-¡Esto no es mi asma! ¡Deja en paz a mi cabeza! ¡AHHH! - acto seguido comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; Mayumi la vio horrorizada, conocía muy bien a Osen y sabía que su pelirroja amiga sólo se quejaba cuando era estrictamente necesario - ¡Quiero morir! - dijo de pronto.  
  
Esa frase fue expresada con tal horror, que provocó que Seiyuro (Quien tomaba plácidamente una siesta) despertara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo adormilado - ¿Ya amaneció? - agregó al ver el ocaso.  
  
-No, apenas oscurece.. pero lo importante ahora es que Osen comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo - expresó May algo preocupada (claro que solo alguien que la conociera muy bien podría notar su turbación).  
  
-¡¡Quiero Morirme!! - volvió a decir la chica Izumi mientras empezaba a toser y a evacuar sangre por su fina y temblorosa boca.  
  
-¡O-chan, no digas eso! - rogó Seiyuro - May, ve por Doguen y que traiga el sedante.  
  
-¡Yo ya no quiero más droga!, ¡Sólo quiero descansar! - gritó la pequeña de forma histérica (si, ya se que soy drástica, pero es parte de la historia) - ¡Quiero morir!, pero no puedo hacerlo, no me lo permitiré....  
  
May fue a obedecer la orden, Sei se acercó a su amiguita; con una paciencia admirable alejó las manos de Osen de la cabeza de la misma, juzgó innecesario que hiciera presión en su cuerpo, luego la recargó en su hombro y comenzó a proporcionarle caricias fraternales; el emblema de la esperanza (obviamente de Sei) comenzó a brillar, aquel majestuoso brillo invadió a la pequeña Izumi y poco a poco la histeria de la niña se esfumó y el dolor se fue debilitando. Osen respiró profundamente y cerró sus cansados ojos.  
  
-Muchas gracias - agradeció con una sinceridad innegable - por darme tu esperanza.  
  
-Por nada, O-chan - dijo él, lo que debía hacer ahora era cambiar de tema - hablando de otras cosas, he tenido una ocurrencia .. ¿sabes algo?.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?, sé mucho, pero no sé si es lo que tú quieres que sepa - comentó con curiosidad.  
  
-Estuve pensando - agregó el alegre Sei - hace poco vi a mi padre de niño en una visión, supongo que viste al tío Izzy  
  
-Positivo, pero ¿cuál es el misterio en eso?, supuestamente esas visiones eran para la obtención del emblema.  
  
-Sí, pero cuando vi a papá le dije que era su ángel de la guarda... con eso se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacer una historia sobre guardianes secretos o algo así.  
  
-Tú, eres un chico que siempre halla tiempo para pensar en cosas fantasiosas.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón ¡No tengo remedio!.. por cierto, ¿te sientes mejor?  
  
-Sí, tu emblema me ha ayudado; no dudaré jamás del poder de las crestas... ¿ya no vas a dormirte?  
  
-No, cuando desperté pensé que ya había amanecido; es una suerte que no porque así podré cenar.  
  
Osen Izumi sonrió ligeramente  
  
-¿Sabes quien cocina hoy? - indagó curiosa; por el tono de voz de Osen, Sei supuso lo peor.  
  
-¡No me digas que Ben!  
  
-Sí te digo... es una lástima, yo que tú me tomaría otra siesta.  
  
-¡No!, debo impedir que nos envenene, lo último que necesitamos es más enfermos.  
  
Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia donde el Principito intentaba ser chef , ¡Alguien debía detenerlo!, Y Seiyuro se haría responsable de su tropa.  
Osen sonrió, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco; justamente como los rayos dorados del sol van desapareciendo para dar cabida a la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
  
--mientras, en la zona opuesta (zona sur: Kotaro, Yuriko, Toshiro, Kurumi, Kyosuke y Taiki)  
  
  
-¡¡Auch!!, ¡Basta Kurumi!, prefiero que Yuri cure mi herida  
  
-Cierra tu boca, malagradecido - dijo la Chica - deberías sentirte feliz, ya que me tomé la molestia de ayudarte.  
  
-¡AAHH! - volvió a Quejarse Taik, mientras Ichijiouji limpiaba la herida que el chico había adquirido al luchar con aquel robot.  
  
-Kurumi, creo que usaste mucho alcohol - juzgó Yuriko, que hasta entonces había estado de espectadora.  
  
-¡Yo sé lo que hago!, sólo desinfecto la herida, lo he hecho miles de veces con Zet  
  
-Pobre, lo has de tener todo traumatizado - agregó Taiki, mientras seguía de quejumbroso.  
  
-Ush.... deja de quejarte - el tono de voz de ella se transformó en uno amable y dulce - prometo poner más cuidado en mis acciones; no quiero resultar patética .  
  
Taiki Yagami guardó silencio al oír aquellas palabras recitadas con gracia femenina.  
  
-Lo siento Kurumi, no quise ser grosero.  
  
-¿Ves cómo es mejor portarse bien con las chicas lindas como yo?; si te portas bien, te daré un premio, tal como le di uno a tu primo Toshi por salvarme.  
  
-¿Qué clase de premio?  
  
-¡Ya lo verás! - dijo ella con un rostro pillino "Ahh, es tan fácil engañar a un niño.." se dijo como si en realidad fuera una experta en tomar roles posesivos y caprichosos.  
  
Yuri se retiró de ellos, sentía una ansiedad extraña, nada parecía tranquilizarla. Miró a su alrededor, la luna llena brillaba y aquel brillo iluminaba sus verdes ojos.  
  
--Kurumi jugaba a la enfermera y "curaba" a Taiki; Kyosuke preparaba la cena (bueno, parecía molesto al cocinar, pero el tener un padre experto en comida japonesa lo condenaba). Yuri estuvo a punto de irle a proporcionar su ayuda, pero no tenía ánimos de lidiar con Kyo, aquel chico moreno y expresivo siempre terminaba intimidado y eso provocaba que nunca pudieran entablar una plática decente. Toshiro se hallaba viendo las estrellas con una pasividad envidiada por todo ser vivo, menos por ella que era igual o más paciente que el hijo de Kari.  
  
-¿Interrumpo? - preguntó al acercarse con timidez.  
  
-No, para nada; el cielo es una maravilla universal - la miró con expresión coqueta, claro que él lo hizo inconscientemente - a veces me cuestiono sobre cuántas personas estarán viendo el firmamento al mismo tiempo que yo - agregó sabiamente.  
  
-Toshiro...  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Yuri?, últimamente te veo diferente; tus ojos no parecen ser los mismos.  
  
-Pues.. creo que mis ojos están invadidos de pesimismo... temo que fracasemos, ¿Crees que salgamos victoriosos?  
  
-No lo sé; Seiyuro diría: "Hay que tener Fe", pero sería conveniente tenerlo enfrente para oírlo - hizo una pausa corta, típica de sus reflexiones - desgraciadamente la Fe es algo que debe sentirse, no decirse o escucharse... francamente tengo dudas muy fuertes.  
  
-Yo también  
  
-¿Es por eso que ya no sonríes? - preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
-Tal vez - respondió.  
  
Un lloriqueo interrumpió aquella incómoda plática, el pequeño Kotaro Ishida parecía ser el causante o el productor de aquel llanto.  
  
-Vamos a ver que le pasa - dijo el Sereno hijo único de la dama Yagami  
.  
Los niños comenzaron a buscar al hijo menor de Sora y Matt, no tardaron mucho en encontrar al tierno, pero escandaloso Kotty.  
  
-¡Kotty, ¿Qué te pasa?! - cuestionó Yuri al verlo sentadito en el suelo con los ojitos llorosos.  
  
Kotaro Ishida trató de contenerse, recargó su esqueleto en el árbol que estaba tras él y miró a sus interlocutores de forma dulce, aquélla "Forma dulce" tenía la intención de ser valentía (pero hay que admitir que cuando los niños pequeños intentan poner postura de valientes, se ven tiernos).  
  
-Lo siento, ya no lloraré - dijo obligándose a sí mismo; no quería que lo juzgasen como cobarde por ser un niño llorón.  
  
Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami puso una expresión seria.  
  
-Kotaro, si quieres llorar ¡Hazlo!, las lágrimas no son signo de debilidad.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Debilidad es cuando no lloras o cuando lo haces por cualquier cosa - dijo el sabio chico; su rostro liberó tensión y se sentó junto a Kotty, Yuri siguió observándolos.  
  
-Yo... no quería decirlo - agregó el pequeñín de 6 años - pero ¡Extraño mucho a mis papás! ¡Quiero ver a May! ¡Quiero ser valiente, pero no puedo!.. sólo logro tener miedo; no puedo superarlo, no es tan fácil como cuando dejé de temerle a los fantasmas, ese día mamá estaba a mi lado diciéndome que no existían... ahora no hay alguien a mi lado del que dependa ¡Buaaaaa!  
  
Toshi se admiró un poco, su pequeño amigo tenía coherencia al replicar frases; él mismo sufría una situación parecida "mi madre me ha ayudado y me ha guiado.. ella es mi maestra y, ahora no está a mi lado para orientarme.... hay que admitir que me vuelvo inseguro al tomar decisiones; eso no es falta de carácter, sino falta de experiencia, falta de ella". Kotaro se había calmado un poco, el que alguien escuchara sus quejas lo hacía sentir mejor.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, Kotty? - indagó Yuri con expresión seca y cruda - si algo he aprendido en este viaje es que NADIE ES INDISPENSABLE.  
  
-¿Quéééé? ¡No lo creo así! - balbució Kotaro - Mamá, papá y May son indispensables para mí.  
  
-No lo son, porqué ahora no están contigo y sigues con vida ¿Has comprendido?  
  
-No - contestó el niño de cabello naranja  
  
-Lo que Yuri quiere decir es que tú has aprendido a ser autosuficiente y no es indispensable que tu familia esté para lo físico; pero aunque nadie es indispensable, hay muchos seres que son Necesarios para el alma o el corazón, pero no a fuerzas viven en lo físico, sino en lo espiritual.  
  
-No entiendo...  
  
-No importa, es algo complicado - dijo Yuri; a veces usaba frases que surgían en su cerebro, pero ello no quería decir que fueran coherentes o ciertas (tal vez no sabía expresarse con claridad); lo que sí es que la chica Hida se hubo confundido un poco con su argumento.  
  
-En conclusión - siguió Toshiro - he aquí un consejo: "no intentes vencer el miedo, mejor evádelo y enfréntalo cuando sea necesario", yo te aseguro que ni el más valiente se libra de sentir temor.  
  
-¿Lo que dices es cierto? ¿Papá tiene miedo cuando viaja al espacio?  
  
-Claro, todos tienen miedo al menos una vez - replicó Yuri un poco más alegre - Hasta Kyo, que porta el valor, tiene miedo a veces.  
  
-Si tiene miedo ¿Cómo es que es el valor?  
  
-El valor le fue otorgado porque su forma de afrontar el miedo es audaz y fructuosa.  
  
-¡Ahh, ya sé!, o sea que sentir miedo no es malo mientras sepas como desaparecerlo.  
  
-Diste en el blanco Kotty, no cabe duda de que eres muy listo.  
  
-¿Lo crees, Toshi?  
  
-Lo aseguro  
  
-- (Taiki apareció de la nada y les gritó)  
  
-¡Oigan, Toshi, Kotty y Yuri!, ¡Ha ocurrido un milagro!!, ¡¡Kurumi recibió un e-mail raro de Osen!! - gritó el vástago de Tai.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - respondieron en cuestión al unísono los tres niños, mientras se acercaban a los demás.  
  
-En realidad no es un correo electrónico, se trata de un Fax, Osen fue muy inteligente al recordar que llevaba un fax y utilizó el fax modem de la laptop para comunicarse - expresó Kurumi con voz alegre.  
  
-¿¡Qué es!? ¿Qué dice?  
  
-Calma Kyo, leeré la nota.  
  
"Querida Kurumi: esperamos que te llegue el fax; todos estamos muy bien; Sei, Zet, May, Ben, Doguen y yo. Lo seis viajamos al Castillo Legendario de norte a sur; el punto rojo en el mapa es nuestra actual ubicación, llegaremos pronto al castillo, nosotros tenemos fe en que los 6 restantes (O sea, ustedes) estén juntos  
Atentamente. Osen Izumi"  
  
-¡Osen es muy inteligente! - dijo el admirado Kyosuke  
  
-De eso no cabe la menor duda, querido Kyo - replicó Taik en tono orgulloso, como si gracias a él, Osen fuera brillante de cerebro.  
  
Toshiro miró atento el mapa, iban en la dirección correcta, incluso mucho más adelantados que la otra mitad.  
  
-Al paso que vamos llegaremos antes que Seiyuro y los demás - opinó - eso será bueno, ya que estaremos seguros de encontrarlos.  
  
-¿A que se deberá el retraso? - preguntó Yuri  
  
-Yo creo que se debe a que Sei carga a puros menores - replicó Kyo - si se fijan, la mayoría de los pequeños se encuentran en el otro bando; aquí los únicos niñitos son Taiki y Kotaro.  
  
-¡¿A quien llamas "niñito"?! - gritó Taiki haciéndose el ofendido - detesto que se crean los grandes, ¡Son sólo unos añitos de diferencia!.  
  
-Ya, dejen eso por la paz - regañó Kurumi - lo mejor será apresurarnos, ¡Ya imagino la cara que pondrá Zet al verme!  
  
-¡Y mi hermana Mayumi! - gritó Kotty con los ojitos iluminados.  
  
-Bueno, entonces cenemos, durmamos y mañana reiniciemos nuestro caminar.  
  
-¡Sí! - gritaron en coro.  
  
--  
  
Pasaron 3 días; el equipo de la zona sur había llegado al punto clave (donde según el mapa se encontrarían los 12), pero los otros 6, no aparecían.  
  
Kyo y Toshiro habían levantado un improvisado campamento, más al fondo, en lo alto de una montaña, se encontraba un despampanante y deslumbrante castillo, ese legendario sitio que se alzaba majestuosamente frente a ellos, era hermoso.  
  
Taiki pasaba largas horas mirando con sus binoculares aquella construcción, era una estructura fuerte y de marfil, poseía tres altas torres que irradiaban en la punta una luz sobrenatural.  
  
-¿Cuándo llegarán? - se dijo preocupado  
  
-Calma Taik, no deben tardar mucho - interrumpió el varón mayor de los hijos de los elegidos (Kyo) - es cuestión de tener paciencia... hasta eso que ya están bastante retrazados, tal vez algo les pasó - agregó sin darse cuenta de que con ello alteró al pequeño hijo de Taichi.  
  
Mientras ellos hablaban, la alegre Kurumi recogía unas hermosas flores silvestres, con gracia femenina las acomodó y caminó directamente hacia donde Taiki y Kyosuke estaban; su rostro coqueto involucraba intriga, sabrá Dios que tenía planeado.  
Ella se acercó a Kyo y con extraña voz, le dijo.  
  
-¡Oh, Kyo!, te he traído estas bellísimas flores; ya sabes, como muestra de mi "Amistad"  
  
Kyosuke Motomiya se enrojeció de una manera increíble, Taik en cambio puso expresión de curiosidad.  
  
-Grrraacciaasss - dijo tartamudeando  
  
-De nada - entonces Kurumi le besó la mejilla - ¡Oye Kyo!, en vista de que he sido tan amable, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor.  
  
"He aquí la razón de su coquetería" pensó Taiki "¿qué le pedirá?"  
  
Kyo se desilusionó un poco.  
  
-¿Por eso le has dado las flores? - preguntó el entrometido de Taiki.  
  
-¡No te importa, metiche! - agregó ella.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kurumi? - cuestionó Kyo con voz seca  
  
-Bueno, quería tu ayuda; hoy me toca hacer la cena y no sé que hacer.. entonces me dije: ---¡Mi querido y dulce Kyo sabe tato de cocina que podría orientarme!---; así que recordando tu audacia y valentía, vi bien en darte unas flores a cambio de tu ayuda.  
  
"Vaya, no me libraré de cocinar ni un solo día" se dijo Motomiya mientras se ponía de pie con pocos ánimos, indirectamente se había convertido en el chef oficial del lugar.  
  
De repente, como por arte de magia, aparecieron dos siluetas tras unos arbustos. Aquellos cuerpos (hasta entonces desconocidos) eran de infantes.  
  
-¡Quién está ahí? - gritó Kyosuke mientras miraba aquellas figuras que se mezclaban con las sombras de la oscuridad.  
  
-¡Kyosuke! - respondió una vocecita dulce y pasiva.  
  
-¡Idiota ¿qué no nos reconocen?! - agregó otra voz, pero menos "angelical"  
  
Taiki corrió animadamente al distinguir las voces que se emitieron, eran sin duda las de Zetaro Ichijiouji y Bejamín Tachikawa.  
  
-¡Son Zet y Ben! - exclamó con notoria alegría.  
  
Kurumi no pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su hermano, Zet también se acercó a su consanguínea. Se abrazaron; los dos expresivos hermanos gritaron de gozo.  
  
"Dios mío, que ridiculez" pensó Ben al ver la melosa escena.  
  
-¡Por fin han llegado! - Dijeron Toshiro y Kotty.  
  
-Todavía no - argumentó Ben - al menos no hemos llegado todos.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi hermana? - indagó Kotaro, preocupado por Mayumi.  
  
Zetaro dejó de abrazar a Kurumi y su rostro alegre se nubló un poco.  
  
-Los demás están más atrás; no pudimos llegar al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué, hermano?  
  
-Osen está enferma - contestó el niño - Seiyuro la ha estado llevando en su espalda, pero no puede andar mucho y está muy cansado.  
  
-Es por eso que preferimos adelantarnos, para conseguir ayuda - finalizó Ben.  
  
Las pupilas de los castaños ojos de Taiki se dilataron, si algo le preocupaba siempre, era la salud de su amiga (o "hermana"), sus ojitos después adoptaron una mirada hirviente de preocupación.  
  
-¡Cómo que Osen está enferma! - exclamó histérico, mientras amenazaba a Ben tomándolo por la ropa - ¿Está tan mal que no puede andar sola?, ¡Debieron haberla cuidado más!  
  
-¡Suéltame, Baka! - se defendió Ben - que no quiero tomarme la molestia de golpearte.  
  
-¡Silencio y basta los dos! - ordenó el tranquilo y misterioso Toshi - lo que haremos es ir por ellos y ayudarles, luego discutiremos.  
  
-Zetaro puede quedarse; Ben, tú nos guiarás hasta donde está Sei - replicó Kyo, como buen prospecto líder.  
  
-¡Yo también voy!  
  
-No Taik, tú te quedas.. con Kyo, Ben y yo será suficiente.  
  
-¡No es justo primo!  
  
-Escucha - agregó Kyo - Te quedarás a cargo de los demás ¿De acuerdo?, confío en ti.  
  
-Está bien, Kyo - respondió resignado, pero poco conforme.  
  
--  
  
Toshiro, Kyo y Ben partieron, aunque no tardaron mucho en encontrar a los restantes puesto que ya estaban cerca. Kyo y Toshi se admiraron al ver el traumático cuadro que sus ojos captaron. Seiyuro se veía agotadísimo cargando a Osen, que parecía un cadáver; Mayumi cargaba las tres valijas (la de ella, Osen y Sei) y Doguen parecía cargar un botiquín (de primeros auxilios, supongo).  
  
-¡Seiyuro! - le gritó Toshiro al acercarse; su mejor amigo elevó su apuesto rostro y sonrió aliviado.  
  
-Ya sabía... que faltaba muy poco ¿no te dije, May?  
  
La rubia prima de Takaishi asintió.  
  
Toshiro Sugiyama arrebató el cuerpo de su hermana postiza y lo acomodó en sus brazos; la observó un momento; estaba asombrado por la extrema palidez y debilidad que presentaba "¿Cómo era posible que su O-chan estuviera en tal estado?".  
  
-Lo siento, amigo - se disculpó el hijo de Takeru - para ser sincero creo que no pude hacer más por ella.  
  
-No te disculpes - agregó el hijo de Hikari - no es culpa tuya. Sólo que no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa a O-chan, no se trata de su asma.  
  
-Eso también lo suponemos nosotros - dijo May  
  
Kyo hizo que el cansado Sei se apoyara en su hombro; May y Ben se repartieron el equipaje equitativamente.  
  
-¿Ella se desmayó? - preguntó el hijo de Davis (Kyo)  
  
-No - respondió Doguen - le di un sedante para que dejara de sentir dolor...  
  
Hubo un silencio tétrico, acto seguido comenzaron a retornar, las pláticas reanudadas no eran sobre la salud de Osen, sino sobre la situación.  
  
-¿Han visto el Castillo Legendario? - indagó Sei  
  
-Sí, está en lo alto de una montaña, ¡Si lo vieras!  
  
-Ya lo veré - afirmó él.  
  
  
Llegaron a donde los demás se encontraban; después de los lógicos saludos e intercambio de experiencias, se disponían a cenar.  
--  
10 niños estaban alrededor de la fogata; sus rostros no irradiaban completa alegría, pero había que admitir que lucían un poco más tranquilos que antes; Kotaro y su hermana Mayumi se hallaban un poco más alejados del resto. La niña le ofrecía alimento a su hermanito de forma dulce, tal vez antes así solía alimentar a su Pyokomon.  
  
-¡¡Mmm, delicioso!!  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, por fin algo comestible recibe mi estómago; un consejo ¡en la vida pruebes la comida de Ben!, es asquerosa.  
  
-Hermana... - dijo él, cambiando de tono de voz y tema de conversación.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Kotty?  
  
-¿Estás orgullosa de mí?  
  
Mayumi miró los rojizos ojos de su hermano, sonrió al ver en su consanguíneo tanta ingenuidad mezclada con prematura madurez.  
  
-Claro que sí - le contestó - has sido un buen niño y además has aprendido a ser autosuficiente - ella se enrojeció un poco, hablar de esas cosas no era su especialidad - mamá y sobre todo, papá, estarán muy orgullosos de ti, tal vez te den un premio.  
  
-¡Ojalá! - gritó entusiasmado.  
  
Dejemos a los hermanos Ishida/Takenouchi por un lado y transportémonos a una de las carpas del campamento; dentro de aquella "casa de plástico" Osen Izumi reposaba, a su lado; como un guardián eterno, se hallaba Taiki Yagami. Veía atentamente cada detalle de su coetánea; podía notar los rasgos débiles de su amiga y nerviosamente trataba de recordar cómo era la "Osen sana"... había demasiadas diferencias; y eso lo hacía temblar.  
  
-Taiki  
  
-Toshiro ¿qué sucede?  
  
Toshi le dijo desde la entrada de la carpa de campaña:  
  
-Será mejor que vengas a comer; yo me encargaré de guardar la ración de O-chan.  
  
-Iré en un momento, primo  
  
-De acuerdo; entonces me adelantaré... Taiki, no te tortures a ti mismo. Desde ahora te digo que lo que le pasa a nuestra niña no es natural.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Tengo la sospecha de que una magia poderosa la controla, al menos esa fue mi impresión al cargarla.  
  
-Sea lo que sea, es horrible.  
  
El niño de 12 años se retiró, antes de hacerlo suspiró desganado, la situación se agravaba cada vez más.  
  
Taik en tanto comenzó a ponerse los tenis para salir a comer con los demás; mientras lo hacía, Osen recobró el conocimiento. Pudo ver a su mejor amigo a su lado, su piel se enchinó de la emoción y sonrió dulcemente; levantó su mano y tocó el hombro del niño.  
  
-Taik...  
  
El chico de 10 años giró su cabeza, atónico de la emoción.  
  
-¡Has despertado! ¡Qué emoción!  
  
-Sei tenía razón; me dijo que cuando volviera a abrir mis ojos, me encontraría con la sorpresa de verlos.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bien, por ahora... pero cuando me pase el efecto de la medicina estaré mal; lo que ahora tengo es hambre.  
  
-Pues vamos a comer - aconsejó él - Kyo hizo la comida junto con Kurumi  
  
-Entonces ha de estar delicioso - agregó aliviada de no tener que engullir de nuevo cierto alimento.  
  
El hombrecito ayudó a Osen a ponerse de pie y fueron hacia donde estaba la fogata.  
  
-Taiki, muchas gracias  
  
-Por nada  
  
-Taik, hoy me di cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido para mí.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Me di cuenta de que cada vez que abro mis ojos tras una crisis veo a mi lado a alguien que me cuida y quiere.... eso es algo gratificante.  
  
-Ya lo creo - dijo él - créeme que te das a querer, amiga.  
  
Los niños llegaron a donde se hallaban los demás (lamento la falta de descripción, pero tengo bloqueo).  
  
-¡Bienvenidos! - dijo Kurumi - ¡Osen!, qué bueno verte; siéntate y espera a que te traiga la cena; hoy soy generosa.  
  
-¡Qué bien, gracias!  
  
-No, no, no.. le traeré comida a Osen, no a ti, Taiki, así que ve por la tuya; ella es la enfermita, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Mmmm  
  
Las 12 criaturas cenaban alegres y dialogaban animadamente, la reunión se había prolongado, sin embargo dentro de sus corazones, sabían que debían dejar atrás los temas triviales y enfrentar la realidad; Toshiro decidió romper la paz.  
  
-Y ahora - anunció solemnemente, dirigiéndose sus ojos al cielo - debemos decidirnos, es decir, aclarar nuestras acciones para organizarnos.  
  
-Las instrucciones son claras, las cartas dicen que debemos introducirnos al castillo y salvar a nuestros padres - continuó Kyo  
  
-Para estar tan grande eres muy ingenuo - interrumpió May - si lo piensas bien, es muy posible que ese recadito que nos dieron, sea una trampa; es estúpido pensar que saldremos victoriosos sin Digimons.. podrían atacar más robots o algo así.  
  
-A eso se le llama ser desconfiada - agregó Taik - pero creo que tienes razón, ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?  
  
-Yo creo - dijo Yuri - que debemos hacer lo que primero debíamos realizar.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿No recuerdas Zet?, primero debíamos ver al Sr. Genai.  
  
-¡Es verdad Doguen!  
  
Osen comenzó a teclear su laptop.  
  
-El continente donde habita Genai está muy lejano a éste; así que tenemos que analizar correctamente los hechos.  
  
-Creo que ese Castillo es una clave - dijo Sei - en mi opinión algunos de nosotros deberíamos ir a ver que hay; así no arriesgaremos a todos.  
  
-Parece viable, pero no estoy segura - dijo Kurumi - el castillo está muy alto.  
  
-Yo digo que mañana se decida ¡Tengo sueño! - replicó Ben, como si impusiera una orden.  
  
El fuego que ardía en la fogata se volvió morado, lentamente se fue desvaneciendo y un holograma apareció, y.... por supuesto que apareció Genai en él.  
  
-¡El Señor Genai! - dijo Kotty al verle  
  
-Por fin una luz de Esperanza en medio de la nada - agregó poéticamente Seiyuro.  
  
"Queridos niños; lucen tan fuertes... se ve que han madurado ya que han llegado hasta aquí"  
  
-Viejo, ahora sí quiero que expliques con claridad los hechos - amenazó Taik.  
  
El viejo extraño sonrió de forma maliciosa, pero nadie, a excepción de Toshi, lo notó.  
  
"Han llegado muy lejos; y también lograron obtener emblemas y vencer muchos obstáculos.. se han vuelto muy fuertes"  
  
-Genai ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para salvar a nuestros padres?  
  
"Calma, hija de Sora.. a eso iba" argumentó "lo único que falta para que no ocurra la Fusión Prohibida, es que ustedes pasen la prueba final"  
  
-¿En qué consiste esa "prueba"? - cuestionó Doguen  
  
"Eso no lo sé, pero deben adentrarse al castillo legendario y subir a la torre principal, ¿La ven?, está en el fondo y es la más alta... allá están sus padres, pero lo que tienen qué hacer es que el brillo que emite esa torre, desaparezca".  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
"Jalando una palanca"  
  
-¿Sólo eso?  
  
"Sí" dijo con voz terminal "así que recuerden que el poder de sus emblemas los han de proteger"  
  
El holograma desapreció.  
  
-¡Hey, espera! ¡Hay mucho que preguntar!  
  
-Ese anciano es patético  
  
-Benji, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no es educado ofender e insultar a personas mayores?  
  
-¡Ay sí!, la niña Hida me da clases de etiqueta  
  
-Chicos, no empiecen - sentenció Sei - y bien equipo ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos al castillo Legendario?  
  
-El que diga sí, que levante la mano - propuso Kurumi  
  
Claro que sobra decir que todos levantaron sus manos.  
  
---  
Fin del capítulo 11  
---  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado. El próximo capítulo se titula "Voluntades de Sangre", y es ahí donde sabremos si los niños logran rescatar a sus padres, ¡no se lo vayan a perder!.  
  
Dejen Review, dudas y todo eso a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	11. Capitulo 11-1

--  
Hola Lectores, pues continuo con la publicación de este antiguo fanfic, será otro capítulo largo y creo que emocionante, pero prometo que el siguiente estará más corto. (Espero no dejen de leer)  
--  
  
  
Capítulo 11 "Voluntades de Sangre"  
  
  
-¡Uyyy, que alto!  
  
-Ya te dije que no mires hacia abajo, Kurumi - dijo Kyo al sentirse asfixiado por la chica de cabello azul (ella se aferraba a él, por ser el más cercano).  
  
-Hermana, para que no te de miedo, piensa en algo lindo  
  
-Ashh, Guarda silencio Zetaro - regaño la hermana mayor - abre tu boca cuando se te ocurra algo coherente que decir  
  
-Entonces, nunca - bromeó Ben mientras escalaba, Zet entristeció su carita y el dueño de la Perseverancia se compadeció - es broma Zet, todo te crees... está bien que trates de animar a tu hermana...  
  
Llevaban un ritmo bueno y en pocas horas habían subido la montaña; el Castillo legendario estaba frente a ellos.  
  
Los agotados niños se dejaron caer al suelo, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y jadeaban .  
  
-¡Hey!, levántense, no es tiempo para descansar - ordenó Taik, mientras caminaba hacia dicho castillo.  
  
-¡Atolondrado!, ¡Espérate! - regañó Mayumi, mientras lo detenía por medio de la ropa del chico, específicamente por el cuello de la camiseta.  
  
-Sí, tómalo con calma, primero debemos hacer una planeación - dijo Sei - es estúpido introducirnos a lo loco.  
  
-Mmmm, ¿Me llamas estúpido?  
  
-No Taik; tranquilízate, no eres estúpido, sólo que hasta la gente lista realiza cosas estúpidas.  
  
-En fin.. - interrumpió Yuri - hay que organizarnos.  
  
Osen comenzó a teclear la portátil, extrañamente se sentía perfectamente desde la noche anterior, parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía, a su lado estaba la graciosa Kurumi, que era como su "asistente".  
  
Sei y Kyo intentaban planear la entrada, Toshi, en cambio, analizaba las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta; su corazón estaba exaltado, un presentimiento lo atormentaba "Debo dejar estos pensamientos pesimistas atrás... ¡Oh, madre! ¿Qué debo hacer?"  
  
-Toshi... ¡Toshi!  
  
-¡Ah, lo siento O-chan, estaba distraído!   
  
-No importa - dijo ella - es que tengo algo que decirte  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Quise decírtelo a ti primero - agregó con voz pausada y pasiva - la información de F2 a F5 ya está traducida; pero se encuentra en claves en forma de metáforas..  
  
-¿Sabes algunas traducciones?  
  
-En efecto, pero prefiero que sigan sin descifrar universalmente ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Sí, tu actitud callada me lo dice, lo más seguro es que las sospechas acerca de fusionar emblemas con digimons es cierta  
  
-Eso parece; si nosotros no pasamos la prueba nuestros padres junto con los emblemas morirán; hay más, pero estoy confundida y prefiero pasar desapercibidas mis sospechas - ella habló con voz apenas perceptible, Toshiro tuvo que agudizar su tímpano para captar las palabras entonadas con gracia curiosa - siento que vamos directo a una trampa, o por lo menos a un callejón sin salida...  
  
-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Qué tanto se secretean?... ¿Y esas caras? ¡ánimo!, creo que todo saldrá bien; los emblemas nos protegerán y haremos la hazaña del siglo al salvar a los adultos ¿no lo creen? - Interrumpió Seiyuro con rostro alegre - han aparecido señales positivas; como la misteriosa recuperación de O-chan, todo nos saldrá como debe salir, es decir, ¡El bien aplastara al mal como un gusano retorcido aplastado por un roedor!  
  
Todos rieron por el comentario del rubio Takaishi.  
  
-El primo Sei tiene razón - anunció Kotty - ¡triunfaremos!  
  
-Bien, todo está listo para adentrarnos - siguió Kyo con tono de autoridad-¡Osen! ¿Conseguiste el mapa del Castillo?  
  
-Sí, lo tengo - contestó ella con firmeza - no teman, que yo los guiaré.  
  
-¡Genial! - exclamó - Yuri, las armas.  
  
-Aquí las tengo, son 4 espadas y las repartiremos a los mayores - agregó con seguridad, la hija del menor de los antiguos elegidos - una la tendrás tú, Kyo, te encargarás de 2 indefensos; Sei, tú tendrás otra.  
  
-Y escojo a mis protegidos, ¿verdad?- interrumpió sonriente el recién nombrado - bien, la familia es primero; May y Kotty serán mis protegidos.  
  
-Mmm - renegó la rubia  
  
-Toshi - continuó Hida - ¿Tú quieres el arma restante?  
  
-No, creo que mi primo Taik puede usarla mejor que yo.  
  
-De acuerdo, por último, yo usaré mi espada ¿alguna objeción?  
  
-Ninguna - afirmó Ben  
  
-Entonces, entremos ya - replicó Zet.  
  
Doguen temblaba de una manera impresionante, sus dientes habían el clásico sonido del miedoso y chocaban frenéticamente; esto sin duda era algo que no afrontaba todos los días.  
  
-Doguen...  
  
-¿Qué-que pa-pasa, Kotty? - tartamudeó  
  
-Un amigo me dijo una vez que el miedo no se vence, sólo se enfrenta y se desaparece temporalmente cuando es necesario; es decir, se controla.  
  
-.....  
  
-Amigo mío - continuó el pequeñín - creo que debes controlar tu miedo, así como yo lo hago con el temor que siento.  
  
Todos miraron a Kotaro Ishida incrédulos, Toshiro sonrió (ya que era el autor del consejo acerca de controlar el miedo) "Buen discípulo" se dijo orgulloso.  
  
-Osen, ¿Por dónde entramos? - indagó la rubia Mayumi  
  
-Síganme, es por la derecha - anunció mientras tomaba la delantera - Este castillo está hecho en forma de laberintos virtuales; no es un lugar ordinario.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-El panorama cambia, pero es un cambio psíquico a causa de nuestros temores... es como si se pusieran a jugar con nuestra mente.  
  
-O sea que es un lugar mágico.  
  
-Algo así; escuchen, no importa lo que vean, escuchen o distingan; siempre sigan mis instrucciones o de lo contrario, caerán en trampas terribles.  
  
-¿Esas trampas no serían ilusiones? - indagó Yuriko  
  
-Aquí en el Digimundo, todo puede volverse real si realmente se desea y se cree que existe.  
  
Los 12 guardaron silencio, Kyo tomó la delantera  
  
-Iniciemos de una buena vez  
  
-De acuerdo - contestaron mientras lo seguían.  
  
  
Se introdujeron al Castillo, dentro del edificio habían jardines colgantes y elegantes fuentes, cada niño veía admirado la belleza del sitio, no podían entender como era que Osen había dicho que era peligroso; aunque nadie dudaba de tan excelente guía.  
  
Lo mieles ojos de la mayor Ichijiouji, nueva dueña de la Pureza , se dilataron ; los abrió de par en par mientras aterrorizada veía que cada vez estaba más alto y angosto el camino que seguían; su instinto de supervivencia hizo que se abrazara del brazo de Doguen.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Es que ¡me caigo!... si te sujeto, sentiré más seguridad  
  
-No está alto - replicó Sei - como Osen dijo, éste lugar expresa nuestros traumas mayores.  
  
-Sigan caminado - agregó la pelirroja mientras tecleaba - den ahora vuelta a la izquierda.  
  
Seiyuro trató de agudizar su mente y sentidos, no quería caer en una trampa como su amiga; sin darse cuenta, las estatuas que adornaban las fuentes cambiaron de formas y el agua se volvió sangre, aquellas estructuras de roca y mitología se desvanecieron para dar cabida a sangrientas cabezas de cadáveres, el rostro de aquellos cráneos humanos tomaron forma de la mollera de Takeru Takaishi.  
  
-¡Papá! - gritó escandalizado - ¡No, puede ser!  
  
-Tranquilo Sei, tu padre no está aquí - advirtió Toshiro - sigue adelante  
  
Cada quien creía que sería el siguiente en tener horrorosas visiones.  
  
-Ahora; en el siguiente cuarto habrá lava, esa lava no existe; así que no tengan miedo - anunció Osen (qué útil es tener a una niña genio en el equipo, ¿verdad?).  
  
Ella reinició su caminar, no podía evitar tener miedo al tomar la delantera, pero sabía que como dueña del conocimiento era deber suyo el ser guía, ya que sabía cosas que nadie más podría suponer. Su piel erizada trataba de disimular el temor, el descifrar los acertijos y profecías que le había encargado su padre Izzy, le había llenado el cerebro de "posibles" tragedias y desgracias para todos. "Debo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo" pensaba cada vez que sus reflexiones cambiaban de rumbo ¡Todo el digiequipo dependía de ella!.  
  
**Osen, te vas a morir** escuchó la niña; alguien desconocido le hablaba **No rescatarás a tu padre, porque antes me aseguraré de pudrir tu cuerpo, jajajajaja** aquella risa sádica retumbaba en el cerebro de la niña de forma espantosa, ella se estremeció; pero ante nada permitiría que esa voz le afectara.  
  
-No te escucho, tú no existes - dijo pausadamente, pero con firmeza.  
  
**Aahh, claro que existo ¿Sabes donde estoy?, pues dentro de ti, y te puedo matar con sólo darte un mortífero beso**  
  
-Tú... ¡Tú eres mi nueva enfermedad!! - gritó alterada, asustando a sus amigos (porque claro está que todos la voltearon a ver).  
  
**¡Acertaste!, como siempre** la risa sádica volvió **Te daré una probada de mí**  
  
-No.. por favor - susurró, sabía que venía lo peor.  
  
Un dolor intenso se apoderó de Osen y un despampanante grito emitió al verse acogida por tan terrible sentir; inconscientemente dejó caer la computadora y azotó al suelo; aplastó su cabeza con ambas manos; era desesperante sufrir tanto mal que pudría su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Osen! - gritó Taik, al ver como alrededor de Osen se formaba una esfera morada (morada-transparente), esa "burbuja" impedía que las personas se acercaran.  
  
-¡Dios mío, detengan a Taik!, esa esfera produce descargas eléctricas - replicó Kurumi, con experiencia de científica.  
  
-¡Suéltenme, hay que ayudarla!  
  
-No, ella sólo puede ayudarse a sí misma, primo - dijo Toshi en tono extraño - sospecho que es parte de su prueba.  
  
A través de la burbuja, los amigos podían ver a Osen Izumi revolcándose en el piso por el dolor y la impotencia, ellos escuchaban sus gemidos y sus corazones temerosos y angustiados, sólo podían conformarse con llorar lágrimas de sangre por su amiga.  
  
--(Dentro de la burbuja)  
  
-¡Ahh, ya lo sabía... esta enfermedad no era mi asma, sino algo sobrenatural ¡Por favor, suéltame, déjame en paz! - lloró ella  
**JAJAJA; eso mismo quería oír, pequeña; tus ruegos, tu voz suplicante llena de desesperación**  
  
-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué me haces esto?; será que yo...  
  
**Cállate, quiero hacerte una oferta...** la voz se había vuelto dulce y tierna, pero de manera hipócrita; los dolores en Osen habían disminuido **Te daré tu libertad; es decir, tendrás salud, bienestar del que nunca has gozado ¡también salvaré a tu padre!, incluso a todos y los regresaré a la tierra..... Todo a cambio de un regalito de parte tuya, algo insignificante**  
  
-¡Jamás te daré mi Conocimiento!, si te doy mi emblema, todo estará perdido y se podrá realizar la fusión prohibida.  
  
**Eres muy lista ¿Cómo sabías que te pediría eso?**  
  
-Buscas hacer la Fusión prohibida, y quieres unir o fusionar los emblemas con los digimons, pero, por ser hija de Koushiro Izumi, uno de los antiguos elegidos, he heredado su emblema, su mejor cualidad... ¡Ésta es mi prueba final!, en ella probarás mi voluntad ¿O me equivoco?, ahora todo está muy claro ¡Papá sigue vivo!, yo no lo defraudaré...  
  
**Más claro que el agua ¿Verdad?** dijo la voz con sarcasmo supremo **¿Estás segura de lo que haces, dueña de la Sabiduría?, puedo matarte de la peor manera, tu padre se desmoronará, porque yo te aseguro que en un lugar del castillo se encuentra viéndote por una pantalla o monitor gigante**  
  
-Mayor razón para entercarme con mi decisión, ¡no te daré mi emblema! ¡mátame! - gritó desesperada - pero te advierto que no podrás conseguir tu objetivo, cada uno de los corazones de mis amigos se encargarán de mostrarles la verdad, ellos no caerán en tus asquerosas trampas, somos muy fuertes.... me encargaré de irradiar mi conocimiento a cada uno de ellos para que sepan seguir por la dirección correcta... así que si quieres eliminarme, hazlo, pero no cambiaré de opinión - limpió sus lágrimas puras y brillantes, su rostro temeroso temía, pero no por ella, sino por los demás - Tengo mucho miedo, pero no a mi muerte, sino a tu voz.  
  
**No puedo dejar con vida a una fuente de información tan necesaria para los elegidos... al eliminarte del mapa terminaré también con la principal guía del equipo**  
  
"Comprendo.. ¡él sabía que yo descifré la información de la profecía!, por esa razón me elimina primero"  
  
**JAJAJAJA!!**. Los dolores se volvieron más intensos. La niña se vio desamparada, pero aún así, pensó en sus amigos "Ellos no saben lo que yo sé"  
  
**OSEN** gritó la voz, ésta vez todos los presentes la oyeron **TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
Inmediatamente los pulmones de Izumi no recibieron aire; ella cerró sus oscuros ojos y comenzó a recitar una oración; no tenía idea de lo que pasaría, pero al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto al no vender su Conocimiento.  
  
-Papá... - dijo - yo se que tú... estás orgulloso de mí, ¿no es así?.  
  
Sintió que el mundo se distorsionaba; el dolor se intensificaba y su cuerpo se enanchaba casi al doble. En poco tiempo su pequeño organismo de nueve años explotó incoherentemente; sólo quedó sangre que cayó al suelo y a la laptop.  
  
-¡¡OSEN!!  
  
-¡Dios mío! - exclamó Kurumi mientras atónita quedaba paralizada.  
  
Taiki corrió hacia donde corría la sangre (la esfera había desaparecido).  
  
-¡Esto no es posible! - gritó histérico.  
  
Mayumi cubrió los ojos de su hermano, su cuerpo inmóvil, temblaba.  
  
-¡Díganme que esto es una ilusión! - exigió Ben, con ojos inyectados de sangre por el susto.   
Después de asimilarlo, Zetaro Ichijiouji rompió en llanto, igual que muchos otros.  
  
-Mi Osen está muerta, ¡buaaa! - dijo con tristeza profunda.  
  
-¿Es verdad May?  
  
-No lo sé Kotty - contestó la hermana mayor exaltada, mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. "Mi mejor amiga" se dijo "no entiendo".  
  
-Hermana, quiero ver que pasa  
  
-¡Tú no vas a voltear! ¿me oyes?, lo prohíbo - ordenó  
  
Taiki tocó la sangre de Osen, esa sangre se fue desvaneciendo.  
  
-¡Espera, es lo único que dejaste de ella, no la desaparezcas!  
  
La histeria y desesperación dominaba el sitio; además de haber perdido a una amiga, habían perdido a un guía; sin embargo... ellos sabían que debían de seguir.  
  
--  
  
Toshiro se acercó a Taiki, habían pasado 10 minutos desde la tragedia; Zet y Kotty habían improvisado una tumba para calmar su dolor y los mayores, sin saber qué hacer, trataban inútilmente de consolarse.  
  
-Primo, Taik - habló suavemente  
  
-¡La quería como si fuera mi hermana! - gritó - simplemente no pudo haber muerto; no así ¡¡Yo, yo no quiero pensar que es real!! ¿No lloras, primo?, ¡Osen se ha ido!  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero no sabemos a dónde se ha ido; ni siquiera sabemos si ha muerto, pudo ser una ilusión..... eso no aligera el dolor de nuestras almas, lo sé; pero hay que pensar en nuestra misión.  
  
-¿Cómo nos pides eso, Toshi?, jamás pensé que fueras tan frío; la Unión se ha roto, no lograremos nada estando separados.  
  
-Estamos juntos, ¿No sientes su esencia?; ella está aquí, yo siento que su Conocimiento me ha invadido - calló un momento, tenía que olvidar sus propios temores para ayudar a su primo menor - Taik, podría jurar que O-chan vivió su prueba y que seguramente salió victoriosa, ella no acostumbra ser derrotada fácilmente.  
  
-Pero…  
  
-No eres el único que sufre, pienso que ya habrá tiempo para sufrir; por ahora, confórmate con llorar, y sigue adelante - agregó con voz temblorosa, él mismo se creía incapaz de dar otro paso en la misión.  
  
-Tu primo tiene razón - dijo Ben al acercarse - debemos ser Perseverantes; la Cerebrito así lo hubiera querido.  
  
Seiyuro alzó su mano y cerró sus ojos, el emblema (que estaba aposentado en esa mano) comenzó a expandir un brillo potente que cubrió poco a poco a todos los niños.  
  
-¡Hey amigos, les brindo mi Esperanza! - dijo tratando con su voz de animar a los demás (alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?)  
  
Todos sintieron que una paz los invadía.  
  
-Es maravillosa la luz de tu emblema, Seiyuro  
  
-Gracias Yuri, pero espero que funcione y nos de Esperanza - dijo el apuesto niño de ojos azul-celeste - Sinceramente le he tomado mucho aprecio a Osen; sin ella, habríamos tenido muchísimas complicaciones más... su corazón curioso parece haber huido, pero no es así, no del todo; cada uno tiene dentro de su ser una parte de ella; y ahora, pienso yo que debemos seguir su ejemplo de valor y entrega, ¡Sigamos adelante, hagámoslo por ella!.  
  
  
Los corazones de los niños, repletos de esperanzas renacidas, decidieron seguir su camino.  
  
-Kurumi-chan; es menester que remplaces la función de Osen y nos guíes con la laptop.  
  
La miope chica recogió el aparato temblorosamente; la computadora seguía viva, al contrario de su dueña. Acomodó sus gafas, y al mirar la pantalla se admiró, en el monitor había algo escrito, decía: HE CRUZADO MI PRUEBA.  
  
Kurumi lo leyó en voz alta; Toshi entonces tomó la palabra.  
  
-Tal como lo supuse; la prueba final que hemos de atravesar es individual; así que es posible que a cada uno de nosotros nos pase lo mismo que a nuestra amiga.  
  
-¡¿Qué!? - gritó Doguen paranoicamente - ¡¿qué no sólo debíamos jalar una palanca y apagar la luz de la punta de la torre mayor?... ¿Quieres decir que voy a morir?  
  
-Cállate, llorón - regañó Kyo - si es así, pues ni modo ¡no seas cobarde!, obvio está que nadie quiere morirse, Toshi sólo supuso.  
  
-Como sea, estemos alerta - agregó May, con voz temblorosa, inconscientemente le tomó la mano a Taik, el chico al notarlo enrojeció sus mejillas y se puso nervioso.  
  
-¿Hacia donde, Kurumi? - indagó Ben  
  
-Derecho, eso creo.  
  
Los 11 siguieron caminando, sus frágiles almas temblaban por la oscuridad del sitio; sus memorias no dejaban de recordar "cierto suceso"; la muerte o desaparición de Osen los había traumatizado.  
  
"Debo ser valiente, debo dejar de tener miedo, no quiero ser un cobarde; ¡Por favor! ¡Que no muera!, no quiero morir, sólo tengo 11 años.... estoy harto que me miren como a un miedoso; sé que lo soy, pero..." Doguen se atormentaba, caminaba con pasos cortos y observaba nerviosamente cada detalle alrededor.  
  
**Doguen..** escuchó el chico, entonces se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que escucho?  
  
-Sea lo que sea no obedezcas a ese llamado - le ordenó Kyo - sigue caminando.  
  
Pero el joven Kido no hizo caso y siguió escuchando.  
  
**Tú eres diferente a los demás; tienes más conciencia de tus actos, no como los imprudentes de tus amigos... ¿sabes, Doguen?, creo que ser precavido es muy diferente a ser miedoso** la voz entonaba aquellas palabras con seguridad admirable, poco a poco tenía planeado envolver con frases al nuevo dueño de la Sinceridad.  
  
-Es verdad, no soy un miedoso - dijo con firmeza.  
  
Todos miraron al niño de cabello azul dudosos.  
  
-¿Con quien hablas, Doguen? - preguntó Kotty  
  
-¡Ese insecto! - renegó Ben - seguro y .....  
  
Mientras Tachikawa hablaba, una esfera gris comenzó a rodear a Doguen.  
  
-¡Diantres! - gritó Seiyuro - ¡Doguen, sal de ahí!  
  
-Ya es tarde - agregó Yuriko Hida, bastante consternada al ver aquella burbuja gris se apoderaba de su amigo.  
  
(Aclaración: La voz sólo es escuchada por el atacado, la esfera mágica impide que los demás escuchen la conversación).  
  
**Por eso mismo, amigo sincero... he venido hasta tu corazón para cumplir tu más anhelado deseo, sacarte de aquí, junto con tu padre; date cuenta que es toda una oferta, Dog**  
  
-¡Toda una ganga! - gritó entusiasmado - ¡Así dejaría de sufrir y mi madre volvería a ver a mi padre vivo! - entonces, el estudioso niño preguntó - ¿Qué debo darte a cambio?, nada es gratis en la vida.  
  
**Inteligente propuesta el pedirte algo a cambio** replicó la voz **pero nada material te he de pedir, solamente me darás tu máxima cualidad, tu Sinceridad**  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¡eso es lo único que no puedo darte! - reflexionó El hijo de Joe - se trata de mi emblema y el de mi padre... darte mi Sinceridad sería desistir de mi misión y abandonar a mis amigos.  
  
**Soy un espíritu piadoso, Doguen; así que te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Eres capaz de renunciar a tu emblema por salvar a tu padre y amigos?**  
  
Doguen tembló, aquella voz se volvió amenazante, salió del trance, miró que una burbuja lo rodeaba "Oh, no.. es justo como la burbuja que acogió a Osen, ¿He caído en la trampa?"  
  
**Te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?** amenazó **y sobra decir que si no cooperas acabaré con tu miserable existencia ¡Dame tu Sinceridad!; sé que no quieres morir, JAJAJAJA**.  
  
La risa siniestra hizo que Doguen perdiera fuerzas y se dejara caer al suelo; miró a sus amigos frente a él, aquellos niños lo miraban preocupados, pero no podían hacer nada; salir victorioso dependía de él mismo.  
  
-Ahora comprendo lo que le pasó a Osen, ¡Tú la mataste porque seguro no quiso darte su Conocimiento!  
  
**Acertaste, chico** contestó con ironía aquélla voz.  
  
-Mi amiga no suele equivocarse; así que... ¡yo tampoco te daré mi emblema!  
  
**Entonces morirás; no hay más remedio con almas como la tuya, ¡Estúpido!, no sabes decidir por tu cuenta y prefieres seguir el camino de una muerta**  
  
-¡Una muerta que buscaba lo mismo que yo, SALVAR A SU PADRE! - gritó histérico, con asombrosa valentía surgida - ¿Sabes qué?, ya no te temo; mi amigo Kotaro fue muy sabio al decirme que el miedo no se vence, si no que se controla - replicó con desesperación - No sé que eres; pero si esta es mi prueba, te juro que no será la primera vez que repruebe.  
  
Nadie oía los diálogos, sólo miraban como su anteojudo camarada gritaba (no sé que cosas).  
  
-Se va a morir, como Osen - chilló Zet - yo no quiero verlo, no lo soporto.  
  
-Entonces date la vuelta, así como Kotty, yo le he prohibido que vea - dijo Mayumi - en cambio, yo no puedo dejar de ver, porque quizás ya no vuelva a verle.  
  
--(De vuelta con la voz y Doguen)  
  
**Está bien, tienes carácter cuando quieres, mocoso insolente... una cosa más ¿Sabías que tu padre verá la escena de tu fin?, con eso le darás el peor castigo, pues verá como te hago pedazos**  
  
Kido menor se estremeció; pero no emitió palabra como respuesta, sonrió desganado y pensó "Sé que hago lo correcto ¿No es así Bukamon?, he sido valiente sin ti, querido Digimon... pero sé que papá te contará lo que hice y te pondrás feliz".  
  
**DOGUEN, TE VAS A MORIR** (de nuevo esa frase pudo ser oída por todos los presentes)  
  
-¡Nooooooo! - gritaron los chicos; en instantes, el cuerpo de Doguen se elevó a una altura considerable; él, asustado, se cubrió el rostro y sin querer dejaba salir las lágrimas. Piedras picudas salieron de la nada y en éstas se estrelló el cuerpo delgado del niño Kido... quedó destrozado. En pocos instantes sus restos desaparecieron y sólo quedaron sus rotos anteojos en el suelo.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio, interrumpido por lágrimas.. el asombro y desesperación cubrieron a los demás; Kyosuke se acercó valeroso y recogió los lentes de Doguen.  
  
-¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! - exclamó Benjamín mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar - ¡No es justo!  
  
-¡No quiero que nadie muera! ¡buaaaa!  
  
-Tranquilo, Zet... - aconsejó Toshi - claro está que nadie lo desea; pero hay que pensar en la posibilidad de que han cumplido sus pruebas.  
  
-Es verdad, nada más podemos confiar en que el llorón ha salido victorioso ¿Por qué no tener fe en que él y O-chan han triunfado?, sé que ellos luchaban por lo mismo que nosotros. Por eso no sería justo que no confiáramos en ellos y... bueno, no sé que decir..  
  
-No te preocupes, yo comprendo tu mensaje, primo Sei - replicó May, mientras expresaba el dolor de su alma por sus ojos - pero piensa que no es un lindo panorama el ver muertes..  
  
-¡Chicos, no piensen más! - ordenó Kyo - sigamos avanzando, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
  
Los pequeños se incorporaron y siguieron el paso de los demás, cada uno temía ser el siguiente.  
  
Kurumi daba instrucciones tartamudeando sobre cual camino era conveniente tomar; Kyosuke y Taiki iban adelante seguidos por la guía; más atrás se hallaba Seiyuro, Yuri y los hermanos Ishida; al final encontramos a Toshiro, junto con Zetaro y Ben.  
  
"No quiero, no quiero que se mueran... es demasiado dolorosos..." el pequeño Zet pensaba mientras caminaba "yo, yo quería que Osen fuera mi novia, pero la han matado" unas lagrimitas frescas salieron de sus gigantescos ojos, se talló con las manos y trató de olvidar esos sueños infantiles que se habían destruido.  
  
**Zetty**, escuchó de pronto, pero al ser tan ingenuo pensó haber imaginado aquella misteriosa voz.  
  
**Zetaro Ichijiouji, te hablo**  
  
-¿Quién eres? - preguntó -Toshiro, alguien me habla  
  
-¡Sácalo de tu cabeza, o te cogerá! - aconsejó el dueño de la luz  
  
**No te gusta ver sufrir a los demás, ¿No es así?; eres tan bondadoso, como tu padre**  
  
-¡Por favor, vete y no menciones a papá!  
  
**Zet, ¡Oh, pequeño Zet, el día de hoy he venido por ti y sólo para ti... seré directo ¡quiero tu emblema!, a cambio de tu Bondad, salvaré a tus padres y amigos, y los mandaré de regreso a la tierra**  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?, pero ¿Qué pasará con los Digimon?  
  
**Al darme tu bondad me haré bueno como tu y me encargaré de rescatar a tu digimon**  
  
-¿Eres malo entonces? - indagó inocentemente  
  
Sin darse cuenta una esfera azul-plateada lo cubría por completo.  
  
-¡Zetaro, sal de ahí hermanito!! ¡¡no me hagas esto!! ¡!ZET!! - lloró Kurumi con desesperación, al ver a su hermano encarcelado en aquella extraña burbuja.  
  
Corrió presurosa, ella no iba a permitirse perder a Zet; Ben la sujetó de un lado, Toshiro de otro.  
  
-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Es mi hermanito!  
  
-Tú misma has dicho que es peligroso tocar esa esfera, boba - dijo Ben  
  
-Kurumi-chan, lo siento pero la verdad es que ya es tarde..  
  
Kurumi se arrojó a los hombros del portador de la Luz.  
  
-Toshiro, ¡No quiero que muera! - Toshi le acarició el cabello para darle paz; pero en vano sería cualquier muestra de cariño y apoyo.  
  
"Ahora comprendo como se han de haber sentido todas aquellas personas que vieron morir en la horca o en la hoguera a sus familiares" pensó Sei, mientras ayudaba a Toshi a consolar a Kurumi.  
  
--  
  
-¿Darte mi Bondad?.. no creo que eso sea correcto - mencionó con lágrimas surgidas al notar que se hallaba dentro de la burbuja de la muerte, fuera de ella podía ver a su hermana y amigos llorando por él.  
  
**Claro que es lo correcto; salvarás mi negra alma con tu Bondad**  
  
-Yo me traicionaría si te doy la cresta, La Bondad, al llegar a ti, se llenaría de negrura porque eres malo.. de nada sirve que te la dé, ya que la es una cualidad y no un objeto, y si tu corazón es maligno no será de utilidad... lo siento. Seres como tú son contrastes a mí... ¡No te la doy! ¡Déjame ir!  
  
**Idiota, has marcado tu sentencia de muerte**  
  
-No te tengo miedo, si quieres matarme no puedo detenerte, sino resignarme, tal como lo hicieron Osen y Doguen.  
  
**Es verdad, niños como ustedes tienen una voluntad grandísima y son capaces de sacrificarse inútilmente; pero contigo tengo un As bajo la manga**  
  
-¿As bajo la manga?, es decir, ¿un plan "B"?  
  
**Zetaro Ichijiouji, ve a lo alto de edificio, justo en la punta ¿le reconoces?**  
  
El morado niño estremeció su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Satoru! - gritó despavorido al ver como un bebé de menos de un año estaba colgado en una roca picuda, como si fuera la roca un llavero y el pequeñín la llave - ¡Mi hermanito! ¡Déjalo en Paz, él es solo un bebito! - imploró Zet.  
  
**Dame tu Bondad y le dejaré libre**  
  
-No confío en ti, ¡Oh, ten compasión!  
  
**jajajajajaja, sería muy triste que ese bebé cayera de tan alto, ¿verdad?**  
  
Zetaro comenzó a temblar, pero mientras lo hacía, una rara clama lo acogió.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras, ese bebé no es mi hermano; lo miro y él me mira, pero cuando Satoru-kun me ve, sonríe ¡Y ésta copia barata no lo hace!  
  
La voz se sorprendió, a pesar de que creyó que Zet era uno de los más frágiles del grupo dio en cuenta que se había equivocado **Has sido muy estúpido ¡¡Paga tu pecado!!**  
  
Zetaro vio como la copia de bebé Satoru comenzaba a caer, pero mientras lo hacía, se fue desvaneciendo. El niño se preparó para su fin; con calma y tranquilidad escribió en la tierra un corto mensaje que decía "Hermana, no llores por mí"; entonces cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rezar, como le aconsejaba su madre que lo hiciera antes de dormir.  
  
De repente, enormes rocas comenzaron a caerle encima, lógico es pensar que destruyeron y aplastaron el pequeño y agraciado cuerpo... no quedó rastro de Zet.  
  
-¡¡Zetaro, hermano!! - gritó la mayor de los Ichijiouji.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, amiga - sinceró Sei, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia las rocas, él era muy observador y había visto que Zet había dejado un mensaje escrito en la tierra antes de desaparecer.  
  
Al llegar observó cuidadosamente cada sitio despejado, vio que entre las rocas emanaba sangre; su piel se enchinó del susto, pero no lograba ver el recado en la tierra "Seguro y quedó sepultado junto con Zet" se dijo resignado.  
  
-¡Seiyuro! - gritó May - No te quedes atrás, ya hemos comenzado a avanzar.  
  
El joven Takaishi corrió para alcanzar a los restantes. Kurumi lloraba desconsolada y Yuri sostenía la computadora.   
  
-Tómala Kurumi, sólo tú puedes guiarnos - la niña Hida sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de su amiga, ésta le musitó un agradecimiento sincero, pero sin vida; entonces tomó en sus manos, la laptop.  
  
-A la Izquierda; No teman que en realidad si hay camino  
  
-¿En serio hay piso? - indagó Kotty - ¡que tal si me caigo!  
  
-No te caerás, confiemos en ella - replicó May - si tienes miedo toma mi mano.  
  
-Gracias hermana.  
  
"Por favor, solo un deseo" rogó May (en su mente) "Que caiga antes que Kotaro, no soportaría verlo morir" se dijo temerosa por la vida de su consanguíneo.  
  
-Sigamos, pues - agregó Ben, sin tomar la delantera (prefería esperar a que algún temerario lo intentará antes que él).  
  
"Ya van tres" pensó Toshiro "Y los tres parecen haber muerto ¡Por Dios!, pienso que es mi culpa, porque yo tenía un presentimiento" el agradable niño de rostro sereno reflexionaba; a su mente volvieron las palabras recitadas anteriormente por su amiga pelirroja _ "Si nosotros no pasamos la prueba, nuestros padres junto con los emblemas, morirán; hay más, pero estoy confundida y prefiero pasar desapercibidas mis sospechas"_ ; el castaño de 12 años analizó las palabras con inteligencia y las relacionó.  
  
**Toshiro, Toshiro… siempre tan analítico y sereno ¿Ya has captado a qué he venido?**  
  
"Eres la voz que mató a mis amigos; pero ignoro qué ser seas; ¡Dime algo!" ordenó decidido, mientras caminaba, y no se detenía por nada del mundo (el chico estaba comunicándose por la mente, así que nadie oía).  
  
**¿Qué quiere el sabio dueño de la LUZ?** dijo la voz con sarcasmo **Sé que sabes que he venido a darte muerte; quería hacerlo antes que nadie, pero eres muy fuerte, tu luz me ha impedido poseerte**  
  
"Dime ¿Eres tú el causante de la enfermedad de mi hermanita O-chan?, lo sospecho" - dijo con firmeza - "te aseguraste de invadirla para evitar que descubriera los datos antes de tiempo, y con el germen que la infestaste la has matado antes que a nadie para dejarnos sin guía e información ¿no es así? ¡Desgraciado!"  
  
**Como siempre, ya sabía que el emblema de la Luz te iba a decir cosas que otros no podían saber; mi plan, por supuesto, era acabar con el Conocimiento y la Luz, sin ellos los emblemas no tendrían guía y sería más fácil lograr mi cometido**  
  
Toshiro sonrió de forma extraña-  
  
"Ya veo" le dijo "Después elegiste a Zet y Doguen porque creíste que eran los más débiles; pero te equivocaste, ya que te diste cuenta de que nuestro empeño por salvar a los que apreciamos es igual de grande... escucha; yo no caeré en tus redes como ellos, sé mucho más como para estamparme con tu trampa"  
  
El niño estaba muy exaltado; Seiyuro lo miró preocupado.  
  
-¿Toshi, qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? - su mejor amigo temía que Toshiro fuera el siguiente.  
  
-Nada Sei; estoy ocupado - contestó misteriosamente.  
  
**Dueño de la Luz, sé que no puedo vencerte así nomás... pero te conozco y sé que no soportas cada tropiezo, cada muerte, cada fin... poco a poco te irás quedando solo, y yo, iré matando a tus amigos uno por uno para achicharrar tu corazón... puedes gritar y darme tu emblema a cambio de que los salve; esa es mi oferta**  
  
El pubertino se turbó, era cruel el que le dijeran que sería el que caería al final....  
  
**Sobre tu hombro sentirás remordimientos, ya que pudiste haberlos salvado.**  
  
El chico no contestó, cerró sus ojos, entonces replicó en voz alta.  
  
-Seiyuro, la voz me ataca ¡¿Qué hago!?  
  
Su amigo, sin saber, propuso.  
  
-¡No le escuches!, canta, sí, cantemos.  
  
-¿Quéééé?  
  
-Eso te distraerá - agregó Sei - además, es lo único que se me ocurre.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Ambos entonaron una canción; todos los demás les miraron asombrados; Ben se indignó.  
  
-¡No es el momento, par de bestias! - gritó enfadado ¿A qué clase de insectos se les ocurría cantar en un momento como ese?  
  
-Esos dos siempre hacen algo por algo - agregó Kyosuke mientras se unía al improvisado canto.  
  
-Sí, cantemos - dijo Taiki, con algo de entusiasmo; la canción era alegre y contagiaba, a todos les hacía falta olvidar la tristeza.  
  
-Bien - replicó Kotty - cantemos y caminemos, justo como lo hacen los niños exploradores.  
  
Todos comenzaron a cantar y siguieron avanzando; Toshiro había dejado de oír la voz, pero no había dejado el canto, inconscientemente la ocurrente idea del niño de la Esperanza había hecho mucho bien en los corazones de los hijos de los elegidos.  
  
-¿Ahora cuál cantamos? - preguntó Taik  
  
-Esperen, Kurumi-chan dará instrucciones.  
  
-Sí; miren, por esa puerta está la torre, que es nuestro destino, ahora sólo tenemos que subirla; y les expreso que el camino es largo.  
  
-Mientras estemos unidos todo saldrá bien - dijo el dueño de dicho emblema.  
  
-Así es, Taik. Sigamos - anunció Kyo.  
  
Se introdujeron a la torre y comenzaron a subir las escaleras; extrañamente Yuriko se fue quedando atrás.  
  
-Yuri - dijo Sei - ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-No, sigue caminando - le replicó ella con crudeza.  
  
El rubio se extrañó del tono con que habló su "amor platónico", pero la obedeció; Kyo se le acercó.  
  
-¡Takaishi, no molestes a Yuri!   
  
-No la molesté; nada más pregunté como se sentía, Motomiya.  
  
-Basta los dos, no es el momento - reprendió el moderador, sus amigos entonces callaron y guardaron distancia.  
  
Yuri había visto desde atrás la pequeña discusión "¡Oh, ¿Cuándo dejarán de hacer eso?, me incomoda que peleen por mi causa" se dijo mientras seguía.  
  
**Yuriko Hida, te he estado buscando** dijo la voz (se que esto es monótono.. disculpen)   
**Yo sabía que tarde o temprano la niña de la Equidad me iba a abrir su corazón**  
  
-Yo no te di permiso de entrar, así que sugiero que salgas - contestó serenamente.  
  
**O si no, ¿Qué harás si me rehúso?**  
  
-No lo sé - respondió indefensa  
  
**Eres una niña muy seca ¿no lo crees?, tienes a varios niños detrás de tu amor y los ignoras.... sé porqué lo haces**  
  
-¡Cállate, tú no me conoces! - gritó un tanto alterada, sin darse cuenta había dejado abandonada a su pasividad.  
  
Su voz firme y molesta provocó que los demás pararan y voltearan a verla; desgraciadamente la típica esfera la había cubierto; era una burbuja de tonalidad marrón.  
  
-¡Yuri! - gritó Kyo mientras el corazón le latía velozmente - ¿Por qué tienes tú que ser la siguiente?  
--  
  
**Claro que te conozco** siguió esta maléfica voz **Defiendes la equidad hasta en trivialidades; y si no has aceptado la respuesta que te da tu corazón es porque no quieres herir a los demás ¡vaya tonta!, lo que haces provoca verte como una insensible y tu indecisión hará mucho mal**  
  
Ella notó que había quedado encerrada en la esfera, sospechó que su fin se acercaba; y su piel se erizó; de nuevo volvió a coger su carácter tranquilo y su rostro adquirió expresión dulce.  
  
-Te equivocas; sólo tengo 11 años y no quiero pensar en cosas que no le corresponden a mi edad; tampoco quiero herir personas; por eso trato de ser justa, pero no es por indecisión o insensibilidad... ¿Vas a matarme? - preguntó; la voz comenzó a reír.  
  
**No, al menos que no cooperes; espero y lo hagas..**  
  
-Creo que si mis amigos que se sacrificaron, no cooperaron, es por una causa fuerte, ¿Qué quieres de mí?.  
  
La voz, o la persona que emitía dicho sonido (bueno, mínimo no era una persona, tal vez era un digimon, pero eso lo dejó a su imaginación, querido lector) se turbó, esa niña era muy extraña; de alguna manera lograba frustrar el plan de engañarla; al alma justa que aquella criatura poseía era segura en aspectos humanos desconocidos que la voz ignoraba.  
  
**Quiero tu emblema; La Igualdad , ¿Me lo darás?; si te niegas tendré que amenazarte**  
  
-Entonces, que venga la amenaza, te escucho.  
  
**De acuerdo; ahí va: Si no me das tu mayor cualidad haré caer y morir a tus enamorados, ¿te parece? ¡Es más! Te daré a escoger a cual quieres que mate primero, ¿Te parece bien el rubio Ocurrente dueño de la Esperanza? ¿O prefieres al de cabello despeinado y piel morena dueño del Valor?... o Tal vez al niño misterioso de la Luz**  
  
-Él no es mi enamorado, no lo metas en esto - se quejó la niña  
  
**Eso crees tú** siguió el extraño ser **JAJAJAJA ¿Qué decidiste?**  
  
-No soy tonta, me has pedido elegir, si lo hago, perderé automáticamente la Equidad que poseo y tú ganarás.  
  
**Muy lista; no se porqué no me extraña. Te advierto que sufrirás las consecuencias, te mataré**  
  
-Inténtalo - desafió; entonces alzó su espada de madera y apuntó a la burbuja; su última esperanza era destruir esa esfera y escapar - ¡¡¡JYAAAA!!!!! - gritó al correr hacia la barrera y girar el arma.  
  
**¡Tú misma has elegido tu destino!!** y lo siguiente todos lo escucharon **YURI, TE VAS A MORIR**.  
  
En cuanto Yuriko estampó su espada en la esfera, una fuerte corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo; comenzó a electrocutarse de forma cruel; emitió un sonoro grito antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
-¡Oh, Yuri! - chilló Sei - ¡Mi Yuri! - gimió triste.  
  
Kyo corrió hacia donde esta el cadáver, la sentó y recostó en él.  
  
-¡No te mueras, tú me gustas! - le dijo dulcemente; los demás se acercaron. El cuerpo de Yuri aún seguía en movimiento; por secuelas de electricidad, supongo. La chica abrió sus verdes ojos, miró a sus amigos y sonrió.. esa sonrisa extrañamente fortaleció a sus amigos; acto seguido se desvaneció... tal vez para siempre.   
  
-Se ha ido - dijo May con el alma entumida.  
  
Sei se secó las lágrimas "La he perdido.. ella fue mi primer amor, al menos eso creí.."  
  
-¡Ya no quiero llorar! - gritó Ben - Estoy harto de sufrir, no quiero que nadie muera, ¡¡pero al mugre destino le vale mi voluntad!!.  
  
-Cálmate Ben - le dijo Taik - Oigan, sé que es triste, pero por favor ¡Hay que seguir!, al paso que vamos todos pereceremos y no lograremos nuestro objetivo.  
  
-Es verdad, de pie Kyo ¡muestra tu valor! - ordenó Toshiro mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Yuri desaparecía - debemos seguir adelante.  
  
--  
Este capítulo continuará...  
--  
  
NDLA: Debido a la amplitud de este capítulo, decidí dividirlo en dos, así que para seguir leyendo "Voluntades de Sagre", deberás pasar a la siguiente página; espero les esté gustando, ya me dirán su opinión al final, ¿verdad? 


	12. Capitulo 11-2

Continuación de "Voluntades de Sangre"  
  
--  
  
De nuevo reiniciaron su odisea, ellos subían los escalones mecánicamente; sus rostros asustadizos temían ser los siguientes.  
  
-¡Qué exhausta estoy! - se quejó la mayor de todos.  
  
-¡Ya me cansé! - gimió Ben, mientras se paraba - descansemos un poco.  
  
-Descansar es un lujo de que no gozamos - regañó May - sigue, incluso mi hermano no se queja.  
  
-Eso es porque le da miedo contradecirte - excusó él.  
  
Entonces el principito escuchó una voz que le llamaba.  
  
**Ben, tú también te contradices ¿No es así?**  
  
"Genial" pensó el rey del sarcasmo "mínimo esa patética voz es la que ha de matarme"  
  
**Tal vez** agregó la voz **Eso dependerá de ti... sé que accederás porque he descubierto que tras la máscara de fortaleza superficial que aparentas dar, existe un niño llorón y caprichoso que teme dejarse ver débil, un niño egocéntrico que sólo se preocupa por su bien... al final resultas ser igual a tu madre, pero sin la pureza y expresión extrovertida de la misma**  
  
-¡Imbécil, con mi madre no te metas! - gritó ofendido - ¡Conmigo tampoco, te lo advierto!  
  
**La imagen que me aparentas dar no me asusta, Ben... no he venido por ti, sino por tu Perseverancia; dame tu cualidad y te dejaré vivir, incluso salvaré a tu madre**  
  
-Bonito consuelo - agregó irónico mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
Los demás se habían dado cuenta segundos antes que Ben era el siguiente, los clásicos signos (la esfera de color -esta vez verde-, las frases incoherentes y las lágrimas de desesperación) habían aparecido.  
  
-Ben.. - dijo May con voz cortada - Te deseo suerte.  
  
Taiki sonrió.  
  
-Es verdad ¡Mucha suerte para la Perseverancia! - agregó - me ha caído muy bien una vez que lo hube tratado, ¿verdad May?  
  
-Al menos creo que su ingenuidad no es tan obvia como la tuya - contestó ella - pero es una lástima decirle adios tan rápido.  
  
-Tal vez no sea un adios para siempre - replicó Sei, con su típico tono optimista.  
  
Estaba claro que las muertes seguían, no sufrían menos al ver caer a otro amigo; pero por cada caída indirectamente, cogían más fuerza para cumplir su misión.  
  
--  
  
**Ben, si no me das tu perseverancia, me encargaré de matarte, y no sólo a ti, también a tu madre**  
  
-¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡no lo merezco!... ¡vete al diablo! - estalló en llanto, mostrando de nuevo su parte sensible - ¡y a mi madre ni la toques!, ella es lo único que tengo.... ¡desgraciado! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Fusión prohibida? ¡al demonio con ella y con los digimons malignos! ¡¡Te odio, quien quiera que seas!!  
  
**Basta de lloriqueos y rodeos; dame tu emblema y te libraré de todo**  
  
El chico titubeo un poco, lógicamente era una oferta tentativa; pero dentro de su ser, Ben Tachikawa sabía qué era lo correcto.  
  
-Después de todo - comenzó mientras seguía llorando desconsolado - aunque sea un niño elitista, egoísta y caprichoso, no soy tonto, tampoco insensible... si te doy mi Perseverancia, ¿Qué dirían mis amigos?, ¡Hay que admitir que les he tomado cariño!, ellos me han enseñado a dejar de sentirme superior; yo soy la Perseverancia, eso se debe a mi terquedad, y debo decir que me enorgullece ser así... ¡Olvida que te la dé!, es lo mejor de mí mismo.  
  
**Mataré a tu madre**  
  
-Eso lo tengo que ver; si vas a matarla no será por culpa mía, yo sé que ella sabe que la amo y que hago lo correcto; me ha enseñado muchas cosas, una de ellas es seguir los impulsos que indique el corazón. Si la matas y me matas, estaremos juntos en el paraíso.  
  
**¡Terco hasta el Fin!, muere entonces!** la voz rió, luego exclamó **BEN, TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
-Parece que ya se te hizo costumbre decir eso en voz alta para que todos escuchen, ¡miserable! - dijo el niño, entonces pensó "Mamá, perdona..."  
  
Un ácido terriblemente tóxico e inflamable cayó de la nada directo a Ben, le fue quemando poco a poco hasta achicharrarlo; los chicos vieron el cuadro horrorizados; los gemidos de Ben eras leves, pero quejumbrosos.  
  
-¡No lo soporto más! - gritó Kurumi - ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¡no lo merecemos!  
  
-Vámonos - ordenó Kyosuke - no quiero seguir viendo..  
  
Los restantes, (7) lo siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces y dejaron atrás a Ben. Su almas adoloridas ya no podían llorar; la resignación comenzaba a llegar poco a poco; sólo que costaba asimilarla.  
  
(10 minutos después).  
  
-Kurumi ¿Cuánto falta?  
  
-No estoy muy segura Seiyuro; no mucho; pero estoy muy cansada.  
  
-Lo sé, también yo, pero ¡ánimo amiga!  
  
-Primo Sei, eso es lo único que sabes decir, te vuelves tedioso..  
  
-Es verdad.. creo que necesito clases de vocabulario, prima May  
  
-Yo creo - interrumpió Taik - bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.  
  
-Adelante - musitó Toshi - como dice Sei: "Viva la libre expresión".  
  
-Bueno, sugiero que hay que descansar, si reposamos un poco, agarraremos energías... es que, la verdad, tengo mucha hambre.  
  
-¡Glotón! - rió Toshi - pero dentro de todo tienes razón ¿Qué opinan?  
  
Todos aceptaron la sugerencia.  
  
Kotaro cerró sus ojitos y se durmió, tiernamente se recostó en May; ella suspiró desganada e intentó descansar. Los varones comieron su lonche (Kyo, Taik, Toshiro y Seiyuro).   
  
Kurumi en cambio trató de tranquilizarse (estaba muy mareada como para ponerse a comer), respiraba agitadamente; cada ves que trataba de olvidar las tragedias, la imagen de su hermano antes de morir revivía en su memoria; tenía un miedo terrible; sentía que pronto fracasarían y que todo el esfuerzo realizado sería en vano.  
  
**Kurumi** atacó la voz **Kurumi-chan; yo puedo acabar con todo tu sufrimiento; puedo hacer que vuelvas a pasar una tarde tranquila con tus padres y hermanos, sólo es cuestión de que lo desees**  
  
-Lo deseo - repitió ella sin analizar qué era esa voz y qué quería, estaba demasiado ida como para entender.  
  
**Pídemelo querida, y te daré tu más querido deseo**  
  
-Yo... - poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, sus pupilas recuperaron el brillo intrigante - Pero... ¡no es tan fácil! - renegó - Desear algo y obtenerlo a como me lo ofreces no es digno de creer o de ver limpio.  
  
**Tienes que darme tu Pureza y yo te liberaré.. incluso, reviviré a tu hermano**  
  
Kurumi se paralizó - ¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
  
**Claro que puedo; solo ansíalo y pídeme tu deseo**  
  
-Si me niego, ¿Qué me harás?  
  
**Es mejor no llegar a conclusiones, tú y yo nos estamos en buenos términos; acepta mi trato**  
  
Guardó silencio; sus amigos la veían a través de la burbuja violeta que la acogía; algunos habían comenzado a llorar por ella, otros sólo la miraban dándole un sincero adios.  
  
Kurumi sintió que el sitio donde yacía se comenzaba a elevar, por lo mismo, se formaron dos abismos a ambos lados.  
  
-¡Está muy alto! ¿Me amenazas?  
  
**No querida, solo te advierto; Decídete ya**  
  
-Me temo entonces - replicó temerosa - que una pieza del rompecabezas no encaja bien con el resto, ¿Por qué han muerto tantos amigos?; es por el simple hecho de que no siguieron tu propuesta, ¿verdad?..  
  
Se trabó de nuevo, le costaba sacar diálogos carentes de su carácter bromista y extrovertido; deseó tener a su lado a Toshiro para que la aconsejara.  
  
-Si te doy mi Pureza traicionaría a mis amigos, a mis hermanos y a mis padres por un capricho mío; ¡yo no soy tan egoísta!  
  
**Ahora si he de amenazarte ¿Ves que está alto?; pues te vas a caer y va a se terrible**  
  
-¡Oh, no!  
  
**Dame tu Pureza**  
  
-No te la puedo dar, lo que quieras, menos eso: ¿Ves mi cabello?, es largo y lindo... si quieres me dejas calva, ¡o mi ropa! ¿Le has visto?, ¡¡Ben dice que es increíble!!  
  
**Deja de payasear, tu intento de hacer tiempo me irrita... Kurumi, tienes voluntad fuerte a pesar de tu carácter voluble y susceptible; es una lástima que una linda joya como tú, vaya a morir** ella se turbó, pero trató de verse fuerte **KURUMI, TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
-Así sea - dijo ella con expresión de suplicio.  
  
Kurumi Ichijiouji miró hacia abajo, estaba muy alto.. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Dónde habían quedado los demás?. "Tal vez esto no es real"  
  
Inmediatamente desapareció el piso y no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando; comenzó a caer, estaba iniciando un viaje desconocido, más sin embargo, no podía asegurar que fuera la muerte.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAHAH! - gritó antes de desaparecer.  
  
--  
  
-¡Buaaaaaaa!!! A Kurumi se la tragó la tierra - lloró Kotty - ¡Y ahora ya hemos perdido a la mitad!  
  
-Kotaro, se valiente y no te quejes.  
  
-Pero May...  
  
-Todos estamos sufriendo, muestra fortaleza... sé que es difícil, pero no ganarás nada con esa actitud, al menos inténtalo, ¿Quieres?  
  
-Si hermana, lo intentaré.  
  
Taiki se dio la vuelta y los demás los siguieron; la muerte de sus amigos se había vuelto una especie de espectáculo, casi podría afirmar que le parecía costumbre que tras esa esfera pereciera alguien; su primo Toshiro lo detuvo con su llamado.  
  
-Espera Taik; verán, quiero hablarles.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Toshi? - cuestionó Kyosuke.  
  
-Sólo quiero decirles algo que debí de haber dicho antes.  
  
-Más vale tarde que nunca - dijo sarcásticamente May - ¡Menos mal que informas!  
  
-Ya, tranquila May - exigió Sei  
  
-Verán, antes de entrar al Castillo hablé con O-chan, ella logró traducir toda la información que le encargó el Tío Izzy.... y, tal como lo sospechábamos, la Fusión Prohibida es el resultado de la unión de digimons y emblemas.. por tanto los elegidos que poseen emblemas son parte de la FP.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que nuestros padres y los demás ya han muerto?  
  
-No lo sé Taiki; pero lo dudo, no al menos que reprobemos esta prueba. Escuchen, todos los que han caído en la prueba se han vuelto victoriosos, eso lo sé y no tengo la mínima duda de que ustedes harán su parte... nada más quise informarlos..  
  
-Lo que si es verdad - agregó el niño de la Esperanza - es que todos tenemos un emblema que proteger a capa y espada ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Sí!; ahora, continuemos.  
  
Sus pies se movían mecánicamente; sin querer llevaban un ritmo claro y cómico.  
  
"Soy la Unión" pensó Taiki Yagami mientras caminaba; él y Kyo llevaban la delantera "Pero al contrario de mi padre no he sido capaz de unir a mis amigos; todos se están yendo a no sé donde y me siento muy mal por no poder hacer algo al respecto... ¡Ya no me importa ser líder!, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine... al menos desearía que fuese en realidad un mal sueño"  
  
La torres mostraba ahora dos caminos.  
  
-¿Ahora, por donde? -interrogó  
  
-no lo sé - respondió Sei, que ahora cargaba con la computadora - ésta cosa se trabó.  
  
-¡Seiyuro, que bestia eres!  
  
-Oye, nunca dije que la informática antigua fuera mi fuerte - excusó.  
  
Taiki se distrajo mirando una extraña estatua que se encontraba en uno de los caminos; era la estatua de una mujer, aquella figura era toda una obra de arte; el niño la miró con éxtasis, era una atracción indudable hacia el objeto, su vista no podía dejar de verlo, ¿Por qué?... sin darse cuenta, el niño Yagami fue caminando directo a la estatua; estaba hipnotizado, al menos eso parecía.  
  
Taik sonrió estúpidamente, la estructura se había distorsionado de tal forma que para el chico, aquella mujer de piedra, tenía vida.  
  
"Hijo..." dijo aquella estatua que no era más que un espejismo.  
  
A Taiki se le iluminaron los ojos al oír ese llamado, tenía que admitir que uno de sus mayores traumas era el no saber quién era su madre; inconscientemente le tenía rencor a Tai, pues cada vez que sacaba el tema, su padre se encargaba de evadirlo.  
  
-Hijo mío, aquí estoy  
  
Taiki no pudo más y corrió a la estatua.  
  
-¡Mamá! - gritó con una emoción increíble - ¡Eres tú, mamita!  
  
--  
  
-Taiki, ¿A dónde vas? - indagó su rubia amiga al oírle y verle actuar extraño.  
  
Toshiro se estremeció y corrió tras Taik.  
  
-No Taik, ¿Cuál madre?, ella no está aquí.  
  
Su primo sería el siguiente; eso no le cabía en duda, Toshi no pudo alcanzar al hijo de su tío; vio como el pequeño Taiki llegaba hasta la estatua de la mujer y la abrazaba frenéticamente.  
  
-¡Mamá, quería conocerte! - dijo en forma dulce; aunque la verdad abrazaba a una roca, él sentía que era a una humana.  
  
-Hermana, no quiero que Taiki se muera.  
  
La chica Ishida no contestó.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - siguió Kyo - Es tarde ya, una burbuja anaranjada lo ha acogido.  
  
"Los ves, Toshiro; sigue la cuenta regresiva, de 12 ya disminuí a 6... Todos van muriendo poco a poco, ¿No lloras por tu primo?, él es el siguiente, aunque le he engañado muy bien, tal vez me dé su emblema"  
  
"¡Oh, cállate voz infernal!" pensó Toshi "Se ve que no conoces a los Yagami"  
  
"Al contrario Toshiro, Se ve que no conoces lo que es crecer sin madre".  
  
--  
  
-Mamá, mamita  
  
-Mi hijo, querido Taiki  
  
-¡Yo sabía que estabas viva!; papá te había ocultado, pero ahora por fin te tengo.  
  
Taik sentía un gozo supremo.  
  
-Taiki, mi pequeño ángel... te han separado de mí; pero no hay que lamentarse porque por fin te he hallado.  
  
-¿Quién mamá? ¿Quién te separó de mí? ¡Juro que no lo perdonaré!  
  
-Ha sido tu padre, mi amor.... él se encargó de alejarte de mi lado.  
  
-¿Él? ¡Pero si es tan bueno, no lo creo!  
  
-Las apariencias engañan, Taik.... él te ha robado de mi lado por odio; yo le amaba, pero él siempre quiso a Sora.  
  
-¿A mi tía Sora? ¡imposible!  
  
-Hijo, tu padre te engañó; no merece que lo salves... ven conmigo, juntos estaremos por siempre…  
  
El niño no respondió.  
  
-Te he deseado conocer siempre, pequeño... a ti, a tu Unión.. ven conmigo - la misteriosa dama besó a Taik y le dio la mano, juntos comenzaron a avanzar.  
  
- ¿Quieres que deje a papá por ti?  
  
-Sí mi niño; juntos seremos felices; tu padre no te ama, sólo te usa, te ha procreado para causarle celos a Sora..  
  
-¡Mentira, papá me quiere!  
  
-Hijito mío, no seas ingenuo.  
  
-Tú.... ¡Tú no eres mi madre!, estoy seguro de que ella no hablaría mal de mi papá, que es todo un héroe... Sí, es verdad, comete errores como todo ser humano; ¡Pero me ha cuidado, criado y amado de una manera maravillosa! ¡no lo abandonaré!  
  
La mujer rió cínicamente y se desvaneció, a cambio ahora Taiki escuchó una voz.  
  
**Casi triunfo** dijo la susodicha **Pude haberme quedado con tu Unión; pero creo que toqué terreno prohibido, JAJA**.  
  
-Jugaste con mis sentimientos ¡Maldito!  
  
**Taiki Yagami, dueño de la Unión ¡Dame tu emblema o te daré muerte!**  
  
-Prefiero morir, eso ya lo sabes  
  
**Es verdad, eres un niño valiente... la verdad es que me he cansado de discutir con ustedes, siempre terminan obedeciendo a sus corazones y rechazando mis ofertas; lo que debo hacer es matarlos antes de que superen la prueba jalando la palanca**  
  
**TAIKI; TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
-¡¡Primo!! - gritó Toshiro con exasperación, al ver que la pared donde se hallaba Taik (más arriba) se llenaba de picos filosos que atravesaban al joven cuerpo de su pariente.  
  
-¡Taiki! - lloró May, con su rostro desfigurado. - ¡¡NOOO!!  
  
Se oyó un grito final; después, la sangre y el cuerpo de Taik, desaparecieron.  
Toshi perdió fuerzas y se dejó caer, el desgane y desánimo lo habían invadido.  
  
-¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa! - gritó - ¿Ya estarás contenta voz? ¡He perdido a mi primito, a mi hermano!.... pero por él te juro que no desistiré; no me vencerás.  
  
Entonces se puso e pie con una determinación asombrosa.  
  
-Sei, Kyo; hay dos caminos; tendremos que dividirnos.  
  
-De acuerdo - contestaron.  
  
-Pero chicos, nos dispersaremos... Taiki hubiera querido la Unión - balbució la única dama presente.  
  
-No hay remedio - explicó Kyo - la computadora está muerta y hay dos caminos; además, la Unión no es solo física; yo aún siento a los demás en mi alma.  
  
-¿Especialmente a Yuri, verdad? - preguntó Sei con ironía y picardía, Kyosuke se enrojeció.  
  
-Sei; tú y tus primos vayan por el camino de la izquierda; Kyo, tú y yo al de la derecha - hizo una pausa - Sé que nos volveremos a ver....  
  
-Hey, Toshi y Kyo ¡Suerte! - gritó Sei mientras tomaba las manos de sus primos.  
  
-Igualmente - agregó su mejor amigo; Kyo sonrió y agitó su mano (queriendo decir adios, supongo).  
  
Los chicos se dispersaron, ¿Cuáles serán sus destinos? (Se que este capítulo se ha vuelto monótono... pero esperen un poco).  
  
-- (vayamos ahora con Seiyuro y sus primos)-  
  
  
-Mayumi, no te quedes tras - ordenó Sei (que cargaba de tun-tun a Kotty para ahorrar tiempo).  
  
La rubia se había vuelvo muy lenta, no hablaba y sus pupilas negras se habían aclarado (hasta casi no distinguirse del azul iris).  
  
-Ya voy - contestó con una sequedad asombrosa. Ella se tambaleaba extrañamente; Sei y Kotaro, al notarlo, se detuvieron.  
  
-Hermanita...  
  
-Prima, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Me siento patéticamente mal..... Seiyuro, la verdad es que... no te estoy viendo; mis ojos no captan la luz, pierdo visión a cada paso que doy.  
  
-¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamó él.  
  
-¡May, no quiero que te mueras!  
  
-Seguramente es el principio de mi prueba, Kotty - se talló los ojos - ¡La silueta borrosa que veía de ustedes se ha ido! ¡ya no veo! - gritó; sin duda el perder tan importante sentido era un castigo cruel - Seiyuro, hazme un favor...  
  
-Hablas como si agonizaras, ven, ahora te llevaré en mi espalda.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
-Te has convertido en un experto cargador, pero no quiero que me lleves... quiero que te vayas y te lleves a mi hermano; no puedo seguir, sería un estorbo y seguro que no tardo en morir...  
  
-¡No te abandonaremos, May! - le dijo Takashi  
  
-Es verdad hermana, siempre estaremos juntos..  
  
-¡Es una orden Kotty!, desde ahora Sei será como yo y lo obedecerás. Seiyuro, tú sabes qué es lo correcto y qué no... no quiero que me vean morir, cúmplanme ese capricho.  
  
Seiyuro Takaishi vio una determinación muy fuerte en la dueña de la Amistad; le miró fijamente, aquella niña fuerte se veía débil sin la expresión natural de sus ojos, no podría ser capaz de hacer caer el orgullo de Mayumi Ishida.  
  
-Kotaro, nos vamos - mandó mientras besaba a su prima.  
  
-¡No me voy! - chilló el pequeño.  
  
-Dale un beso a tu hermana y obedece su última voluntad.  
  
-¡¡No quiero dejarla, no lo haré!! ¡Buaaaaa!!!.  
  
-¡Llévatelo Sei!  
  
El rubio obedeció, alzó a su primo, que caprichoso se revolcaba inconsolable.  
  
-May, juro volverte a ver - le dijo antes de marcharse cargando a su primito por la fuerza.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!, Sei.... por favor, volvamos ¡buaaaaaaa! ¡hermana!  
  
Seiyuro se compadeció al ver la desesperación en Kotaro, lo comprendía a la perfección. Siguieron el trayecto.  
  
-Ya estamos lejos, ¿Caminarás, o te seguiré cargando como a un bebé?  
  
-¡Quiero volver!  
  
-May no lo ha querido.  
  
-Yo siempre hago cosas que ella no quiere.  
  
-Kotty, compréndela... Mayumi no quiere que la veas desaparecer; a ella no le gustan las despedidas ¿Comprendes?; respeta su decisión.  
  
El pequeñín reflexionó unos instantes; con algo de pena tocó la ropa de su primo.  
  
-Sei, cuando juraste volver a mi hermana, ¿era verdad?  
  
-Es verdad, somos una familia y la quiero mucho.... Kotty, te aseguro que la volveremos a ver, si no es viva, será muerta o en la otra vida, ¿Confías en mí?  
  
-Sí - contestó - ahora cumpliré el deseo de mi hermana y daré lo mejor de mí  
  
-Así se hace - dijo mientras le sacudía el cabello amistosamente - ¿Te han dicho que eres tan valiente como el tío Matt y la Tía Sora?  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¿Acostumbro mentir? ¡Sabes que es verdad!  
  
  
-- (mientras, Kyo y Toshiro).  
  
Los dos hombrecitos caminaban a oscuras, el ambiente estaba invadido por una densa niebla gris.  
  
-Toshiro, ¿Qué no eres la Luz? ¡Alumbra el sitio! - bromeó el hijo de Davis  
  
-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo - dijo Toshi, sonriendo - pero no depende de mí, ¿Sabes?, éste lugar parece ser todo menos parte del Digimundo.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón - siguió Kyo mientras subía escalones a una velocidad mayor a la de Toshiro.  
  
-Hey, calmado, que me dejas atrás - clamó Toshi  
  
-Si te metieras al equipo de soccer, serías igual de veloz que yo.  
  
-Gracias, pero prefiero el ping-pong   
  
El lugar se hacía cada vez más angosto; Kyo, que sufría de claustrofobia, comenzó a sentirlo.  
  
-Falta aire - dijo  
  
-¿Lo crees?, no me parece.  
  
Kyosuke comenzó a comportarse de forma nerviosa, un sudor frío comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.  
  
-Toshiro, la verdad no me gustan los sitios cerrados, mamá ha dicho que sufro claustrofobia..  
  
-Escucha, lo más seguro es que sea una ilusión.  
  
-Es verdad, no debo ver, no debo ver... - gritó alterado, entonces optó por cambiar el tema - Toshi, ¿Sabes que mis padres no se aman?  
  
Toshiro se exaltó ¿Cómo le decía eso?  
  
-Kyo, desconozco los roles sociales que tienen tus padres; pero lo que sí sé es que si tú estás en medio de ellos, algún cariño los ha de unir.  
  
-Mi padre - prosiguió el moreno sin hacer caso a lo que Toshi decía - ama a tu madre ¿Te enteras?, pero dudo que ella le corresponda.  
  
Esta vez el portador de la Luz se enrojeció.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-¿Qué opinas de ello? - cuestionó algo molesto.  
  
-No te importa, son cosas de adultos  
  
-¿Sabes qué?, ¡Eres experto en evadir temas que te afectan!  
  
-Kyosuke, pienso que no es el momento..  
  
**Tu amigo tiene razón, Kyo** dijo una misteriosa voz **Es el momento de que me des tu emblema del Valor**  
  
-Toshiro, una voz...  
  
-¡No la escuches Kyo! ¡Debemos seguir!  
  
Una burbuja color cobrizo se apoderó de Kyo Motomiya, Toshiro estupefacto intentó acercarse, pero no pudo hacerlo; su amigo estaba perdido.  
  
-¡Estúpida voz!, ¡¡ya he oído de ti y juro que no me vencerás!! ¡No sabes quien es Kyosuke Motomiya!.  
  
**Niño imbécil, es verdad, eres fuerte… tuve que debilitar el ambiente para lograr introducirme en ti**.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que has hecho el cuarto chico y asfixiante sólo para hacerme caer? ¡qué honor!.  
  
**Calla, me exaspera tu asquerosa valentía; por eso voy a destruirte; al cabo aún tengo mi plan secreto, jajajaja**.  
  
A Kyo esa voz le puso los pelos de punta.  
  
** KYO, VAS A MORIR APLASTADO COMO UN CAMARÓN A LA PLANCHA** (lo siento, es lo único que se me ocurrió.... creo que tengo hambre).  
  
Toshiro cerró sus encantadores ojos lagrimosos, escuchó como el techo caía y aplastaba a su amigo.  
  
"Kyo" pensó "cada vez somos menos.. ¿y si no lo logramos?"  
  
El nerviosismo lo acogió en cuanto los restos de Kyo y el techo desparecieron, el camino quedó libre, Toshiro comenzó a correr cada vez más y más, ¡Ellos tenían que lograrlo!.  
  
-¡Guíame madre, dame tu brillo majestuoso! - pensó temblando, quería volver a sentir aquella paz interna que siempre lo dominaba; pero ahora se volvía cada vez más paranoico.  
  
--(Volvamos con May Ishida, lectores).  
  
Mayumi había perdido la mayoría de sus sentidos, sólo seguía intacto el olfato.  
  
**Hola, Portadora de la Amistad, he venido por tu don; sé que no te negarás a dármelo**  
  
"Jamás hago trato con desconocidos, eso me lo ha aconsejado mi mamá" dijo con sarcasmo la chica Ishida "y como voy a negarme, vas a matarme, ¿Para qué perder tiempo, camarada?"  
  
**No intentes pasarte de lista** replicó la voz (¿quién será esa voz?... esa sí que es una incógnita..) **No es tan sencillo para ti, preciosa**.  
  
"¿Ah, no?" agregó ella "Tal vez ni existes; no sé como te oigo si tú me has hecho sorda"  
  
**Vivo en tu corazón** dijo la voz **Ahora, escucha con atención**  
  
"Soy sorda" volvió a pensar "no te oigo, te presiento".   
  
La voz no hizo caso al toreo de la chica, sólo hizo que recuperara sus sentidos; si seguía escuchando a esa impertinente criatura, iba a terminar perdiendo la paciencia, y eso es lo que necesitaba para realizar su plan secreto.  
  
**Como sea, niña... al menos ya estoy seguro de que me escuchas** agregó ** Sé que no puedo vencerte; jamás me darás tu Amistad, así te de la muerte más vil de todas; pero ¿Y si mato al dueño del Amor?.... eso si sería muy triste.**  
  
May tembló y se aterrorizó, no soportaría la muerte de Kotaro, pero tampoco podía ceder su emblema.  
  
**Te quedas callada, ¿Dudas que lo haga?**  
  
-Sí, lo dudo - respondió sin saber que contestar.  
  
**Te lo demostraré entonces**  
  
Como por arte de magia, Kotaro desapareció de donde se hallaba (estaba junto con Sei, y sobra decir que quedó bien confundido) y apareció justo frente a May.  
  
-¡Hermana! ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?  
  
Mayumi corrió hacia Kotty, lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Antes de tocarlo, pasas por encima de mi cadáver! - le gritó decidida.  
  
**JAJAJA, que conmovedor... ¡AH!, Hola Kotty**  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-No escuches, es la voz asesina; quieren matarnos..  
  
**Verás Kotty, he estado negociando con tu hermana y... ¿Sabes que me ha dicho?**  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¡Qué no oigas, hermano!  
  
-No puedo evitarlo, May.  
  
**Me ha dicho que prefiere tu muerte antes de darme una tontería**  
  
-¿Es verdad, May? ¿Ya no me quieres?  
  
-No es así, ¿A quién le crees más? ¡Jamás te dejaría de querer, antes daría mi vida o lo que fuera!.  
  
**¡Lo has dicho! Entonces, me has dado tu Amistad, JAJAJAJA; perdedora, sabía que el amor que sientes por tu hermano sería más fuerte que tu voluntad**  
  
-¡¡Nooo!!, ¡¡yo no te he dado mi emblema, la Amistad es solo mía!! - chilló ella - ¡simplemente no puedo dártela!  
  
Kotaro comprendió que su hermana había sido puesta entre la espada y la pared.  
  
-¡Cobarde! - le gritó - jugaste con los sentimientos de una niña tan buena como mi hermana.  
  
**JAJAJAJAJA**; una luz azul comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Mayumi **Ahora sí podremos realizar la Fusión ´Prohibida**  
  
Kotaro abrazó a su hermana.  
  
-¡Por mi culpa el esfuerzo de todos será en vano! - gritó - No es justo, no me lo perdonaré.  
  
La niña había perdido su esperanza.  
  
Kotaro irradió una luz roja despampanante y ésta se unió a la azul (de su hermana), al ocurrir el choque, las luces dejaron de moverse y regresaron a sus dueños, Mayumi y Koraro.  
  
**¡Imposible!** gritó la voz **Tú me diste tu Amistad, ¿cómo es que ha regresado a ti?**  
  
-No, ella nunca te la cedió - dijo el pequeño.  
  
-¡Del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho! - siguió May, que se había incorporado - La amistad y el amor van de la mano; mi boca dijo que no deseaba la muerte de mi hermano, no que te daba mi emblema.  
  
**Estúpidos, los voy a matar** amenazó **Su sentimentalismo da nauseas... su vínculo es fortísimo, el amor no existe, por tanto, tampoco la amistad**  
  
-Si gustas, danos muerte - dijo Kotty - ¡Papá, mamá ¿Me ven?! ¡Soy todo un hombre valiente!  
  
Mayumi no habló, le sostuvo la mano a Kotty.  
  
Un fino hilo recorrió los cuellos de los hermanitos de forma mecánica, acto seguido, aquel hilo los alzó, ahorcándolos irremediablemente, pero juntos.  
  
--  
  
Toshiro corría, su sexto sentido le había anunciado la pérdida de los hermanos Ishida/Takenouchi; subía las escaleras velozmente, ni siquiera pensaba en el cansancio.   
  
"Rayos, Kyo, si me vieras... estoy más veloz que tú" pensó Toshi; al paso que iba muy pronto encontró la salida del túnel; para su sorpresa se encontró con Sei, que había salido del otro túnel.  
  
-Amigo - dijo Sei emocionado mientras corría y le saludaba afectuosamente - sabía que solo saldría uno.... he perdido a May y Kotty  
  
-Lo sé, yo a Kyo.. - mencionó desganado, no podía tener el rostro optimista de Seiyuro, no en éstos momentos - Creo que falta muy poco..  
  
-Tú siempre tienes razón, mi amigo de la Luz, sigamos.  
  
-De acuerdo, mi amigo de la Esperanza.  
  
Los dos amigos comenzaron a subir otras escaleras, sus semblantes agotados contrastaban con la hermosa arquitectura del sitio; había a sus costados hermosos retratos de toda clase de Digimons.  
  
-¡Mira, ahí hay un dibujo de Tokomon! ¡qué dientes! - dijo Sei, al ver una pintura representativa de su digimon - pero el mío es más lindo.  
  
Toshiro no hizo caso a ese comentario, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.  
  
"No debo sentir remordimientos" se dijo a sí mismo "Si yo le hubiera dado la Luz a esa voz, todo se hubiera echado a perder".  
  
**¿Lo crees Toshiro?.... ¡Adivina, he vuelto!.. ya viste que han muerto casi todos, ¿Quieres ahora que mate a tu mejor amigo?, él es un chico muy fuerte y esperanzado, pero sabes que puedo hacerlo pedazos**  
  
-¡Miserable, claro que no quiero!  
  
-¿Con quién hablas Toshiro? ¿La voz ha vuelto? - preguntó intrigado el vástago de Takeru.  
  
Toshiro no le contestaba a su amigo, tal vez no le oía.  
  
-¡Mátame a mí primero!, de sobra sabes que ni él ni yo te daremos la cresta.  
  
**JAJAJAJA, niño de la Luz, creo que me gusta complacerte.. Tu fin será primero, ya que lo deseas; de todas maneras da lo mismo quien sea el último en desaparecer**.  
  
Toshi volteó a ver a Sei, que confundido esperaba respuesta.  
  
-¡Sei, me va a matar, sólo quedarás tú!... ¡Yo tengo fe en tu Esperanza!... ¡Lo lograremos!.  
  
Seiyuro asintió, no quería contradecir a su amigo, además, sabía que nada más podía hacer, nada más seguir.  
  
-Una cosa más, hermano del alma - le dijo Toshiro, Sei puso atención - No he sido sincero siempre, ¿Sabes?, me encierro en cosas y oculto sentimientos... como la vez que te dije que Yuri no me gustaba, creo que ella sí me gusta y te mentí porque no quería enemistar contigo por una niña.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía - le contestó el rubio - Tú eres de esos que no saben mentir...  
  
Toshiro sonrió, ahora una luz rosa se convirtió en esfera.  
  
**TOSHIRO, TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
Miles de disparos salidos de la nada se estrellaron en el noble niño de cabello café.... por supuesto que cayó inconsciente y… desapareció.  
  
Seiyuro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr; a lo lejos podía ver el fin de la torre y la palanca que debía mover para cumplir su misión; se lleno de ánimo, ¡Lo iba a lograr!.  
  
Mientras corría, ágil como un antílope, sintió que algo le había atravesado el vientre; el dolor provocó que se detuviera y miró que su cuerpo había sido penetrado con una espada.  
-  
-¡Pardiez! - gritó molesto - ¿Tú no pierdes tu tiempo, verdad voz?  
  
**Morirás Esperanza y tu muerte hará que se realice la Fusión Prohibida**  
  
Sei miró hacia arriba y contó 12 escalones ¡Sólo unos cuantos pasos más!; sus signos vitales se iban y sus fuerzas se agotaban; con valentía sacó la espada de su vientre, tosió un poco, evacuando sangre.  
  
-¡No moriré, no sin hacer mi deber!... Todos han puesto sus ilusiones en mí, y yo no les voy a fallar... Después de todo, ¡la Esperanza es lo último que muere!.  
  
Con una fuerza resurgida y asombrosa, subió el primer escalón.  
  
-Este primer escalón es por mi padre, Patamon, Tokomon... Es el escalón de la Esperanza. Mi padre me ha dicho que un alma sin Esperanza y Fe no es nada, ahora comprendo.  
  
Con esfuerzos subió el siguiente escalón, la voz mientras tanto, se carcajeaba de la ingenuidad de Seiyuro.  
  
-El Segundo escalón, es el de la Bondad, va por el tío Ken, Zet y sus digimons... ellos me irradian el poder de su emblema desde donde están…  
  
Subió otro más, y evacuó más sangre, era demasiado esfuerzo.  
  
-Este es por mi amigo Ben, Palmon, Tanemon y tía Mimi, ellos me han enseñado a que expresar quejas no es malo, mientras no sea en exceso.. y, para ser sincero, ¡duele horrible el morirse!.  
  
El chico cayó al suelo y gateó hasta subir otro escalón.  
  
-Este paso se lo dedico a mi amigo y rival Kyo... a su padre... y a Veemon y Demiveemon; ellos son el valor personificados y sé que es mi deber imitarlos.  
  
Seiyuro se puso de pie con esfuerzo sobrenatural y siguió subiendo.  
  
-Otro más - dijo - ya llevo 5, lo lograré... Este es el escalón de la Pureza (claro que Mimi también tiene ese emblema, pero pues.. ni modo); va por ti, Kurumi, por tu madre y sus digimons y... tu hermanito Satoru, claro.  
  
Al chico lo cubrió una esfera amarilla, pero extrañamente podía seguir caminando.  
  
**¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede moverse?** renegó la voz **Está débil y la muerte lo persigue... ¿Será que su voluntad es más fuerte que su destino?**  
  
Subió otro.  
  
-Por mi prima May, que me ha enseñado lo que vale una Amistad; por mi tío Matt, que es igual que ella... también por Gabumon y Pyokomon.  
  
Sei siguió moviéndose, su determinación era enorme e indudable.  
  
-Esto va por Doguen... por Bukamon, por Gomamon y el tío Joe.. sé que peleé mucho con el "llorón", pero aprecio su leal sinceridad.  
  
Se recargó en la pared más cercana para tener mayor apoyo; "Falta poco" se dijo. La vista se le nubló, pero siguió y pronto subió el octavo escalón.  
  
-O-chan, tío Izzy.. este es el escalón del Conocimiento; Tentomon y Motimon también son incluidos; ¡Gracias a ti, querida pelirroja, aprendí a alabar la mente curiosa!, tantas veces ayudaste que he comprendido lo servicial que es tu alma - replicó agotado, usó su mano libre para limpiar su sudor, pasó al siguiente escalón - ¡Otro más!... ¡Oh!, estoy perdiendo la vista por el mareo, pero la Luz de Toshiro y su madre me guían, también sus digimons, ¡Este es el escalón de la Luz!.  
  
Sei cayó de nuevo, era demasiado dolor y no podía seguir, intentó ponerse de pie, no lo logró.. la sangre emanaba cada vez más y arrastrándose subió otro escalón.  
  
-¡Yuri, este va por ti!, ¡Pido justicia!, así como la pide tu padre en el juzgado.. también va por Armadillomon y Upamon... ¡juro que no los defraudaré!.  
  
El recuerdo de Yuri lo fortaleció, se puso de pie; subió otro eslabón de la escalera; sólo quedaban dos.  
  
-Éste penúltimo es el Escalón del Amor... es en honor a mi tía Sora, primo Kotty, Tsunomon y Biyomon... ¡El amor es la esencia del alma!  
  
Por último subió uno más, era el último.  
  
-Tío Taichi, Taiki y sus Digimons, me han enseñado a comprobar que la Unión hace la fuerza... ahora ellos no parecen estar; pero sé que cuento con todos mis amigos... me cuidan y me guían.  
  
Seiyuro vio la palanca frente a él, la tocó y antes de jalarla, la voz mandó atascarle varias espadas más.  
  
-¡Te lo dije Voz, no me vencerás! - gritó mientras se desvanecía; jaló la palanca antes de caer... había ocurrido un milagro.  
  
**¡¡Maldición!! Ha faltado tan poco.... no importa...**  
  
-Vaya - dijo Sei mientras agonizaba - ¡Bonita forma de darle muerte al hijo de un escritor! ¡Qué legendario!.... pero he sido héroe, todos lo han sido...  
  
El chico cerró los ojos... y se desvaneció...  
  
Fin del Capítulo.  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡fuiiiuuu!, éste ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito...... espero hayan soportado leerlo, sé que estuvo drástico y la historia dio un giro total, pero extrañamente me gustó.   
El siguiente capítulo se titula "El Puente del Corazón" y podrás enterarte de lo que pasó con los Elegidos y su descendencia, ¿Se habrá realizado la Fusión Prohibida?  
  
(Aclaración: El orden en que los niños pasaron la prueba final no es orden de importancia ni nada por el estilo...)  
  
¡Por Favor, déjenme REVIEW!, con eso me animan mucho.  
Comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	13. Capítulo 12

--  
(Éste capítulo contiene retrospecciones, que se indican con lo siguiente /--*/)  
  
Capítulo 12 "El Puente del Corazón"  
  
  
Transportemos nuestra imaginación al leer; vayamos a un mundo que es reflejo de nuestra hermosa tierra, un lugar formado por bases de datos, con vegetación exuberante de colores deslumbrantes.  
  
En un lugar de ese extraño mundo se alza una construcción esplendorosa, un castillo majestuoso semejante a las maravillas europeas del Renacimiento y la edad media.  
En una de las habitaciones de ese sitio podemos encontrar a un anciano; ese viejo tiene un aspecto extraño y sus vestimentas no se quedan atrás, con su mano izquierda sostiene a un bebé, aquella inocente criatura es un niño precioso, con cabellos y ojos azul-grises, piel clara y figura regordeta; sus mejillas están rosadas y parece muy entretenido haciendo burbujas con la saliva de su pequeña boca. Con su otra mano (la derecha) el anciano (llamado Genai), sujeta un celular y parece realizar una conversación telefónica.  
  
-Sí, Señor; el niño está en mis manos, sano y salvo - dijo Genai - Le aseguro que el emblema del Destino que posee Satoru Ichijiouji no brillará, a menos que los demás emblemas pasen la prueba final.  
  
-**Excelente** - dijo una voz (que ya conocemos) tras el auricular - **¿Y los elegidos?**  
  
-Están apunto de llegar al Castillo Legendario, señor - Genai hizo una mini pausa y siguió - Supongo que usted, como representante y mensajero de los Digimons legendarios, será el encargado de aplicarles la prueba final.  
  
-**Así es; no tendré más remedio... es parte de mi destino y mi deber; además, es inevitable la realización de la Fusión Prohibida, porque yo sé que los humanos no son dignos de los digimons, sólo nos han traído problemas; si esos chiquillos demuestran que no todos los hombres son una bazofia, seré el primero en felicitarlos; pero lo dudo, ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!**  
  
-Espero tenga usted compasión de los niños elegidos, ya que son muy pequeños.  
  
-**Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que demuestren ser dignos de estar entre nosotros, así que temo que seré rudo y crudo; Los dioses Digimon confían en mí... y si logro hacer bien el trabajo, es posible que decidan hacerme uno de ellos, un digital monster legendario; JAJAJAJAJA**  
  
A Genai se le enchinó la piel.  
  
-Entonces prepararé todo, Señor. Iré a informar a los padres.  
  
-**¡El espectáculo va a iniciar!**  
  
La llamada telefónica cesó.  
  
"Temo que al Señor se le suban los humos a la cabeza con esta misión tan patética; con esa actitud, los Digimons Legendarios le rechazarán.... ¡Allá, él!"  
  
El viejo Genai comenzó a caminar hacia donde Tai y compañía se encontraban; Satoru comenzó a llorar inesperadamente.  
  
-¡Calma, bebé!, ya vamos con tu madre; A Yolei le dará mucho gusto verte; bueno, dadas la circunstancias, no tanto.  
  
El anciano atormentaba sus pensamientos, se sentía como un terrible criminal, todos los elegidos lo creían un traidor y en cierta parte lo era, ya que había ocultado muchas cosas.  
  
-¿Tú también crees que soy un traidor? - le indagó al bebé mientras caminaba - Bueno, eres muy pequeño para juzgarme, ¿Verdad, Dueño del Destino?  
  
Genai lagrimó un poco.  
  
-Pero, ¿Sabes?... las cosas, Satoru-kun, no son como parecen; hay escrituras que respaldan la existencia y realización de la Fusión Prohibida - en bebé dejó de llorar, y pareció mirar a su interlocutor con inocencia, el viejo sonrió y le dijo - Cuenta la Leyenda que cuando el Digimundo se llene de maldad habrá de realizarse esa unión entre digimons y emblemas, esa fusión será el fin y el inicio de todo; Los Digimons Legendarios creen que la aparición del hombre y la convivencia entre él y el digimon, se han salido de control... ahora lo único que falta para que la Fusión se realice, es dar muerte a los dueños de los emblemas; pero los dioses no pueden hacerlo así nomás porque sí; antes, los nuevos herederos deberán demostrar que son dignos de un milagro, de superar una prueba final... si tus amigos y hermanos logran vencer, tus padres y los demás se salvarán.  
  
El bebé le sonrió de forma curiosa e hizo algunos sonidos propios de angelitos que no saben hablar.  
  
-No estés tan feliz, Satoru -aconsejó Genai, como si en verdad Satoru le entendiera y fuera un receptor que emitiera - La prueba de los niños es algo terriblemente pesado y es una crueldad... Estoy seguro que "El Señor" no descasará hasta cumplir las escrituras al pie de la letra - hizo otra pausa y se introdujo en un elevador - ¡Es algo inevitable!; lo peor es que los antiguos elegidos verán a sus hijos caer en esas ilusiones tan reales; todo eso es parte de la prueba; si el pequeño logra cuidar a muerte su emblema y éste se conecta vía Corazón a Corazón (alma-alma) al de su padre, demostrará que su Voluntad es fuerte, como un diamante, y eterna, como el universo...  
--  
  
Ahora transportémonos al sitio donde se encontraban los elegidos.  
  
-Me pregunto - habló Izzy - porqué tendrán un gran televisor frente a nosotros; ¿Pensarán hacer que visualicemos un vídeo de lo que pasa con los chicos?  
  
-Tal vez - replicó Matt, bastante seco.  
  
-A lo mejor quieren mostrarnos de lo que se trata la dichosa prueba final - agregó Davis.  
  
La puerta de esa extraña prisión se abrió, tras ella lógicamente apareció Genai, traía consigo al hijo menor Ichijiouji.  
  
-¡¡Satoru!! - gritó la madre con desesperación, pues no era agradable el ver a su hijo en manos "enemigas"; Ken reaccionó parecido.  
  
-¡Desgraciado, mi hijo es solo un bebé! - exclamó furioso - ¡Juro que si le maltratas la punta de sus cabellos acabaré contigo!.  
  
-Eso no lo dudo - contestó el anciano de forma tranquila - por eso no le haré daño al niño... Es sólo que el portador del emblema del Destino no puede quedar fuera de la prueba final.  
  
-¡Genai, por piedad! ¡Deja a mi bebé en paz!, Haz lo que quieras conmigo; pero por favor, que mi hijo no intervenga - lloró Miyako.  
  
-Lamento decirte que no depende de mí; pero tranquilízate, que si los demás chicos pasan la prueba final, Satoru estará a salvo; su cresta brillará sólo si los demás emblemas brillan, pero si no, será destruido su poder y se realizará la Fusión Prohibida.  
  
-No lo entiendo - dijo Kari - Recuerdo que les encargué a los niños que dejaran a Satoru con Jun.  
  
-¡Es verdad! - reafirmó TK  
  
-Pues me temo que se le hizo una visita a la Sra. Kido.  
  
-¡Espero no le hayas hecho nada a mi esposa! - gritó Joe.  
  
-Descuida; ella ni se enteró - aseguró el anciano, de forma un tanto despectiva e indiferente.  
  
  
**En la Tierra**  
  
-¡¡AYYY, no!!, Perdí al bebé! - Gritó desesperada una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello rebelde (Jun) - ¿Qué haré?, ¡Oh, no! - Exclamó triste e histérica a la vez - ¡No me lo perdonaré nunca!.  
  
**Volvamos al Digimundo**  
  
  
-¿A qué has venido? - Preguntó Tai - sé que vienes a algo en especial.  
  
-Así es, he venido a informarles que la prueba final va a iniciar.  
  
Genai recostó a Satoru en una cuna; tomó un control remoto de su bolsillo y lo miró de forma intrigada.  
  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo! - Exclamó Mimi - ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?, ¿¡Por qué tenías que traicionarnos!?... Pensé que eras nuestro amigo, ¡Traidor!.  
  
El llanto de Mimi Tachikawa hizo que el viejo se estremeciera, nadie reforzó el reclamo de la misma, permanecieron callados, pero esas mortales miradas hirientes hacia Genai, se hicieron presentes.  
  
-Elegidos, esto es más difícil para mí de lo que creen... no soy lo que parezco - hizo una larga pausa, Takeru la interrumpió.  
  
-Genai, ¿En qué consiste la prueba final?, Porque supongo que ya lo sabes.  
  
-En efecto - agregó - Ya sé en qué consiste...  
  
La actitud seria del anciano era escalofriante.  
  
-¡Habla de una buena vez! - exigió Davis  
  
-Sus hijos deberán introducirse a éste edificio, que es el Castillo Legendario, hogar y cede de los Digimons Legendarios; ya una vez dentro, tendrán como objetivo llegar a la torre mayor y jalar una palanca, que los hará triunfar.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó Joe.  
  
-Joe, sólo imagina los miles de peligros a los que se enfrentarán los niños - replicó Sora, bastante preocupada.  
  
-Tiene razón Joe, aún habrá mucho más... Cada uno de los niños deberá demostrar que es digno de su respectivo emblema, y al demostrarlo, se construirá el llamado Puente de Corazón a corazón entre el padre y el hijo; pero será algo muy... drástico.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que drástico?! - Interrumpió Yamato.  
  
-Ya lo verán - dijo el anciano, con expresión triste.  
  
Genai pulsó un botón del control remoto que traía, el enorme monitor que se alzaba frente a ellos se encendió y apareció en la pantalla una construcción esplendorosa, fuera de ese castillo se hallaban 12 niños.  
  
-¡Son nuestros hijos! - dijo Cody - Yuri se encuentra bien, ¡qué alegría!.  
  
A pesar de la presión y el temor que habitaba en sus corazones, a los adultos les pareció tierno ver a sus vástagos, parecían tratar de organizarse. Dos de los mayores, los llamados Sei y Kyo, parecían discutir acerca de cómo era mejor introducirse al Castillo.  
  
Taiki, Ben y May tenían su propia discusión ; Zet y Kotty curioseaban el castillo e intercambiaban inocentes comentarios. Por su parte, Toshiro estaba un poco alejado, ponía su mano en la barbilla y se inundaba intensamente en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Apuesto que mi hijo está agobiado por algo! - dijo Kari, al verlo tan reflexivo.  
  
Osen y Kurumi estaban ocupadas con la laptop, Yuri también las acompañaba, permanecía callada, el tema sobre tecnología no era su fuerte.  
  
--*  
  
-Kurumi, ahora vuelvo  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Osen?  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Toshiro  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.  
  
--*  
  
Cada elegido no quitaba la vista de sus hijos, ansiaban abrazarlos y agradecerles. Ellos escucharon la interesante conversación entre Toshi y Osen.(Donde la niña le confiesa a Toshiro que pudo traducir la información anhelada.... es más, les recordaré esa conversación).  
  
--*  
  
-Toshi... ¡Toshi!  
  
-¡Ah, lo siento O-chan, estaba distraído!   
  
-No importa - dijo ella - es que tengo algo que decirte  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Quise decírtelo a ti primero - agregó con voz pausada y pasiva - la información de F2 a F5 ya está traducida; pero se encuentra en claves en forma de metáforas..  
  
-¿Sabes algunas traducciones?  
  
-En efecto, pero prefiero que sigan sin descifrar universalmente ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Sí, tu actitud callada me lo dice, lo más seguro es que las sospechas acerca de fusionar emblemas con digimons, es cierta.  
  
-Eso parece; si nosotros no pasamos la prueba, nuestros padres junto con los emblemas, morirán; hay más, pero estoy confundida y prefiero pasar desapercibidas mis sospechas - ella habló con voz apenas perceptible, Toshiro tuvo que agudizar su tímpano para captar las palabras entonadas con gracia curiosa - siento que vamos directo a una trampa, o por lo menos a un callejón sin salida...  
  
--*  
  
-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Osen prefiere pasar desapercibida las sospechas de su traducción? - Preguntó Taichi.  
  
-Debe ser algo horrible - agregó Izzy  
  
-Como ven, sus hijos ya están dentro del Castillo... la Prueba final ha comenzado...  
  
-Quisiera saber... - interrumpió Davis - ¿Cuáles son los emblemas de los chicos?  
  
-A eso iba Daisuke - dijo Genai - verán: Toshiro tiene el de la Luz; Seiyuro, la Esperanza; Kyosuke, el Valor; Kurumi tiene la Pureza, Kotaro el Amor, Mayumi tiene la Amistad; Osen posee el Conocimiento, Doguen es el encargado de la Sinceridad; Zetaro de la Bondad... Yuriko tiene la Equidad, Taiki tiene la Unión y Benjamín posee la Perseverancia.... ¡Ah!, es verdad, Satoru tiene el Destino...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con la cresta de los Milagros?  
  
-No lo sé, mi estimado Cody; tal vez no ha aparecido o haga acto de presencia cuando las otras brillen - contestó Genai; el viejo sentía horribles escalofríos, sudaba frío y si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado.  
  
Los adultos vislumbraron cómo los niños avanzaban, estaban igual de atentos que los mismos pequeños (si no es que más, ya saben, el amor fraternal y todo eso) .  
  
-Al parecer - inició Ken - los niños pueden tener visiones horrorosas.  
  
-¡Mis pobres hijos, Zetaro, Kurumi! - se quejó Yolei.  
  
Después de ver como las malévolas visiones afectaban a Kurumi y Seiyuro (si no recuerdan, favor de leer el capítulo anterior); Genai dijo:  
  
-Ahora va lo peor, al menos eso me temo; ÉL iniciará el ataque.  
  
-¿Quién es ÉL? - preguntó Sora.  
  
-ÉL es el encargado de realizar la prueba final a cada uno de sus vástagos, es el enviado de los Digimons Legendarios- el viejo calló un momento, luego reanudó la plática, enormes gotas que eran lágrimas caían de sus extraños ojos - Lo siento, Izzy.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¡Qué es lo que lamenta! - protestó el Ing. Izumi.  
  
-Tu hija, será la primera... la primera en ser juzgada.  
  
-¡¿Osen?!, ¿Por qué? - gritó confundido  
  
-Ella sabe mucho, ella es la guía... ÉL quiere impedir que triunfen; Si elimina al Conocimiento tendrá más oportunidad de Realizar la Fusión Prohibida.  
  
Los antiguos Digiestinados no entendían mucho, pero creo que lograban captar lo esencial o primordial.  
  
Koushiro Izumi se sintió impotente, presionado y nervioso; nunca había sentido tales cosas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Giró su vista antes enfocada al viejo hacia el monitor/televisor gigante; y se dedicó a mirar a su hija "¡Oh, Osen!, ¡Daría mi vida por no verte sufrir, mancharía con sangre al cielo con tal de que estuvieras a salvo, pero de nada sirve desear sin poder" .  
  
De pronto escuchó...  
  
--*  
  
**Osen, te vas a morir** escuchó la niña; alguien desconocido le hablaba **No rescatarás a tu padre, porque antes me aseguraré de pudrir tu cuerpo, jajajajaja** aquella risa sádica retumbaba en el cerebro de la niña de forma espantosa, ella se estremeció; pero ante nada permitiría que esa voz le afectara.  
  
--*  
  
Aquella voz erizó la piel de Izzy.  
  
-¿Pudrir su cuerpo? - Interrumpió Mimi, escandalizada - ¡Qué término más cruel!  
  
--*  
  
  
-No te escucho, tú no existes - dijo pausadamente, pero con firmeza.  
  
**Aahh, claro que existo ¿Sabes donde estoy?, pues dentro de ti, y te puedo matar con sólo darte un mortífero beso**  
  
-Tú.. ¡Tú eres mi nueva enfermedad!! - gritó alterada, asustando a sus amigos (porque claro está que todos la voltearon a ver).  
  
**¡Acertaste!, como siempre** la risa sádica volvió **Te daré una probada de mí**  
  
-No.. por favor - susurró, sabía que venía lo peor.  
  
Un dolor intenso se apoderó de Osen y un despampanante grito emitió, al verse acogida por tan terrible sentir; inconscientemente dejó caer la computadora y azotó al suelo; aplastó su cabeza con ambas manos; era desesperante sufrir tanto mal que pudría su cuerpo.  
  
--*  
  
Ahora el estremecimiento fue general.  
  
-¡De qué demonios se trata esa maldita prueba! - gritó Matt - ¿De martirizar almas infantiles?  
  
-Yo... les dije que sería drástico - excusó el viejo.  
  
-¡Pero esto es una abominación, Genai! - agregó el hermano menor de Yamato Ishida.  
  
Koushiro miró como su pequeña se retorcía del dolor, comenzó a lanzar injurias y a querer zafarse de esa mini-cárcel .  
  
-¡Osen, hijita! ¡Tesoro mío! - rugió de pronto - ¡Malditos; juro que les mataré!, ¡Déjenla en paz!, desgraciados, ¿Cómo pueden jugar así con su salud?, ¡Pagarán caro!, ¡Osen, no temas, papá irá a ayudarte!  
  
-Genai, si vive en tu alma un poco de amor y piedad, libéralo y salva a Osen - rogó Kari - Si de verdad quieres hacernos ganar tu confianza de nuevo, ten compasión de un padre... ¡por favor!  
  
-No puedo hacer eso Hikari, no puedo.  
  
En el monitor, una burbuja se apoderó de Osen, todos los otros chicos intentaron ayudar.  
  
--*  
-¡Osen! - gritó Taik, al ver como alrededor de Osen se formaba una esfera morada (morada-transparente), esa "burbuja" impedía que las personas se acercaran.  
  
-¡Dios mío, detengan a Taik!, esa esfera produce descargas eléctricas - replicó Kurumi, con experiencia de científica.  
  
-¡Suéltenme, hay que ayudarla!  
  
-No, ella sólo puede ayudarse a sí misma, primo - dijo Toshi en tono extraño - sospecho que es parte de su prueba.  
  
A través de la burbuja, los amigos podían ver a Osen Izumi revolcándose en el piso por el dolor y la impotencia, ellos escuchaban sus gemidos y sus corazones temerosos y angustiados, sólo podían conformarse con llorar lágrimas de sangre por su amiga.  
  
--(Dentro de la burbuja)  
  
-¡Ahh, ya lo sabía... esta enfermedad no era mi asma, sino algo sobrenatural ¡Por favor, suéltame, déjame en paz! - rogó.  
  
**JAJAJA; eso mismo quería oír, pequeña; tus ruegos, tu voz suplicante llena de desesperación**  
  
-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué me haces esto?; será que yo...  
  
**Cállate, quiero hacerte una oferta...** la voz se había vuelto dulce y tierna, pero de manera hipócrita, los dolores en Osen habían disminuido **Te daré tu libertad; es decir, tendrás salud, bienestar del que nunca has gozado ¡también salvaré a tu padre!, incluso a todos y los regresaré a la tierra..... todo a cambio de un regalito de parte tuya, algo insignificante**  
  
-¡Jamás te daré mi Conocimiento!, si te doy mi emblema, todo estará perdido y se podrá realizar la fusión prohibida.  
  
**Eres muy lista ¿Cómo sabías que te pediría eso?**  
  
-Buscas hacer la Fusión prohibida, y quieres unir o fusionar los emblemas con los digimons, pero, por ser hija de Koushiro Izumi, uno de los antiguos elegidos, he heredado su emblema, su mejor cualidad... ¡Ésta es mi prueba final!, en ella probarás mi voluntad ¿O me equivoco?, ahora todo está muy claro ¡Papá sigue vivo!, yo no lo defraudaré...  
  
--*  
  
Todos estaba admirados de la valentía de Osen, de su inteligencia y de sus suposiciones, era imposible que ella cediera a la maldad. Su padre, a pesar de la desesperación y angustia, sentía un orgullo enorme, una admiración tremenda; también un dolor intenso y eterno.  
  
"¿Qué haré sin ella?, lo era todo para mí, era uno de los fundamentos de mi vida, mi refugio..., ¿Acaso me la quieres quitar tan pronto, querida Yue?, ¡Oh, piedad!, Ruego porque alguien la ayude".  
  
(La voz le dijo a Osen que su padre estaba viendo esa escena, Izzy sintió más desesperación y de nuevo intentó librarse de las cadenas)  
  
--*  
  
**Más claro que el agua ¿Verdad?** dijo la voz con sarcasmo supremo **¿Estás segura de lo que haces, dueña de la Sabiduría?, puedo matarte de la peor manera, tu padre se desmoronará, porque yo te aseguro que en un lugar del castillo se encuentra viéndote por una pantalla o monitor gigante**  
  
-Mayor razón para entercarme con mi decisión, ¡no te daré mi emblema! ¡mátame! - gritó desesperada - pero te advierto que no podrás conseguir tu objetivo, cada uno de los corazones de mis amigos se encargarán de mostrarles la verdad, ellos no caerán en tus asquerosas trampas, somos muy fuertes.... me encargaré de irradiar mi conocimiento a cada uno de ellos para que sepan seguir por la dirección correcta... así que si quieres eliminarme, hazlo, pero no cambiaré de opinión - ella limpió sus lágrimas puras y brillantes, su rostro temeroso temía, pero no por ella, sino por los demás - Tengo mucho miedo, pero no a mi muerte, sino a tu voz.  
  
**No puedo dejar con vida a una fuente de información tan necesaria para los elegidos... al eliminarte del mapa terminaré también con la principal guía del equipo**  
  
"Comprendo.. ¡él sabía que yo descifré la información de la profecía!, por esa razón me elimina primero"  
  
**JAJAJAJA!!** los dolores se volvieron más intensos. La niña se vio desamparada, pero aún así, pensó en sus amigos "Ellos no saben lo que yo sé"  
  
--*  
  
-¡Oh, con un demonio! - gritó el pelirrojo - Ya no me importa la Fusión Prohibida; Dale tu Conocimiento, no soportaría tu muerte, ¡Osen, escúchame!  
  
-¿No hay otra manera, Genai?, ¿Tienen que sufrir tanto los niños? - indagó TK con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Genai no respondió.  
  
-Por favor, te ruego que salves a mi hija; doy mi vida a cambio, te doy mi emblema, ¡No permitan tan salvaje crimen!, ¿Qué se cree esa voz?, ¿Qué los sentimientos no existen? ¡Mi pequeña Osen!.  
  
  
--*  
  
**OSEN** gritó la voz, ésta vez todos los presentes la oyeron **TE VAS A MORIR**  
  
--*  
-¡Nooooo!, ¡Osen! - exclamó Izzy con los ojos inyectados de sangre, piel pálida y vista extraviada.  
  
-¡Por última vez! - siguió Tai - ¡Detén esto viejo!  
  
--*  
  
Inmediatamente los pulmones de Osen Izumi no recibieron aire; ella cerró sus oscuros ojos y comenzó a recitar una oración; no tenía idea de lo que pasaría, pero al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto al no vender su Conocimiento.  
  
-Papá... - dijo - yo se que tú... estás orgulloso de mí, ¿no es así?.  
  
--*  
  
Esa última frase replicada por la pelirroja, terminó de matar el alma de Koushiro.  
  
-¡Claro que me enorgulleces! - le gritó - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¡Te amo, hijita! - dijo ya más resignado - quisiera... quisiera no haber estado orgullosos de ti, si así fuera, tú hubieras vendido nuestro emblema, ¿No es así?  
  
Inmediatamente su hija explotó, esa explosión se asemejó a cuando haces reventar un globo con una aguja.  
  
Los adultos rompieron en llanto, Tai comenzó a gritar incoherencias y Kari palideció (Ellos eran muy cercanos a Osen, ¿Recuerdan?).   
  
Izzy en cambio no se movió, sus ojos se entristecieron de una manera inimaginable; de pronto, su calma se convirtió en agitación, dio un grito desesperado y dijo, recuperando su pasividad:  
  
-¡He perdido lo mejor de mí mismo!, ¡Ella era lo único bueno que tenía y si ya no existe, yo tampoco!  
  
-Izzy... lo sentimos - interrumpió Joe; Izzy no pareció oírlo y siguió su discurso.  
  
-¿No han sentido que están en el mundo, pero sin existir?; así me siento ahora... ¿Saben porqué?, porque siento no existir...   
  
Una luz morada comenzó a irradiar Izzy, esa luz era cada vez más intensa.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? - preguntó Mimi, con preocupación notable - ¡Izzy, ¿Qué tienes?!  
  
-Mimi.... Yo.... te amo - agregó él, antes de desaparecer.  
  
-¡Carajo!, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Izzy? - gritó Tai - ¿Qué pretenden hacer?, ¿Con qué derecho gozan!!?  
  
-Dios mío - dijo Yolei  
  
-Se ha efectuado el llamado "Puente de Corazón a Corazón"  
  
-Explica eso - exigió Davis  
  
-El amor entre Izzy y su hija era muy grande - replicó Genai - Y sus corazones, por medio de ese amor se han unido, esas almas tienen en común el emblema del Conocimiento y las intenciones de salvar el mundo.  
  
-Entonces - interrumpió Sora - Después de ésta desgracia, ellos han pasado la prueba.  
  
-Eso parece, pero ya les he dicho que esto es sólo el comienzo. Izzy y Osen han pasado la prueba, pero hay 11 niños que vivirán lo mismo.  
  
-¡Cómo es posible! - rugió Ken  
  
-¡Ellos no vacilarán, dejarán a un lado su dolor por nosotros!, ¡Eso es una crueldad!, no te permitiré hacerlo - amenazó Tai  
  
-Es una lástima elegidos, ni ustedes ni yo podemos hacer algo al respecto...  
  
-Ya lo veremos - finalizó Matt.  
  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 12.  
--  
  
  
Aclaraciones: Éste capítulo fue hecho con el objetivo de explicar qué sucedió o qué consecuencia tuvo en los adultos la prueba Final; el niño, al no dar su emblema, se sacrifica y supera su parte, al mismo tiempo su corazón se conecta al de su progenitor y éste también desaparece, ¿A dónde irán ahora?, ¿Qué pasará con la Fusión Prohibida?. Sólo puse el primer caso, o sea a Osen, por ser la primera en caer en la prueba final; pensé que sería muy repetitivo reproducir todo de nuevo, ya que gran parte de este capítulo está sacado de "Voluntades de sangre"; sólo quiero agregar que para los padres, el ver caer a sus hijos y verles morir de la manera más vil, fue lo peor que pudo pasarles, el dolor más grande, la desgracia más infinita... el Puente de corazón a corazón se repitió 11 veces más...  
  
Por favor, no se olviden de dejar Revier, o si lo prefieren envíen sus dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
Notas de la Autora: Escribo ahora un capítulo corto, el siguiente, por el contrario será extenso y espero que más interesante... Muchas gracias por seguir la lectura de esta saga, el final se acerca cada vez más.  
El capítulo 13 se titula: ¡Esto no se queda así!.  
Hasta pronto. 


	14. Capítulo 13-1

--°--  
Notas: ¡Hola, queridos lectores!, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, también decidí dividirlo en dos, debido a su extensión, es un capítulo que me gusta mucho, espero a ustedes también les agrade.... bueno, los dejo con la lectura.  
Muchas gracias por seguirle a Fusión Prohibida, les aviso que en total son 20 capítulos, los iré poniendo poco a poco.  
--°--  
  
Capítulo 13: "¡Esto no se queda así!"  
  
Parte uno.  
  
Recuperó la conciencia, pero sus ojos no podían abrirse; se sentía débil, era una debilidad extraña; su alma revoloteaba inquietamente, pero no tenía fuerzas físicas, ¡Ni siquiera para ver donde se hallaba!, ¿Acaso tenía miedo?, posiblemente, pero no temía por él solamente, su hija, sus amigos y... "ella" eran antes que él, desde siempre.  
  
Reposó unos instantes más y tomó fuerza de su espíritu. Lentamente y realizando un esfuerzo casi supremo se dispuso a ponerse de pie; mientras lo hacía movió su mano izquierda (lógicamente para usarla de apoyo a la hora de levantarse), sintió entonces que alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente.  
  
Abrió sus ojos y divisó a aquel individuo que se aferraba a él de una manera impresionante. El semblante del hombre cambió completamente, ahora, más que resignación expresaba sorpresa, ¡Era ella, su hijita!, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Acaso no la había visto morir frente a él hacía unos instantes?; no podía asegurarlo, todo era muy confuso y posiblemente se trataba de una ilusión, un espejismo fugaz en su desdichada alma. Sonrió afectuosamente al ver a su angelito cerca de él, sintió ternura y, como buen padre que era, se olvidó de su cansancio y sufrimiento, inmediatamente se fortaleció y se sentó, recargando en el acto a la niña, acto seguido la estrechó en sus masculinos brazos.  
  
"¡Está viva!" pensó entusiasmado, por la emoción difícilmente hubiera podido hablar "¡Esto es un milagro!" se repetía incansablemente en su cerebro, su mente se fue despejando de incoherencias y comenzó a razonar; él jamás debía de dejar de buscar las respuestas de sus dudas.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?, el corazón de Osen late, no a todo su esplendor, pero eso significa que estamos vivos, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la Fusión Prohibida?, ¿Cómo es que me encuentro junto a mi niña si estaba con los demás?"; su cerebro, presa de una crisis nerviosa, no le permitía obtener respuestas claras. Sabía que en ciertas ocasiones, por más que pensara, estudiara y analizara, jamás encontraría respuestas a incógnitas como, ¿Qué es la vida?, ¿Existe lo infinito?, ¿Cómo es que surgió el mundo digital?... (claro que no quiero desviarme de la narración...).  
  
Su visión iba mejorando, la imagen de su pelirroja hija se iba aclarando; al verla se escandalizó, Osen lucía más pálida que nunca. Percibió o notó entonces otros detalles; por ejemplo, la respiración de la niña era muy corta y agitada, se veía claramente que más que dormida, se hallaba desmayada y seguía enferma.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿De dónde sacaste esas ojeras?, ¡La voz se ha ido, Osen! ¡Quiero verte sana!".  
Se puso de pie (claro que cargaba a la niña en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado), ¿Dónde se encontraba?, lo ignoraba pero era un sitio muy bello; su memoria comenzó a recordar.  
  
-¡Es el castillo!, ¡Estoy dentro del Castillo Legendario!  
  
-Así es - le dijo una voz amiga, él miró a sus espaldas ¡Era Tai el que le hablaba!, en sus espaldas traía a Taik, su "sobrinito" también estaba inconsciente.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo esto, Tai?  
  
-No lo sé Izzy, normalmente yo pregunto y tú contestas.  
  
Izzy observó de nuevo a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible que antes no hubiera visto a sus amigos?, todos estaban ahí, cada padre cargaba con su hijo.  
  
-Se ha realizado el Puente del Corazón - habló Kari con voz clara, concisa y baja, mientras acariciaba la faz de su hijo Toshiro, que yacía en el piso ya no podía cargarlo con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía - insistió Tai  
  
-Pero Izzy no, recuerda que él fue el primero en desaparecer.  
  
-¡Es verdad, estoy más idiota que de costumbre!  
  
-¡Tai! - regañó Sora - No bromees.   
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que es una broma?, de verdad estoy más aturdido que siempre.  
  
-Yo también siento la cabeza nublada y mis sentidos no reaccionan igual - Agregó Cody con aire sabio - cuando "reviví" o recuperé la conciencia, sentía que estaba perdido, que no tenía fuerzas para seguir; pero en cuanto vi que mi hija Yuri estaba junto a mí, tomando mi mano con determinación, me estremecí y saqué fortaleza de la nada para protegerla.  
  
-A mí me pasó lo mismo - interrumpió Joe  
  
-Al darnos cuenta del milagro ocurrido y al sentir el calor del amor de nuestros hijos, recuperamos nuestras esperanzas - habló TK, con tono tranquilo, complacido y sereno.  
  
-TK tiene razón - apoyó Mimi.  
  
El lugar comenzó a estremecerse; era sin duda un temblor el que azotaba el sitio.  
  
-¡Oh, no, Ken! - gritó Yolei, que cargaba a Zetaro desesperada (Aclaración: Yolei realizó el puente del corazón con Kurumi, pues tenían el mismo emblema en común, pero llevaba en sus brazos al varón mayor de sus hijos (Zetaro), pues era más ligero que la hermosa joven Ichijiouji). - ¡Satoru, ¿Dónde está mi bebé?!  
  
-Yo.... no lo sé - respondió el esposo notablemente consternado, con un sólo brazo sostenía a su hija de 13 años, demostraba así una gran tenacidad y fuerza - No... no te preocupes - trató de tranquilizar - él está bien.  
  
El temblor empeoró, la mayoría de los que permanecían en pie cayeron; el techo se derrumbaba, sin duda todo terminaría convertido en escombros.  
  
-¡Vamos a morir! - chilló Mimi en su intento de cargar a Ben y ponerse de pie.  
  
Entonces se escuchó de pronto.  
  
** LO HAN LOGRADO, ¡ME HAN VENCIDO!, PERO NO SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE, ¡ESO LO JURO!.  
SUS CORAZONES NOBLES Y VOLUNTADES DE ACERO LES HAN HECHO VENCER.... AHORA SÓLO LES QUEDA SALIR DE AQUÍ, ESTE EDIFICIO SE DESTRUYE, Y ¿SABEN QUÉ?, ¡LO DESTRUYO YO!, PARA QUE MUERAN**  
  
-¡Salgamos de aquí! - exclamó Davis con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión iracunda; el hombre ( de posibles 36 años) acomodó a su hijo Kyosuke en su espalda; y cómo todo líder, tomó la delantera. - ¡Vamos, síganme! - volvió a gritar mientras se apresuraba.  
  
-¿¡Pero si no sabemos dónde está la salida!? - gritó Joe paranoicamente.  
  
-Confiemos en él - agregó Cody con calma siniestra.  
  
Ellos dos siguieron a Daisuke con temerosa impaciencia (Llevaron también a sus hijos) .  
  
-¡No me puedo ir sin él!, ¡Ken, nuestro Satoru está desaparecido!  
  
-¡Él no está aquí, Yolei!  
  
-No podemos irnos querido, si él muere yo nunca me lo perdonaré, ¿Qué han hecho de mi hijo menor?, ¡Él es un bebé!, ¿Por qué lo han involucrado?, ¿Cómo se han atrevido?, Juro que....  
  
Ken, con la mano que le quedó libre zarandeó a su esposa, la tomó del hombro y le dijo.  
  
-¿Acaso quieres quedarte?, ¿Quieres que Zetaro también muera, en caso de que Satoru no viva?, ¡Piensa bien, querida!, ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Genai?, ¡Ha dicho que si los emblemas brillan, el Destino también brillará; Satoru es el dueño del Detino y sé que está bien! - gritó de forma firme; Miyako derramó algunas lágrimas de resignación, pero logró calmar su histeria, Ken prosiguió - Yo traigo en mis brazos a Kurumi, y no pienso ponerla en peligro quedándome aquí; si te entercas en quedarte, dame a Zetaro, él está en tus brazos y confía en ti, ¿Entiendes?, ¿Qué has decidido?  
  
Ella sonrió débilmente, Ken, al mirarla, comprendió la respuesta de su esposa.  
  
-¡Démonos prisa! - dijo ella (cuando pudo articular palabra, claro). Ken la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar.  
  
Por su parte, Matt y Sora habían distribuido a sus hijos (de acuerdo al peso y edad; claro está que Yamatto cargaba a Mayumi y Sora a Kotaro, el cuál no le parecía pesado, ya que era muy ligero y pequeño).  
  
La hermosa madre que portaba el amor miró a su exmarido, el semblante de Matt lucía distinto, tenía un toque sombrío. Mientras caminaban, una roca se atravesó entre ambos; Sora quedó lastimada de un pie; se quejó con un gemido y Matt se detuvo.  
  
-¡Sora!, ¡Kotaro! - dijo mientras se devolvía.  
  
-Matt, cuidado.... tú, no regreses, estamos bien.  
  
Yamato no hizo caso y retornó preocupadísimo, el lugar pronto sería ruinas y no tenía la intención de quedar sepultado junto a su familia, ¡No ahora que se había dado cuenta!.  
  
-Estás lastimada - dijo fríamente  
  
-Así parece - sollozó ella, con aires de valentía -Me quedaré atrás, por favor ¡Te encargo a mis hijos!, Llévate a Kotty también..  
  
-No te abandonaré... ¡No esta vez!  
  
-Pero Yamato, los niños...  
  
-¡Ellos así lo hubieran querido!, ¿Has visto el amor tan grande que los une?, ¡Son unos ángeles!, ¡Tú eres un ángel!, pero yo.... yo soy el demonio, sí ¡Soy el diablo que ha acabado con la familia!, Ha sido mi culpa.. He sido egoísta.  
  
-Yamato, no empieces... sabes muy bien que la culpa es de los dos; además ¡Esta no es la situación adecuada para hablar de eso!, ¡Vete con los niños!  
  
-¡Yo te amo! - le gritó - ¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte?, ¡Eres mi vida!, ¡He sido un ciego desgraciado! - la voz le temblaba al hablar, Sora sintió congelarse en llamas y se estremeció.  
  
-¡Oh, Matt! - Agregó Dulcemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro Izumi se disponía a salir con Osen en sus brazos, la protegería a toda costa; su hija, más que su obligación, era su vida. Un extraño instinto le hizo mirar a su costado derecho, claramente vislumbró que Mimi tenía conflictos para levantar a Ben y llevarlo con ella, después de todo, Mimi nunca había sido una mujer con gran fuerza brutal. Izzy se acercó a ella y levantó a Ben; cariñosamente lo acomodó en su otro brazo.  
  
-¿Así está mejor, verdad? - le dijo sonriente, Mimi parecía muy agradecida.  
  
-¡Me has salvado, Izzy! - le replicó dulcemente - ¡Y lo has salvado a él!.  
  
Las miradas de ambos vibraron intensamente. "¿Por qué no ha de salvar a quien será su hijo?" pensó Mimi, mientras corría tras Izzy "Yo quiero que ahora él sea su padre" se reafirmó contenta, seguro que muy conmovida por la acción de su querido ¿Amigo?... mm, usen el término que prefieran.  
  
Koushiro y Mimi llegaron a donde estaban Sora y Matt, ante la desesperada situación, Sora confió a Mimi el cuidado de su hijo Kotaro y le rogó que lo pusiera a salvo.  
  
-¡Pero Sora, no podemos dejarte aquí! ¡eres mi mejor amiga! - le dijo Mimi.  
  
-Por favor Mimi, cuida a Kotty - rogó Sora.  
  
-Sí, por favor - siguió Yamato, que ayudaba a Sora con su pie y cargaba a May.  
  
-Mimi, entiende, por favor - le dijo Izzy - ellos estarán bien, sigamos, ¡Te han encargado a Kotaro!  
  
(He mencionado que Mimi no era fuerte, pero sí se le facilitaba más cargar a un niño de 6 años en vez de uno de 10).  
  
La mujer, antigua dueña de la Pureza, sonrió amargamente, sabía que debía seguir.  
  
-Sora, Matt - les replicó - ¡Les prometo que cuidaré a Kotty como si fuera Ben!  
  
-De eso no me cabe duda - aseguró Sora , con el rostro desfigurado por la presión.  
  
Las siluetas de Izumi y Tachikawa se fueron alejando, Sora temía por Mayumi, al paso en que iban, su preciosa rubia podría morir por culpa suya.  
  
Era una situación angustiante y extremosa. Ella se recargaba en el hombro de Matt y caminaba... más bien, cojeaba; Yamato no emitía queja alguna, pero el cargar a May y reconfortar a Sora no era una tarea sencilla.  
  
--  
  
Kari miraba a Toshiro, estaba consternada y alterada; su hijo era ya un poco grande para que le cargara fácilmente; tenía la impresión de que no lo lograría, ¡Pero no podía rendirse!. Volvió a tratar de levantarlo, pero no pudo, ¿Por qué?, Toshi no era un niño pesado y ella lo sabía. La piel del niño estaba muy caliente, también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas; seguro que Toshiro se había enfermado.  
  
La calma que en ocasiones la acogía desapareció; comenzó a desesperarse de una manera impresionante, estuvo a punto de gritar y pedir ayuda, pero juzgó que eso sería egoísta de su parte, cada padre intentaba salvar a sus respectivos hijos.  
  
Una enorme pared de cemento se desprendió y comenzó a caer, Hikari, al ver que sería aplastada, se paralizó, ¡Ella y su hijo iban a morir!. Justo antes de estrellarse la pared en el suelo, (y de paso aplastar a Kari y Toshi) Takeru se lanzó en ayuda de la madre y el hijo, y con gran audacia y valentía nata, logró salvarlos.  
  
Kari se aferró a los brazos de su salvador y comenzó a llorar, Takeru le besó la mejilla con infinito amor y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una niña.  
  
-¡TK! - le dijo con voz que denotaba emoción - ¡Gracias!.  
  
El escritor sonrió satisfecho  
.  
-Dale las gracias a Tai, que me hizo el favor de sostener a mi hijo Seiyuro mientras te ayudaba - agregó de inmediato.  
  
-¡Hermano! - dijo ella.  
  
-Propongo seguir, no quiero terminar aplastado, como una cucaracha - dijo en tono imperioso; Taichi tomaba rol nato de líder cuando era necesario.  
  
Se acercó a Luz y Esperanza, entonces le dio a Kari el cuerpo de su hijo Taiki.  
  
-Hermana, espero puedas llevar a mi "glotón", estoy seguro de que será más sencillo cargarlo a él.  
  
Kari recibió a Taik gustosa, lo protegería con su vida.  
  
-No hay problema con mi niño de las frituras - replicó en tono cariñoso recordando que su sobrino solía comer alimentos chatarra - sólo pesa un poco más que Osen.  
  
Tai cargó a Toshiro y Seiyuro regresó a los brazos de su progenitor.  
  
Comenzaron a evacuar el lugar, pero entonces, vieron que Matt y Sora no la estaban pasando nada bien debido a "ciertos" problemas.  
  
-¡Hermano! - gritó Takeru - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Sora se ha lastimado, Mimi e Izzy se han llevado a Kotty..... pero May..  
  
En ese instante Tai le arrebató a la niña.  
  
-No hay problema - dijo con sonora tristeza al ver a Sora lastimada - Yo cuidaré de la hija de mis mejores amigos.  
  
Acomodó a Mayumi junto con Toshiro, Tai no tenía grandes dificultades para llevarlos a ambos.  
  
-Matt, yo sé que tu la salvarás... ¿No es así?, ¡Si no, creo que no te lo perdonaré! - gritó Taichi antes de marcharse, seguido por Hikari; Takeru miró a su hermano y cuñada, le preocupaba dejarlos, pero nada podía hacer.  
  
-Hermano... Matt...  
  
-TK, estaré bien... estaremos bien.  
-Eso lo sé - agregó el menor - ¡Suerte!  
  
Takeru siguió su camino, tenía esperanza en Yamaato, su hermano siempre lograba salir adelante, esta vez no tenía que ser la excepción.  
  
--  
  
Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que había salido, el castillo se derrumbaba lentamente, pero él no podía verlos.... tampoco se resistía a perderlos, su corazón, pionero de lo positivo, se iba haciendo negativo (Aquí me refiero a Takeru).  
  
-¡Matt, Sora! - chilló Mimi - ¡No pueden morir, hay que ayudarlos!  
  
-No podemos ir - excusó Cody - ya es tarde ¡no hay forma de entrar!  
  
(Todos, a excepción de Sora y Matt, ya se hallaban fuera del recinto).  
  
Tai sonreía malévolamente, esa extraña sonrisa escandalizó a todos.  
  
-Tai, ¿Qué te pasa? - cuestionó Davis, muy extrañado "¿Habrá perdido la razón al pensar que Sora, el amor de su vida y Matt, su mejor amigo, han muerto?" se indagó, ahora se dispuso a hablar en voz alta - Todavía hay esperanza, ¿Verdad, Takeru?  
  
El semblante de Takeru no era muy reconfortable, parecía nervioso, aún así contestó.  
  
-Ellos.... saldrán .... vivos - tartamudeó.  
  
-¡Claro que saldrán vivos! - exclamó Taichi con seguridad - ¿Acaso Matt es un hombre sin palabra? ¡Le he exigido que la salve, y eso hará!.  
  
Y... como si los hubiese invocado, Yamato y Sora aparecieron tras los escombros; lucían exhaustos, pero felices, tal vez por sobrevivir y tener la oportunidad de seguir protegiendo a May y Kotty, sus queridos niños.  
  
  
--°--  
Continuará...  
--°--  
  
(Este capítulo continúa en la siguiente parte, sigue leyendo) 


	15. Capítulo 13-2

Capítulo 13 "¡Esto no se queda así!  
  
Parte dos  
  
  
El sol vespertino se estaba apaciguando de manera típica, los rayos dorados hacían contraste con las pieles suaves de todos los presentes humanos en el Mundo Digital.  
  
Cada padre había buscado un sitio en aquella salvaje naturaleza para recostar a sus hijos y velar por ellos.  
  
Lucían cansados, pero por alguna extraña razón, no habían podido volver a la tierra; Hikari se estremeció de sólo pensar que la pesadilla no hubiera cesado. Había improvisado una cama para su hijo, el cual, no se veía nada bien; la fiebre le carcomía lentamente.  
  
-¡Oh, Toshi!; ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó al joven inconsciente, aunque claro que aquel niño educado no se encontraba en condiciones de responder a su progenitora.  
  
Kari observaba cada detalle de su máxima creación; su hijo era sin duda muy apuesto, no sólo eso ¡era lindísimo!, estaba segura que el amor de madre no la cegaba. El niño comenzó a sudar, parecía que la fiebre se le estaba bajando, gracias a un remedio del Dr. Kido, pero en cambio comenzaba a delirar y replicar incoherencias.  
  
-¡Noo... no quiero verlos morir..! - gritó de pronto, mientras deliraba - ¡Maldito, no les mates!... No te puedo dar mi Luz...  
  
-¡Toshi, ¿Qué te pasa?! - interrogó la madre con expresión de angustia - ¡Hijo!  
  
El niño se movía de sitio a cada momento, parecía perturbado.  
  
-¡No es culpa mía! - tartamudeó Toshiro - No... no pude... no ma..mates a mi mejor amigo..... ahora él es la última esperanza..  
  
-¡Por Dios! - exclamó Kari - ¿Cómo es posible que estés sufriendo, hijito? ¡Todo se ha resuelto!, Seiyuro logró bajar la palanca y evitó la Fusión Prohibida; no llores dormido, Toshiro, mamá vela por ti y por tus pesadillas; pero no quiero verte sufrir - dijo la madre al borde del llanto.  
  
Se recargó en un árbol, era demasiado doloroso ver a Toshi así.  
  
-Perdón... no pude ser, como mi mamá - siguió Toshiro.  
  
-¡No, hijo!, ¡Has sido mejor que yo!, ¡No te culpes, que nadie a muerto!, ¡Despierta! - Pero Toshi seguía sin responder, seguía con ese delirio o pesadilla. - No podré con esto, hijo..... no puedo verte sufrir sola..  
  
-No tienes porqué sufrir sola, Kari, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo  
  
-Takeru....  
  
-No llores Hikari, ¿Acaso a Toshi le gusta ver lágrimas en tus ojos?  
  
-¡No puedo evitarlo!, ¿Le has oído?, Grita como un loco diciendo que "es su culpa", "Que no pudo ser como yo"; ¡Él está sufriendo, Takeru!... y yo no sé como ayudarlo.  
  
Takeru acostó a Seiyuro junto a Toshi; el pequeño rubio parecía estar perfectamente normal, nada más dormía..  
  
-Kari, puedes apoyarte en mí y llorar - le dijo TK dulcemente - No puedo hacer más por ti; sólo entregarte mi alma, pero eso lo he hecho siempre.  
  
Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
-¿Por qué siento que esto no ha terminado?, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente ver sufrir así a todos los niños?, ¡Esto es el infierno, TK!  
  
-Kari, no me asustes.... Ya lo oíste: al probar que los emblemas brillan en corazones humanos se ha suspendido la Fusión Prohibida.  
  
-¿Pero a qué precio?, Toshiro no volverá a ser el mismo.  
  
-Seiyuro tampoco; después de una experiencia de esta calaña, no se puede esperar en ellos las mismas actitudes - agregó seriamente.  
  
Aunque él era un As en las palabras, el abrazo era el causante de que Kari se tranquilizara.  
  
-Se siente bien...  
  
-¿Qué cosa, Kari?  
  
-Tu cuerpo, ¡Es tan cálido!, me reconforta - exclamó ella sinceramente.  
  
-Y el tuyo Kari, me ilumina, ¿Sabías que eres mi luz?  
  
Ella no contestó aquélla última cuestión, parecía reflexionar algo.  
  
-Takeru, ¿Has visto que mi Toshi ha dejado de gritar?  
  
-Es verdad, se ha calmado; creo que le hizo efecto la medicina que le dio Joe.  
  
-No, es la presencia de Sei la que lo calma; ¿No te has fijado en que son muy unidos?, ¡Se dicen hermanos del alma!  
  
-Son muy unidos, en efecto - replicó melancólicamente -¿Acaso nosotros no lo somos?.  
  
Hikari guardó silencio unos instantes.  
  
-Takeru - comenzó - puedo afirmar con la mayor seguridad del mundo que somos más unidos que el amor mismo.  
  
La dama volvió a llorar, TK se separó de ella un poco y le sonrió.  
  
-Kari, hazme feliz riendo.  
  
Ella hizo un esfuerzo por reír, pero solo consiguió sonreír.  
  
-No puedo, lo siento.  
  
Él le secó los restos de lágrimas.  
  
-No importa; si tú no estás feliz, yo tampoco, con esa sonrisa tuya es más que suficiente.  
  
Ya no podía soportar tenerla enfrente sin tocarla, besarla, --- "Amarla"--- . Su corazón estaba intranquilo y su estómago parecía realizar la danza de las mariposas; los nervios le invadían y se alejaban casi al mismo tiempo. TK miraba los ojos llorosos de Kari, ¿Qué había en ellos?, ¡Había todo!, Todo un mundo en una mirada; por su parte, Kari miraba a TK "¿Por qué será que lo necesito tanto?" se indagó mientras lo observaba, también veía los azules ojos de Takeru, eran hermosos, sinceros y expresivos.  
  
-Kari, tal vez no sea el momento, pero... - entonces la sujetó tiernamente de los hombros - pero ya no puedo seguir así; esto que siento lo he guardado casi toda mi vida, y sé que no es un secreto para ti, porque tu lo sabes, pero, ¡Quiero gritarlo!, ¡Quiero enfrentar este sentimiento!, ¿Por qué he huido siempre de él?, no lo sé; pero a pesar de que siempre es lo que más he deseado, lo he escondido, tal vez para revelarlo en este momento.  
  
-¡Takeru, yo también lo he guardado!  
  
-Eso ya lo sé - reafirmó él - Kari, tal vez ya sea tarde; sé que nuestros cuerpos adultos no tardarán mucho en envejecer, pero no importa... ¡todavía nos quedará la eternidad del más allá!..... Hikari Yagami, ¡Te amo, te adoro!.... lo he dicho antes y lo repito, Eres la luz de mi existir; sé que tu también me amas; tus ojos me lo dicen, ¿O me equivoco?  
  
La mujer sonrió, poco a poco se fue acercando a él como un imán. Takeru Takaishi no esperó a que Kari llegara a él, también se fue acercado a ella. Primero la abrazó, recargó su frente en la de su amor y acto seguido comenzó a besarla dulcemente, como todo un fiel enamorado.  
  
Era un beso profundo, apasionado, pero sin dejar de ser tierno y sublime... sus labios entrelazados realizaban movimientos extraños , impropios de un experto besador pero propios de una pareja que se ama más que a nada. Kari dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción y TK suspiró emocionado, ¿¡Cómo era posible haber perdido tanto tiempo?!.  
  
Mientras ellos se expresaban amor, Seiyuro abrió sus celestes ojos, hacía varios minutos que había recuperado el conocimiento, pero una extraña debilidad le había impedido ver y oír al mundo sin distorsiones; había entonces decidido reposar un poco más, pero su curiosidad por saber en donde se encontraba era mucho más grande que el cansancio; en ese tiempo sintió cerca de él a alguien, no sabía quien era, pero aquel individuo parecía inconsciente y se movía mucho. Tampoco pudo oír la conversación de Kari y TK; ya que sus sentidos no coordinaban adecuadamente; pero el tiempo que empleó en reposar le ayudó a recuperarse sorprendentemente y al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió con el espectáculo..  
  
Sonrió estupefacto mientras miraba a su padre besar a la madre de su mejor amigo. Extrañamente se sonrojó y sintió un gozo interno maravilloso. A su lado estaba Toshiro, Seiyuro notó a su amigo algo demacrado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues él mismo no gozaba de su fuerza y carácter normal.  
  
El beso se había prolongado, él comenzó a desesperarse y se dispuso a interrumpir, pues quería felicitarlos.  
  
-¡Debo admitir que es el mejor espectáculo para un niño anteriormente convaleciente! - exclamó mientras aplaudía - ¡Bravo papá, así se hace!.  
  
Los adultos suspendieron su acto algo asustados, se sonrojaron al ser interrumpios y vistos.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Se sonrojan ante un chico de 12 años? - cuestionó muerto de risa - ¿No creen que exageran?, ¡Yo sólo quería felicitarlos!  
  
-¡Ah, mi Seiyuro! - interrumpió Takeru, dándole un abrazo fraternal - ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te duele algo?  
  
-¡Hey!, no me cambies el tema, papá.  
  
-No seas entrometido - bromeó Takeru, mientras le sonreía - ¡Esas son cosas de adultos!  
  
-Soy despistado - replicó Sei - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ella es el amor de tu vida?, ¿Te vas a casar?, ¡Qué bien!, Toshiro y yo nos convertiremos en hermanos.  
  
-Sei, Guarda silencio.  
  
-Nunca pensé en llegar a intimidar a mi padre - expuso orgulloso - Lo repito, yo sólo quiero felicitarte; imposible que consiguieras mejor madre para mi que tía Kari, ¡Ella es un ángel!  
  
Hikari se acercó amorosamente a Sei y le acarició el rostro; sonreía, pero Seiyuro captó que estaba triste.  
  
-Seiyuro, ¿No te sientes mal?, ¿No te duele algo? - le preguntó preocupada.  
  
-No me siento "muy" mal; pero para ser sincero estoy débil, ¡Y el vientre!, me duele el vientre de una forma anormal.  
  
Alzó su verde camiseta y observó su dorso, justo en el centro tenía un morete gigante, y no sólo ahí, si no en varias partes más.  
  
-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué te pasó? - exclamó Kari, muy asustada.  
  
-Esos moretes son consecuencia de las espadas con que le atacaron, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Acaso no era una ilusión? - replicó TK, muy asombrado.  
  
-¡Es verdad!, la fusión prohibida.. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Lo hemos logrado?, ¿Pasamos la prueba final?, ¡¿Verdad que sí?!, ¿Estamos vivos o muertos?.  
  
-Tranquilo, hijo.... estamos vivos, ¡Nos han salvado!  
  
-¿En serio? - preguntó orgulloso - ¡Qué bien!, ¿Todos están a salvo?, ¿Qué tiene Toshiro?, ¿Por qué no despierta? - entonces movió a su amigo , que en vez de responder y despertar, exclamó delirando:  
  
-Voz.... claro que no quiero que.... mates a mi-i m-e-jo-r ammigo....no, por favor... no quiero que mueran...no es culpa mía... no quiero t-e-n-e-r remordimientos, no puedo darte mi emblema... traicionaría a todos...  
  
Seiyuro se asustó de inmediato.  
  
-¡Estás delirando, Toshi!, ¡Ya todo está bien, nos hemos salvado!, ¿Por qué sudas y deliras?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Toshiro, despierta! - las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en Sei - ¿Qué es lo que tiene, tía Kari?, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas?, ¡Quiero que despierte y los vea besándose como yo!.  
  
El niño abrazó a los adultos envuelto en llanto; Kari y Takeru se dedicaron a consolarlo.  
  
--  
  
Joe regresaba de atender a Osen; anteriormente había curado la herida que Sora tenía en el pie y administrado un medicamento a Toshiro. Llegó hasta donde había dejado a Doguen descansando, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
A pesar de que todo ya había acabado se hallaba intranquilo y nervioso, sabía que no era momento para que el pesimismo lo invadiera, pero no podía evitar sentirse así; después de todo, esa era su forma de ser.  
  
Por momentos miraba a su hijo de forma orgullosa, verdaderamente se sentía agradecido con el pequeño Doguen; Joe no podía sentirse de otra manera pues su hijo había demostrado una valentía asombrosa, combinada con fuerte voluntad. Sabía que Doguen no era un chico fuerte, pero pudo comprobar que en las peores situaciones, el pequeño era decidido y sabía desempeñarse correctamente.  
  
El Dr. Kido tenía en sus manos las gafas del niño; anteriormente Daisuke Motomiya se las había entregado diciendo que su hijo Kyo las traía entre sus cosas.  
  
Observó los lentes; sonrió después de verlos... estaba admirado de lo mucho que se le parecía Doguen, ¡Hasta en lo miope!. "Jun, querida ¡Cuán orgullosa estarás de Doguen cuando sepas lo valiente que ha sido!"  
  
-Papá...  
  
-¡Doguen! ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?  
  
-Hace unos momentos, pero tú estabas observando mis lentes, ¿Están sucios?  
  
-Eso no tiene importancia, hijito - le dijo el padre cariñosamente - Doguen, has sido muy valiente y has salvado a tu padre, ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!  
  
El niño, que era muy sensible, comenzó a llorar.  
  
-¡Sabía que volvería a verte, papi! - exclamó con voz cortada - perdón por llorar, pero me siento muy feliz por estar contigo; lo que hicimos no fue en vano, porque logramos vencer.  
  
-¡Ah, Doguen!, ¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando lloras por cosas importantes?, ¡Eres muy sensible!, eso sí, no me gusta cuando llegas llorando por tus peleas con Seiyuro.  
  
-A veces yo tengo la culpa, no debo llorar por tonterías, papá ¿En dónde estamos?  
  
-En el Digimundo.  
  
-¿Dónde están los digimons?, si la fusión prohibida se ha cancelado, ya los hemos rescatado.  
  
-No lo sé - Joe notó inquieto a su único hijo - ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy cansado, ¿Podrías darme un paracetamol?  
  
-Claro, siempre y cuando lo necesites, también es necesario que descanses.  
  
-Así lo haré, yo no tengo miedo cuando estoy contigo.  
  
--  
  
-Tai, ¿Podemos hacerles compañía? - interrogó Davis, en su espalda cargaba a Kyo.  
  
-Claro que sí, si gustan - ofreció Tai, mientras acomodaba a Taik de modo que cupiera Kyosuke.  
  
Daisuke se sentó al lado de Taichi Yagami, por unos instantes, permanecieron en silencio.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que estén inconscientes, Tai? - preguntó el antiguo admirador del mayor de los Yagami (y de la menor también, jeje).  
  
-No tengo la menor idea - contestó Tai, con un tono de voz que lo hacía parecer molesto.  
  
-Nuestros hijos, se nos parecen mucho, ¿No crees?  
  
-En ciertas cosas - afirmó el Embajador - pero no en todo; creo que tú y yo también nos parecemos mucho.  
  
-¿Lo crees?  
  
Tai hablaba seriamente, Davis se sentía muy extraño al oírlo.  
  
-Sí, lo creo - dijo y luego prosiguió - Siempre nos parecimos en cosas; cuando yo tenía 14 años y te veía de 11, no podía evitar el verme reflejado en ti, en ciertos aspectos, claro, no en todo - realizó una corta pausa - y... lo más importante, ambos estamos destinados a lo mismo Davis, porque los dos perdimos el amor.  
  
Daisuke agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Yo no he perdido a Kari... - trató de interrumpir, pero Tai lo calló.  
  
-Kari ama a TK, siempre lo has sabido Davis - replicó bruscamente - No es bueno engañarse y vivir pensando en que algún día la tendrás en tus brazos.  
  
Davis pareció molestarse.  
  
-¿Por qué te enojas si sabes que es la verdad?; lo cierto es que yo te lo digo por experiencia; Sora nunca fue mía, pero su recuerdo nunca abandonó mi corazón, ¿Sabías que la quiero todavía?, pero ya es muy diferente ese afecto; me he conformado con verla feliz con Matt, que es uno de mis mejores amigos.  
  
-Deberías luchar, ahora ella está divorciada.  
  
-Esa es sólo una etapa en su matrimonio, ellos se volverá a arreglar, tienen 2 lindos hijos y se aman - agregó con voz firme - Yo les querré siempre, Davis, porque son mis queridos amigos... pero en la vida hay que saber perder.  
  
-Tienes razón.... - observó Davis - No se como le haces para ser firme, por eso siempre te he admirado.  
  
-¿Tú crees que soy firme?, no, soy débil, como la mayoría de los enamorados - terminó poniéndose de pie y levantando a Taiki para acomodarlo en sus brazos.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Kyosuke acaba de despertar - inició Tai - creo que es mejor que hables con él a solas.  
  
Tai y Taik se alejaron.  
  
--  
  
Davis miró entonces a su vástago, éste le sonrió y acto seguido se abrazaron.  
  
-¡Querido papá! - le dijo con una expresión alegre - ¿Por qué siempre que intento salvarte termino siendo salvado por ti?  
  
-Eso no es verdad, me has rescatado Kyo, eres mi héroe.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que soy héroe?, nada más he cumplido mi deber como hijo.  
  
-Te he observado desde que entraste al Castillo Legendario por medio de una televisión gigante - le acomodó los googles al hombrecito y prosiguió - Has actuado valientemente y tu fortaleza ha ayudado mucho a tus amigos...  
  
-Papá, ¿Hemos evitado la Fusión Prohibida?, ¿Todos pasamos la prueba?... cuando yo caí en ella quedábamos muy pocos, me hubiera gustado hacer más.  
  
-Ya he dicho que hiciste mucho, y no te preocupes; tu amigo Sei logró jalar la palanca y fue el último en caer en la prueba final.  
  
-¡Ese Sei! - renegó Kyo con extraña alegría - siempre hace todo bien..  
  
-Igual que su padre - siguió Davis, también contento - supongo que tienen una chispa de esperanza que les ayuda; pero no te tortures, Kyo, si luchas mucho, te quedarás con Yuri.  
  
-¡Papá, ¿De qué hablas?! - contestó rojo, como un tomate.  
  
-¿Me negarás que te gusta Yuri? ¡Yo te he oído decirlo!  
  
El niño se volvió sombrío al recordar algo.  
  
-¿Has visto todo lo que me aconteció mientras estaba en el Castillo Legendario?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces fuiste espectador de la plática que tuve con Toshiro antes de ser aplastado, ¿verdad?  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Papá, ¿Por qué amas a Kari?, si es así ¿Por qué te casaste con mi mamá?  
  
-Tu amigo Toshiro ha dicho que esos son temas de adultos, tiene mucha razón.  
  
-¡Con eso no te justificas!, Sabes muy bien que ya no soy un niño... Si Toshiro dijo eso, fue por la simple y sencilla razón de que suele desviar los temas que le afectan con su poder de convencimiento, ¡Yo lo conozco!, y también te conozco, no soy tonto, padre.  
  
-Cálmate Kyo, te diré cuanto gustes, pero no te exaltes; te ves muy débil y creo que no es necesario que gastes energías sin necesidad.  
  
-¿Entonces me explicarás?, tengo deseos de no ser engañado.  
  
-Nunca te he engañado, hijo - Davis ofreció a su hijo una bebida mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.  
  
Entonces comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor y descubrió a TK y Kari besándose en un lugar un poco alejado a él. Los estuvo viendo unos segundos y sonrió, no sentía nada, ¡Ni siquiera se sentía celoso!, sólo lo dominaba un sentimiento melancólico difícil de expresar.  
  
-Kyo, quiero que mires a tu derecha.  
  
El niño obedeció, entonces comprendió.  
  
-Ella no te ama porque ama a él.  
  
-Así es, siempre ha sido así - dijo Davis - Lo que yo sentía era obsesión; amé mucho a esa chica, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era para mí; por eso me casé con tu madre...  
  
-¡Pero no la amas!  
  
-¿Cómo me juzgas si no sabes?, claro que le quiero - replicó el compañero de V-mon - lo que pasa es que no he sabido demostrarle mi afecto por aquella obsesión que me dominaba; ahora que ya he visto que ella no me amará nunca, mi mente se ha despejado..... En cuanto llegue a casa le diré lo que siento y todo se arreglará entre Makoto y yo, ya lo verás.  
  
-Papá, no quiero que hagas eso por mí.  
  
-No hijo, lo hago también por mí, creo que ya es hora de dedicarme a ser feliz.  
  
El joven de trece años sonrió y se aferró a su padre.  
  
-¡Papá, yo también lucharé por mi niña y no permitiré que nadie me la gane!  
  
-¡Así se habla, Motomiya! - bromeó Davis, el ver a su hijo animado le hacía sentir muy bien.  
  
--  
  
Tai seguía caminado con Taiki (éste último era sostenido por los varoniles brazos de su padre).  
  
"Espero Davis haya entendido que no puede luchar contra un verdadero amor" pensó; Taichi estaba muy deprimido, se sentía solo.... anteriormente la compañía de su hijo y sus amigos (y hermana) le eran suficiente; pero ahora se sentía invadido por un vacío que iba más allá de su terca voluntad, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, eso no lo sabía con seguridad, pero creía que su depresión se debía a que Taiki se había mostrado muy afectado por no saber de su madre. Tai ignoraba que su pequeño tuviera resentimientos hacia él, incluso jamás pensó que el tener ausente a la progenitora le afectara tanto al niño.  
  
"La verdad es que, a pesar de que intente ser padre y madre de Taiki, y Kari le prodigue ese tipo de amor maternal, no es suficiente.... él quiere saber que ha sido de su madre, y tiene derecho a saberlo.... sé que no puedo ocultárselo pero ¿Qué le diré?, ¿Qué su madre es una prostituta?, ¿Qué no se quien es ni como se llama?; se decepcionaría más de mí, pero por otra parte, no quiero mentirle... ¡Mi pobre niño!  
  
Tai observó el rostro de hijo, realmente era una criatura encantadora; tenía un toque mágico, sensible, travieso; Tai sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que Taik hacía un gesto suyo o actuaba como él, eso sin duda lo enorgullecía.  
  
Su vástago fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sobra decir que lo primero que vio fue a su padre.  
  
-Pa-pá - susurró dulcemente - ¿Estamos vivos?  
  
-Taiki, ¡Claro que sí! - gritó el padre.  
  
-Qué bueno, papá... entonces, eso quiere decir que la unión no se ha roto.  
  
-La unión nunca se romperá, porque es eterna - afirmó Tai.  
  
-¿Sabes?, yo estaba muy triste al principio, quería tener el emblema del valor, como tú... pero me di cuenta de que no necesito el valor para actuar como un valiente; ante todo, yo quería ser como tú, papá - la voz del niño no era efusiva ni aturdidora como de costumbre, al contrario, tenía un toque débil y melancólico - Yo sabía que evitaríamos la Fusión Prohibida, hemos triunfado contra el mal, ¡Te he salvado!  
  
Taichi le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y le habló cariñosamente.  
  
-Taiki, quiero darte las gracias; por tu esfuerzo mi corazón salió adelante, tuve siempre mucha fe en ti.. - entonces calló un momento y su rostro cambió de expresión - También quería pedirte perdón, he sido malo y desconsiderado.  
  
-¡Claro que no, has sido el mejor papá del mundo!  
  
-Si lo fuera, te hubiera dicho que ha sido de tu madre...  
  
-Puedes decirme ahora, nunca es tarde - replicó con los ojos llorosos y la voz tenue - Papá, ¿Has visto que sufro y lloro por ella?  
  
-Sí, lo he visto... lo siento mucho, nunca pensé en tu dolor.  
  
-¿Quién es mi madre?, ¿Está viva o muerta?  
  
-No te preocupes, ni te exaltes, prometo decirte todo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has ocultado?  
  
-Por muchas razones; ven, acércate - le dijo mientras le señalaba sus piernas - Siéntate aquí, junto a mí.  
  
El niño obedeció ciegamente, Tai se preparó para relatar; lucía nervioso y estaba sonrojado, claro que Taik no se fijó en ello.  
  
-La verdad es que no te lo pensaba decir nunca, creía que era mejor evadir el tema y que con el tiempo lo olvidarías; pero me equivoqué.  
  
-Papá, ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidar a mi madre?  
  
-Fue un error mío que pienso desaparecer - excusó Tai - ¿No es tarde para ganarme tu perdón, verdad?  
  
-No, estás a tiempo - le respondió con una sonrisa sincera el pequeño Taiki.  
  
El Embajador suspiró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo, no quería dejarse ver débil.  
  
-Cuando era pequeño y cursaba la infancia tenía yo una mejor amiga...  
  
-¡La tía Sora!  
  
-Sí... con el paso del tiempo me enamoré de ella, pero Sora se enamoró de alguien más, ¿Comprendes?.  
  
El niño abrió bien sus ojos y aumentó su atención, estaba muy asombrado.  
  
-¿Ella no es mi madre, verdad?  
  
-No - respondió seco - Taik, ¿Sabes como nacen los bebés? - preguntó inocentemente Tai.  
  
-¡Papá, tengo 10 años, claro que sé!  
  
-Ups... lo siento, debí suponerlo o al menos debía hablar contigo de eso.  
  
-Olvídalo, continúa con lo de mamá.  
  
-Hijo, lo que te voy a decir no me enorgullece, pero admito que fue la mejor acción que pude haber hecho, porque gracias a ello estás aquí - dejó escapar dos lágrimas, que parecían jugar carreras por su mejillas - Matt y Sora se casaron y yo, me hube resignado a perderla, lo único que me importaba era que fuera feliz y ¡qué mejor que Yamato para ello!; me deprimí mucho, una noche fui a un bar y me emborraché, ese mismo día conocía tu mamá.  
  
-¡Entonces todavía vive!  
  
-No sé si viva -siguió Tai - pero es mejor suponerlo; Taiki, ese día tuve una relación sexual con tu madre, que trabajaba ahí, pero eso fue todo, pues no volví a saber de ella hasta un año después.  
  
Taiki tembló inconscientemente, la histeria lo acogió.  
  
-¡Soy hijo de una... de una... prostituta!! - gritó exaltado - ¡De una mujer de la calle! - exclamó con vergüenza, se sentía decepcionado y humillado.  
  
Tai lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-¡No llores, Taik!, yo he tenido la culpa de ello...  
  
-Papá, ¿Cuándo la volviste a ver?  
  
-Ya te dije que casi un año después; tocó mi puerta contigo en brazos y cuando yo abrí, me dijo que eras mi hijo y que debía cuidarte porque ella no podía hacerlo... nunca más ha vuelto...  
  
-¡Aparte me abandonó!, ¡Buaaaaa!  
  
-¡Oh, no te preocupes, hijo, no llores!  
  
-¿Y si no soy tu hijo? ¡Imagina con cuantos señores habrá estado!, ¡Es horrible!  
  
-¿No ves que eres mi doble? ¡Eres un Yagami, sin duda alguna!  
  
-¿Sabes al menos quién es, papá?  
  
-No lo sé; pero prometo contactarla para que te encuentres con ella.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio? - indagó Taiki  
  
-Claro; siempre y cuando quieras conocerla.  
  
-Sí quiero... - entonces volvió a entonar el llanto, pero con más disimulo - ¡Le haré ver que no la necesito!, ¡Le reclamaré el que te haya abandonado a ti y a mí!, ¡Le diré que me avergüenza!, ¡Qué la Odio!!  
  
-No, debes perdonarla.  
  
-¡Eso jamás! - Exclamó molesto mientras se ponía de pie y se iba corriendo.  
  
Tai estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron.  
  
--  
  
Cody Hida y su hija Yuriko se encontraban a la orilla del río; la niña ya había despertado, y junto a su padre, parecía entablar una conversación.  
  
-Mamá estará contenta de vernos - dijo ella con voz seria y agradable - ¿No crees?  
  
-Claro que sí, hijita - replicó su padre.  
  
Yuri observó a su papá; era sin duda su ejemplo a seguir y no podía evitar admirarlo tanto, deseaba ardientemente llegar a ser como él.  
  
-Padre, ¿Crees que soy una niña severa e indiferente?; la voz que me habló dijo que yo hacía sufrir a Sei, Toshi y Kyo; ¿Soy mala entonces?  
  
-Tú sabes muy bien que la voz se equivocaba.  
  
-Pero padre, sé que es verdad.... Kyo y Sei se muestran muy interesados por mí; yo no quiero herirlos... la realidad es que yo no pienso en los chicos como ellos quieren, simplemente porque soy pequeña, ¿Verdad que una niña no debe pensar en el amor?  
  
-Para el amor no hay edad, Yuri - le explicó Cody - Pero pienso que no debes torturarte por penas ajenas; preocúpate por se amiga de ellos y ser justa, pero ante todo no te presiones, ¿Has comprendido?  
  
-¡Claro que sí!, y eso es porque eres muy sabio.  
  
-No, soy malo en estos temas; será mejor que le preguntes a Hiromi, tu madre en eso sí que es una experta.  
  
-¿En serio? - Yuri sonrió y miró el paisaje - Padre, estoy muy feliz de haber impedido la Fusión Prohibida.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
--  
  
Muy cerca de ahí se hallaban Sora, Matt y sus vástagos; los niños seguían desmayados, mientras que los padres, angustiados y deprimidos, esperaban a que abrieran sus ojitos y recuperaran la conciencia.  
  
No hablaban mucho entre ellos; pero el silencio sólo les acumulaba más palabras y sentimientos que debían ser sacados algún día.  
  
Kotaro dormía en el regazo de Sora, el niño tenía el semblante tranquilo y casi feliz, en ocasiones replicaba incoherencias indistinguibles. Mayumi esta recostada en el pasto, Matt estaba sentado muy cerca de ella y no paraba de mirarla. Su hija le parecía una preciosa y frágil joya llena de encanto, pero lo más relevante es que él se sentía reflejado en ella, eran muy parecidos.  
  
La niña estaba pálida y constantemente se tocaba el cuello de forma desesperada (recordemos que en la prueba o ilusión final terminó ahorcada junto a Kotty).   
Cada vez que se tocaba el cuello una lágrima salía de su ojo, su padre secaba esa gota de amor y le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
Yamato Ishida, al ver a May en ese estado, se llenó de ira, sentía una impotencia grandísima. Miró a su alrededor, por un instante su vista o mirada se cruzó con la de Tai, ambos parecieron comunicarse con los ojos y al final, asintieron con la cabeza; Sora les vio y comprendió el mensaje a señas de Matt y su mejor amigo Tai.  
  
-Matt, ¡Olvídalo! - dijo ella - Sé lo que planean hacer, eso no servirá de nada.... la venganza nunca es buena.  
  
Yamato miró el rostro angustiado de Sora.  
  
-Lo siento, Sora; pero jamás podré admitir lo que ha pasado, ¿Has visto como May se talla el cuello y llora?, ¡Mi hija está sufriendo!, ¿Qué no la pesadilla había cesado?, ¿Por qué parece triste y enferma?... ¡Esos monstruos lo pagarán!, ¡¡no tenían ningún derecho de hacer sufrir así a los niños!!, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicieron?, Esos imbéciles jugaron con el alma de los chicos, revolcaron sus sentimientos por una fortaleza y voluntad falsa.  
  
Sora guardó silencio, sabía que Yamato tenía razón.  
  
-Sora, esos Digimons Legendarios no tenían derecho de usar la mente de los niños y simular matarlos, ¿Te puedes imaginar el dolor que han debido sentir al ver morir a sus amigos?, les amenazaron con lo que más les dolía, y eso es un pecado.  
  
-Yo lo sé, ¿Qué van ha hacer?  
  
-¡No lo sé!, pero ¡Esto no se queda así!; lo que le hicieron a May es imperdonable, la pusieron en una situación sin salida y trataron de engañarla, ¡Tu la viste, querida!, ¡Ella exclamaba piedad para su hermano!, ¿Sabías que yo hubiera actuado igual a su edad si quisieran matar a TK?, ¡Mayumi es un angelito a la que hicieron sufrir cruelmente!. Ve a tu alrededor, encontrarás a padres y madres llenos de impotencia como tú y yo; pues, ¿Cómo crees que deba sentirse Izzy al ver lo que le hicieron a Osen?, ¡Eso es un pecado!, Jugaron con la salud de la criatura; ¿O crees que Ken y Yolei están complacidos por lo que le hicieron a Zet y a Kurumi?, ¡Encima de todo, Satoru desapareció! - Matt se había exaltado, respiraba con desesperación - Sora, yo sé que ninguno está conforme; ¡Al demonio con la prueba final!, fueron muy crueles y estoy seguro de que no era necesario hacerles vivir tan horribles visiones, ¿Has visto cómo jugaron con Taiki por el trauma de su madre?, ¿No te pareció horrible hacer que Toshiro creyera que era su culpa que sus amigos cayeran por no dar su emblema?; perdóname, pero yo no puedo olvidar... ¡Estoy seguro de que ellos tampoco!, ¡Fue un acto inhumano que no dejaré pasar desapercibido!; Querida, ¿No habían mostrado los niños ser fuertes y tener una voluntad eterna?, El sólo hecho de llegar al Castillo legendario lo demuestra.  
  
-¡Oh, Matt, tienes razón! - ella se aferró a los brazos de su amor - ¡Fue un pecado el haber atormentado así a los niños!, ¡yo tampoco lo soporto!.  
  
-Sora... - le dijo él; entonces le levantó el rostro y lo besó dulcemente - Te amo.  
  
-¡Yo también te amo!, no quiero seguir así, siento un vacío enorme si no estás junto a mí.  
  
-Dejaré mis expediciones espaciales, ya estoy viejo... además, me he dado cuenta que puedo perderlo todo en un instante, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello?, ¡Imagina que May y Kotty de verdad hubieran muerto!.  
  
Sora se estremeció y le murmuró dulcemente.  
  
-Pero el hubiera no exista, además, no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta.  
  
-No te preocupes, ¿Recuerdas mi afición por la música?, tal vez cambie de campo de trabajo.  
  
-¡Cómo olvidarlo, si eras el mejor!  
  
-Sólo quiero que sepas que May, Kotaro y tú, son mi vida... quiero tenerlos siempre conmigo, quiero que mi hija me perdone por haber estado ausente y tú también...  
  
-Papá, te perdono.  
  
Matt miró como May, despierta ya, le sonreía; Kotaro aplaudía emocionado.  
  
-¡Vamos a volver a ser una familia!  
  
Los cuatro sonrieron, entonces Kotty agregó:  
  
-¿Verdad que he sido un héroe?  
  
-¡Claro, mi niño! - habló Sora - Y Mayumi también.  
  
-¡Cuidé a mi hermana, no sólo ella cuidó de mí!  
  
-Estamos orgullosos de ambos, Kotty - expresó Matt  
  
-Si vencimos, ¿Dónde está mi Tsunomon?  
  
-Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Pyokomon?  
  
-Todavía no sabemos. - dijeron los padres.  
  
--  
  
Su respiración se había regularizado gracias a una mascarilla de oxígeno avanzada que Joe le había proporcionado para mejorar su respirar, ahora él esperaba de forma impaciente que Osen recuperara el color de su piel y despertara.  
  
A su lado se encontraba Mimi, que cuidaba celosamente de cierto "principito" (al cual, llamaremos Ben); Koushiro y Mimi se miraban de vez en cuando; esas miradas expresaban muchas cosas que tendrían que reflexionar más adelante.  
  
"Gracias Yue, Gracias Dios, ustedes han hecho el milagro de que aún esté viva... ¡Juro que haré que sane!, no soporto verla débil" le acarició el rojo cabello a su hijita "Estoy realmente admirado, Osen es maravillosa; es inteligente y decidida, tímida pero valiente... ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!, es capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerla sufrir tanto?, ¡No les perdonaré nunca!, la han hecho sufrir jugando con su salud, ¡Eso es intolerable!".  
  
Izzy estaba inundado en sus pensamientos cuando Osen despertó; lo primero que hizo la niña fue quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, que no era más que un inhalador temporal; Osen observó el rostro triste de su padre; se sintió culpable.  
  
-Papá, yo... lamento haber perdido mi inhalador, no estés triste, no llores por mi culpa... ¡Soy una mala hija!, Prometí usarlo, pero fue lo primero que perdí... - la niña se trabó al hablar por una leve tos, luego empezó a lagrimar.  
  
-¡Osen!, ¡Cuánto anhelaba oír tu voz!  
  
-Perdóname papá..  
  
-¿Tengo acaso algo que perdonarte? - le dijo Izzy de forma emotiva y paternal - Eres mi orgullo y fuerza; tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido burlada, estoy seguro de que ellos te arrebataron el inhalador y te enfermaron, ¡Yo les haré pagar!  
  
-Descifré toda la información, pero me tardé mucho... entonces no pude decirles a los chicos que se realizaría el Puente del Corazón; yo misma tenía dudas.  
  
-La Fusión Prohibida se ha suspendido, todo es gracias a ustedes; Te agradezco enormemente que hayas cuidado de nuestro emblema, el Conocimiento. - dijo Izzy, conmovido.  
  
-Papá, cuando volvamos a casa quiero que Tentomon, Motimon y tú me acompañen al mar, quiero darle las gracias a mi mamá, sé que ella también me cuidó.  
  
-Claro que sí - le respondió el padre, mientras le ponía la mascarilla y la niña volvía a perder fuerzas (para ser más explícitos, se desmayó).  
  
(Nota: Las cenizas o restos de Yue Izumi fueron arrojados al mar, debido a que aquella dama amaba las aguas oceánicas) .   
  
Izzy se acercó a Mimi y acostó a Osen junto a Ben en la improvisada cama.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Izzy? - preguntó Mimi.  
  
-Ella se despertó, pero volvió a desmayarse - explicó Izzy de forma breve - Me pidió perdón, ¿Te das cuenta de lo noble que es?  
  
A Mimi le pareció extraño que Koushiro le hablara de eso, pero lo reconfortó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ben no ha despertado.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no tardará en hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Mimi intrigada.  
  
-Se está poniendo inquieto, eso es seña de que pronto se levantará - Koushiro se puso de pie - Mimi, ¿Quieres algo de beber?, te traeré algo.  
  
-Sí, por favor - le contestó - y no te preocupes, en tu ausencia cuidaré bien a Osen.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
El pelirrojo se alejó, Mimi lo siguió con la mirada, dio un suspiro melancólico y le arrojó un beso aéreo de forma coqueta (Izzy no se dio cuenta, si no, se hubiera puesto colorado).  
  
-¡¿Por qué le arrojaste un beso?! - escuchó de pronto la mujer, al girar la cabeza, se encontró con el celoso de su hijo, que la miraba de forma penetrante.  
  
-¡Ben! - exclamó Mimi de forma simpática.  
  
El niño se levantó y corrió a su regazo.  
  
-Estás a salvo Mami; y sigues igual de hermosa - le replicó - ¡Vencimos!  
  
Mimi comenzó a llorar y él le dijo:  
  
-No llores, es momento de estar felices.  
  
-A veces se llora de felicidad, Ben  
  
-Tienes razón - aseguró Ben, al recordar que había llorado de gusto cuando salvó a Osen de ahogarse - ¡Pero qué veo!, la cerebrito está inconsciente, ¿Qué tiene en la cara?.  
  
-Recuerda que ella está enferma - le dijo cariñosamente - lo que trae en su rostro le ayuda a respirar mejor.  
  
El niño miró a la chica Izumi y se compadeció.  
  
-Espero se recupere, Osen se ve muy linda cuando está sana - expuso Ben- pero es muy tonta y sacrifica su salud por su curiosidad.  
  
-No es tonta puesto que es igual a Izzy.  
  
-¡Mamá! - exclamó Ben, se había vuelto a poner celoso - ¡No me has dicho porqué le tiraste un beso en el aire al padre de Osen!, ¿Acaso te gusta?, ¡No permitiré que se te acerque!  
  
-Ben, hazme un favor y olvídate de los celos, ¿Quieres?  
  
-Mmm  
  
-Mejor háblame de los chicos, ¿La pasaste bien con ellos?  
  
-Aprendí a convivir con los insectos (o los chicos, pero ya conocen a Ben) - agregó orgullosamente - Me di cuenta de que es bueno trabajar en equipo y tener amigos.  
  
Mimi volvió a sonreír; Benjamín Tachikawa había logrado vencer una de sus barreras interiores.  
  
El niño tocó su rostro.  
  
-Está liso... - dijo y luego le indagó a su madre - ¿Tengo acaso alguna cicatriz de quemadura en mi cara?; tengo la sensación de tener esa cicatriz...  
  
(Recordemos que cuando Ben se enfrentó a su Prueba Final fue quemado por un ácido; por eso quedó traumatizado con eso de las quemaduras).  
  
-Estás más lindo que nunca - animó Mimi - Ten, mírate en mi espejo.  
  
-Es verdad, sigo igual.  
  
-No, ahora eres más lindo.  
  
-No diré que no.  
  
--  
  
Yolei Inoue (nombre de Soltera); derramaba desesperantes lágrimas; un pequeño niño, de unos 9 u 8 años y cabello lila, trataba de consolarla.  
  
-No llores mami - pidió Zet (que por supuesto ya había despertado), el niño traía abundantes ojeras y labios secos; se veía cansado y triste, pero sacaba fortaleza de la nada para tratar de ayudar a su madre - Papá y Kurumi encontrarán a mi hermanito, ¡Ya lo verás!, y cuando eso suceda, volveremos a casa con todos los digimons y seremos felices.  
  
-¡Ay, Zet!, Eres tan Lindo - susurró la madre- Me das consuelo, pero no debería ser así; yo debería consolarte a ti.  
  
-No te das cuenta mami, pero nos consolamos mutuamente.  
  
  
Un holograma apareció de la nada, apareció frente a ellos una cunita, que se fue materializando poco a poco.  
  
Zetaro Ichijiouji se acercó a dicha camita y se encontró a Satoru-kun.  
  
-¡Es mi hermanito! - gritó emocionado, Yolei corrió hacia el aparato y sacó al bebé, lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo.  
  
"Este sí es el verdadero Satoru" pensó Zet "nomás hay que ver como sonríe"  
  
-¡Papá! ¡Kurumi!, ¡Hallamos a Satoru!.  
  
Después de los gritos padre e hija se acercaron.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios él está de nuevo con nosotros! - exclamó Kurumi, que abrazaba a su padre locamente, es decir, con gran efusión. Ken sonrió al ver unida de nuevo a su familia.  
  
"Sabía que mi niñito estaría bien, mi corazón no hubiera soportado otra tragedia como la de Ozamu".  
  
--  
  
Llegó así la noche; todos los antiguos y nuevos elegidos se hallaban bien; Osen nada más estaba un poco pálida y Toshiro lucía sombrío y cortante, pero su salud parecía haberse restablecido. El niño de ojos canela y de nombre Toshiro, se fue alejando lentamente, Seiyuro lo siguió, notablemente preocupado.  
  
-Toshi, ¿Qué tienes?  
  
-No es nada, Sei - le contestó con voz seca, sin vida - Quiero estar solo.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¡Dime!; ¿Acaso te molesta que nuestros padres se amen?  
  
-No es eso.  
  
-¡No sabía que eras celoso, Toshiro!  
  
-¡Vete, Seiyuro! - gritó molesto, mientras le daba un empujón a su mejor amigo - ¡Ve con los demás y deja de enfadarme!.  
  
-No me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que te sucede, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Para eso son los amigos!  
  
-En éstos momentos lo que menos deseo es tener cerca de mí a los "amigos" - agregó dándole la espalda al rubio.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Toshiro? - interrumpió un recién llegado, ese recién llegado era Kyosuke - ¿Por qué peleas con Sei?, ¡él solo puede pelear conmigo!  
  
-Entonces lárguense a violentar y déjenme en paz.  
  
Kyo se acercó a Sei, lo interrogó con la mirada, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no comprendía la situación (ver esa actitud negativa en Toshi alteraría a cualquiera).  
  
-¡Toshiro! - le gritó Motomiya - Escucha; lamento haberte presionado en nuestra última plática, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sienta tu madre por mi papá.... ¿Sabes?; Me da gusto que sea el Tío Tk el que ame tu mamá.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que eso me desagrada?; eso es otra cosa, sólo les pido que salgan de mis vista, ¡Déjenme solo!.  
  
Toshiro comenzó a correr, Sei intentó seguirlo pero Kyo lo detuvo.  
  
-Él quiere estar solo...  
  
-Pero no debe estar solo, algo lo atormenta.  
  
-Entonces Sei, lo mejor será llamar a los mayores.  
  
-Concuerdo con ello, Kyo... a veces tienes buenas ideas.  
  
  
¿Qué pasará con Toshiro?, ¿Habrá terminado la pesadilla?  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo.  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, lamento la extensión, pero no quiero deformar el escrito original, a mí me gustaron las pláticas de los padres con los hijos, algo enrollado y largo, pero tomen en cuenta de que son muchos personajes. Gracias a las personas que me animaron a seguir con este fic, gracias por todos los mail que he recibido y por los review que he leído, espero se compadezcan de mí y me digan que opinan.  
En este capítulo doy un pequeño "inicio" a lo que sucederá, ya que se desenvolverá un misterio con el hijo de Kari y la historia dará un giro, eso lo verán el en capítulo 14, titulado "Eclipse Eterno".  
Hasta pronto. 


	16. Capítulo 14

Fusión Prohibida.  
Capítulo 14 "Eclipse Eterno"  
  
Toshiro corrió con rapidez, pero al darse cuenta de que Seiyuro y los demás no lo seguían (como él pensaba), se detuvo y siguió con paso más lento; su rostro mostraba una extraña sonrisa amarga que confundiría a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, ¿Qué expresaba ese raro gesto?, él mismo lo ignoraba, pero no era para menos el sentirse extraviado interiormente, cualquier persona experimenta dichos pesares si se halla en dificultades tan penosas como las del hijo de Kari Yagami; se detuvo de nueva cuenta y verificó que nadie estuviera cerca de él.  
  
-Ya estamos lejos - dijo de pronto.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta, porque ahora soy parte de tu ser - le dijo nuestra conocida voz.  
  
-¡Estás demente!, yo nunca seré parte de ti, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Puedes poseer mi cuerpo y engañar a mi alma, pero te juro que nunca permitiré que te fusiones con mi ser!  
  
-Ay Toshiro, Ay Toshiro; pobrecito de ti, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada en mi contra, te perjudicarías a ti mismo, ¿Has entendido ahora tú?, Ya eres mío, y muy pronto, tendré toda la luz, para convertirla en oscuridad y hacer un gran caos.  
  
-¿Toda la Luz?, ¿No querrás atacar a mi madre, verdad?, ¡Nunca te lo perdonaría!  
  
-¿Acaso te he pedido perdón?, pobre niño del emblema brillante; ahora que han triunfado, yo he de llevarme el premio de consolación.  
  
El niño se llenó de impotencia, poco a poco temblaba y sus ojos perdían el encantador toque misterioso que los acogía.  
  
-¿Por qué?.... ¡No lo entiendo!; ¿Por qué no cumplen las escrituras de la profecía?, se ha dicho: "Si se realiza el Puente del Corazón entre los elegidos y demuestran ser dignos de sus cretas, la Fusión Prohibida se suspenderá y los humanos y sus digimons volverán a estar a salvo, ¡Cumplan con su palabra!"  
  
-Eso es cosa de los Dioses Digimons, Toshiro.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Tú no eres un Digimon Legendario?, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA, eres cómico, pequeño.... ¡Claro que no soy un Digimon Legendario!; lo hubiera sido, si tus porquerías de amigos /y tú mismo/ no hubieran triunfado; yo hubiera ascendido de puesto y sería un dios digimon; pero ahora que he perdido, me ha quedado la dulce venganza.  
  
El chico Sugiyama/Yagami analizó lo que pudo, pero su mente estaba notablemente confundida, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho le molestaba.  
  
-¿Por qué atacas a la luz?, ¿Qué tiene mi emblema?, ¿Qué eres tú?  
  
-¿Por qué no decirte?, de todas maneras eres parte de mí.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que eso jamás!  
  
-No te exaltes, Toshi-kun - siguió la voz , con ironía - los chicos que tienen mal carácter, le causan jaqueca a su madrecitas, ¿No querrás que Kari se enoje contigo, verdad?.  
  
-Desgraciado...  
  
-¡Vaya!, qué niño tan malhumorado... en fin, ¿En qué estábamos?, ¡Ah, sí!, hablábamos de el porqué eres parte de mí, ¿Aún quieres saberlo?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí - respondió el hombrecito, notablemente consternado, pero tratando de tranquilizarse, nada ganaba perdiendo aún más la paciencia.  
  
-Yo también quiero decírtelo; así que comencemos: Resulta, querido Toshi, que el emblema de la Luz tiene un brillo diferente al de los demás emblemas, al igual que la Esperanza, ¿No lo has notado?; la Luz es como la FE, y... ¿Qué es un ser sin esa fe?, sencillamente nada, ¿De qué sirve un individuo si no tiene Esperanza?, ¡Tampoco de nada!  
  
-Pero ni la fe, ni la esperanza han muerto en mi persona, así que no entiendo cómo es posible que mi ser se invada por tu asquerosa esencia.  
  
-Cada emblema tiene su función; cada niño elegido tiene su destino o misión.... la Luz es portadora de noticias, la Luz puede ser invadida por poderosos espíritus cuya misión es dar información, muchas veces desconocida; ¿Acaso tu mamá no ha sido dominada por un espíritu espectral con anterioridad?  
  
-Algo así he oído - recordó Toshi.  
  
-La persona dueña de la Luz, tiene un tinte de misterio, puede ver y captar cosas que para los otros no existen; pueden ser líderes y guías, manifiestan inquietudes extrañas y tienen puntos débiles muy marcados que pueden destruirlos casi de inmediato, ¿Has captado?, ¡Es tu naturaleza la que ha provocado que seas mío!.  
  
-Comprendo, eres un espíritu que se quiere apoderar de mí - dijo con ojos llorosos y notable agitación - ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?  
  
-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que me vengaré por la humillación pasada, ¡Machacaré a los elegidos!  
  
-Escucha voz... si los Digimons legendarios tuvieran un poco de honor /lo cual, es muy probable/, te aseguro que jamás te hubieran hecho uno de ellos; eres un ser detestable, sin ética, cruel... y ¡¡oscuro!!.  
  
-¡Eso justamente, soy muy oscuro!, soy casi tan denso y negro, como el espacio exterior, soy como la oscuridad, vengo de ella, y mi función es negativa, ¿Has comprendido porqué estoy en ti?, ¡Porque quiero provocar en tu alma un eclipse eterno que te mate, que domine a todos! JAJAJAJAJA.  
  
-Lo seres negros en cuerpo y alma, como tú, ¿Qué ganan con esas actitudes negativas? ¡Dime!  
  
-Satisfacción... y ahora dime, las almas buenas, como tú, ¿Qué ganan con esas bondades absurdas?  
  
-¡Satisfacción verdadera!, dudo que sepas lo que es eso, se le llama Felicidad.  
  
-No me importa lo que digas, eres un inepto ingenuo que cree en la amabilidad de corazón de los vivos; pero cuando seamos uno solo, ya no serás diferente a mí.  
  
-¡Por última vez! - rogó Toshiro - Sal de mí...  
  
-JAJAJA, tú eres mi única esperanza de venganza, así que ignoraré tu proposición.  
  
Toshiro ya no pudo hablar, su semblante se volvió lívido y su conciencia se esfumó, cayendo al suelo desmayado... al poco tiempo se restableció; se puso de pie con serenidad extrema y comenzó a reír macabramente.  
  
Esa risa sádica no era la propia de una voz tan agraciada, Toshiro tenía una mirada maliciosa y actitud sarcástica.  
  
-Ahora somos uno solo, el eclipse de la muerte, ha iniciado..  
  
--  
  
Seiyuro y Kyosuke habían retornado al campamento; el rubio lucía bastante consternado, mientras que Kyo parecía más tranquilo, era verdad que la actitud de Toshi era desconcertante, pero definitivamente el hijo de Tk exageraba.  
  
-¡Oigan, Sei y Kyo!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kurumi?  
  
-¿Dónde estaban?, Los estábamos buscando a ustedes y a Toshi para jugar a "la botella", ¿No es así Yuri?  
  
-Si tu dices - agregó la hija de Iori, con simpatía - pero Toshi no viene con ellos.  
  
-¿Qué es el juego de la Botella? - indagó Kyo  
  
-Es un juego que les encanta a las niñas, el fin de este es besarnos.... bueno, es como jugar "verdad o reto" - expuso Sei, con rostro sombrío, en otros tiempos le hubiera gustado la idea de tener la posibilidad de besar a Yuri, pero ya estaba en proceso de olvidarse de líos de amor - Lo siento Kurumi, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, juega con Taiki y los demás  
  
-¡Ellos son muy chicos!, Ustedes son los elegidos y no aceptaremos un No como respuesta - exigió la hija mayor Ichijiuoiji.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Sei?, te ves muy mal  
  
-Yuri... la verdad es que me inquieta Toshiro, algo le pasa... ahora nos encontramos buscando a tía Kari.  
-Ella está con tu papá, en la zona de la fogata - replicó Yuriko, con nueva expresión de preocupación.  
  
-Nosotros los acompañamos - siguió Kurumi  
  
--  
  
Taiki lanzaba piedras con furia, con desesperación y despecho, con ello quería dejar salir un extraño dolor interno que lo dominaba; su mente estaba bloqueada y un sentimiento de impotencia lo acogía. Estaba temblando, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la tristeza y su enojo era, sencillamente... conmovedor.  
Se talló los ojos y volvió a arrojar una roca al lago.  
  
-Es que.... Pasé tanto tiempo queriendo saberlo, me imaginaba otra cosa, ¿Por qué cuando crees volar, te estrellas?, ¿Por qué si pienso que las cosas son de un modo, resultan de otro?, ¡No es justo!, ahora la detesto, la ODIO... Con razón papá no quería decirlo, no quería que sufriera, pero.... él no puede protegerme siempre del sufrimiento, debo aprender a ser fuerte por mí mismo; ¡Por eso voy a enfrentar a mi madre!, la encontraré y le haré saber que siento odio por su ser - el niño de 10 años estaba más que exaltado, una extraña vena estaba asestada en su frente, sus dientes chocaban entre sí con frenetismo, y su mirada, fija en la nada, causaba miedo; de pronto, sintió desfallecer sus fuerzas, suspiró desganado y profirió injurias indescriptibles, acto seguido quedó estático, y comenzó a llorar - ¡Pero no soy fuerte por mí mismo! - rezongó mientras la cinética lo volvía a invadir sólo para dejarse caer en el suelo.  
  
-La fuerza sólo la obtienes por ti mismo, Taiki - escuchó el menor Yagami, el niño distinguió la voz que le hablaba, si voltear, emitió:  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón May, pero yo no soy como tú.  
  
La rubia Ishida se acercó al niño y se sentó junto a él, Taik la miró sorprendido, la seca Mayumi jamás actuaría así, distinguió en ella una nueva mirada y una flamante sonrisa, se le revolvió el estómago al ver a su acompañante tan... linda.  
  
-Te ves muy bien, amiga - le dijo el castaño hombrecito.  
  
-Al contrario de ti - respondió ella, un tanto irónica.  
  
-Normalmente es al revés, ¿Verdad?, yo soy el tonto que sonríe e intenta animarte.  
  
-¡Taiki!, ¿Estás insinuando que mi sonrisa es tonta?  
  
-¡Ah, no!, el tonto soy yo, tú jamás te verás de esa manera - el pequeño hijo de Tai escondió su rostro con sus pequeños y varoniles brazos, no quería que Mayumi lo viera llorar - Soy un estúpido por creer en ella, ¿te enteras?.... Es horrible, todo ha salido mal, ¡Mi madre, May!, esa mujer es, ¡es una.... mujerzuela!  
  
May abrió sus ojos al doble.  
  
-Lo siento - dijo ella, con sinceridad.  
  
-Yo no esperaba que fuera un ángel; jamás me imaginé que sería tan maravillosa como tu mamá, porque para mi papá, nadie será tan grandiosa como la tía Sora, él me lo ha dicho - hubo una incómoda pausa - ¡Pero una prostituta... no es justo!  
  
La niña sentía que todo le daba vueltas, el sincero llanto de Taiki la alteraba, extrañamente no soportaba el oír y ver llorar a su amigo.  
  
-¡Oh, no llores!, por favor  
  
-¿Es malo que los hombres lloren?  
  
-NO, es malo que me contagies las lágrimas...  
  
Él se estremeció después de oír esas palabras y abrazó a May, como si ella fuera su salvación.  
  
-Taiki, lo siento... no sé como animarte.  
  
-No, May, tú me animas mucho - dijo él.  
  
La niña se sonrojó levemente, si hubiera visto el rostro de su interlocutor, su rubor hubiera sido mayor.  
  
-Lamento lo que has descubierto, pero ¿No es mejor saber la verdad?, no es bueno que el tío Taichi siguiera ocultándote la realidad.  
  
-Tienes razón... - murmuró el pequeño, mientras finalizaba el abrazo dado y comenzaba a separarse un poco de la primogénita de Sora y Matt.  
  
Ambos se miraron con intensidad, sus tiernas miradas se estrellaron con ilusión infantil, Taiki tuvo intenciones de abrazar de nuevo a su amiga, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con emoción notable y sonrió de forma nerviosa; Mayumi lo miraba con su atenta y especial mirada azul, parecía estar iluminada por un ángel celestial; poco a poco se fueron acercando, los guiaba un extraño instinto... sus labios se tocaron dulcemente y sus jóvenes organismos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza, y cuando recuperaron la conciencia en sí mismos, se separaron, dándose la espalda y adquiriendo color carmín en sus mejillas.  
  
-Yo... - comenzó Taik, con valor.  
  
-No digas nada - exigió ella.  
  
-Como tú digas - comprendió él, ahora estaban más nerviosos, porque sin tenerlo previsto, habían recibido su primer beso.  
  
"¿Qué he hecho?, ahora ella me va a odiar" pensó Taik "Pero se sintió tan bien... no me arrepiento de lo que hice".  
  
-Taiki...  
  
-M-a-n-d-e - contestó con nervios.  
  
-Lo que pasó, no estuvo tan mal.  
  
-¿¿Ehh?? @_@  
  
-Quiero decir... que, si.... bueno... algún día iba a tener que besar a un chico, y, la verdad, me alegro que tú hayas sido el primero.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio? - gritó emocionado.  
  
-Sí, ¡pero no grites!, sólo fue un beso - dijo May con extraña dignidad.  
  
-Sí, sólo fue un beso - replicó él, antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el bello paisaje del Digimundo, trataba de dejar grabada en su mente, su primera escena romántica.  
  
--  
  
-¿Los has visto, Sora? - preguntó Taichi  
  
-Claro que sí, Tai - afirmó ella - ¿Acaso me trajiste hasta acá solo para espiar a nuestros hijos?  
  
-Pues sí, esa era mi intención - dijo el antiguo portador del Valor - Primero quería buscar a mi hijo y tratar de animarlo, quedó muy afectado por saber su origen, pero cuando lo encuentro, veo a tu hijita, y... me di cuenta de lo mucho que significa May para Taik, parecemos tú y yo de niños; ¿Te imaginas que en un futuro se enamoraran?, sería un sueño hecho realidad, Sora... Un Yagami, con un Takenouchi  
  
-¿No será malo que te apresures?  
  
-Probablemente, pero no me importa, el caso es que me di cuenta de que tu hija pudo ayudar mucho más a Taik con su presencia, que yo.... y ese beso que se dieron, ¿Acaso no fue tierno?  
  
Sora sonrió, tal vez Tai construía un Castillo sobre nubes, pero como decía él, eso no importaba; extrañamente también sentía gozo al ver a su primogénita con el hijo de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Es una situación algo irónica, Tai - habló ella - pero muy linda, si mi Mayumi se llegara a enamorar de Taiki, sé que sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, tú hijo es tan maravilloso como tú.  
  
-Pues gracias, amiga - sonrió él - ¡Demonios!, no sé que tienen los Yagami, que suelen sentirse metal con los Takenouchi, que son los imanes.  
  
Sora lo miró con intensidad, luego sonrió; Tai suspiró desganado.  
  
-Espero no interrumpir - dijo Yamato al acercarse.  
  
-No interrumpes - exclamó Taichi, con nuevos ánimos y sonrisa burlona - Justamente Sora y yo íbamos a llamarte  
  
-¿A mí?, ¿Se puede saber para qué?  
  
-Acaba de suceder algo extraordinario - fanfarroneó el Embajador, mientras comenzaba a reír desquiciadamente.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Mi hijo besó a la tuya  
  
-¡¿Que qué?! - exclamó Ishida, bastante sorprendido.  
  
-Matt, ¿No me digas que eres celoso con tu hijita? - rió Taichi.  
  
-¡Cállate Tai!, no es lo mismo tener hijos que hijas  
  
-Padre celoso, mi hijo va a cuidarla bien  
  
-¡Tú que sabes! - exclamó alterado, bastante celoso.  
  
-Nomás hay que verte la cara, Matt... ¡Vaya!, y yo que te quería sugerir que los comprometiéramos (nota: Esto no es Ranma ½).  
  
-¡Sora, Di algo que lo calle! - exigió el esposo, la amable pelirroja sonrió con carisma, parecía divertida.  
  
-¿Acaso Tai dijo algo erróneo?, Matt, admite que estás celoso.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que me da miedo emparentar con Tai - bromeó el astronauta - pero parece que es inevitable, nomás hay que ver a Tk y Kari.  
  
El rubio tenía una sonrisa que trataba de no hacer salir a la risa, pero al chocar con la risa burlona de Tai, se convirtió en carcajada.  
  
  
-¡Hey, callados los dos! - mandó Sora - Si siguen así, los chicos nos descubrirán espiándolos.  
  
--  
  
  
El Principito Tachikawa estaba recargado en un árbol, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, en cambio, su mente trabajaba para encontrar salida a sus problemas. Analizaba el comportamiento de su madre, la inquilina que le había dado la vida parecía feliz de comportarse cariñosa con el mentado Izzy, pero claro está que para el niño, no era una situación alegre. Él estaba impuesto a acaparar la atención de medio mundo, su egoísmo caprichoso tenía bases, su madre le había dado el ejemplo, y Ben era, sin dudas, un niño mimado (pero no me nieguen que encantador).  
  
-Hola Ben - interrumpió Zet - ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Nada - contestó secamente.  
  
-No me parece - volvió a decir Zetaro  
  
-¿Me ves acaso haciendo algo?  
  
-Te ves muy reflexivo, ¿Estás pensando en la niña que te gusta?  
  
Ben se enrojeció, en parte por la ira que le causó el comentario, y en parte porque recordó a la afortunada de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Eres el insecto más entrometido de todos! - rugió el hijo de Mimi, casi histérico.   
  
Zetaro no hizo caso del insulto.  
  
-Cuando me pongo pensativo, es porque tengo presente a Osen en mi mente - dijo con serenidad el tierno hijo mediano de Yolei y Ken.  
  
-A esa pelirroja, ni me la menciones, me recuerda a su patético padre.  
  
El niño Ichijiouji miró intrigado a su interlocutor, claro está que el morado no comprendía el resentimiento del castaño Ben.  
  
Como si hubiera sido invocada, Osen apareció de la nada, junto con Kotaro.  
  
-¡Osen! - gritó Zet - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Zetaro, no hace falta que grites, la cerebrito está enfrente de ti - renegó Benjamín - vas a dejarme sordo.  
  
-Me siento bien, Zet - respondió con cordialidad, la niña parecía estar muy recuperada - Kotty y yo buscamos a May y a sus papás; parecen nerviosos, ¿Interrumpimos una plática importante?  
  
-Hablábamos de que tú le recordabas a Ben al tío Iz... - Ben le tapó la boca a su amigo "¡Qué imprudente mocoso!", pensó.  
  
-Nos preguntábamos acerca del porqué los digimons no están con nosotros a pesar de que ya se suspendió la Fusión prohibida.  
  
-¡Es verdad, yo quiero ver a Tsunomon! - lloró Kotty.  
  
-Mi papá está investigando eso - mencionó la pelirroja, con orgullo - con la información que traduje encontrará la respuesta, ¡Es más!, probablemente ya resolvió algo.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos entonces a preguntarle? - sugirió Zet  
  
-Me parece una buena idea - terminó Ben, queriendo borrar de su cabeza la idea del romance de su madre, ante todo debía de ver pronto a su Tanemon, no en vano había arriesgado su vida.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro Izumi tecleaba con frenetismo el computador avanzado de su brazalete digital, ahora, la tecnología ya servía, aunque la puerta al mundo real estaba cerrada. Su concentración clásica no era interrumpida por nada, bueno, por casi nada. Él sintió que algo le rodeaba los hombros, unos femeninos brazos con esencia divina habían tocado su cuerpo, de una manera declarativa, dejó un momento su quehacer y se dio la vuelta, topándose en el acto, con un par de ojos miel.  
  
-¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó Mimi, que estaba frente a Izzy, en una extraña cabaña improvisada.  
  
-Todavía nada, pero creo que ya casi - afirmó con algo de modestia  
  
-¿Sabes? - inquirió con coquetería - creo que te apetecería un "descanso"  
  
-¿Ah, sí? - respondió en cuestión, siguiéndole en juego - ¿Acaso me veo agotado?  
  
-¡Oh, sí!, muy cansado - Mimi se sentó en las rodillas de su.... (mm, nunca sé cual palabra es la propia, mmm, digamos "prometido") amor, y comenzó a proporcionarle comprometedoras caricias; Izzy se aseguró de que nadie estuviera a la vista, y le siguió la corriente, muy pronto sus labios se unieron, parecían hacer piruetas con gracia, sus corazones palpitaban de alegría, después de todo, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, y ahora que volvían a unirse, la pasión los quemaba por dentro.  
  
Tal vez no había nadie en la choza, pero ellos no contaban que en ese momento "alguien" hiciera acto de presencia... ¡Adivinen!, pues sí, eran Osen, Ben, Zet y Kotty...  
  
EL niño Tachikawa había entrado muy distraído al lugar, pero al ver estupefacta a su compañera Izumi, miró con atención el sitió, se topó con su madre, en brazos enemigos, dando un tronador beso; los celos lo acogieron.  
  
-¡MAMÁ! - gritó como si regañara a su progenitora.  
  
Mimí e Izzy se separaron, la mujer volteó hacia atrás y miró a los pequeños; Zetaro y Kotaro sonreían bobamente, bueno, se veían tiernos, pero eso no tenía importancia. Primero miró al histérico de su hijo, parecía que le salía humo por la cabeza, luego miró a la hija de su Izzy, Osen parecía muy impresionada, pero no podía adivinar su estado de ánimo, ya que esa niña era impredecible, como su papá, sólo había notado una extraña palidez en ella.  
  
Izzy por su parte, permaneció serio, pero con una sonrisita extraña, sus ojos severos en esos instantes se encontraron con los de su hija, ¿Acaso estaba él haciendo algo malo?, ¡Claro que no!, no había porqué sentirse nervioso, en cambio Mimi, parecía temerle a su propio hijo, él iba a solucionar ese inconveniente.  
  
Ben no soportó seguir ahí y salió furioso del sitio, Osen se dio cuenta de ello, tal vez quería seguirlo, pero la mirada de su papá la contuvo.  
  
-En breve regreso - dijo Izzy, con seguridad.  
  
-No tienes que ir, mi hijo es un berrinchudo - agregó Mimi  
  
-No voy para explicarle nada, sino a otra cosa.  
  
El Ingeniero salió del sitio, Zet y Kotty también se marcharon, así que quedaron Mimi y Osen.  
  
-Tú, ¿No te pondrás en el plan negativo de mi Ben, verdad? - preguntó de forma amistosa, mientras se acercaba a su futura hijita.  
  
Osen la miró, parecía examinarla con esa mirada, la niña parecía intrigada.  
  
-Mi papá se ve contento - dijo de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, pero si no ha sonreído - replicó Mimi, al recordar que Izzy se había mostrado severo y serio.  
  
-La felicidad va más allá de una sonrisa, tal vez no sonrió porque la ocasión lo hizo mostrarse de manera diferente, pero sé que está contento.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Me aceptas? - indagó la extrovertida mujer, admirando la enorme profundidad de la pequeña.  
  
-A todas las niñas les gusta ver felices a sus papás, además, tía Mimi también se ve feliz. - mencionó con sinceridad, aunque con temblorosa voz.  
  
-¡Qué linda! - gritó Mimi - Si me caso con tu papá, seguro que hace entrar a Ben en sus cabales, ¡Qué educada!, ¡ahh, siempre quise tener una hija!  
  
Osen se sonrojó "Que señora tan expresiva" pensó, pero bueno, le simpatizaba...  
  
-Muy pronto iremos juntas de compras, ¿Te imaginas?, ya no tendrás que sufrir con esa ropa que te compra tu padre,   
  
-De hecho, tía Kari se toma la molestia de elegir mi ropa - interrumpió sonriente.  
  
-Jeje, pues no le digas a Kari lo que dije, ¿De acuerdo?, tu ropa es linda.  
  
-No hay problema - recitó Osen, mientras se acercaba al computador, a ver los avances de su padre.  
  
--  
  
Izzy Izumi encontró a Ben después de unos minutos, el niño estaba sentado en un árbol de espaldas al hombre, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Koushiro estaba cerca.  
  
-No tienes que hacerlo - le dijo de pronto  
  
-Hacer qué - siguió Izzy, mientras seguía acercándose.  
  
-Mi mamá te mandó para que me calmaras, quiere que nos hablemos y nos pongamos todos felices, pero las cosas no funcionan así conmigo.  
  
-No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas - replicó Izzy - He venido aquí por mi propia cuenta, tu madre no tiene nada que ver.  
  
-Vienes a decir "Sé que no puedo ser tu padre, pero seamos buenos amigos", ¡Típico!  
  
-Ben, parece que sigues juzgándome, eso no es justo.  
  
-No es nada personal - siguió - con cualquiera sucedería lo mismo.  
  
Izzy se sentó en el mismo tronco, lo más alejado que pudo, este niño era tan diferente a Osen, que no sabía como encararlo.  
  
-Por supuesto que no puedo ser tu padre, Michael es conocido mío y jamás querría querer tomar un rol que no me pertenece, y eso de ser amigos, pues... no depende de mí, sino de las circunstancias, la postura que tengo ante ti, no es precisamente amistosa.  
  
-¿A qué has venido entonces?  
  
-A ser franco contigo.  
  
-¿A ser franco?, en cuanto a qué.  
  
-Mira Ben, la verdad es que no sé cómo tratarte, no se si se deba a tú carácter o a que eres un varón, pero creo que a cualquiera le gusta que le hablen sin rodeos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Justamente, estás usando rodeos - rezongó Ben  
  
-Sí, conmigo eso es inevitable en ocasiones - entonces hubo una pausa - lo que quiero decir es lo siguiente...  
  
Benjamín agudizó su oído.  
  
Pero Koushiro no hablaba, se había puesto nervioso.  
  
-Sé que no tienes intenciones de reemplazar a mi padre, y no buscas mi amistad, entonces, ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Quiero a tu mamá, eso es todo.  
  
-Pues ese es el problema - retó el rebelde niño.  
  
-Tendrás que aceptarlo, te guste o no - agregó el adulto - no debes portarte tan egoísta y caprichoso, tu madre no es tu objeto, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿Comprendes?, tal vez no suene lo suficientemente amable, pero así son las cosas... Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mimi y yo nos reuniéramos, nos gustaría intentar ser felices, dime algo Ben, ¿No te gusta ver a tu madre sonreír?  
  
-Claro que sí, ella siempre está riendo  
  
-Sí, es simpática, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
-Yo... yo quería que ella y papá....  
  
-¿Se reconciliaran?  
  
-No lo sé - anunció el pequeño rompiendo en llanto, Izzy se asombró, ahora sí que ignoraba como actuar.  
  
-Ben, te entiendo - replicó sin saber que decir  
  
-¡No, claro que no me entiendes!, no sabes lo que es vivir de un lado para otro, ir los veranos con papá, y de pronto volver con mamá, ellos no parecen pareja en lo mínimo, y eso me molesta, ¿Acaso no me crearon con amor?... ¡Ah, yo no se! ¡Al demonio con todos!.  
  
-Y tú, no sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo de mentiras, y descubrir a los 6 años que eres adoptado, no quiero compararme, pero es inevitable hacerte ver que no sólo tú sufres - dijo con extraña serenidad.  
  
-¿Adoptado?  
  
-Así es, mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando era bebé.  
  
-¿Osen sabe esto?  
  
-No - respondió.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?  
  
-Porque me pareces confiable  
  
-¡Y vamos a lo mismo!, lo dijiste para que "seamos amigos"  
  
-Probablemente, porque si he de casarme con tu madre /porque esa es mi intención/ no quiero tener enemigos, haré mi intento por tratar de ser aliado tuyo, al menos de llevarme bien contigo... claro que de tu reacción no dependen los planes que tengo con Mimi, eso ya es otra cosa.  
  
El niño, probablemente herido, le dio la espalda.  
  
-Tiene usted mucha razón - dijo hablándole de usted, Koushiro se fijó en el cambio de voz, parecía haber perdido un duelo de espadas o algo así - la quiero sólo para mí, y eso está mal... no me gusta compartir la cosas... pero ella, ella es mi madre, siempre lo he dicho "Su felicidad es primero", tal vez soy un niño ciego... y c-a-p-r-i-c-h-o-s-o, pero me doy cuenta que su felicidad, no es la mía...  
  
Izzy seguía mudo, pero sus ojos brillaron emotivamente.  
  
-¿Todo queda entre nosotros dos, verdad?, usted se ve confiable - añadió, con nerviosismo.  
  
-No me hables de usted, no estoy impuesto - replicó Koushiro.  
  
-Y, tengo que admitirlo, me caes bien - dijo volteando a ver a su futuro padrastro, con una sonrisa tan pura, como la de Mimi.  
  
-¿En serio? - preguntó Izzy, con ánimos notables.  
  
-Me recuerdas a la cerebrito -admitió mirándolo fijamente, con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
Izzy sonrió, ahora su preocupación, sería la reacción de su hija.  
  
-Vaya, con que aquí estaban - gritó Mimi, desde lejos, Izzy y Ben notaron que Mimi venía de la mano con la pequeña pelirroja, que parecía sonrojada en el acto, en sus nueve años de vida ella debía admitir que no estaba impuesta a ese tipo de tratos. - ¿Viste Osen?, y parece que todo está resuelto.  
  
Ellas llegaron a ellos, Mimi se lanzó a los brazos de Izzy, que trató de calmar la efusividad de la misma, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
  
-¿Benji me has comprendido? - preguntó la madre.  
  
-No comprendo a las mujeres, pero lo he aceptado - contestó, con algo de arrogancia, secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Ben, dejémoslos solos - sugirió Osen, al ver la melosa escena, creo que para los niños, no era exactamente cómodo estar ahí.  
  
-Como siempre, la cerebrito tiene razón.  
  
"Algo que no había previsto, si mi madre se casa con Izzy, Osen sería técnicamente mi hermanita... mmm, menos mal que ella es lo contrario a mí, le gusta pasar desapercibida"  
  
-¿Y tú que piensas de esto, Osen?  
  
-No pienso en eso, así es más sencillo adaptarse - habló con su voz pausada, y expresión tranquila - al menos creo que ellos ven felices.  
  
-No hablo de ellos, sino de mí, porque, si ellos se casan, serías mi hermanastra. - el niño parecía apenado por decir eso.  
  
-Un hermano más no me caerá mal - siguió ella.  
  
-Hablas de Taiki y Toshiro, ¿verdad?  
  
Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Toshiro (el nuevo y malévolo Toshi) apareció de la nada.  
  
-Claro que habla de mí, ¿Verdad, Osen? - El canelo chico lucía macabro, sus ojos estaban rodeados de ojeras rojizas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, respiraba agitado, y su boca estaba tan reseca, como el desierto.  
  
Los chicos se estremecieron al escuchar hablar así al sereno amigo de la Luz.  
  
-¿Toshiro?, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ben, al cercarse y tocarle la frente.  
  
-No te tomes la molestia, niño berrinchudo; he venido por mi arma secreta.  
  
Osen Izumi miraba temerosa a Toshiro, algo raro estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-¡Oye, no me insultes, bestia! - rezongó Ben - ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?  
  
-Estúpido llorón, lárgate... - dijo de nuevo, Ben se lanzó dispuesto a golpearlo, pero entonces Toshiro lo aventó.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? - indagó sorprendido, ahora que reflexionaba, esa actitud era totalmente anormal en un niño tan bueno como su amigo Toshi.  
  
-Digo la verdad, eres un llorón, grosero, egoísta, caprichoso... y lo peor, siempre tienes miedo, ¿no es así?, tienes miedo de abrir tu corazón, escondes tu debilidad en un manto frágil, que hasta yo puedo quemar.  
  
-¡Eso que dices! - gritó alterado - ¡Ya me lo habían dicho antes!, pero....  
  
-Pero te lo repito, ahora, lárgate, que tú no eres mi arma secreta - anunció malévolamente, mientras miraba a cierta pelirroja - ¿Vienes, Osen?  
  
-No  
  
-Es tu hermano mayor quien te llama.  
  
-No eres tú - alegó, nerviosamente.  
  
-Es verdad, ahora pierdo la paciencia con tanta facilidad que me admiro de mí mismo, he cambiado, pero soy yo, Toshiro.  
  
-Yo, soy tu arma secreta.... ¿Por qué?  
  
-No es bueno curiosear antes de tiempo - Toshiro la tomó de la malo, la pelirroja sintió inmediatamente un choque eléctrico de energía negativa, y gritó asustada.  
  
Trató de zafarse, pero no podía, "¡Suéltame!" gritaba asustada, pero Toshiro le contestaba riendo, Ben se acercó con determinación.  
  
-¡Qué la sueltes, o te rompo la cara, cobarde! - rugió como buen hermanastro - ¿Me oyes?  
  
-Ah, no, niño berrinche, quédate quieto, sino, puede ocurrir algo fatal.  
  
Benjamín no quería ponerse a sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que le pasaba a Toshi, nada más quería dejar de ver sufrir a Osen, porque la verdad, si algo odiaba Ben, era ver sufrir y llorar a las niñas, podía parecer un insensible, pero por el contrario, era muy tierno. Corrió en ayuda de la "cerebrito", pero antes de llegar a los niños, Toshiro le gritó.  
  
-Si das un paso más, ella se muere.  
  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?  
  
-No bromeo - habló Toshiro - observa....  
  
Osen comenzó a sentir los dolores de siempre, la cabeza pesada, y la intensidad del sufrimiento.  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!, ¡por favor, para! ¡Me duele! - dijo rompiendo en llanto y cayendo al suelo - ¡Ben, él no es Toshi, es la voz!  
  
-No, Osen, te equivocas, soy yo... que si la oscuridad es negra, la luz es blanca, pero... ¿Acaso hay oscuridad sin luz?, somos uno solo, ¡soy yo!, Soy yo quien te condena, a ti y todos, el eclipse ha iniciado, y espero que sea eterno.  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció?, muchas gracias por sus reviews y mail, aumentan y reafirman mi autoestima con eso, ahora sólo me queda no decepcionarlos con la historia. Bueno, ya comenté que son 20 capítulos, el que sigue se titula "Huele a sangre" y creo que también lo dividiré en dos, es un capítulo "climax", como el 11 (Voluntades de sangre), es decir que es uno de los más trágicos y me compliqué mucho la vida redactándolo (todavía no sé si me quedó bien, pero ya me dirán, ¿verdad?). De nuevo les agradezco sus comentarios y los animo a que me sigan escribiendo, (por favor, si no es molestia).  
Mi correo es: ziddycm@hotmail.com, aunque es más sencillo dejar review, acepto consejos, críticas y sugerencias.  
  
POR CIERTO, FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD. 


	17. Capitulo 15-1

Notas: Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 15, el último capítulo que considero muy largo, así que, como es costumbre, partiré en dos el episodio. Sinceramente me dio mucho trabajo escribir esto y no sé si me quedó bien, así que espero me comenten su opinión. También aprovecho para darles las gracias por los ánimos que me dan y las porras, aprecio mucho eso. Bueno, sin más preámbulo los dejo con la lectura.  
  
--  
Capítulo 15 "Huele a Sangre"  
  
  
Parte uno.  
  
  
La situación se estaba tornando delicada, Toshiro sonreía triunfante, mientras que Ben se sentía impotente, definitivamente debía hacer algo.  
  
-¡Hey, Toshiro, o quien seas....! ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de dejar a Osen en paz? - indagó tembloroso.  
  
-Ya lo sabrás - contestó Toshi  
  
--  
  
Mientras tanto, el resto del campamento había salido en busca de Toshiro, los adultos se había preocupado al ver a Seiyuro tan alterado, "Algo le pasa a Toshi, algo lo domina, tengo miedo", había exclamado con los ojitos llorosos.  
  
Doguen Kido, que también buscaba, espiaba desde lejos, como buen informador corrió hacia los demás, muy pronto se topó con Seiyuro y los chicos.  
  
-¡Ya lo encontré! - exclamó el miope.  
  
-¿A Toshiro?  
  
-Sí... y, ¡Es horrible!.  
  
-No nos tengas en ascuas, llorón, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-¡Está loco!, la quiere matar, y Ben no puede impedirlo, Sei.  
  
-¡Con un demonio, aclara las cosas! - exigió Kyo Motomiya  
  
-Toshiro está poseído, y... quiere y puede matar a Osen, porque es la voz - gritó Doguen, un poco más calmado.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - agregó Kurumi  
  
-Doguen, Kurumi; vayan a avisar a los adultos. Los demás, síganme - imperó el hijo de Davis.  
  
--  
  
-Así me gusta, Osen - dijo Toshi, con sarcasmo - si te quedas quietecita y cerca de mí, no te pasará nada, al menos aún.  
  
Tanto Benjamín, como Osen estaban estáticos, mirando con temor a Toshiro.  
  
-El silencio puede ser su aliado temporal, niñitos - bromeó de nuevo.  
  
-Yo pensé - comenzó Osen - que todo había terminado, pero no es así, ¿Por qué puedes controlarme?, ¿Qué clase de virus permanente implantaste en mí?  
  
-Eso no lo sé, yo sólo soy Toshiro.  
  
-Pero antes, fuiste alguien más - apoyó Ben  
  
-No lo creo, la oscuridad y la luz son uno solo.  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡La Oscuridad y la Luz son antónimos, no sinónimos! - interrumpió Seiyuro Takaishi.  
  
-Los estaba esperando - expresó Toshi.  
  
-No me digas - replicó Kyo - ¿Qué no querías estar solo?  
  
-Yo nunca estoy solo, ÉL siempre está conmigo, siempre ha estado en mí, somos un ser - dijo el hijo de Kari tenebrosamente, con los ojos fijos en su mejor amigo, Seiyuro se estremeció.  
  
-¡Exijo que me regreses a mi amigo! - gritó de pronto, acomodando sus rubios cabellos con desespero, se acercó a Toshiro y lo amenazó por medio del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-¡Suéltame imbécil!  
  
-¡No!, hasta que me digas qué es lo que pasa, Toshi  
  
-No, Seiyuro, será mejor que me sueltes o ella pagará las consecuencias - anunció apuntando a Osen - ¿No querrás verla sufrir más, verdad?  
  
El rubio lo soltó con desgane, no podría contra esas amenazas.  
  
Toshi lo miró maliciosamente y Seiyuro le sostuvo la mirada, eso pareció molestar al vástago de Hikari, puesto que la furia se le subió al cerebro y golpeó con seguridad a su interlocutor.  
  
-¡Idiota! - lo ofendió al sentirse desafiado, después de golpearlo - Detesto tu rostro esperanzado.  
  
Sei cayó al suelo, pero se levantó casi instantáneamente. Kyo corrió hacia su amigo y lo alejó de Toshiro, el chico de cabellos rebeldes y piel morena estaba helado por el susto, Yuri Hida veía horrorizada la escena.  
  
-¡Por favor Toshi, vuelve a se tú! - rogó la niña, haciendo brillar de ternura su esmeralda mirada.  
  
Toshiro tembló al oír esa voz, miró con intensidad a la niña de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Oh, no puedo evitarlo! - dijo volviendo es sí, por unos segundos.  
  
El niño se tornó lívido, se hincó perdiendo fuerzas y gritó desquiciadamente...  
  
-¡Yo soy uno solo!, ¡Mi conciencia no puede salir de control! - agregó un poco más calmado, poniéndose de pie, y a la vez, tambaleándose - Yuri... Ahora ya no me importa decirlo, antes creía en el amor y en la bondad, Tenía FE en ti, que eras la niña que dominaba mis sueños... pero ahora te odio, ¿Escuchaste? ¡Te odio!, pero hasta eso que detesto más a tus enamorados.  
  
Kyosuke estaba paralizado, jamás hubiera imaginado tales sentimientos en su amigo "Sí que supo esconder su amor por Yuriko" pensó casi inconscientemente. Yuri sonrió amargamente, su mente y corazón eran un remolino, su confusión la aturdía, lo único que podía hacer, era llorar. Sei notó lo temblorosa que estaba su amiga, él en cambio estaba frío y sereno, como una estatua, su celeste mirada se perdía en el paisaje, no enfocaba nada, tampoco podía afirmarse que pensaba.  
  
-Ahora, Yuriko Hida - prosiguió Toshiro - Deseo que me des las armas que posees, quiero tus estúpidas espadas de madera, no acepto negaciones, o mi "hermanita" pelirroja se sufrirá las consecuencias.  
  
La niña iba a obedecer, pero la llegada de los adultos y demás niños, la detuvo.  
  
Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa habían acudido después de oír un grito que emitió Toshiro (recordemos que ellos se encontraban cerca de ahí). Joe, Cody, Yolei y Ken, fueron guiados por Kurumi; así mismo los pequeños Zet y Kotty se acercaron, junto con Tai, Sora, Matt, Taiki y May (vaya!, cuántos personajes... digamos entonces que los 25 personajes se juntaron /no olvidemos a bebé Satoru/); así mismo, Doguen llegó con el resto.  
  
Kari visualizó a su hijo con miedo, definitivamente el aspecto que tenía su vástago era denigrante, parecía un maniático poseso; notó con tristeza que la maravillosa mirada misteriosa de Toshi se había transformado en malévola y sádica. Caminó hacia el niño con determinación.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho de mi hijo? - preguntó con firmeza.  
  
-Yo soy tu hijo, ¿Por qué no me reconoces, mamá?  
  
-¡No me engañas!, ¿Qué has hecho con mi Toshi?.  
  
-¡Ya estoy cansado de esta comedia barata! - agregó Toshiro, muy molesto - se entercan en argumentar que no soy quien digo... en verdad les digo que soy Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami, es sólo que me he dado cuenta que, con ÉL, soy más poderoso.  
  
-¡Ahí está la clave! - mencionó Koushiro, mientras abría su vieja Laptop (que se había salvado y recuperado milagrosamente) - La "voz" o el espíritu se ha fusionado con Toshiro, con ello se cumple con lo siguiente "Cuando el mar se vuelva verde y se olvide del azul, la cáscara que cubre el ocaso, se volverá un Eclipse Eterno".  
  
-En palabras más concretas - objetó Ken - "La apariencias engañan"  
  
-¿Quieren decir que esto es la verdadera Fusión Prohibida? - inquirió Yamato.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro - respondió Koushiro - hay algo que no concuerda con las profecías; lo que sí está claro es que uno de nuestros niños está invadido por ese negro ser.  
  
Toshiro parecía entretenido viendo la escena que mostraban los elegidos, con su mano izquierda sostenía a Osen con fuerza, ya que, ante todo, podía manipular a los adultos y niños con el poder de controlar la salud de la niña.  
  
-Seré breve y conciso - comenzó - Primeramente debo felicitarlos, son muy "deductivos"; en efecto, antes pudimos ser dos seres, pero ahora me he materializado en Toshiro, con el fijo objetivo de vengarme; por culpa de ustedes perdí la oportunidad de pasar de forma física a este mundo, como un Digimon Legendario...  
  
Hikari se veía pálida y débil, TK la sostenía para que no desfalleciera.  
  
-El mar negro....Es, la oscuridad - murmuró temblorosamente - ¿No lo sientes TK?  
  
-Sí... - se limitó a contestar su futuro esposo.  
  
-La oscuridad es siempre nuestro verdadero enemigo - agregó Ken, recordando fugazmente sus día de Kaiser.  
  
-¿Qué vamos ha hacer? - preguntó Miyako, mientras sostenía a su bebé con maternal ternura.  
  
-¡Será mejor que nos digas qué planeas! - replicó Sora, que traía de la mano a Kotaro, habló con seguridad y valentía, su hijo se dio cuenta de que no solamente su padre era un héroe, su madre, también tenía lo suyo; sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-Quiero matarlos, eso es todo - rió sádicamente - la única manera de detenerme, es matándome, pero sé que no tendrán el valor de hacerlo, ¿O sí?... pero ya siendo sinceros, les confesaré que este cuerpo no es suficientemente fuerte, por lo que deseo cambiarme a un cuerpo donde pueda eclipsar más luz, o sea, al cuerpo de mi madre; si deciden entregarme a la mujer de la Luz, dejaré vivos a 5 de ustedes, ¿Qué les parece?.  
  
-¡Me parece que eres un miserable! - rezongó Mimi, Joe trató de calmarla.  
  
-Desgraciado, ¡Deja en paz a mi sobrino!  
  
-Yo soy tu sobrino, tío Taichi, el verdadero Toshiro, ¡Entiéndelo!  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad, no eres mi primo, vuelve en ti! - chilló Taiki con desespero, se acercó con valentía a Toshiro y lo zangoloteó con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
-¡Quítate, estúpido! - renegó Toshiro golpeando al hijo del hermano de su madre - ¡Yuriko, dame las espadas!  
  
-Papá, ¿Se las doy? - peguntó ésta, con notable miedo  
  
-Haz lo que él dice, hijita - ordenó Iori.  
  
La niña se acercó y le dio las armas, Toshiro sonrió satisfecho y habló con sarcasmo.  
  
-Con estas cosas, voy a matarlos; uno por uno, será muy divertido. Un niño de 12 años acabará con sus vidas impertinentes, y lo mejor de todo es que nada pueden hacer, porque si dan un paso en falso, haré sufrir a Osen de forma tan horrible, que no imaginan... he implantado en ella una semilla que puede pudrir su cuerpo de una manera muy dolorosa, yo la controlo, ella es mía  
  
Izzy cayó de rodillas.  
  
-¡Mi pobre niña! - suspiró.  
  
La niña pelirroja de apellido Izumi se sentía como señuelo, la culpa la atormentaba y quería hacer algo para ayudar.  
  
-¡Papá, no se frenen por mí, no me importa morir con tal de que destruyan el eclipse en Toshi-kun!... no importa si sufro, porque podría valer la pena... - Osen comenzó a llorar.  
  
-¡Qué conmovedor, Osen!, pero no creo que sean tan crueles como para dejarte morir; ¡Escuchen Elegidos!, me retiraré para que decidan, vuelvo en 10 minutos, ¿ehh?  
  
El poseso se retiró, jalando a Osen y obligándola a su vez a cargar las espadas, como si ella fuera su esclava.  
  
--  
  
Tenían 10 minutos, ese tiempo era de vital importancia, ya que de ello dependía el futuro de la Tierra y el Digimundo (Por así decirlo).  
  
Ken e Izzy comenzaron a trabajar en las computadoras, éste último se notaba tenso y con algo de desespero, es decir, no salía a flote plenamente su sangre fría, seguro era por el hecho de ver a su hija en tan penosa situación, los demás trataban de planear algo coherente.  
  
-Claro está que no debemos arriesgarnos a entregar a Kari - juzgó Davis.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, pero peligra Osen, y todos nosotros, él dice que si le damos el cuerpo de Kari, salvará a 5.  
  
-¡El problema está en que no me dejo manipular por un niño que yo mismo he criado! - rezongó Taichi  
  
Matt pareció aclarar una idea.  
  
-¡Ese es el punto! - dijo de pronto, con extraña alegría  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, papá? - preguntó Mayumi  
  
-Toshiro es un niño, sólo tiene 12 años; si la oscuridad se fusionó con él, ahora la mente de ese tenebroso ser, es la de un niño, ya que es el cuerpo de Toshi y tiene una perspectiva infantil, aunque probablemente algo distorsionada.  
  
-¡Buen punto!, nos enfrentamos a un niño - agregó Joe  
  
Kari estaba ida, metida en su mente, sumida en sus reflexiones de madre, lejanas totalmente de la realidad y de la lógica, el ver a su hijo esclavizado por un ser malvado, estaba provocando que ella perdiera la razón, lo que pasaba tal vez era que ya no podía sufrir más, incluso, había comenzado a tener alucinaciones.  
  
"¡Mamá... mamá!, ¿Me escuchas?, ven conmigo madre, no me dejes solo... tengo miedo..."  
  
-¡Toshiro! - gritó de pronto, todos la miraron con cara de interrogación - ¡Lo he hallado, Takeru!  
  
-Kari, tranquila... él no está aquí  
  
Hikari ignoró el comentario y siguió.  
  
-Lo he decidido - anunció un poco más calmada - Me entregaré, quiero librar a mi hijo del mal.  
  
-¡Ni lo pienses hermana! - regañó Tai, su hermano mayor  
  
-Sería darle lo que quiere - apoyó Mimi - y eso creo que no sería conveniente.  
  
-Que Kari haga lo que juzgue correcto - agregó Koushiro, de forma seca.  
  
-¿Estás loco? - indagó Yolei, sosteniendo a su bebé, la frase la replicó con algo de enojo.  
  
-Entendamos su dolor de madre; Dime TK, ¿No harías lo mismo por Seiyuro?, o tú, Tai, ¿No te sacrificarías por Taik?; sé que lo harían, 1000 veces de ser necesario, porque amamos a nuestros hijos... por otra parte, eso nos dará tiempo, la voz no puede dominar a Kari por completo con la misma rapidez y facilidad que con Toshiro. Si la profecía logra cuadrarnos a Ken y a mí en los siguientes minutos, elaboraremos un plan.  
  
Todos asintieron, de nuevo hablaba la voz de la razón.  
  
Sei miraba inquietos a todos, pero él seguía sin saber si respiraba o no, su actitud era serena y observadora, justamente como solía portarse Toshiro sin el lado tenebroso; entonces, algo pareció iluminarlo.  
  
-Hay un mundo.... - dijo de forma tenue y rápida, por su encantador acento, llamó la atención general - un mundo que no es éste, ni la Tierra, tampoco el mundo de la Oscuridad; es un lugar donde los deseos se hacen realidad, con sólo pensarlos.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - preguntó su pequeño primito Kotaro  
  
-Papá, tú mismo has escrito sobre él en tus libros, decía que cuando muchos niños fueron atacados por la semilla de la oscuridad, alguien abrió el portal, ¿Recuerdas?   
  
(esto sale, como ustedes ya saben, en los últimos capítulos de 02).  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón! - expresó Yolei, recordando.  
  
-Ken, Kari, Tk, Cody, Yolei y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de ir - argumentó Daisuke - ¿Querrás decir con ello que si abrimos la puerta a ese extraño mundo podremos ayudar a Toshiro?  
  
-Es una probabilidad - replicó Tk, con orgullo, viendo fijamente a su ingenioso hijo - Después de todo, en ese mundo, los sueños se hacen realidad, y si anhelamos que nuestro niño vuelva a ser él mismo, es posible que lo logremos.  
  
-¡¡Es verdad!! - gritó Kurumi con efusión - ¡hay que tener fe!  
  
-Kurumi, no hace falta que grites - renegó Ben - Por culpa de los insectos tengo problemas auditivos, un día de estos, me van a dejar sordo.  
  
-Ben, ya basta - regañó la madre.  
  
-Lamento ser pesimista - argumentó Joe - pero, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como abrir ese portal?  
  
-Es verdad, la última y única vez que entramos fue obra de Oikawa, el mejor amigo de mi padre - replicó el Abogado Hida, entristeciendo de pronto su apuesto rostro, tal vez por los recuerdos.  
  
-Hay cosas que sólo dependen de la fe - agregó Takeru  
  
-Entonces, hagamos el intento de abrir el portal con nuestros emblemas; Ichijiouji, ¿Eso se puede?  
  
-Ya lo creo, Davis - anunció el nombrado - sí podemos abrir el portal, es cuestión de concentrarnos, pero no sabemos si resultará.  
  
-Eso ya se supone que es parte de la magia, ¿verdad? - replicó Sora - pero yo quiero creer que resultará.  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, algunos lo aprovecharon para suspirar, otros para despejar sus mentes.  
  
-Por medio de un cabello de Toshiro que Taiki hizo el favor de conseguir, he encontrado datos interesantes - empezó Ken, con su experiencia de detective, Izzy reafirmó - Según los resultados, hay una fusión de almas de un 90%, pero el espíritu invasor no posee cuerpo ni fuerza física, por lo que aunque la mente y el alma del niño están intoxicados, su cuerpo es frágil, como el de un humano.  
  
-Una buena opción sería noquear a Toshi, abrir el portal mientras está inconsciente y tratar de ayudarlo, deseando entre todos, su bienestar.  
  
-¿Golpear al niño? - protestó Joe  
  
-Sólo lo dejaremos inconsciente, es la única manera - apoyó Matt - y como eres médico, deberás decirnos donde golpear al niño, de modo que no lo lastimemos.  
  
Kari seguía sombría, tembló al oír el plan, pero no tenían muchas opciones, no había otra manera.  
  
-Mientras Kari finge entregarse, los chicos despistarán a Toshiro, de modo que algunos otros lo sostengamos, Joe lo golpeará, y luego, abriremos el portal… Debemos hacerlo de forma muy veloz, porque debemos impedir que destruya a Osen - dijo Taichi.  
  
-¿No pondríamos en peligro a la niña? - indagó Sora, con preocupación.  
  
-Hay que… correr riesgos - respondió Izumi, con nervios - mi hija así lo hubiera querido, y así como creemos en que podremos abrir el portal, yo pienso que ella estará bien.  
  
La mayoría asintió.  
  
-¿Han entendido, chicos? - preguntó Yolei, los pequeños dijeron que "sí"  
  
-Debemos entretener a Toshi, de paso tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón - comentó Kyosuke Motomiya.  
  
-Después ustedes harán su parte - dijo Taik, muy animado  
  
-Pero no deben poner caras de esperanza, Toshiro debe creer que no tenemos salida - agregó Mimi, que también parecía estar más alegre que antes.  
  
-¡Entendido, generala! - replicó Zet  
  
-El problema es para aquellos que no dejan esas actitudes positivas, hay gente que no sabe esconder lo que siente - dijo May  
  
-En cambio, hay otros que no saben sacar esos sentimientos - retó Kyo, pero May lo ignoró.  
  
-Me temo entonces que esta vez haremos todos un esfuerzo, y de ser necesario comenzaremos una carrera de actores - agregó Sei  
  
-Está bien - siguió Doguen.  
  
-Ya es hora - dijo Cody, mirando su reloj  
  
-Una cosa más - anunció Koushiro - La fusión Prohibida ya se realizó, esto es sólo una variante o una consecuencia inesperada; según las profecías, la base de datos encargada de ponerle la prueba final a los niños elegidos puede ser invadido por fuerzas externas, ya sean positivas o negativas… al parecer, esa "voz" que nuestros niños oían, está dominado por la maldad, y por ello tenemos repercusiones oscuras.  
  
-@____@ , lo que digas Izzy, entiendo - mintió Davis  
  
-Bueno, creo que mejor luego nos explicas; la hora ha llegado.  
  
--  
  
Todo ese tiempo, Toshiro lo había dedicado a mirar con desprecio el paisaje.  
  
-Que asco de vista - dijo de pronto, su rehén (Osen Izumi), le dirigió una triste mirada.  
  
-Ahora odias todo, ¿no es así?, todo lo bueno que tenías se ha escondido.  
  
-Así es, ahora soy "Malo", ¿Comprendes?, soy un demonio salvaje, jajajajaja  
  
-Pero tu voz, suena igual que siempre, por eso, aunque digas cosas malas, se te disculpa - habló ella, con sangre fría  
  
-No intentes pasarte de lista con esos comentarios, otra cosa que he perdido es la paciencia.  
  
-No la has perdido, todo lo bueno se eclipsó por la oscuridad, pero sigue ahí  
  
-Y según tú, hay que desaparecer la luna, para que el sol reluzca, ¿verdad? - interrumpió él, con sarcasmo  
  
-Sin duda alguna; los Eclipses no son eternos  
  
-¡Ya cállate, me irritas! - exigió  
  
La pelirroja obedeció, pero nada más unos instantes, y se armó de valor para replicar.  
  
-Y cuando nos hayas matado, ¿Qué harás?, ¿Conquistar el mundo Digital o la Tierra?, ¿Eso llenará tus ambiciones?... Te seguro que NO, quedarás tan vacío y solo, que perderás; ¡Sí!, porque seres como tú, nunca ganan… aunque acaben con los buenos, pierden siempre, porque se quedan sin nada, sin amor, sin vida… ¡Ellos mismos se autodestruyen!  
  
-¡Estúpida! - rugió Toshiro, tirando a Osen de una patada - ¡Qué te calles!, todavía no puedo eliminarte.  
  
-Toshi-kun… sé que me escuchas desde el fondo, sí, desde esa profundidad me oyes, por favor, lucha, ¡no te rindas! - ella apagó su voz porque comenzó a sentirse mal, todo porque Toshiro la controlaba y el dolor era un buen remedio para callarla.  
  
-Resultaste ser una bocona enfadosa - entonces miró su hora - bueno, ya han pasado los 10 minutos, iré por mi nuevo cuerpo; vente… ¡levántate! Y recoge las armas… ¡Anda!, obedece!  
  
"Espero que hayan planeado algo…. Al menos eso quiero hacerme creer" pensó Osen, antes de obedecer.  
  
--  
  
Ahora Toshiro estaba de regreso, su fría mirada se posó en los ojos de su madre; la noche era ya presente, un fuerte viento azotaba al Digimundo, los árboles se movían armónicamente, los ruidos que emitían eran cacofónicos, pero nadie les prestaba atención.  
  
La mayoría de los niños permanecían serios, nerviosos, algunos eran verdaderos actores, fingían estar sin esperanza… otros sólo se mostraban como eran. Los adultos también parecían tomar muy en serio su papel.  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué han decidido?, ¿Te vas a entregar, mamá?  
  
Ella dio un paso al frente, pero antes de replicar, Takeru interrumpió.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Ella no caerá en tus redes!, ¿Verdad?  
  
-TK tiene razón, no permitiremos que poseas a mi hermana.  
  
-Pero, ¡Ese no era el plan, hermano! - protestó Hikari - Toshi, haré lo que tú desees.  
  
-Primero pasas por mi cadáver - protegió Takeru, poniéndose frente a su amada y extendiendo los brazos en señal de cuidado.  
  
Toshiro sonrió irónico.  
  
-¡Qué padrastro tan entrometido me dio Dios!; mira, si no quieres que mi madre y yo estemos juntos, tal vez decida separarte de Seiyuro, tu querido hijo..  
  
-¿Y cómo lo harás?, ¿Poniendo como señuelo a O-chan? - preguntó Seiyuro, con desafiante tono.  
  
-¡Justamente haré eso, y no es broma!  
  
-¡Insensible!... eres un... ¡desgraciado! - chilló Kurumi  
  
-Yo más bien creo que es un hablador, dice que nos matará a todos; y luego nos amenaza con que va a eliminar a Osen si no lo obedecemos, pero ¿Qué no al fin y al cabo nos matará de cualquier manera?; en fin... al él no le conviene matar a mi mejor amiga, porque entonces, se queda sin carnada - Argumentó Mayumi Ishida, con mucha seguridad.  
  
Toshiro comenzó a sentirse asfixiado, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, sentía una presión horrible, pero ante todo, no debía dejarse perder, ahora tenía que empezar a actuar, si no, lo iban a derrotar.  
  
-¡No podrán vencerme! - gritó como un maniático, arrebatándole una de las espadas a su "esclava" - Creen que soy débil, que soy un hablador, ¡Veremos si es cierto! - corrió hacia Sei con actitud amenazante y decidida, lo rodeo con rapidez, todos estaban estáticos, algo les impedía moverse, seguro se trataba de las fuerzas de las tinieblas - ¡Estás rodeado, Sei!, ahora... ¡¡Muere!!.  
  
-¡Espera, no lo hieras!, me entregaré a ti, hijo... no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.  
  
-Lo siento mamá, pero este rubio impertinente me ha hartado - exclamó Toshi, con iracundia, mientras apuntaba al pecho de su antiguo amigo.  
  
-¿Qué esperas?, ¡Hazlo! - fingió Kyo - ¡Mátalo, Toshiro!, ¡Acaba con tu amigo!, ¡Termina con nuestro trío!.  
  
Toshi quedó estático, miró a Seiyuro con miedo "... No puedo... ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?"  
  
-¿Ves?, ¡No puedes hacerlo! - gritó Davis - No puedes controlar al hijo de Kari por completo.  
  
Toshi se dio la vuelta, Sei suspiró aliviado.  
  
-¡Yo soy el hijo de Kari, nadie me controla!, ¿Qué no lo entienden?, Si no lo he eliminado es porque primero quiero ser parte de mi madre... Kari, quiero entrar en ti.  
  
-¿Prometes dejar a Toshi en paz?  
  
-Lo prometo - mintió él, cruzando los dedos.  
  
"Parece que todo va bien, espero podamos abrir el portal" pensó Ken  
  
-Kari...  
  
-TK... compréndeme, por favor - rogó ella, con voz quebradiza.  
  
"¡¡Por Dios!!, merecen un Oscar" pensó Mimi mientras se tallaba los ojos por lo emotiva que estaba la escena.  
  
-Nunca olvides, que pase lo que pase, te AMO  
  
-Y yo a ti  
  
-¡Ejem, mamá!, ¿Estás lista?  
  
-Sí, Toshi  
  
-Ahora muy pronto toda la Luz se apagará y el eclipse de verdad será eterno; madre, déjame entrar en tu mente.  
  
Kari sintió un extraño espasmo nervioso, con sus manos se tocó el cuello y comenzó a perder fuerzas, cayó de rodillas y TK la sostuvo para que no se lastimara, tenía que apoyarla, debía de ser fuerte.  
  
-Dijiste que salvarías a 5 de nosotros si tu mamá se entregaba - dijo Doguen - Si vas a sacrificar a tu progenitora, al menos cumple tu palabra.  
  
-Doguen tiene razón - siguió Yuri  
  
-Es verdad - Agregó Ben  
  
"Al parecer los chicos lo están entreteniendo, sólo espero la señal de Yamato" pensó Joe.  
  
-Ahh, sí, es verdad, yo prometí eso - rió Toshi - pues eso ya es cosa de ustedes, decidan quien se salva y quien no.  
  
Los niños comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema, Osen miraba curiosa, se había dado cuenta de que todo era una farsa, no podía creer que Toshiro no se diera cuenta de ello, todo sonaba muy irónico... o su "hermano mayor" estaba enajenado con su venganza, o la oscuridad le había nublado el pensamiento lógico.  
  
Kotaro Ishida comenzó a ver , alrededor de Toshi una nube negra y oscura; todos los demás humanos presentes tenían esa nube, pero color escarlata; sin embargo, él veía como el aura colorada de Kari se volvía negra, ¿Acaso eso quería decir que el cosmo rojo era el Amor y el oscuro, el odio?, al menos, el pequeño portador del amor, así lo sintió.  
  
--  
  
"¿Lo ves, Kotty?"  
  
"¿Quién eres tú? - indagó el niño al ver frente a él a un joven de ojos azules, piel trigueña y cabello castaño.  
  
"Soy Genai, dueño del Amor"  
  
"¡¡Pero el Sr. Genai es viejo!!"  
  
"No siempre... Kotaro Ishida, no permitas que esa aura negra invada a la Luz, si eso sucede, el odio remplazará al amor y se despertará un terrible Caos"  
  
"¿Qué debo hacer, Sr. Genai?"  
  
"Impídelo... Sólo tú puedes hacerlo"  
  
--  
  
La visión del pequeño de seis años cesó, entonces y con valentía de la nada, se dispuso a defender los ideales reclamados en su etiqueta que era el Amor. No podía permitir que el Odio remplazara los buenos sentimientos, optaría por obedecer sus impulsos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, hermano? - preguntó May, veía intrigada a su Kotty, que parecía rabiar.  
  
-¡No lo permitiré! - gritó inesperadamente y comenzó a correr hacia Toshiro, quien se dio cuenta de ese hecho inmediatamente.  
  
-¡Hijito, ¿A dónde vas? - persiguió Sora, su madre.  
  
-¡Pero si esa no es la señal! - regañó Matt - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? - sobra decir que el padre también corrió para detener a su nene, todos los demás estaban asombrados y tristes, creían que Kotty había echado a perder su plan.  
  
-¡Mamá, papá!... ¡No puedo permitir que se intercambie el odio por el amor!  
  
-¡¡Espera Kotty, es peligroso, regresa!! - exclamó la angustiada mujer  
  
El niño no oía, por otra parte, todo esto pasó muy rápido.  
  
Toshiro Sugiyama se dio la vuelta, olvidándose por un instante de controlar a Kari, entonces se lanzó como loco con la espada, dispuesto a matar a Kotaro.  
  
-¡Te mataré, odioso mocoso del amor!  
  
-¡El amor es la base del alma! - defendió Kotaro  
  
-¡Hermano! - gritó Mayumi - ¡Noooooooo!, detente!  
  
-¡Kotty! - gritaron algunos elegidos asustados.  
  
Pero ya no podían evitar la tragedia, Toshiro atascó la espada en el cuerpo que estaba frente a él, la luna lo hizo ver todo a contra luz, un gran brillo entonces iluminó el sitio y cegó a los presentes; Sora corrió desesperadamente hacia su hijito, Matt iba delante de ella, la luz era muy intensa, y no les permitía visualizar el entorno, sólo podían escucharse los gemidos de la víctima y la risa sádica del asesino… Todo se fue disipando, en cuanto pudo seguir, Yamato se acercó más a Toshi, suspiró aliviado al ver a su pequeño ileso, lo tomó en sus brazos, Kotty se aferró a su padre de forma temblorosa.  
  
-¡Él lo mató, papi!, ¡Lo mató! - lloró Kotaro, Matt se dio la vuelta, hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado por su hijo… lo que vio, lo horrorizó.  
  
-¡Sr. Genai! - gritó asustado el astronauta, todos los elegidos se acercaron, Matt le dio a Sora el cuerpo asustadizo de su hijo menor, y junto con Taichi, se hincó ante el viejo, que estaba rodeado de sangre.  
  
-¡Viejo estúpido, sabía que te entrometerías!, JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Huele a Sangre! , ¡Amo el olor a muerte!, muy pronto, todo será un lago de líquido rojo, JAJAJA - (esto claro que lo dijo Toshiro).  
  
Los niños miraron horrorizados a Toshi.  
  
"Esto no es un juego, ¡Ha matado!" pensó Kurumi "Tengo miedo…"  
  
En tanto, el moribundo Genai, agonizaba.  
  
-Lo… Lamento… todo es mi culpa, niños elegidos…  
  
-Pensé que era una base de datos, ¿Cómo entonces sangra? - preguntó un Izzy serio y conmovido.  
  
-Él quiere que sangre… - se quejó el anciano - pero eso…no es lo que yo, quería decirles… quiero que, sepan la verdad…  
  
-Dinos cual es - agregó Yolei, llorando amargamente.  
  
-Yo… soy… él - dijo apuntando a Toshiro.  
  
-¡Eso es imposible! - intervino Iori.  
  
-¡Explícate! - rogó Ken  
  
-Él es parte de mi base de datos, es mi lado oscuro, es… mi oscuridad  
  
-¿Quieres decir que tú lo creaste? -preguntó Takeru -¿Qué eres el culpable de esto?  
  
-Yo… no lo sé  
  
-Comprendo lo que él quiere decir -dijo Izzy - lo que sucede es que… - hizo una pausa corta - creo que su base de datos, al no tener función, fue invadida por un virus, que formó su parte negativa, esa mas tarde se separó de su cuerpo… y entonces, al ser una base de datos virulenta y sin cuerpo, la oscuridad del Sr. Genai se dedicó a buscar materializarse, aprovechó el poder de la Luz para acoger espíritus, y se apropió de Toshiro, para más tarde poder controlar a Kari, todo eso para vengarse de nosotros, que impedimos la Fusión Prohibida, que era su oportunidad de materializarse de un Digimon Legendario… al menos eso pienso.  
  
-Buena deducción - apoyó Joe  
  
-Ahora todo está más claro, la Fusión Prohibida no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿verdad? - preguntó Tai  
  
-No, eso ya fue suspendido - contestó Matt  
  
Genai comenzó a desaparecer.  
  
-¡Buaaaaaaa! - lloró Zet - ¡No quiero que muera! -(con ese alarido los otros de los niños comenzaron a llorar)  
  
-E-le-gi-dos… perdónenme - dijo el viejo antes de irse, y dejar el suelo húmedo, de sangre.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - exclamó la dama Tachikawa.  
  
Todos quedaron impactados, pero hasta eso que algunos chicos miraron la escena con frialdad, pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver "morir" a sus seres queridos.  
  
-Papi...  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Kotty?  
  
-¿Él volverá a nacer?  
  
-No lo creo, él no es un digimon.  
  
-¡Pero él me salvó!, ¡Quiero darle las gracias!, es mi culpa mami.... yo, no quería que el odio invadiera a tía Kari, ¡yo vi al odio, quería destruir al amor!  
  
-Tranquilo hijo, hiciste lo correcto.  
  
Toshiro, el poseso, seguía riendo maniáticamente.  
  
-¡Ahh, Guarda silencio, miserable! - Gritó Davis, Matt silbó con precisión.  
  
-¡Es ahora o nunca!, ¡iniciemos el plan!  
  
Entonces, toda la ola de niños comenzó a correr por todas partes, queriendo confundir a Toshi, quien parecía muy molesto en el acto.  
  
-¡Dejen de hacer eso, imbéciles, o mataré a Osen! - amenazó mientras le mandaba el dolor a la niña.  
  
-¡AAAAAHHHH! - gritó ella, Izzy corrió hasta su criatura.  
  
-¡Tranquila hijita, sé fuerte, todo estará bien!  
  
-Yo.. lo, sé, papá - replicó Osen con valentía, muriéndose de dolor y abrazando a su padre.  
  
Taichi y Daisuke se acercaron a Toshiro y le quitaron el arma aprovechando que estaba distraído, después lo sujetaron por ambos lados, es decir, lo inmovilizaron..  
  
-¡Suéltenme, que juro que la mato!  
  
-¡Hey!, háblale bien a los mayores - burló Davis - ahora eres un niño, al menos en fuerza.  
  
-¡Voy a matarla, si no me liberan!  
  
El dolor en la niña Izumi se incrementó, la pequeña comenzó a perder color y su cuerpo se empezaba a enfriar.  
  
-¡Por favor, apresúrense, ella no resistirá mucho! - rogó Koushiro, horrorizado al sentir que el fin de su hija se acercaba.  
  
Taichi sonrió con valentía, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, alzó su digivice; una luz naranja salió del aparato, y él, agraciadamente, entonó:  
  
-Esto va por mi sobrino... ¡Porque para hacer algo, hay que tener determinación!, ¡Que mi Valor ayude a abrir la puerta: ¡VALOR!  
  
Davis y su hijo Kyo cruzaron miradas y dijeron en unísono - ¡VALOR!  
  
Joe se acercó a Toshiro y lo golpeó en la nuca por instrucciones de Yamato, ahora el niño había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
Matt Ishida alzó su digivice, lo mismo que Mayumi y Daisuke (de nuevo), que también eran portadores de la Amistad.  
  
-¡AMISTAD! - dijeron ellos.  
  
-¡AMOR! - dijo Sora, Kotaro y Yolei la imitaron.  
  
-¡CONOCIMIENTO! - agregó Izzy, Iori sonrió, alzó su aparato y el digiegg del conocimiento, y repitió la frase, la pequeña Osen no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero pudo emitir el poder de su emblema como todos.  
  
-¡PUREZA! - dijeron Mimí, Kurumi y su madre Miyako.  
  
-¡SINCERIDAD! - continuaron Doguen, Joe y Cody  
  
-¡BONDAD! - replicó Ken, Zetaro sonrió.  
  
-¡Sí!, ¡BONDAD!  
  
-¡ESPERANZA! - siguió TK, junto con Seiyuro.  
  
-¡EQUIDAD! - dijo Yuri  
  
-¡PERSEVERANCIA! - anunció Ben  
  
-¡UNIÓN! - añadió Taik  
  
Un fuerte rayo salió de Satoru-kun, que era "DESTINO"  
  
-¡LUZ! - finalizó Kari - Por favor, llévanos a donde necesitamos ir, queremos salvar a mi Toshi.   
  
--  
Continuará...   
(La lectura sigue en la siguiente parte) 


	18. Capitulo 15-2

Capítulo 15 "Huele a Sangre"  
  
Parte dos.  
  
  
Se formó una impresionante arco iris de colores, y se abrió la puerta a una extraña dimensión.  
  
-¿Es ese el mundo? - preguntó Yuri  
  
-Así parece - respondió Ken - Entremos.  
  
Taichi cargó a Toshiro y se introdujo, como los demás. En efecto, se hallaban en esa extraña dimensión.  
  
-¡Vaya!, que impresionante - expresó Sei  
  
-Sí, es verdad - agregó Doguen - ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
-Debemos desear, chicos - sugirió Davis - piensen y sueñen con ver a su amigo como antes, crean en el poder para derrotar a ese oscuro ser salido de Genai, sean optimistas, ¡sueñen!, pero no usen este mundo para saciar su propia felicidad, porque podrían caer en una trampa.  
  
-Es verdad - replicó Takeru, recordando que cuando había estado ahí casi creyó haber recuperado a su separada familia - No se dejen engañar.  
  
Los niños cerraron sus ojos, imitando a sus padres.  
  
-¡Por favor, que mi fe salve a mi primo Toshiro! - contribuyó Taiki, a él le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse, parecía su frágil cuerpo temblar, poco a poco se fue confundiendo... su atmósfera se volvió densa...   
  
  
-°-°-  
  
(ejem... lo siguiente puede resultar repetitivo, espero no les aburra)  
  
--(En un parque)  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó el hijo de Taichi  
  
-Hijo, Taik, ven acá  
  
-¡Papá!, ¿Quién es esa señora?  
  
-Es tu mamá, hijo, nos amamos y seremos una familia.  
  
-¿En serio? - inquirió contento.  
  
-¿Acaso te mentiría?  
  
-Pero... no, no puede ser así de sencillo... no después de saber la... ¡Ah!, estoy confundido.  
  
-Taik...  
  
-¡Esa voz!, ¡Koromon!  
  
-Sí Taik, soy yo  
  
-¡Has venido!, no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado - anunció con dicha, mientras recogía del suelo a la bola rosada con orejas de conejo y flamantes ojos cafés. - Dime amigo, ¿Acaso está bien que crea en esto que vivo?  
  
-Sigue a tus sentimientos, has lo que creas correcto... pero dime, ¿Esto es lo que deseas?  
  
-Realmente no sé..  
  
-Hijo, Taiki - el niño se dio la vuelta, miró a su padre de nuevo, pero ¿Era posible ver a dos Tai?  
  
-¡Papá!  
  
-Busca y ten presente siempre la realidad, no te dejes vencer, vengo a ayudarte, porque lo que ahora debemos hacer es ayudar a tu primo.  
  
-Es verdad - apoyó Agumon, también salido de la nada.  
  
-Esto es lo que yo quiero ver, pero no existe, así que no debo seguir engañándome  
  
-¡Ese es mi hijo!, anda Taiki, ven conmigo - le dijo el progenitor, tomándole la mano a su hijo.  
  
--  
  
Zetaro veía caer nieve a través de una ventana, después se dio la vuelta y visualizó a su amiguita Osen, que lo miraba fijamente, se sonrojó inmediatamente y se acercó a ella, pero no contaba con el abrazo efusivo de la niña.  
  
-¡Zetaro, eres mi héroe! - exclamó la pelirroja - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.  
  
El niño quedó estupefacto, y sobra decir que rojo, como un jitomate.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¡Eso le dicen los niños a las niñas! - Exclamó, pero la niña lo abrazó más.  
  
-¡Es que te quiero mucho!.  
  
Zet se separó de su interlocutora y la sujetó de los hombros, dándole una mirada de interrogación, sin duda alguna se sentía feliz, pero esa no era su Osen, por eso estaba asustado.  
  
-¡Zet! - oyó, miró hacia abajo, al distinguir la voz de su Digimon, Minomon.  
  
-¿Esto es lo que en realidad quieres, Zet?  
  
-¿¿Lo que.. en realidad quiero??... yo, pues... - habló él, nervioso.  
  
-Hijito, recuerda que tenemos una misión  
  
-¡Mamá!, ¡Hawmon! - el niño de cabellos lilas se tornó serio - Es verdad, debemos salvar a mi amigo Toshiro. Esto que veo, no existe.  
  
-Sí existe, pero en tu corazón - le replicó Yolei  
  
-Ya veo, por eso nuestros digimons están aquí.  
  
Zetaro Ichijiouji se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, de paso saludó a su hermanito, que sonreía dulcemente, luego abandonaron esa dimensión.  
  
--  
  
Ahora encontramos a un pequeño vestido de astronauta, era un niño de apenas 6 años, iba sonriendo de felicidad y daba grandes saltos, por lo que podía deducirse que estaba en la luna.  
  
-¡Esto es genial!, soy valiente, como papá, ¡Soy un hombre del espacio!, si tan sólo Tsunomon estuviera aquí, todo sería perfecto.  
  
-¡Hola Kotty! - saludó Tsunomon, salido de la nada.  
  
-¡Tsuno!, ahora somos astronautas, ¡Qué felicidad!  
  
-Sí, pero dime, ¿Esto es lo que quieres?  
  
-Claro que sí, tú sabes que siempre lo he querido.  
  
-Pero hijo, hay cosas más importantes - Kotaro vio frente a él a Matt, su padre.  
  
-¡Papi!  
  
-Ven conmigo Kotty, vamos a salir de esta ilusión tuya - Yamato tomó de la mano a su hijo, pero éste pareció rehusarse.  
  
-Vamos Kotaro, tienes que ayudar en la misión - expuso Gabumon.  
  
El niño comenzó a llorar.  
  
-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿Quiere decir que esto que sueño es malo?  
  
-No, pero hay cosas más importantes; si quieres, quédate - el padre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
  
- ¡Espérame papi, no me dejes!, sé que tienes razón - gritó Kotaro, Matt sonrió triunfante .  
  
--  
  
Yuriko Hida estaba entrenando kendo de forma solitaria, su sonrisa era alegre y no parecía una niña tímida, su madre llegó de pronto y le trajo unos bocadillos.  
  
-¿Cómo vas? - preguntó.  
  
-Muy bien, madre; papá estará orgulloso cuando le muestre mis avances.  
  
-Eso es seguro - alegró la mamá, mientras se retiraba.  
  
La niña se sentó a descansar, se sentía muy aliviada y contenta, no sabía porqué, respiró con profundidad, entonces sintió que algo saltaba sobre ella, era Upamon.  
  
-¡Yuri!, ¡Yuri!  
  
-Upamon! =) - sollozó ella, abrazando a la bola color hueso con rostro alegre y alas.  
  
-Yuri, ¿Esto es lo que deseas vivir?  
  
La niña quedó estática, en su mente apareció la imagen de Toshiro.  
  
-¡No!... esto no es lo que deseo, lo que yo quiero es que mi Toshi esté bien - se puso de pie, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dicho "mi" Toshi, indirectamente había expresado sus sentimientos.  
  
Cody y Armadillomon aparecieron, el abogado sólo le sonrió a Yuriko, quien sabiendo qué hacer, se acercó a él.  
  
-Vamos, padre.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
--  
  
Doguen estaba caminando, entonces escuchó unos gritos escandalosos, corrió con valentía hacia el sitio de donde creía que provenía el sonido, y entonces se encontró con Kyo, Toshi y Sei, muertos de miedo, arriba de un árbol.  
  
-¡Doguen!, ¡qué bueno que llegas! - exclamó Kyo  
  
-Sí, ¡Sálvanos!, ¡tenemos miedo!. - gritó Sei, con voz temblorosa.  
  
-¡Por favor! - rogó Toshiro.  
  
El chico Kido sonrió triunfante "jeje, ¿Ahora quienes son los llorones?"  
  
-Pero Seiyuro, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?  
  
-¡Ese digimon salvaje nos atacó! Buaaaa! - chilló el rubio (creo que definitivamente esto es un sueño n_n).  
  
-¡Pero si sólo es un Nunemon!  
  
-¡Es un Nunemon salvaje!, por favor, en el nombre de los Motomiya, ¡Sálvanos!  
  
-Está bien - dijo Doguen modestamente - pero nunca más me digan llorón, ¿Ehh?  
  
-No podríamos decirte así, puesto que nosotros somos los llorones.  
  
-Sería una falta de respeto, Doguen - opinó Toshi (por supuesto que ahí no estaba poseído).  
  
Ese era un momento sublime para el miope, así que comenzó a reír maniáticamente.  
  
-Doguen, hola  
  
-¡Bukamon!, ¿Has visto?, ¡ellos son más miedosos que yo!.  
  
-¿Así quieres las cosas? - preguntó el digimon foquita voladora.  
  
-Hijo, piensa si en verdad pasarían las cosas  
  
-Papá...  
  
-Tú sabes la realidad, Doguen - siguió el kawai Gomamon.  
  
Doguen reflexionó un poco, luego sonrió amargamente.  
  
-Creo que no es bueno engañarse a sí mismo...  
  
--  
  
May Ishida estaba en el campo, lucía muy serena y se encontraba montando un simpático pony, paró un momento y permitió que el animal bebiera agua; Mayumi se sentó en el pasto, sentía una inmensa paz en su interior.  
  
-¿Acaso hay algo mejor que la paz en este mundo? - se indagó, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todos sus seres queridos, suspiró contenta.  
  
-Pero debes hallar la paz verdadera, Mayumi  
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
-Sora tiene razón, May, ¿No tienes algo pendiente qué hacer?  
  
-Biyomon...  
  
-May, ¿Esto es lo que deseas en estos momentos?  
  
-¡Pyokomon! - entonces ella se puso de pie - por favor, discúlpenme, vayamos a donde está la acción.  
  
Sora sonrió maternalmente, y acarició el rostro de su primogénita.  
  
--  
  
Ben estaba en una gran tienda de ropa, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón naranja, vestía un traje muy elegante, y su peinado y accesorios eran perfectos, parecía un verdadero príncipe; entonces, cuatro chicas de acercaron a él.  
  
-¿Y bien, GRAN Ben, qué opina? - preguntó la más pequeña de ellas, que para ahorrar descripciones, era Osen y traía puesto un elegante vestido blanco.  
  
-Nada mal, por algo yo elegí la ropa, cerebrito - juzgó el niño Tachikawa, observándolas con una lupa gigante - habrá ahora que ver cómo modelan para mí.  
  
-Lo que el GRAN Ben diga - dijo Yuriko, haciéndole una reverencia.  
  
-Espero seamos dignas de tan GRAN señor - replicó May, sonrojada y en tono dulce, sin ironía.  
  
-¡Al menos haremos el esfuerzo! - dijo Kurumi, con ánimo.  
  
(¡Vaya deseo del principito Ben!)  
  
-¡¡Ben, Ben!!  
  
-Tanemon, ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?  
  
-Ben, ¿Tú quieres que esto pase?  
  
-Está pasando, ¿no lo ves?  
  
-Pero esto no es real, Benji - habló Palmon - ¿Verdad, Mimi?  
  
La señora sonrió.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabe Ben, ¿O me equivoco?  
  
-Supongo que no, madre.  
  
--  
  
Seiyuro veía a una mujer vestida de blanco salir del altar al lado de un hombre alto y rubio, ambos hacían una muy buena combinación.  
  
-¡Toshiro, nuestros padres se casaron! - le exclamó a su mejor amigo  
  
-Sus almas estaban predestinadas - habló Toshiro, con su personalidad y voz de siempre. Sei sonrió, pero luego, comenzó a dudar.  
  
-Toshiro... ¿Te gusta Yuri?  
  
-No lo sé, pero a ti sí te gusta - expresó el sereno hijo de Hikari  
  
-Pe-pero, ¿y la voz?  
  
-¿Cuál voz, Seiyuro?, ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Es que... algo no está bien.  
  
Alguien los interrumpió.  
  
-¡Sei!  
  
-¡Tokomon!, ¿has venido por mí, verdad?, es que sé que esto no ha acabado.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón - replicó Patamon  
  
-Vamos Sei, tenemos algo qué hacer - adelantó Takeru Takaishi, su padre.  
  
-Sí, papá.  
  
--  
  
Kurumi sonrió triunfante.  
  
-¡Al fin lo he logrado!, ¡Me ha quedado genial!, jeje, espera a que lo vean mis papás, Satoru - exclamó la efusiva chica, mientras terminaba su nuevo invento, el hermanito estaba a su cuidado, en una andadera por ahí.  
  
-¿Sabes qué es?, No, ¿verdad?, jeje, pues te diré: Es un Vestidor automático, con esto podré cambiarme de ropa a gran velocidad y eso facilita las cosas con los chicos, ya que a ellos no les gusta esperar a sus citas.  
  
El bebito sonrió.  
  
-¡Ahhh, que kawai!, seguro que cuando crezcas serás un rompe corazones, Sato-kun.  
  
-¡Kurumi!  
  
-¡Poromon!  
  
-Dime, ¿Por qué piensas en esto ahora?  
  
-Y tú, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
  
-Quizá porque no es justamente lo que hay en el fondo de tu corazón, hija  
  
-Papá... ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?  
  
-Eso no se sabe, se siente, Kurumi, hija mía, ¿vienes?  
  
-Sí, ahora lo que quiero es salvar a Toshi  
  
-¡Bien dicho! - apoyó Wormmon.  
  
Ken abrazó a su hija mayor y desaparecieron de esa dimensión.  
  
--  
  
Osen respiraba con normalidad, se sentía fuerte a más no poder, hizo unas piruetas que eran parte de su rutina de gimnasia, ella estaba en un parque. Se detuvo y sonrió, sacó de su bolsillo el inhalador que tanto la había hecho sufrir, también algunas medicinas que solía tomar… pero ahora no las necesitaba, así que las tiró a la hierba, Taik llegó de pronto, cargando un galón con líquido amarillento.  
  
-Aquí está lo que me pediste - dijo su hermano postizo - es gasolina.  
  
-Excelente - replicó la pequeña Izumi con cara de piromaniaca, tomó el galón y comenzó a derramarlo, bañó con pasión a sus malditas medicinas - ¡La Hoguera del siglo va a comenzar!  
  
-Ehh… como digas 0_0U - comentó Taiki  
  
Lanzó un cerillo, se alejó un poco y por supuesto que creó un incendio.  
  
-Hasta nunca, enfermedad - gritó triunfante.  
  
Entonces sintió que alguien le jalaba su ropa, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
-¡Motimon!, ¿Lo has visto? ¡Soy libre!  
  
-¿Realmente lo eres, Osen? - le preguntó a la pelirroja.  
  
-Al menos, ella así lo quiere creer - dijo Tentomon  
  
-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto, hija, no es bueno que te escondas a ti misma.  
  
-¡Papá!, ¡Tentomon!... Tienen razón, no debo creer en algo que tal vez está mal.  
  
-No está mal creer, pero es malo olvidarse por eso de las responsabilidades.  
  
-¡Toshiro! - recordó ella  
  
-Vamos.  
  
--  
  
Kyosuke entró a su casa, llegaba de la escuela.  
  
-¡Ya llegué!  
  
-Hola Kyo, ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Makoto, su madre.  
  
-Muy bien, Yuri y yo fuimos a tomar un helado después de clases.  
  
-Hacen una linda pareja, como nosotros, ¿Verdad, Davis?  
  
-Claro mi amor - respondió Daisuke.  
  
Kyo se admiró y se animó de repente.  
  
-Hijo, queremos decirte que tu papá y yo iremos a cenar, por nuestro aniversario.  
  
-Los felicito - dijo él, pero algo lo hacía sentir vacío.  
  
-Kyo, ¿Eso es lo que tú más deseas, verdad?  
  
-¡Chibimon!.  
  
-Sí, soy yo.  
  
-Pues sí, eso es lo que más quiero  
  
-En el querer, está el poder - interrumpió V-mon  
  
-Pero no debemos dejarnos engañar por visiones, que si se quiere, pueden ser realidad, ¿No lo crees, Kyosuke?  
  
El chico asintió.  
  
-Sí, lo creo, papá, lamento haber caído en esta trampa  
  
-No te preocupes, vayamos adonde debemos ir.  
  
-°-°-  
  
Todos los chicos habían recibido ayuda de sus padres y ahora habían regresado al raro mundo, sus corazones brillaban intensamente, estaban rodeados de sus digimons, en todos los niveles de evolución (como en 02….).  
  
Kari, en tanto, se había dedicado a observar a Toshiro (que estaba desmayado), ella rezaba por el bien de su ángel y lloraba al verle sufrir.  
  
-Ya estamos todos - inició Cody  
  
-Es la hora… - agregó Yolei  
  
Izzy abrió su computadora, algo pareció llegarle a la mente, se puso notablemente contento.  
  
-No sé si recuerden, pero hay una profecía vieja que todos conocemos y que nos ha ayudado antes  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Hace muchos años, cuando luchamos contra Myotismon, Angewomon y Angemon lanzaron en Tai y Matt unas flechas de luz y esperanza que provocaron que Agumon y Gabumon digievolucionaran en Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que debemos hacer lo mismo con Toshiro? - preguntó Joe.  
  
-Sí, eso creo  
  
-Izzy tiene razón, si mi sobrino está cubierto por la Oscuridad, él necesita una flecha de Luz, que disipe lo negro, y una de Esperanza, que lo reviva.  
  
-Pero eso no será suficiente - agregó Ken  
  
-No, pero si cada uno le da a mi hijo el poder que brilla en su corazón, la luz crecerá.  
  
-¡Hagámoslo! - Exclamaron los niños  
  
-¡Creamos en los milagros! - inició Seiyuro.  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Tanto los chicos como los grandes hicieron lo propio, es decir, dieron sus poderes de etiqueta a los ángeles.  
  
-¡Por favor, devuélvanme a mi hijo! - gritó Hikari, mientras su rosado cosmos salía de su ser.  
  
Toshiro abrió sus ojos y despertó inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Oh, no!, ¿creen que van a vencerme?, ¿Qué es esa fe que me ahoga?, ¡qué asco!, no debí confiarme… pero no moriré sin premio de consolación… ¡Mataré al menos a uno de ustedes, muérete Osen!  
  
-¡Ahora! - gritó Takeru - No hay tiempo.  
  
La pequeña Izumi perdió el sentido y pareció expirar, su padre la sostenía con pesar y miedo.  
  
Los ángeles lanzaron sus flechas, que se estrellaron en Toshi, quien gritó agonizante, de nuevo una intensa luminosidad invadió el sitio… (¿Habrá resultado?, ¿Se salvaría Osen?... ehmm, pues sigan leyendo ^_^).  
  
--  
  
Parecía el fin del mundo, al menos para él, creía haber muerto, pero no era sí, aún vivía. Habían retornado al Digimundo, la puerta a ese mundo desconocido se había cerrado.  
  
También sus conciencias se habían recuperado, sólo estaban aturdidos, Kari corrió hacia Toshiro, quien yacía en el pasto, el pequeño estaba convulsionando, ella lo acomodó en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Suéltame, todavía no me has vencido! - dijo.  
  
Hikari lo miró con amor.  
  
- Eso es verdad, porque yo no te derroté, sino Toshi.  
  
El chico, con sus últimas fuerzas empujó a su madre y se levantó, pero perdió el equilibrio, y volvió a caer, se veía su sufrimiento.  
  
-¡Ahhhh!, ¡déjame en paz! - dijo de pronto - ¡Sal de mí!... ¡Te odio!, ya perdiste… ¡permíteme vivir!  
  
Toshiro comenzó a llorar y a escupir un líquido gris.  
  
El cielo se llenó de nubes de diferentes colores, el norte, sur, este y oeste se hicieron uno solo y 4 sombras parecieron notarse.  
  
-¡Son los Digimons legendarios! - exclamó Daisuke.  
  
//Así es, somos aquellos que protegen al Digimundo de la Oscuridad, venimos justamente a destruirla//  
  
Con su benigno poder, provocaron que una densa nube negra abandonara el cuerpo de Toshiro, éste cayó desmayado.  
  
//Lo lamentamos mucho, esto fue imprevisto, pero han demostrados ser dignos de los Digimons, han evitado la Fusión Prohibida, tendrán una recompensa//  
  
-¡Bonito consuelo! - dijo Matt, con ironía - ¡Si creen que no saldaré cuentas están equivocados!.  
  
-Yamato, la culpa del sufrimiento de nuestros hijos la causó la Oscuridad de Genai, que ya está muerto.  
  
-¡Eso no me importa!, ¿Acaso los chicos tienen la culpa, Taichi?  
  
El nombrado bajó la cabeza sin saber que responder.  
  
-Matt, por favor, deja eso - pidió Sora, Yamato le contestó con una mirada.  
  
//Elegidos, el poder de sus emblemas los ha salvado//  
  
Miles de digihuevos comenzaron a caer del cielo.  
  
-¡Están lloviendo digimons! - exclamó Taiki.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que hubo un fin y ahora hay un inicio? - preguntó Yuri  
  
-Parece que sí, esto es un génesis, los digimons volverán a nacer.  
  
-¿O sea que tendremos que esperar a que nazcan? - indagó Zet, con tristeza, mientras cargaba a su digihuevo.  
  
-Si tienes fe, eso será muy pronto - aseguró Mimi, guiñando su ojo derecho.  
  
Los dioses Digimons desaparecieron poco a poco, diciendo //Volveremos//  
  
-Se han ido, ¡Canallas de segunda! - renegó Ben  
  
-¿Volverán? - preguntó Kyo  
  
-Así parece - respondió el padre.  
  
Koushiro revisó a su hija, respiraba, ¡Aún estaba viva!, casi comienza a llorar de felicidad (lo hubiera hecho, pero ya saben como es él, a veces puede contenerse).  
  
-Volvamos al campamento - sugirió Yolei - No, mejor volvamos a casa.  
  
Ella puso se digivice en la laptop de Izzy - ¡Puerta a la Tierra, ábrete!... ¿eh?, ¡No se abre!  
  
-La puerta sigue cerrada - expuso Cody.  
  
Hubo un silencio general.  
  
-Entonces no nos queda más remedio que volver al campamento - dijo Joe  
  
En ese instante, Toshi recuperó energía y despertó, abrió bien sus ojos y se sentó asustado, todas las miradas se posaron en él, al sentirlas, el pequeño comenzó a temblar. Lucía triste y vencido, pero sus ojos veían con bondad y su piel pálida expresaba debilidad, Observó el panorama por unos instantes, y bajó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar, Hikari se compadeció, de nuevo se acercó a su vástago y lo abrazó, pero, para sorpresa de todos, el niño se separó de nuevo del abrazo, claro que de forma educada.  
  
-No me abraces - le dijo - porque, HUELO A SANGRE..  
  
La madre tembló emotivamente.  
  
-No, tú no hueles a sangre, Toshiro - regañó dulcemente.  
  
El niño se tapó la cara con las manos.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!, estoy impregnado de ella, nunca se me quitará este olor… porque, ¡Soy un asesino!  
  
-Toshiro, cállate, no sabes lo que dices - agregó Tai.  
  
-Lo recuerdo todo, ¡Yo lo maté!, se murió porque yo así lo decidí… ahora, ya no vale la pena entrar en detalles… porque ya, ya no…. ¡Ya no valgo nada!  
  
-¡¡Tú no lo mataste, fue él quien lo hizo!! - dijo Yuri  
  
-¡Fui yo, Fui yo!, ¡éramos uno solo! - Toshi-kun miraba a su alrededor, entonces miró a Osen, toda pálida en brazos de Izzy, se levantó con inseguridad y caminó hacia ella - ¡No me digan que ella también murió! - gritó horrorizado - ¿Acaso la maté?, ¿A mi O-chan?... ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría!, ¡Soy un desgraciado, un homicida!.  
  
Sei quería hablar, pero no podía, era difícil hacerlo.  
  
-Ella está viva, no te culpes - le dijo Izzy, pero Toshi no escuchaba, se hincó delante de Osen.  
  
-Perdóname, por favor… ¡perdónenme!, ¡yo… no quería, pero los iba a matar!...¡soy débil!, creí ser fuerte, pero no lo soy….  
  
TK sujetó al niño, que en su histeria había comenzado a lastimarse a sí mismo. Todos estaban impactados, Kari no reaccionada, Sora tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Será necesario tranquilizarlo - juzgó Joe, revisando su maletín, con paranoia, buscando por supuesto que un calmante.  
  
-¡Suéltame, todavía merezco sufrir!   
  
-Tranquilo, mi niño - le dijo TK cariñosamente, mientras hacía recostar a Toshi en sus hombros.  
  
Joe le inyectó el calmante, Toshiro se relajó instantáneamente.  
  
-Gracias… - susurró con sus ojitos entreabiertos - y… perdónenme  
  
-Será mejor que descanses primero - le replicó Takeru, en voz baja.  
  
-Gracias por cuidar a mamá, papá - finalizó el hijo de Kari, en voz tenue, sólo perceptible para TK.  
  
El escritor suspiró de satisfacción, esa frase le llegó al corazón.  
  
-De nada, hijo.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 15  
--  
  
Notas de la autora: ………. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué les ha parecido?... si, ya sé, drástico, y además no quedó muy elocuente, tal vez se confundieron, pero ya me dirán… aún así y aunque no quedó como quería, no está tan mal, al menos eso quiero creer.. por favor, compadézcanse de mí y escriban.   
Bueno, entonces hasta la próxima, todavía me quedan 5 capítulos más que publicarles, el siguiente se titula "Diálogos entre niños", gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
No olviden dejar sus reviews o escribir sus comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
(Capítulo escrito en octubre del 2001). 


	19. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16 "Diálogos entre niños"  
  
  
-¡Imposible! - grito Izzy, con desesperación, mientras dejaba chocar su lisa frente con el monitor de su aparato digital.  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Izzy? - indagó Ken, mientras se acercaba lentamente, con la mirada triste y resignada.  
  
-Velo por ti mismo, Ken - exigió él, con el rostro rojo del enojo y de la impotencia.  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó, dando oportunidad a que el famoso detective Ken Ichijiouji se sentara en aquél tronco que tenía la función de asiento, Izzy caminó directo a un huevo blanco con morado, se inclinó para acariciarlo, deseaba que se abriera, pero ahora, él sabía que las cosas no resultarían del todo positivas, no sabía que era peor, si dejar salir a su "Tentomon" (mm, sabemos que antes es Babumon y Motimon, ¿no?) o simplemente desear que el digihuevo nunca se abriera. Ken suspiró al reafirmar la mala noticia.  
  
-Tienes razón, no hay equivocación posible, la puerta se va a cerrar...  
  
-Es lamentable, Ken - empezó Izzy, poniendo su masculina mano en la barbilla, parecía pensativo - y por más que lo pienso, no encuentro una solución... eso sencillamente porque no la hay, ¿verdad?  
  
-Yo tampoco veo salida - sinceró Ken.  
  
-Pero como se dice por ahí "Dos cerebros piensan más que uno", me supongo que las cosas mejorarán si pedimos la opinión de varias mentes más, al menos es lo único que nos queda, los Digihuevos no tardarán en abrirse, y las cosas empeorarán si los demás no están advertidos.  
  
-Otra vez lo mismo, tienes razón  
  
-Desearía no tenerla - agregó Koushiro, todavía molesto por las circunstancias, parecía haber encontrado una barrera que no podía derribar, esa era la causa de su ira.  
  
--  
  
Abrió sus canelos ojos, estaban rojos, ciertos recuerdos lo atormentaban, pero no podía estar evadiendo su realidad; Toshiro no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en otra ocasión, pero no era el cuerpo adolorido, las nauseas o el dolor de cabeza lo que lo atormentaba, sino unos remordimientos gigantes, el sentimiento de culpa, el dolor de sentirse malvado, temía ver a su madre a los ojos directamente, sospechaba que Kari estaría junto a él en esos momentos, velando su sueño, pero no quería ver más a su mamá, sentía una vergüenza infinita, él no se sentía digno de ser un Yagami. Lo primero que vio fue la melena rubia de Takeru Takaishi, el amor de su madre, por tanto, su futuro padre, el hombre le dio una sonrisa sincera y llena de esperanza, Toshiro se acordó de su amigo Seiyuro, no en balde eran padre e hijo, desvió su mirada, ¿Por qué estaba él y no su mamá?  
  
-Hola, Toshiro - saludó cordialmente - No te preocupes, Kari fue con Joe a preguntarle algunas cosas de tu salud, la llamaré en seguida.  
  
-¡No! - dijo éste, con notoria angustia - No-no la llames...  
  
-Ella se pondrá muy feliz de verte mejor, anda, dale una sonrisa.  
  
-No es tan sencillo - argumentó Toshi, muy desganado - No me siento capaz de volver a ver a mamá a los ojos, no puedo... yo... no soy digno de ella, no tengo esa luz que debería haber tenido, la he decepcionado.  
  
-Creo que el único que está decepcionado aquí eres tú, estás muy afectado por sentir que no has sido fuerte.  
  
-¡Es la verdad!, por mi culpa pudieron morir Kotaro, Osen y Seiyuro, los iba a matar.  
  
-Decías que nos ibas a matar a todos, pero no eras tú, era el lado oscuro de Genai, querido niño, deja atrás esos pensamientos, pienso que nada ganas atormentándote a ti mismo.  
  
-Soy incapaz de olvidarlo - se entercó, dándole la espalda a su padrastro - ¡Es imposible!  
  
-Si tomas esa actitud, me temo que tu madre y muchos otros sí se decepcionarán, aunque creo que el problema aquí eres tú; Toshi, eres muy duro contigo mismo, ¿No te das cuenta de que Kari no volverá a sonreír si no te ve como antes?, trata de animarte, hazlo por los que te quieren, por tus amigos, tu mamá, también por mí...  
  
Toshiro suspiró desganado, volvió a ver a TK.  
  
-Me dará mucho gusto tenerte entre mi familia, sé que no eres mi hijo, pero todo lo de Kari es sagrado para mí.  
  
-Yo... sé, que cuando era el otro yo, me porté mal... no estoy en contra de nada que haga feliz a mi mamá, pienso, como Sei, que no hay pareja más linda que ustedes, es una lástima que yo arruine todo - comenzó a llorar tenuemente, pero se calmó, entonces rogó - Por favor, que no venga mi madre, no podré enfrentarla..  
  
-De acuerdo, hijito - animó Takeru - pero te advierto que postergar las cosas no es conveniente.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se retiró. Toshiro se tranquilizó un poco, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cabaña improvisada, era el campamento. Al lado de su catre estaba la pequeña Osen, que también reposaba por resultar "herida" o por lo menos enferma en los últimos acontecimientos. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la compañera pelirroja, a cada paso lloraba con más potencia, pero silencioso, recordaba los buenos días que había pasado junto a Taiki y Osen, que eran como sus hermanos, el día de hoy los había lastimado a ambos, y no sólo eso, también al resto de sus amigos; cuando llegó hasta ella revisó que estuviera dormida, y al verificarlo se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello con calma, en sus ojos había una tormenta inetivable, además de ello, susurraba levemente "Perdóname hermanita, perdón... no quise herirte... pero pagaré por ello, mis pecados me condenarán... ¡Ah, querida Osen!, siempre he odiado verte enferma, y ahora es mi culpa, soy un desgraciado..."  
  
--  
  
-¿Ya despertó?  
  
-Él se siente incapaz de verte, Kari - dijo Takeru - le prometí que no te diría nada, pero creo que sería injusto que siguieras con ese pendiente...  
  
-Entonces mi querido Toshi me rechaza porque se siente culpable... ¡Por Dios, TK!, mi pobre niño está traumatizado, no sé que hacer para ayudarlo - gimió Kari, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su amado.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo tengo una idea, mi amor - le esperanzó él, mientras besaba a Kari con ternura - sólo confía en mí.  
  
Vieron cómo Seiyuro y Zetaro se acercaban con rostro asustado de la cocina.  
  
-¡Papá, Tía Kari! - clamó Sei - ¡¡Por favor, ustedes tienen que ayudarnos!!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Seiyuro? - indagó Takeru  
  
-¡Es una abominación!, Sei y yo queríamos advertirles - anunció Zet - porque si no lo evitamos, habrá más enfermos.  
  
La cara funesta de los hombrecitos causaban gracia.  
  
-Estamos esperando a que nos digan, chicos - replicó Hikari, a la plática se había unido Mayumi, con cara asqueada.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que... la Sra. Mimi está cocinando - dijo avergonzada.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y eso que tiene de extraordinario?, digo, hace un pastel de arroz muy... excéntrico, pero rico - declaró TK  
  
-¡Es que Ben nos ha torturado con la cocina de su mamá por mucho tiempo! - dijo Zet, traumatizado - y pensamos que corremos el mismo riesgo con la tía Mimi, por favor, ayúdennos, es peligroso, a Doguen una vez le dio indigestión  
  
-¡Bah, no exageren chicos! - rió Takeru - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, no es la misma comer la comida de una cocinera profesional que la de su hijo.  
  
-Bueno, la receta sigue siendo Pescado con caramelo, lo que según nosotros, no es una receta alentadora para nuestro aparato digestivo - juzgó Mayumi Ishida, con sonrisa fingida.  
  
-TK, iré ha hablar con Mimi - agregó Kari, algo horrorizada.  
  
-Espera, Hikari - dijo un recién llegado, el cual era Koushiro - ya que vas hacia allá, te rogaré que le anuncies a todos que Ken y yo tenemos que hablarles, es muy importante.  
  
-De acuerdo, Izzy - respondió ella, con una sonrisa.  
  
Hubo un extraño silencio, los chicos miraban atentos el rostro de los adultos, tanto Ken, como Izzy parecían impotentes, sus rostros claramente decían que tendrían que dar una mala noticia, Takeru ya se había dado cuenta de ello, intentó alegrar el lugar, no parecía ser buena idea que los pequeños comenzaran a cuestionar.  
  
-Chicos, les tengo noticias de Toshi.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Sei con mucho interés.  
  
-Ha despertado, hijo - habló el padre, ahora fue el centro de atención - pero me temo que está muy mal, muy triste, deprimido a tal extremo que no puede ver a su madre a la cara, piensa que no vale nada, que sus ojos no merecen un perdón, no quiere ver a nadie... ¿Qué opinan de eso?  
  
Los niños estaban muy tristes.  
  
-¡Lo que pasó no es su culpa! - renegó Zet  
  
-Pienso que él no puede perdonarse a sí mismo - dijo May, con su típico sentido racional, era una niña muy lista.  
  
-Exactamente, y la verdad es que Toshi no puede salir solo de ésta.  
  
-¡Pero nosotros no estamos en vano, padre!, yo quiero ayudarlo, es mi mejor amigo.  
  
-A eso iba, chicos - musitó el rubio escritor - cuando terminemos esta reunión, sería conveniente que ustedes le fueran a dar una visita, denle ánimos, eso le ayudará mucho, tengo fe en ustedes.  
  
-Supongo que nada se pierde con intentarlo - dijo May, con aparente frialdad - pero no sé si yo pueda hacer algo por él, primeramente debe de perdonarse a sí mismo.  
  
--  
  
Todos los que podían estar presentes se habían reunido, a excepción de Osen, Toshiro y Satoru (que dormía una siesta).  
  
-No es gusto mío decirles esto, amigos - dijo Izzy con expresión de agobio muy notable - he estado investigando el porqué no podemos abrir la puerta a la Tierra, con ello me he topado con muchas sorpresas, nada agradables...  
  
-Izzy, habla de una buena vez - exigió Mimi - que nos estás asustando.  
  
"Ojalá de verdad te asustara, Mamá, así te alejarías de él" pensó Ben, con malicia.  
  
-La puerta que une al Digimundo y la Tierra se cerrará... para siempre.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - exclamó Sora - ¿Están seguros?  
  
-Completamente - replicó Ken, de forma triste - no hay solución posible, por ahora.  
  
-Pero papá - dijo Zetaro - ¿Qué significa eso de que la puerta se cerrará?  
  
-¿No lo entiendes, Zet? ¡Si la puerta se cierra, nos separarán de los digimons! - explicó Kurumi, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¡Eso no es justo! - sollozó Taiki - ¡Nadie me separará de Koromon!  
  
Kotaro comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa, Mayumi intentó calmarlo, pero ella misma quería consuelo.  
  
-Pero... - dijo temblorosa - ¿En verdad tendremos que separarnos?, es decir, ¿Todos los humanos se quedarán sin su compañero del alma?  
  
-En efecto - le dijo Yamato - será como la primera vez  
  
-¿La primera vez?  
  
-Verás Doguen, la primera vez que viajamos al Digimundo regresamos a casa, pero sin Gomamon y los demás... ahora la situación habrá de repetirse, supongo que es parte del destino.  
  
-¡Pero los Digimons son parte de nosotros mismos! - rezongó Seiyuro  
  
-¡No imagino la vida diaria de los hombres sin ellos! - siguió Kyo - ¿No podemos hacer algo?, ¡Papá, hay que hacer algo!  
  
Izzy dio un paso al frente, estaba dispuesto a seguir explicando.  
  
-Hemos suspendido la Fusión Prohibida gracias al Puente de Corazón a Corazón, la fusión era el resultado del conjunto de todas las bases de datos de digimons, después de demostrar de lo que somos capaces, el Digimundo se ha salvado, este... ¿Me están entendiendo?  
  
-Si no me equivoco - dijo Yuriko Hida - la fusión prohibida pudo haber sido un Apocalipsis, pero como ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad y el ciclo se ha cumplido, todo vuelve a iniciar, como si fuera una creación.  
  
-¡Muy bien, Yuri! - felicitó el Ing. Izumi - eso mismo, las bases de datos de los Digimons se han formateado, es como si un equipo de cómputo se reiniciara.  
  
-Por eso mismo han llovido Digihuevos, nacerán muy pronto, pero la puerta se cerrará. - agregó Taichi  
  
-¿Y no podremos abrir la puerta después? - preguntó Yolei.  
  
-No sabemos - le contestó su marido - esperemos que sí.  
  
-La puerta se abrirá siempre que exista en la tierra alguien con las características de nuestros emblemas - replicó Takeru, tratando de ayudar a dar ánimo - Alguien curioso y con ganas de conocer, alguien que brinde luz, amor, esperanzas y amistad, alguien que sepa ser sincero y demostrar pureza, personas con valentía, que unan a las masas con perseverancia y sepan actuar con equidad, que crean en el destino, pero no se dejen arrastrar por él.  
  
-Cuando haya problemas, los digimons no dudarán en pedir nuestra ayuda - dijo Kari - por eso nunca debemos decir ADIOS, creamos en el "Hasta luego", así que no quiero verlos tristes, chicos.  
  
Los niños no respondieron, la verdad era que no estaban impuestos a vivir sin digimons.  
  
-La puerta se cerrará muy pronto, debemos desplazarnos hasta la Isla File, regresaremos en el tren (o trolebús) de hace tiempo, Ken y yo nos haremos cargo, en cuando a los digihuevos, según creemos, se abrirán hoy mismo y con el poder de nuestros emblemas los haremos digievolucionar con rapidez, de modo que con ellos nos desplacemos al sitio de partida.  
  
-Ahora niños, deben de acariciar a sus digimons, para que nazcan, y cuando ya estén con nosotros, debemos de asegurarnos de que estén contentos hasta el último momento, ¿De acuerdo? - ordenó Sora, amorosamente.  
  
-OK - contestó Ben. - Será una buena despedida entonces...  
  
--  
  
Los niños entraron al improvisado recinto, sus sonrisas eran tenues y nerviosas. Kyosuke fue el primero en avanzar hacia el sitio de Toshiro, que los esperaba sentado, mirando a la nada; al lado de la cama del mismo estaba Osen, igualmente callada y confundida.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Kyo, con preocupación en su rostro.  
  
Toshiro endureció su rostro y derramó una lágrima.  
  
-¿Cómo he de sentirme? - exclamó de pronto, con voz temblorosa y ademanes siniestros - ¡Me siento como un asesino! - gritó excitado.  
  
-¡Pues no lo eres! - renegó Seiyuro, que también se había acercado - ¡No eres tú quien a matado!, ¿Entiendes?, ¡No eres tú!, ¿Por qué te entercas en esa hipótesis que figuraste?  
  
-¡Porque yo lo hice, porque yo lo recuerdo!; no sólo lo maté a él, estuve a punto de matar a Osen, a Kotty... a ti, casi infarto a mi madre, y destruyo a los digielegidos, ¿Qué eso no es suficiente para lamentarme eternamente?, ¡¿Qué sería de ustedes si lo hubieran vivido?!... No saben nada, no pueden comprender lo que siento, ¡Menos mal! - sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar.  
  
Mayumi, entonces, tomó la palabra, la chica Ishida había encontrado una manera de hacer sentir "mejor" a Toshiro.  
  
-Buen punto, Toshiro - ella calló unos segundos, para elegir las palabras adecuadas, todos la miraron intrigados - me refiero a lo que dijiste anteriormente "¿Qué sería de ustedes si lo hubieran vivido?", piensa, Toshiro, ¿Qué tal si yo hubiera sido la Poseída?, Si yo hubiera sido, por causas del destino, la que matara al viejo Genai... ¡Imagínalo!, y ahora, dime con sinceridad, ¿Sería yo, una asesina?, ¿Me intentarías animar y tratarías de hacerme sentir liberada?, ¡Juro por mi existencia, que tu postura sería la misma que la de nosotros, tus amigos intentan quitarte del cerebro ese sentimiento de culpa, ¿O me equivoco?.  
  
-No te equivocas - agregó el dueño de la Luz - Pero... aún así, no me comprenden; jamás volveré a ser quien era, me siento sucio y denigrante...   
¡El hubiera no existe, May!... mi cuerpo es el que ha matado.  
  
-Tu cuerpo, más no tu espíritu - interrumpió Taik, mirando fijamente a su primo, con expresión dulce - Tu espíritu es puro, primo, no hay alma más brillante que la tuya, ¿No es así, Yuri?  
  
Yuri Hida se sonrojó instantáneamente y afirmó con su atenta cabecita, el hijo de Kari devolvió esa sonrisa.  
  
-Yo... les agradezco, pero... Tengo miedo - sinceró encogiendo los hombros y desviando la mirada, Kotaro vio ahora su oportunidad de entrar en la plática.  
  
-¿Acaso no has sido tú, quién me ha dicho que es imposible no tener miedo?.   
  
-Sí.  
  
-Sempai Toshi - replicó el niño pelirrojo, con gracia, ternura y precisión - ¡El miedo no se vence, sólo se enfrenta y se desaparece!  
  
-Eso lo sé, a veces doy buenos consejos, pero ignoro como aplicarlos a mí mismo - argumentó con tristeza, su alma exaltada sólo quería liberarse de sus fastidiosos amigos, no le gustaban ese tipo de torturas parlantes.  
  
-Entonces, no debes dar consejos nunca más - dijo Kotty, algo decepcionado - porque podría perder la fe en ti.  
  
-¡Oh!, ¡Ya váyanse! - rogó con la mayor amabilidad posible - me están confundiendo, estoy muy cansado.  
  
-¡Nadie se irá sin que cada uno acabe de decir lo que planeamos! - exclamó Ben, con expresión de enojo - Me molesta tu actitud, me exaspera que un niño tan bueno e "ideal" se porte tan bestialmente, ¡Deberías sentirte aliviado!, has sido tú quien ha salvado a todos nosotros de ser poseídos, ¿Comprendes esto?, me ahorraste la molestia de ser invadido por la oscuridad, por tu bendita culpa, no sufrí, ¡Ese es mi enfoque, nos salvaste, así que aprende a vivir con ello!  
  
Toshi pareció enfadarse.  
  
-¡¡Tú jamás hubieras sido el poseído!!, ¡Tenía que ser yo!, él lo dijo, ¡Sólo podía ser yo!.  
  
-Me das lástima, no quería llegar a este extremo, pero es la verdad - dijo Ben con sonora voz quebradiza, mezcla de la ira, impotencia y decepción.  
  
-No me importa, pues me compadezco a mí mismo.  
  
Todos bajaron el rostro, apenados.  
  
-Por favor Ben, si no lo vas a animar, mejor no hables - sugirió Zet.  
  
-Pienso que hay que ser directos y decirle sus verdades - argumentó Benjamín en su defensa, mientras se alejaba del grupo un poco y se hacía el despistado.  
  
Osen escuchaba aturdida la escena, cada uno de sus amigos intentaba ayudar a Toshiro a salir del abismo, ella no hablaba, de hecho, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo desde que había despertado y se había topado con la mirada confundida de su "hermano mayor"; la verdad es que ella debía dejar ese sentimiento de impotencia y tratar de ayudar; comenzó a hablar, con un poco de miedo.  
  
-Toshi...  
  
El niño rápidamente miró a la niña que según él casi mata.  
  
-Mande, Osen - inició con cortesía.  
  
-¿Por qué ya no me llamas O-chan?  
  
-Porque ya no puedo seguir teniendo ese honor, casi te mato, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Si te hubiera matado, juro que me hubiera suicidado!.  
  
-No la hubieras matado, eso lo aseguro - opinó Taiki - Tantas veces hemos rogado por la vida de Osen, que apuesto mi vida a que no la hubieras matado.  
  
-Eso creía yo, hace mucho - dijo el canelo hijo de Hikari - en aquél entonces, todavía creía en mi fortaleza, tenía fe en todo y creía que los sueños se podían hacer realidad, era otro... pero me equivoqué, el alma que creía tener fuerte, resultó débil... Juré que él no me dominaría, lo contradije tantas veces y ¡con tanta seguridad!... ¡Ustedes no saben nada!, ¡Ya no sirve de nada saber, es sólo la realidad!, ¡No existen los sueños!, ¡No hay real fortaleza, todos somos débiles y volubles!... al final, de nada sirve vivir, sólo existimos para sufrir y morir - declaró histérico.  
  
Kyo lo cacheteó con determinación, con la intención de calmarlo.  
  
-¡Eso no lo diría el Toshiro de siempre! - renegó Kurumi -Eso lo podría decir yo, pero tú no, por favor, vuelve en ti, yo tengo fe en ti.  
  
-Es verdad, tú eres muy importante y creemos en tu emblema, lo menos que podemos hacer es hacerte entrar en razón: NO HAS SIDO TÚ, EL QUE HA MATADO; ha sido ese eclipse maldito, aquella negra oscuridad.  
  
-Doguen tiene razón - prosiguió Zetaro - No debes culparte por eso, en cambio, alégrate, nunca fuiste dominado por completo, no pudiste herir a tus amigos, te detuviste antes de golpear a Seiyuro, no mataste ni a Osen, ni a Kotaro... y eso fue porque muy dentro de ti, luchabas por ser el mismo.  
  
(Vaya, que niños tan profundos n_n)  
  
-Te diré algo, Toshi - comenzó Sei Takaishi, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo - y esto que te digo, es por experiencia propia.  
  
-¡No quiero oírte!  
  
-¡Tu actitud patética me harta!, actúas casi como el Toshi poseído, digo, comprendo que jamás serás el mismo, pero esa no es razón para que actúes como un patán.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-La vida está llena de sufrimientos, de tropiezos y de falsedades, el espíritu es débil y se desmorona cuando no se tiene fe, cuando no hay esperanza, cuando no hay luz... el sol se oculta, ¿Lo has notado?, pronto será un nuevo día y con ello , todos iniciaremos una nueva vida, nada volverá a ser lo mismo... Tokomon y los demás digimons no podrán retornar a nuestro mundo, ¿Has oído bien?, ¡Será mañana cuando te despidas de tu Salamon para siempre!, ¿No lloras, Toshi?, ¡Me desesperas!, me fastidia que tu madurez se desvanezca y le de auge a temores, y formes una inmadurez que no va contigo.  
  
-Tú... ¡No tienes derecho a decirme esto!, ¡Cállate!  
  
-¡Claro que tengo derecho!, ¿Sabes por qué?, ¡¡porque somos amigos!!, y como tales, es mi deber hacerte ver tus errores... Eres mi hermano del alma, todos los son, ¿Te enteras? - el rubio cambió su actitud reprendedora por una más nostálgica - Cuando estábamos dentro del Castillo Legendario, y vimos morir a O-chan, ¿Lloraste?, Sí, te sentiste tan triste como todos, pero tu actitud nos ayudó y seguimos adelante; a cada paso caían nuestros amigos, y aunque nuestros corazones estaban cansados y entumidos por el dolor, ¿Acaso no sentían nuestras débiles almas la necesidad de seguir?, ¡claro!, entre más sufríamos, más queríamos dejar de sufrir, queríamos triunfar y demostrar que hay amor en el mundo; sentíamos arder fe en nuestras almas, porque sabíamos que tras la tormenta, hay luz.... ¡Y yo me niego a creer que ya no pienses así!, ¡qué no confíes en la victoria del amor y la amistad!... ¡Jura que no crees en el mañana, y prometo dejarte en paz!  
  
Toshiro bajó la mirada y no respondió.  
  
-¿Verdad que no puedes engañarte a ti mismo? - argumentó Taik, notablemente contento - Y eso porque vibra la esperanza en tu corazón.  
  
-A-a-mi-goss - chilló Toshiro.  
  
-Tú siempre creerás en el mañana - le dijo Yuri - siempre tratarás de afrontar tus penas; has escalado un gran cima, y por un tropiezo no echarás tu esfuerzo a la basura, porque aunque más te lo niegues, más sabrás tu verdad.  
  
-Toshiro - dijo Zet - ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
-Sí, Toshi, ¡Gracias! - siguió Doguen  
  
-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me agradecen?  
  
-Ya lo hemos dicho - declaró Ben  
  
-Has sufrido más que nosotros, pero a cambio merecerás muchos más gozos - animó Kyo, como complementando la frase anterior.  
  
Toshiro sonrió triste y resignado, luego suspiró. Sus amigos tenían razón, no podía desvanecer su luz, en cambio, debía de fortalecerla, porque aunque los espíritus son débiles, saben hacerse fuertes en el momento necesario.  
  
-Ustedes... son mi fuerza  
  
-Eso porque somos un equipo, amigos  
  
-Perdónenme - pidió el hijo de Kari - lamento haberlos decepcionado, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante iniciaré mi lucha para salir del vacío.  
  
-No estarás sólo.  
  
-Gracias, Kurumi-chan - entonces Toshiro bajó su mirada, acto seguido enfocó a Osen - O-chan, sé que mi cuerpo y aquella alma que me poseyó te hirieron; si en verdad te hice sufrir, perdóname.  
  
-¡Me dices O-chan de nuevo! - dijo la pelirroja con emoción - ¿Acaso tengo algo que perdonarte?, tú lo has dicho, el que te poseyó me hirió, pero tú, serías incapaz.  
  
Toshiro besó la frente de la niña Izumi, ella se sonrojó.  
  
-¡Toshiro ha vuelto! - exclamó Kotty  
-Ahora debemos dejarlo descansar - propuso la hermana mayor, mientras señalaba a todos la salida - Nos vemos Toshi.  
  
-Gracias, May  
  
-No agradezcas cuando no es necesario.  
  
-Difícil el caso que deje esa costumbre, me gusta agradecer de más.  
  
-En ese caso, un agradecimiento no sale sobrando - dijo ella, con un mirada tierna.  
  
Doguen ordenó a los demás evacuar el área como todo un enfermero, también salió.  
  
-Entonces, te dejo - dijo Kyo - me da mucho gusto verte mejor.  
  
-Kyo... gracias.  
  
-Taiki, vámonos  
  
El niño asintió.  
  
-Me voy primo Toshi y Osen, debo ir a pescar con Kyosuke  
  
-Que te vaya bien, nos veremos.  
  
Osen se recostó y el sueño la fue venciendo, ahora sólo quedaban Yuri y Sei al cuidado de Toshiro.  
  
-Sei, gracias por ser mi hermano del alma.  
  
-Por nada, ahora, los dejaré solos - dijo con voz firme, le guiñó el ojo a Yuri en señal de suerte.  
  
-¿De-de-jarme solo?  
  
-No, solo no, con ella - rió Sei al notar a su amigo nervioso - le iré a preguntar al tío Izzy sobre cuando nacerán los digimons, ya ves con eso de que están en los digihuevos... jeje, si pasa algo relevante, les aviso.  
  
El rubio Takaishi se retiró, Osen se durmió completamente (la niña tenía su dedo pulgar derecho dentro de su boca, eso no lo dejaría ver una Osen consciente).  
  
-¿No querías estar conmigo?  
  
-Le tengo miedo a lo que no conozco.  
  
-¡Pero tú sí me conoces! - dijo algo indignada, la hija de Cody  
  
-Pero no conozco lo que siento por ti - replicó él, con las mejillas rojas - me descontrola mi actitud, eso me asusta.  
  
-A mí también me asusta... dime Toshi, ¿Es verdad que te gusto?  
  
-Eres una niña muy linda, yo creo que sí - dijo él, ya más calmado - Pero Seiyuro y Kyosuke creen lo mismo que yo, y eso ya es un problema... lo que yo siento por ti, es como una nube densa que me confunde, prefiero no pensar en ella, sólo sentirla.  
  
-Toshi... tú, también me causas esa nube densa...  
  
Ambos sonrieron, eran niños, pequeños adolescentes que empezaban a actuar como adultos, pero sin olvidar la magia de la niñez.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 16  
--  
  
Notas actuales: Hola, pues sigo con la publicación de esta historia, ya sólo me quedan 4 capítulos por poner. Aquí traté de disolver un poco la tragedia anterior, supuse que si todo había cesado tendría que haber secuelas, y más con la situación de Toshiro, por lo que quise enfocarme en los sentimientos y en la maravillosa capacidad infantil de animar a los amigos; también introduje el último elemento clave en la saga, y me acerqué al final.  
Sigan leyendo, por favor, muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado, y no se olviden de dejar uno nuevo.  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Después de un largooooooo receso (creo que de dos meses), Fusión Prohibida ha regresado con su nuevo capítulo; espero les haya gustado, traté de no extenderme mucho para que no se aburrieran. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han animado a que continúe con esta saga, el próximo capítulo será "Cuatro llantos de niñas bonitas"... hasta pronto!!  
  
Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, dudas y críticas a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
¡Carpe diem!  
(Noviembre-Diciembre del 2001) 


	20. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17 "Cuatro llantos de niñas bonitas"  
  
  
Escucho la melodía, sé quien es el autor de dicha música, pero tengo que admitir que cuando lo oigo tocar, me estremezco, él es todo un artista. Le anunció a mi madre que quería estar solo, pero con eso se refería a que no quería compañía de humanos, Gabumon estaba con él, y lo oía silencioso, ellos no hablaban mucho, quizás no lo necesitaban, eso lo comprendo, porque yo misma soy así... dicen que lo heredé de él.  
  
También estoy alejada de Kotaro y los demás, me apetecía estar sólo con Pyokomon, cargarla en brazos y caminar sin rumbo fijo, admirando el maravilloso Digimundo, con sus flores deslumbrantes de colores vivos, su tierra castaña, con tinte amarillo, sus jardines naturales, y salvajes; me gusta mucho ver todo eso, pero, no se lo digan a nadie, ese es mi secreto, me sentiría débil si alguien supiera que mi punto clave es el ambiente y su fantástica naturaleza.  
  
-May, May - me llama mi Digimon.  
  
No le respondo, estoy muy melancólica y cada vez que veo sus ojitos verdes me dan ganas de llorar... ¿Lo han notado?, mi Pyokomon parece una pequeña flor, un capullo, y tiene el rostro tierno y rosado, como los bebés que acaban de nacer.  
  
-Mayumi, por favor, no te quedes tan callada - vuelve a insistirme, pero tampoco la obedezco, sigo meciéndola en mis brazos, caminando, dejando atrás el sonido de la armónica de Yamato Ishida, mi padre.  
  
Muchas voces se oyen susurrar, los he visto a todos; cuando iba caminando cerca del lago, pude ver al Sr. Joe Kido con Doguen, ambos con sus Digimons de agua, se bañaban y reían, pero no estaban felices, ¡Estaban tristes!, querían ocultarles a Gomamon y Bukamon la cruel verdad: "La puerta del Digimundo se cerrará".  
  
Hace unas horas que se abrieron los digihuevos, primero se abrió el del papá de Taiki, pero no tardaron mucho los de los adultos, todos eran bebés digimons y tiraban burbujas de forma muy tierna, pero eso sí, no se quedaron así, digievolucionaron (según nuestros términos), eso gracias al uso de los emblemas, que tienen un poder sorprendente. Los pequeños tuvimos que esperar más que nuestros padres, pero los cálculos del tío Izzy no fallaron, y pronto los tuvimos en nuestros brazos, estábamos tristes, unos se hacían los alegres, como mi primo Seiyuro Takaishi, que comenzó a decir que su Poyomon parecía gelatina y era resbaladizo, seguro que eso lo hacía para animarnos, pero él nunca me engaña a mí, al menos eso creo.  
  
Sigo caminando, pero sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar, no sé contenerme, cuando estoy sola nunca me detengo, pero ahora debería aparentar ser fuerte, mi querido digimon está muy asustado, ¿o asustada?... sinceramente quiero que alguien me explique cómo se maneja la sexualidad en los monstruos digitales, tendré que platicar un día de estos con mi amiga Osen Izumi.  
  
-May, ¿No confías en mí?... ¡Oh, yo quisiera que sí lo hicieras!, pero te entiendo... gracias por salvarme.   
  
¡Rayos!, hice sentir mal a Pyokomon, soy una insensible, ¡Claro que confío en ella!, pero no quiero que sufra, no antes de tiempo, los adultos anunciaron que tendríamos una hora libre antes de decirles a los Digimons que nos separaríamos para siempre de ellos, y de este mundo.  
  
-No hay de qué, salvarte era más que mi obligación - le contesto, con una risa fingida, secándome las lágrimas con disimulo.  
  
-Esas lágrimas, ¿Son de felicidad?  
  
Me quedo callada por un instante, luego me doy la vuelta y camino hacia donde había escuchado a mi padre tocar.  
  
-Es la música que él toca, ¿verdad que es bonita?  
  
Corro hacia mi papá, sin importarme que quisiera estar solo, lo abrazo y me suelto llorando, ¿Por qué hago esto?, ¡No lo sé!, sólo había visto hacer eso a mi hermano Kotaro, cuando se desahogaba en los brazos de otro, le tenía envidia, ahora comprendo que no sirve de nada hacerme la fuerte, soy un niña de 10 años, ¡Me gusta refugiarme en mi papá!, sentir que me apoya, que no estoy sola, me gusta sentir, que no soy fuerte, soy sólo Mayumi Ishida, quizás antes sentí ser algo más, ahora conmigo misma me basta.  
  
Lo abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su regazo, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo, estaba muy feliz con su soledad y yo lo he interrumpido, él respira agitadamente, parece conmovido, pero como ya dije, no me atrevo a alzar mi cara para verlo.  
  
-Perdón papá - sollozo con voz tartamuda, típica de los llorones - yo... no quería molestarte, pero es que... no quiero... que...  
  
Mi padre me separa un poco de él, alza mi rostro, y me mira con ternura, con fortaleza.  
  
-¡Mi querida May! - replica con voz cortada, y me vuelve a abrazar, parece complacido, como si hubiera esperado siglos a que le demostrara mi afecto de hija - tranquila, mi niña - vuelve a decir, con elocuencia, ¡Demonios!, siento como si fuera Kotty, un niño mimado, siempre quise ser mimada.  
  
-Es que no quiero que pase, no me gustan las despedidas, ¡No quiero!  
  
-Hay cosas que... pues, pasan, y en contra de nuestra voluntad, pero hay algo que debes saber... el nunca, no existe, no hay cosas eternas, estoy seguro de que no será un adios para siempre.  
  
Tanto Gabumon, como mi Pyokomon nos miran, como interrogando, pero bien nos conocen, y saben que nada ganan con indagar, las cosas saldrán a su tiempo, ¿verdad?, pues sí, eso creo.  
  
-Hija, ya ha pasado una hora, regresemos al campamento.  
  
-De acuerdo - obedezco, ya más calmada, supongo que me he desahogado.  
  
--  
  
Ha pasado una hora, 60 minutos en los que estuve fingiendo que nada pasaría, cosa nada difícil, sólo me aguantaba las ganas de llorar.  
  
Mi Motimon estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas, yo contesté casi todas.  
"Osen, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?". Le contesté que el humano y los digimons se enemistaron a tal punto, que decidieron acabar con la convivencia de ambos mundos, que sabía a la perfección que no todos los digimons odiaban a los humanos, por eso existía la fusión, la fusión prohibida.  
  
"¿Pero qué es la Fusión Prohibida?", insistió, la verdad, yo tengo la culpa de su curiosidad, lo impuse a querer saber de todo, supongo que eso no es malo, ¿A que no?.  
  
"Es la unión de la base de datos de todos los digimons, el espíritu de esa fusión son los emblemas; si se llegaba a realizar dicha fusión (que está prohibida por las escrituras), sería el fin del Digimundo, quizás también de la tierra, hubiera habido un caos tremendo, el ser que sería resultado de esa fusión sería muy poderoso... no he pensado mucho en las consecuencias, porque lo impedimos, gracias a la prueba final", me gusta mucho hablar con mi digimon, aunque tengo que admitir que esta vez estaba muy tensa, temía decir más de lo debido.  
  
"Sí, tú lo impediste, Osen, ¡Gracias!", yo le había sonreído.  
  
"Lo impedimos todos, padres e hijos, realizando el puente de corazón, con ello demostramos que vale la pena que los digimons y los hombres convivan"  
  
No hablamos más de eso, supongo que su mente tiene un límite, que yo no quería traspasar.  
  
Mi papá está con su eterna computadora, tecleando sin cesar, tratando en vano de resolver el problema... se preguntarán, ¿Cuál problema?, el problema del Adios, a nadie le gusta separarse de lo que quiere, en nuestro caso, me atrevo a confesar que nuestros compañeros digitales, son parte de nuestras vidas... Tentomon está a su lado, los dos en silencio, pero sé que ambos están impuestos al mismo, yo creo que el silencio es una forma de comunicación entre dos personas, si tú te comunicas así con alguien, te felicito, es todo un arte.  
  
Todos se están acercando a nosotros, primero llegó la "Tía" Mimi, Ben y sus digimons, ella se acerca a mí y me sonríe cálidamente, eso hace que me incomode, no estoy impuesta a esos tratos, pero sé que lo hace con buena intención, quiere ganarse mi cariño, y yo no hallo como hacerle entender que no necesita hacerlo, como sea, la respetaré como la esposa de mi padre, Koushiro Izumi.   
  
Su hijo Ben mira con desprecio a mi progenitor, luego me dice.  
  
-Así que a tu padre también le gusta hacerse el cerebro con la computadora, ¡vaya!, de tal astilla, tal palo.  
  
-Es al revés, Ben - contesto, sin obedecer a su tono irónico.  
  
Como siempre que perdía, se quedó callado, no festejé mi triunfo, no me gusta ganar, además, sé que está muy triste, sólo que él es muy diferente a mí, todos reaccionamos distinto cuando estamos nerviosos o presionados, en mi caso, me porto muy indiferente, en su caso, se porta arrogante.  
  
Tía Yolei y su familia han llegado, Zet ha estado llorando, su Minomon luce preocupado; Kurumi también se ve desganada, pero trae en su cara esa sonrisa fingida, típica en las niñas como ella, desinhibidas y coquetas; sus padres están más serios, especialmente el Sr. Ken.  
  
Poco a poco, van llegando todos, mi papá lo nota y deja de teclear, mira a Tentomon con resignación y extraña dignidad.  
  
-¡Osen! - grita Taiki, mientras corre hasta donde estoy, me toca dulcemente con su mano - ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Claro, Taik - le miento ¡Claro que no estoy bien!, tengo mucho miedo a separarme del Digimundo, igual que él. -tú no te ves muy bien.  
  
-Supongo, ya llegó la hora, ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí   
  
-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - me exige, como si yo pudiera ayudarlo, como si algo dependiera de mí, odio que hagan eso, yo no soy tan maravillosa e inteligente como la gente cree, a veces sólo logran incomodarme, pero sé que Taik lo único que quiere de mí, es no perder la fe, la fe que cuidadosamente ha tejido para conmigo, lo lamento, porque voy a defraudarlo, no sé que hacer esta vez - Debemos esperar - me dice.  
  
-¿Esperar qué? - pregunto dudosa.  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?, ¡Los Digimons legendarios!, ellos dijeron que volverían.  
  
-¡Lo sé, pero... no podemos confiar en ellos, Taik, ¿Qué tal si no regresan?... ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si no nos vamos?, te lo recordaré: nuestras bases de datos se borrarían y nos perderíamos en el mundo de la información, como la primera vez que nuestros padres vinieron, el equilibrio se ha roto, ya no hay más que decir, la puerta se cerrará... dile adios al Digimundo y a todo lo demás!  
  
No me di cuenta de lo que dije, hasta que terminé de gritar totalmente exaltada, sentí la mirada de todos los presentes, bastante asustados de mi comportamiento, yo había explotado, y no me había dado cuenta de ello... que vergüenza, Motimon observa cómo se me ha desfigurado la cara por la presión, ¡les juro que tengo muchas ganas de salir corriendo y no averiguar nada más!.  
  
-¿Es verdad lo que dices, Osén? - me pregunta Motimon, muy angustiado.  
  
No quise verme grosera, pero no respondí, mejor le di la espalda.  
  
-Lo... siento... no quise hacerlo, perdón, papá - ruego el perdón de la "audiencia", lo hago por cortesía, pero no me arrepiento de nada, sólo de haber explotado.  
  
Me tapo la cara con mis manos, y sin quererlo, me pongo a llorar, me da más vergüenza todavía, me quiero callar, pero no sé ahogar mi llanto, ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir cómo puedo hacerlo?.  
  
Zetaro se acerca a mí y me abraza, ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué hace eso?, provoca que tiemble y me ponga roja.  
  
-No llores, Osen - acaricia mi cabello, intenta consolarme, es muy lindo, a veces quisiera ser como él - No hiciste nada malo.  
  
Pero Zet no es apoyo, también se suelta llorando, aunque de forma discreta, a los adultos les debió parecer tierno, si yo no hubiera sido vista por tantas personas, hubiera disfrutado el momento.  
  
-Trataré de no llorar - digo yo, y quito mi cara de tensión, mejor les dedico a todos mi mejor sonrisa de hielo, Zet se calla en cuanto empiezo a hablar, me suelta por un momento, luego me ofrece su mano, yo la acepto, extrañamente me da fortaleza y se me quita la pena, a veces yo misma me imagino cosas, aquí nadie se reirá de Osen Izumi, al menos no en mi cara, y eso me basta, no tendré más vergüenza.  
  
--  
  
Venía junto a mi padre, íbamos a la reunión que se había acordado con el fin de decirles a los digimons que nos separaríamos de ellos.  
  
Con mi brazo libre, cargaba a Upamon, que como siempre, andaba sonriente, con su rostro medio bobo, medio gracioso, me gustaba mucho mi digimon.  
  
Debo confesarles algo, aunque me pesa mucho que los digimons se separen del mundo de los humanos, debo admitir que creo que es lo mejor, habrá menos conflictos y mayor equilibrio, sé que Upamon sabrá ser feliz sin mí, aunque confío en que me recuerde a veces.   
  
La vida es un juego en el que hay que ganar, pero hay muchas maneras de triunfar y es nuestro deber saber interpretar el destino. Mi padre, Cody Hida, lleva muchos años en el juzgado, peleando por los derechos de los Digimons, por encontrar justicia, pero ya se ha cansado de insistir, y sé que aunque también lamente mucho separarse de Armadillomon, sabe que es lo mejor, porque es muy sabio.  
  
No tiene que ser para siempre, ¿Saben?, la puerta al Digimundo se abrirá un día de estos, y espero estar ahí, para defender y ayudar, como una guerrera... eso es lo que dice mi bisabuelo que debo ser, pero con este viaje descubrí lo que yo quiero, para mi sorpresa, lo mismo que mis superiores.  
  
Espero no ser la única que piense que una separación es lo mejor, pero creo que sí; Kyosuke es muy terco y jamás verá lo que yo puedo ver o creer, le gusta seguir sus instintos, poco ha de conocer lo que es la razón; Seiyuro es el niño de la eterna Esperanza, de lo positivo y cree mucho en esos conceptos, quiere ver las cosas de manera sencilla, aunque sean complicadas; Kurumi se limitará a desafiar su objetividad y a seguir su corazón, es una chica que no está impuesta a perder en éste tipo de cosas, eso creo... a todos los demás los cegará el amor que le tienen a sus digimons, sólo hay que ver la cara que tiene Osen, está llorando abrazada de Zetaro; Taiki no sabe qué hacer ante tal impotencia, los hermanos Ishida también; Toshiro me ve desde lejos, al otro extremo, está junto a su madre Hikari, me saluda y se sonroja, no va a ser lo mismo con él, ahora que sé que le gusto, bueno, debe ser pasar algo bueno, ya que a mí también me encanta, pero en cuanto a los suceso que van a pasar, se va a limitar a no pensar en ello, Toshi me ha dicho que es su forma de afrontar las cosas.  
Doguen tal vez lo entienda, pero no estoy segura.  
  
Bueno, no importa si concuerdan conmigo, ni siquiera si yo creo en algo, las cosas van a pasar porque así es la vida, a veces negra, a veces color rosa... más bien es multicolor.  
  
-Tai, por favor, dígannos qué pasa - rogó Agumon, el digimon del Sr. Yagami - ¿Qué quiso decir Osen con que la puerta se cerrará?  
  
-Quiso decir lo que esas palabras significan, literalmente - comentó Taichi Yagami, con voz seria, la verdad, cada vez que él o el tío Davis se ponían serios, había que poner atención, algo malo pasaba.  
  
-La puerta que conecta nuestros mundos está a punto de desaparecer para siempre, el problema es que, ni ustedes pueden regresar, ni nosotros podemos quedarnos... - habló mi padre, con paciencia y voz firme, sin ser quebradiza, admiro su fuerza, yo seré como él algún día.  
  
Hubo un silencio en general, muy incómodo, pero sería más incómodo que yo o alguien más interrumpiera, cada cabeza debía analizar los hechos.  
  
-¿Cuándo... cuando se cerrará la puerta? - preguntó Wormmon  
  
-Creo que en dos días, las profecías dicen que podemos irnos con el transporte de la primera vez, en aquél trolebús, pero como ustedes saben, eso está en la isla File, tenemos muy poco tiempo para trasladarnos...  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Izzy? - ahora habló Tentomon.  
  
-Sí - contestó tío Koushiro - eso me temo, te juro que quisiera no estar seguro, encontrar una salida, pero aún no puedo hacerlo, tenme paciencia, porque haré lo posible por abrir la puerta desde la Tierra.  
  
-Yo siempre he confiado en ti.  
  
Es bonito ver cuan grande ha llegado a ser la unión entre los digimons y sus compañeros, yo observo a todos, mi padre y Armadillomon se abrazan, me distraje mucho viendo los otros cuadros y olvidé el mío propio.  
  
-Yuri, Yuri  
  
-Upamon... - le contesto - lamento mucho que esto pase.  
  
Le sonrío, para darle ánimos, y lo logro.  
  
-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa - me dice ingenuamente, por supuesto que no es mi culpa, aún así, me conmueve, y mucho.  
  
-Estos son los momentos en los que debemos creer en el mañana, en que existen los reencuentros, en que vivirás feliz sin mí.  
  
-¿Volveré a verte, Yuri?  
  
-Aún no me he ido.  
  
La reacción de los digimons fue madura, en lo que cabe, yo ya había notado que había digimon más serios, maduros y conscientes, otros eran más tontos, otros tímidos y callados, había algunos hasta fanfarrones y carrilludos, incluso unos muy sensibles, pero ahora parecían seguir el mismo estereotipo, y era admirable, al menos para mí.  
  
El pequeño Kotaro Ishida hacía esfuerzos supremos para no hacer un berrinche, como que la mirada de su madre lo calmaba, quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí, claro que eso no viene al caso.  
  
-¡No quiero dejar de verte, Tsunomon! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa! - gritó olvidando la censura materna.  
  
Tsunomon se esconde en los brazos de mi pequeño amigo de seis años, y lloran a todo pulmón.  
  
Todos fijan sus ojos en ellos, esa explosión infantil provocaría más derrames de lágrimas.  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme - dijo Kyo - por favor, busquemos la manera ¡Tiene que haberla!, papá, por favor, intentémoslo.  
  
-No podemos dejar que se borre nuestra base de datos, no permitiré que mueras, entiéndelo Kyosuke, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance.  
  
-¡No, no lo está!, ¿Dónde quedó aquél niño aventurero que eras?, ¡El que nunca se rendía!  
  
-Kyo, cállate - reprendió el tío Daisuke con voz grave, tenía los ojos llorosos, me impresionó bastante, el ambiente se estaba llenando de histeria - ¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!, no retes a tu padre, porque no sabes lo que ronda por mi cabeza, ¿has entendido?, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me cuesta dejar a V-mon, mucho menos sabes lo que es ser padre y velar por el pellejo de tu hijo, hasta entonces, cierra tu boca, y aprende a ser prudente.   
  
Ahora sí que estaba admirada, con mis pupilas dilatadas y mi boca temblorosa.  
  
-Tranquila, Yuri - dijo Seiyuro, que estaba cerca de mí - cualquiera se turba oyendo al tío Davis regañar así, pero es la verdad, no tenemos idea de lo que piensan o hacen nuestros padres, les debe costar mucho trabajo decir un adios como el que acontecerá.  
  
-Y no sólo eso, piensa lo que sufrirán al sentirse tan impotentes - apoyó Toshiro, que se había acercado a nosotros.  
  
Los dos se veían tan fuertes, que me sorprendían, Toshi cargaba a Salamon y le proporcionaba calurosos cariños, Sei jugaba con la dentadura de Tokomon, la fortaleza de ambos, me opacó, me sentí ahogada entre la esperanza y luz que emitían, me repugnó ver seguridad en sus rostros, como si ellos fueran a solucionar todo, o supieran que volverían al Digimundo, que nada era imposible; lo que me transmitían era una mezcla de conformidad y esperanza, pero me descontrolaban esas cosas, ya que son casi contrarias.  
  
  
-Sólo nos queda una cosa - dijo Sei, ahora con más seriedad.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Conformarnos?  
  
-¡Eso nunca! - pareció regañarme - sé que eso harás tú, pero yo no.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué es lo que nos queda por hacer?  
  
-Al menos a mí, sólo me queda NO LLORAR.  
  
Sus palabras... ¡Malditas letras unidas, las de Seiyuro!, ¿Por qué dijo eso?, pareciera ser que le gustaba jugar con mis sentimientos o que conocía mi mente, ¡Qué sé yo!, pero me dieron ganas de llorar, no sólo eso, sentí una cascada invadir mis ojos, como si ahí hubiera un caudal, un río... debilité mi imagen ante el mundo, casi nunca hacía eso, porque me sentía inferior cuando lo hacía, eso estaba mal hecho, me hice más fuerte llorando, a Seiyuro no le quedó nada, también se puso a llorar, Toshi nos imitó pero de forma silenciosa.  
  
-Sei... dijiste eso para que yo llorara, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues sí, quería liberarte del dolor que estabas escondiéndote a ti misma.  
  
Me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego hizo una reverencia algo burlona a Toshiro, como diciéndole "Lo siento Toshi, sé que es tu chica", ¡Pero yo no soy su chica, y eso Toshiro lo sabe!, como sea, mi amigo rubio y ocurrente, tenía razón, había liberado a Yuriko Hida de una fortaleza falsa, ahora me limité a imitar a Kotty, escondí a Upamon en mi regazo y nos pusimos a chillar, siendo parte ahora de la histeria que invadía el lugar.  
  
--  
  
No podía creerlo, a pesar del drama que se formaba a mi alrededor, yo no estaba llorando como debería, no es que no me sintiera triste, para nada, creo que nunca antes me sentí tan desdichada, bueno, tal vez la vez que sentí que iba a morir o cuando vi que mi padre le disparó a mi madre y pareció matarla, bueno, no debo comparar esos acontecimientos, son muy diferentes a lo que siento ahora, ¡Qué frustración!, no me salen las lágrimas, tengo los ojos rojos, eso sí, pero mi lagrimal no parece tener intenciones de funcionar.   
Quería demostrar que era sensible, hasta Mayumi tenía los ojos húmedos, Yuri se desahogaba con su digimon, ni se digan los demás... entonces, me doy cuenta de una cosa **Quiero llorar porque los demás lo hacen**, pero no necesito hacerlo, es peor castigo para mí no emitir llanto, y estamos en época de sufrimientos, ¿O no?.  
  
Poromon me mira con sus gigantes ojos azules, y mueve su pico de forma elegante, parece hablar con el aire, pero no es eso, lo que sucede es que no le salen las palabras.  
  
-Poromon, te voy a dar un regalo - le digo mientras parpadeo con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿En serio, Kurumi? - me pregunta, yo asiento, me quito mi boina favorita y la acomodo en el cráneo de mi amigo, que al mismo tiempo, era su cuerpo entero n_n.  
  
-¿Para mí?  
  
-Claro, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa, cuando te vuelva a ver, serás un Hawmon muy apuesto, y usarás este gorro, ¿De acuerdo?... ¡Ah!, ya recuerdo, tendrás que hacerle un hoyo al sombrero, jeje, digo, para la pluma que te saldrá en la cabeza.  
  
Cree que estoy bromeando, Poromon es tan ingenuo, como mi hermano Zet, para serles sincera las personas inocentes son mis favoritas.  
  
Cada quien está ocupado con su digimon, despedidas adelantadas y cosas así, oigo como mi padre, Ken Ichijiouji, menciona en voz alta que en 10 minutos iniciaremos nuestra travesía hacia la Isla File, se me enchina la piel de una manera increíble, otra vez deseo llorar... nadie me toma en serio porque parezco una niña superficial, creen que sólo me interesa ligar chicos, armar cosas y llamar la atención, en parte tienen razón, hoy mismo puedo comprobarlo, quiero llorar para que miren como me veo, que intenten consolarme, eso me gusta, ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?, al menos no para mí; pero no soy sólo eso, también habitan dentro de mí, unos sentimientos que considero lindos, agradables, sublimes, me gusta mucho darle amor a las personas, y siempre intento demostrarlo, pero creen que estoy jugando, que planeo una intriga, y llego a lo mismo, ¡No me toman en serio!...  
  
¿Qué si qué pienso de la situación?, pues me enrollo con tantos pensamientos sin lógica, una parte de mí quiere conformarse, pensar en que es lo mejor, que Poromon se librará de mí, de una niña tonta, pero eso es engañarme, ¿No creen?, yo no quiero que se libre de mí, mucho menos dejar atrás un mundo tan bello como este, deseo hacer algo para impedir que se cierre la puerta, pero no me he puesto a pensar cómo impedirlo, porque no llegaré a nada, he visto cómo mi padre y los adultos están sintiendo la peor impotencia de sus vidas, y no deseo sumarle a mis sentimientos esa fracción de ver que no me saldrán la cosas como yo quiero, que feo es eso, creo que es casi peor que sentir odio.  
  
Ahora que le heredé mi gorrito a mi digimon volador, mi cabello se mueve constantemente por el viento, si Kyo no estuviera tan triste por el regaño de su padre, seguro que se reiría de mí, parezco un Leomon azul. Comienzo a caminar y a chismearle a todos que en 5 minutos partimos, nadie me encomendó esa misión, pero si no puedo llorar, al menos no me pueden privar de llevar nuevas noticias. El más cercano a mí, es Doguen, que extraño, tampoco está llorando mucho.  
  
-Hola, Doguen - lo saludo de forma estúpida, pero no es mi culpa, no tenía otra manera de dirigirme a él, con esa cara de naufragio que trae... ¡Lo sabía!, lo hice sonreír, sólo tuve que hablar como si fuera coqueta.  
  
-Hola... - me dice mirando al suelo, Bukamon vuela a su lado, veo que su cabello está húmedo, parece que estuvo nadando por ahí, malvado, no me invitó el ingrato, como sea, vengo a otra cosa - Dentro de diez minutos partimos, así que déjate de llantos, que debes estar listo.  
  
Mi amigo Kido, de 11 años, se queda mirando mi rostro, no parece ser el mismo niño de siempre.  
  
-Yo... No estoy llorando - me dice de pronto - y estaré listo a la hora, ¿Verdad Bukamon?  
  
-Claro, Doguen.  
  
Es verdad, él no está con sus ojos hinchados, ni tiembla su mandíbula, sólo lagrimea un poco, ¿Por qué no se desahoga?  
  
-¿Por qué no lo haces?, ¿Por qué no lloras?  
  
-Porque siempre soy un llorón, ya no quiero serlo - contesta con seriedad, no me gusta su comportamiento - pero cuando decidí no llorar, empecé a sentirme más triste, para ser sincero.  
  
El llanto es una liberación de males, eso quise haberle dicho, pero era mejor que siguiera en su empeño de ser fuerte, realmente me era indiferente.  
  
-¿Sabes?, mejor debes preocuparte por ti  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Tú tampoco estás llorando, y estoy seguro de que a nadie le prometiste no hacerlo.  
  
Le acaricia la café piel a su foca-digimon, me vuelve a desviar la mirada... mi estancia ahí lo pone incómodo, ¡No entiendo a Doguen!, frunzo el ceño y me retiro, ya no iré a informar a nadie, que se las arreglen solos, lo que yo quiero es llorar, si es necesario, me voy a picar los ojos, pero no me quedaré sin hacerlo, no por ver quien me consuela, no por llamar la atención, ¡Por Dios, tengo 13 años!, debo aprender ha hacer las cosas que quiero porque yo las deseo, no por ver que dicen los demás.  
  
Voy caminando con paso decidido, pero me detengo al notar que la tierra tiembla, ligeramente, pero se mueve, una nube intensa y gigante comienza a brotar de la nada y una luz muy brillante ciega mis ojos, me dejo caer y me cubro la cara, en señal de protección; tengo miedo, no hay nadie a mi alrededor, escucho unas voces a lo lejos, sé quienes son, ¡Son ellos! ¡Los Digimons Legendarios!, ¡Han venido a ayudarnos!, ellos no permitirán que los digimons y humanos nos separemos... Me doy cuenta de que.. ¡Sí!, estoy llorando, pero no porque esté triste, lloro porque creo en que habrá esperanza, pienso en que todo es un sueño que ellos harán acabar; así es, señoras y señores, se puede decir que Kurumi Ichijiouji está llorando, pero casi de felicidad.  
  
  
--  
Fin del Capítulo 17  
--  
  
Aclaraciones: En este capítulo me enfoco en las cuatro niñas hijas de los elegidos y en la perspectiva de las mismas, incluso, ellas son las narradoras. La primera parte es dedicada a "Mayumi Ishida", siguiendo "Osen Izumi", "Yuriko Hida", para finalizar con "Kurumi Ichijiouji".  
Lo que sucedió fue que los Digimons salieron del Digihuevo y tuvieron un reencuentro con sus compañeros, para después contarles la cruel verdad: El Digimundo y la Tierra ya no estarían conectados. Finaliza con la llegada de los Digimons Legendarios.  
  
  
Notas antiguas de la Autora: ¡Nihao!, después de mucho tiempo me decidí a actualizar, iba a escribir algo muy distinto a esto, pero salió muy diferente porque no tenía planeado qué hacer, espero les haya gustado, no estuvo muy extenso, lo admito, tampoco muy interesante, pero gracias a este pequeño paréntesis en el próximo episodio, se me facilitarán mucho las cosas; gracias a los lectores que siguen este fic.  
¡¡Sólo me resta desearles a todos una feliz Navidad!!  
  
Comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
--  
Notas Nuevas: Aquí les traigo el capítulo 17, espero lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me pareció interesante profundizar la mente de las niñas, ya que ninguna tiene la misma perspectiva de la situación. Ya quedan sólo tres capítulos más, más bien, dos y el epílogo (que es corto), así que sigan la saga. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y cartas.  
El siguiente capítulo se titula "El deseo de los Digimons" (creo), lo publicaré pronto, así que estén atentos.  
-- 


	21. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18 "El Deseo de los Digimons"  
  
"De grandes a chicos y de chico a grande".  
  
  
Los Digimons Legendarios habían aparecido tras una nube dorada que emitía suaves rayos de luz, luz colorida, a Taichi le recordó una discoteca, pero esa comparación no logró analizarla su mente, ya que su subconsciente era el creador de dicho pensamiento. Eran cuatro, parecían los cuatro puntos clásicos de "norte, sur, este y oeste", y efectivamente, eso eran, Yolei sabía que eran los guardianes de zonas del Digimundo, ella pareció recordar la ciudad de Kyoto, ya que había cierta semejanza con ese sitio sagrado y el Digimundo.  
  
-¡Te lo dije, Osen! - exclamó Taiki - Sabía que ellos volverían  
  
-No es ningún descubrimiento, Taik - dijo May, sin alegría aparente - Tú sabes que ellos ya habían amenazado con volver.  
  
-Eso sí, pero había quienes habían perdido la fe - replicó el hijo de Tai, de forma optimista.  
  
-¡Bah!, mejor cállate, nunca supongas nada, podría salirte el tiro por la culata - opinó Ben, el hijo de Mimi.  
  
-¡Hey, guarden silencio! - reprendió Sora, ya que le incomodaba que los niños fueran tan informales con los "dioses" Digimon, bueno francamente la formalidad no le interesaba tanto, lo que ocurría es que quería escuchar bien.  
  
Los chicos parecían muy ilusionados, al menos la mayoría, porque había quienes miraban con escepticismo a los Digimons supremos.   
  
** "Nos hicieron sufrir mucho" pensaba Osen "¿Por qué esta vez querrían ayudarnos?, ¿Acaso nos ofrecerán un premio de consolación?, sí, debe ser eso"  
  
** "Ellos son nuestra esperanza, ¡¡lo sé!!, por Dios, ¡Somos los héroes del Digimundo!, yo creo que deberíamos ser recompensados!" pensaban los más ingenuos, como Kyo.  
  
Los padres o adultos estaban notablemente deprimidos y nostálgicos, pero no se podía precisar si tenían fe en que los Digimons legendarios pudieran evitar que la puerta se cerrara. Ellos habían oído que las escrituras eran inalterables y habían descifrado claramente que el Mundo Real y el Digital iban a decirse adios hasta nuevo aviso, sin embargo, Izzy les había comentado que había una parte del escrito que no había entendido, que no había podido interpretar, y ellos tenían fe en que esas extrañas letras, fueran la salvación... y evitaran la cruda despedida.  
  
** ELEGIDOS, HEMOS VENIDO, COMO LO HEMOS PROMETIDO" dijo el que tenía forma de Dragón encadenado, anteriormente, los elegidos directos de Zero Two, lo habían conocido (Cuando Wargreymon había destruido las piedras sagradas).  
  
-Sí, gusto en verlos de nuevo - habló Tai, como un diplomático, algo falso e hipócrita en esos momentos, pero muy profesional, seguro que el hombre tenía bastante rencor con esos animales que habían hecho tanto daño mental a los niños - Ahora toca cuestionarnos, ¿A qué han venido?, ¿A ayudarnos?, ¿A agradecernos?  
  
-¡Es verdad, explíquense! - exigió Joe Kido.  
  
Matt parecía el más alterado de todos, tenía los puños bien cerrados, Sora pudo notar cómo las uñas de las manos de su pareja se atascaban a la misma piel, tenía miedo a que el rubio perdiera el control... había pasado muchos años de matrimonio con él, y en ese tiempo pudo distinguir las cosas que hacían que una persona tan apartada e indiferente como su esposo, explotara como el más rudo e insensible del universo: ¡Nunca había que meterse con alguien de su familia!, nadie debía herir a sus hijos, o lo pagaría caro.  
  
Esa faceta de Yamato, Sora la había descubierto desde la primera vez que viajaron al Digimundo, pues claramente se veía que Matt tenía la manía de sobreproteger a TK y evitar que éste sufriera.  
  
-Hemos Descubierto que la puerta que une este mundo al nuestro se ha cerrado - informó Koushiro, tenía intenciones de continuar, pero el Digimon con forma de pájaro lo interrumpió.  
  
**COMO PORTADOR DE CONOCIMIENTO ERA VUESTRO DEBER DESCUBRIRLO** dijo con algo de arrogancia **EN EFECTO, LA PUERTA SE CERRARÁ... LA FUSIÓN PROHIBIDA SE HA DESVANECIDO CON EL VIENTO; PERO HA TENIDO CONSECUENCIAS, Y DEBEMOS DE SEGUIR EL CURSO DE LAS ESCRITURAS**  
  
-¡Pues eso es una estupidez! - se exaltó Takeru - Soy Escritor, y sé, que los escritos son destructibles... Si de verdad quisieran cambiar las cosas, podrían bien dejar al lado las escrituras... pero no lo desean, ¿no es así?  
  
-¡Eso es verdad, papá! - Apoyó Seiyuro.  
  
**HUBO UN FIN DEL MUNDO QUE NO FUE DESASTROSO PORQUE SE EVITÓ LA FUSIÓN, PERO AHORA EL GÉNESIS NO ES INEVITABLE** hablaron en coro, como si con anterioridad hubieran ensayado arduamente el discurso, Kari pensó que esos individuos ya estaban programados para decir eso, lo mismo que los niños del kinder, que repetían sin analizar las palabras lo que les decía la maestra **SUS DIGIMONS HAN NACIDO ANTICIPADAMENTE SÓLO PARA QUE USTEDES PUDIERAN DESPEDIRSE DE ELLOS, PORQUE ESTE ES EL FIN DE LA COMUNICACIÓN DE SU MUNDO CON EL NUESTRO**  
  
Todos temblaron inconscientemente, y la poca esperanza que habían creído tener, se fue desvaneciendo.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que aparte de nuestros digimons, los demás aún son huevos? - indagó Doguen, con notoria angustia  
  
-No debí ilusionarme - se reclamó Kurumi.  
  
-¿Entonces ellos no nos ayudarán a que la puerta siga abierta? - habló Zet, mientras apretaba con fuerza a Minomon - ¡No es justo!  
  
-Pues es bastante notorio que no piensan prestarnos su poder ni ayuda para lograr que la puerta esté abierta, chicos - confesó Mimi - pero a algo han venido.  
  
-¡Qué digan entonces que quieren! - dijo en tono fuerte, el conocido Daisuke.  
  
Izzy dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Comprendo que la puerta se cierre, que exista un inicio, pero hay una fracción en las escrituras que no pude descifrar, nosotros creíamos que sería algo en nuestro favor, ¡Por Dios, La puerta no se puede cerrar para siempre!  
  
-¡Digan de una vez a qué han venido!, mi paciencia se agota - exigió Yamato.  
  
**HEMOS VENIDO A RECOMPENSARLOS, USTEDES HAN VENCIDO LOS OBSTÁCULOS, HAN SALVADO NUESTRO MUNDO, NO SÓLO CON EL PODER DE LOS EMBLEMAS, SINO GRACIAS A PODER DE SUS CORAZONES... LOS DIGIMONS NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA DE LO VALIOSA QUE ES EL ALMA HUMANA, Y YA QUE DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS, AL MENOS QUEREMOS AGRADECERLES**  
  
-Ya veo... - dijo Yuri  
  
-¡Está bastante claro lo que deseamos! - gritó Tai - ¡Que la puerta no se cierre!, que los humanos no se separen de sus compañeros del alma, ¡Eso es lo que más deseamos!  
  
-Es verdad, sólo tienen que mirar los ojos de los chicos, de nosotros mismos, ¡No queremos esta separación! - dijo Cody.  
  
  
**LO SENTIMOS, NO DESAFIAREMOS A LAS ESCRITURAS, ADEMÁS, CON NUESTRO PODER NO BASTARÍA PARA ABRIR LAS PUERTAS, LA CONEXIÓN SE RESTAURARÁ EL DÍA QUE LOS DIGIMONS ESTÉN PREPARADOS, AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES**  
  
**POR FAVOR, DÍGANNOS QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS DESEAN, APARTE DE ESO**  
  
Los ojos de Matt temblaron ante tal propuesta, todos los demás respiraron con resignación, no sabían que desear, o no lo tenían muy claro. Sin embargo, Tai recordó algo, e inmediatamente después miró a su mejor amigo con algo de nostalgia, ambos asintieron, y con una señal de mano, llamaron a los padres y parecieron hacer una minijunta.  
  
-Hermana, ¿Por qué no quieren que oigamos? - preguntó Kotaro a Mayumi.  
  
-Es fácil, porque si nos enteramos de lo que le pedirán a los Digimons Legendarios, nos opondremos.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Zet  
  
-Porque pedirán algo que nosotros no querremos dar, ya lo verán - la rubia sabía qué era ese algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio, hasta el momento adecuado, la mayoría de los niños la miró con curiosidad, pero ella ignoró esos ojos, se concentró en sus pensamientos.  
  
Los adultos asintieron y se acercaron a sus hijos, entonces Ken dio un paso al frente y dijo.  
  
-Nuestros hijos han sufrido mucho a causa de esa maldita fusión prohibida, han visto morir ha sus amigos, hermanos y a ellos mismos, han derramado sangre innecesaria, han llorado mucho, han sufrido... y nada de eso merecían.  
  
-¡Queremos que nuestros vástagos olviden ese sufrimiento!, que miren adelante y sonrían con inocencia, que no recuerden cómo es el dolor, ni el color de la sangre... - siguió Yolei.  
  
El Digimon legendario estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue callado por la voz de Mayumi Ishida.  
  
-¡Oh, no se atrevan a hacer eso! - reclamó con los ojos llorosos - ¡Nunca se los perdonaría, papá!  
  
-Pero, May... - dijo el padre  
  
-¡Yo no quiero olvidar la forma en que rescaté a los antiguos elegidos y a los digimons!, la forma en que crecí como ser humano... El dolor que tuve el privilegio de sufrir, fue puro y muy bueno, porque me enseñó a amar, a dar y a comprender.  
  
-¡Yo tampoco! - dijo Ben - Esta aventura me ha permitido ver que soy capaz de muchas cosas, aprendí a trabajar en equipo, a conocer a los insectos, ¡A sufrir por las personas y a sacrificarme por ellas!, si me quitan eso, seré el mismo niño de antes, ¡Yo no deseo ser el de antes!.  
  
Los padres estaban realmente admirados, Toshiro dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Cuando se vive lo que presenciamos, muchas veces quisiéramos olvidarlo, para dejar atrás el dolor y no recordar la fealdad de sucesos del pasado... en lo personal, me gustaría olvidar que mi cuerpo fue controlado por casi un demonio, que estuve poseído, que derramé sangre y lágrimas... pero así no funciona el mundo, y si algo he aprendido en mis 12 años, es a aprender a amar la vida como es, con sus puntos buenos y malos, porque sabemos que sin dolor no hay felicidad, sin pecado no hay gracia, y como almas en busca de la verdad, no será necesario que nos escondan lo negativo, sería denigrante.  
  
-Es verdad - ayudó Sei - como si nos quitaran parte de nuestro logro, ¡Porque lo que hicimos fue triunfar!, y las victorias no son sencillas de obtener, tampoco quiero olvidar.... me daría lástima, quedaría sin una parte de mí mismo, no recordaría haber sacrificado mi existencia por una buena causa... por los seres que amo... creo que si hicieran eso, no recordaría amar tanto a mis amigos, padres, digimons y tíos.  
  
-No quiero que hagan eso - pidió amablemente Zet - fue una aventura inolvidable, lloré mucho, eso sí, pero valió la pena, y si sufrimos, al menos nos queda el gozo de haber logrado nuestro objetivo y de acercarnos más a nuestros amigos.  
  
-Descubrimos que somos capaces de muchas cosas que antes nos parecían inalcanzables, yo enfrenté a mi enfermedad, me di cuenta de que soy una niña muy afortunada, sufrí mucho, pero nunca estuve sola... me gustó heredar el Conocimiento de mi papá y descifrar la información de los escritos... casi diría que morí con mucho gusto, ya que la "voz" no logró su objetivo, y aprendí a tener fe en los demás - argumentó Osen.  
  
-Me di cuenta de que ser un líder, no consiste en ser el primero o el último, ni siquiera en proteger a los demás, sino consiste en querer a los amigos y tener mucho empeño en lograr lo que se quiere, y al final, me fue bien, rescaté a mi padre y a mi Chibimon, me sentí más que un héroe, me sentí, muy dichoso- replicó Kyo  
  
-Comprendí que la vida no es un juego, que me esperan sorpresas y también retos, aprendí a ser valiente, a llorar sin miedo y a enfrentar mis miedos, ¡aprendí a sufrir! Y eso que pensé que eso no se enseñaba, pero a medida que yo veía el amor y esfuerzo de mis amigos, y el empeño, no quise rendirme, y quise sufrir, ¡Y ahora no quiero olvidarlo! - agregó Taiki  
  
-Yo también me di cuenta de que es necesario enfrentar mis miedos, comprendí que no soy una chica temerosa de todo, descubrí que tengo voluntad y que soy más de lo que creía, si olvido el dolor que viví, poco quedará de la nueva yo, así que se los ruego, no me hagan olvidar que he mejorado.  
  
-Los sacrificios se hacen porque el ser humano es capaz de dar su salud y todo lo bueno, por lo malo. El hacer eso consiste en tomar una decisión, papá, tú has dicho que debo ser firme, ¿no es así? - Joe Kido le asintió a su hijo Doguen - y no te equivocaste al decirme eso, yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice, y quiero ser firme.  
  
-Independientemente de lo que sintamos, si ustedes hacen eso, distorsionarán la realidad y nos quitarán unos recuerdos muy valiosos, una aventura muy interesante y un crecimiento interno invaluable, y sé que no son capaces de hacer eso, porque apuesto que no les gustaría a ustedes olvidar las peleas que han vivido, les quitaríamos parte de su corazón - aseguró Yuri, con una fría sonrisa, sosteniendo a Upamon.  
  
-Yo no entiendo... - dijo Kotty.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, hijito? - preguntó Sora  
  
-El porqué quieren que olvide que me hice valiente, yo estaba muy contento porque había madurado, ¡Incluso había cuidado de May!... El dolor fue muy feo, pero ya no me acuerdo de él, me torturó un ratito, pero ya se fue y no lo recuerdo, no tiene que irse, porque aunque solitos me vienen los recuerdos, no traen con ellos el dolor, yo ya olvidé eso...  
  
Los adultos estaban muy conmovidos, sus hijos había crecido muchísimo, y era verdad que ellos no iban a contradecir sus deseos.  
  
-Yo quiero una cosa - pidió Kotty - ¿Puedo hablar, papá?  
  
-Adelante - permitió el progenitor, todavía asombrado por la actitud de sus hijos.  
  
-¿Podrían revivir al señor Genai? - indagó con ternura - Es que murió por mi culpa.  
  
-¡No fue tu culpa, Kotaro!, fue mi culpa - corrigió Toshi  
  
-¡A callar, Toshiro! - regañó Takeru, como buen padrastro - aquí nadie se culpa de nada, ¿Entendido?  
  
Toshiro bajó la cabeza, muy apenado, acto seguido sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Cumplan ese deseo - dijo Cody  
  
**LO SENTIMOS, GENAI NO ES UN DIGIMON Y NO PUEDE RENACER**  
  
-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!   
  
-No llores, Kotty, a Genai nunca le gustaron los niños llorones - reprendió Yolei, con dulzura.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí hijito, mejor guarda silencio - ordenó Sora.  
  
**EL TIEMPO SE ACABA, DEBEN ELEGIR YA**  
  
  
"Uyyy, ¡Qué exigentes!" pensó Daisuke Motomiya, mientras despistadamente se sentaba en una roca, V-mon se sentó junto a él, y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Davis se permitió profundizar la imagen que quería dar su digimon al mundo.  
"Este es mi V-mon, pero es más que un azulado digimon, sus ojos alegres expresan muchas cosas, yo creo que tienen un brillo especial... ¡Un momento!, ese brillo de V-mon ya no está, ¿Es porque está triste?, Sí, debe ser eso, no quiere separarse de mí... si tan sólo pudiera cumplirle su último capricho, su último deseo... ¡Ah, ya sé!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?", el famoso cocinero se puso de pie con mucho ánimo.  
  
-Oigan, Muchachos - gritó con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de todos.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Davis? - preguntó Hikari, algo contenta al ver a Motomiya tan entusiasta.  
  
-Nosotros no sabemos qué pedirle a los Digimons Legendarios, ¿verdad?  
  
-Eso parece - dijo Izzy  
  
-Pues en vista de que nos vamos a separar de nuestros Digimons, dejemos que ellos pidan el deseo, ¿Qué les parece?  
  
-¡Excelente idea! - dijo Takeru - Vaya, Davis, a veces me impresionas  
  
-Nada de eso, ¡Debería impresionarte siempre! - reclamó con carisma.  
  
-Eso no se puede, Daisuke - admitió Kari, con ironía, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
-¡Kari, no digas eso!   
  
-Wormmon, piensen en el deseo - ordenó Ken, los demás elegidos (chicos y grandes), asintieron a sus digimons, éstos se reunieron en círculos y se alejaron de los humanos.  
  
Seiyuro le hizo una seña a el hijo de Tai, Taiki sonrió y corrió hasta el hijo de Takeru. Parecían planear algo, sus pícaras miradas los delataban, después de un intercambio de palabras, de manera despistada, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde los Digimons hacían su "junta de consejo", seguramente querían espiarlos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber a donde van?, querido sobrino - preguntó el astronauta Ishida.  
  
-¡Ahh, Tío Matt!, pues verás, Taiki y yo.... queríamos, ¡Ir al baño! - improvisó el rubio, con una sonrisa algo graciosa.  
  
-¿Pensaban ir a espiar a Agumon y a los demás, verdad? - indagó Taichi.  
  
-Es que... lo que sucede papi...  
  
-¡Taiki!, ¿Qué te he dicho?  
  
-Que me cambie de ropa interior todos los días  
  
Tai suspiró y rogó al cielo paciencia.  
  
-Aparte de eso, recuerda lo que te he dicho cuando haces tus locas travesuras.  
  
"Vaya, Tai no es tan mal padre" pensó Yamato.  
  
-¡Ahh, eso!, me has dicho que te invite si es algo divertido, para así hacerlo juntos.  
  
"Cambié de opinión, ¿Qué clase de padre demente se pone ha hacer travesuras con su hijo?, mmm, sólo Taichi" reflexionó Matt.  
  
-Entonces, tanto el tío Matt, como yo, les ayudaremos a espiar, jejejeje  
  
-Vaya... como gusten - replicó Seiyuro, algo impresionado.  
  
Se acercaron a las ramas más cercanas y se ocultaron en ellas, Taichi usaba su binocular arcaico, le había confesado a Matt que siempre traía consigo dicho artefacto, el rubio Ishida no se rió porque recordó que la armónica tampoco se había separado de él.  
  
-¡¡No se escucha nada!! - reclamó Taik  
  
-¡Shhhhhh! - lo calló Matt  
  
-Debimos traer a Osen o a Kurumi, ellas saben de física y esas cosas del sonido.  
  
-Ve por ellas - pidió el vástago de Takaishi  
  
-¡Ve tú, Sei! - rezongó Taiki - las vi cerca de Toshi, y sabes que él no querrá que espiemos.  
  
-Miren chicos, los digimons ya terminaron de hablar, ¡rápido, regresemos con los demás! - informó Tai.  
  
-Genial, todo fue un fraude - dijo un decepcionado Seiyuro - Los adultos que se quieren hacer niños, siempre terminan haciendo algo mal o arruinando las cosas.  
  
-Es verdad - apoyó Taiki  
  
-¿Decían algo?  
  
-No, nada, tío Matt.  
  
-Más les vale.  
  
El cuarteto de espías fracasados, se desintegró e individualmente se unieron a donde estaban los demás. Los digimons habían tomado ya su decisión y las caritas de éstos estaban muy felices, como si hubiera un carnaval o mucha comida.   
  
-Entre todos los Digimons hemos llegado a un acuerdo - informó Hawmon - y hemos decidido que nuestro deseo se los comunicará Tentomon, en secreto.  
  
-¡Cómo que en secreto!, nosotros queremos oír - reclamó Kyosuke.  
  
-No te preocupes, Kyo - animó Demiveemon o Chibimon - ya lo sabrás todo, es una bonita sorpresa.  
  
Tentomon voló hacia los digimons legendarios y les entregó un pergamino (el cómo y dónde lo consiguió, es un misterio )  
  
Los susodichos leyeron el escrito y acto seguido, Tentomon regresó al hombro de Izzy, donde anteriormente se hallaba.  
  
**HEMOS LEÍDO SU DESEO, CUMPLIRLO NO SERÁ COMPLICADO Y ESPERAMOS QUE ESTO LOS HAGA DICHOSOS** extrañamente los digimons legendarios habían dulcificado su voz.  
  
-Me pregunto... ¿Qué clase de deseo habrán pedido? - se cuestionó Osen.  
  
-Apuesto que algo sorprendente - le respondió su padre, con una sonrisa.  
  
**HABIENDO CUMPLIDO CON LO QUE DICEN LOS ESCRITOS SAGRADOS, ES DECIR, HABIENDO RECOMPENSADO A LOS HÉROES QUE SALVARON AL DIGIMUNDO, NOS DESPEDIMOS.... NO SIN ANTES, INFORMARLES QUE EL ESPÍRITU DE GENAI SIGUE VIVO EN LA NATURALEZA DEL DIGIMUNDO Y EL DÍA EN QUE MENOS PIENSEN, VOLVERÁ, DE ALGUNA MANERA**  
  
Los Dioses del Digumundo se retiraron de manera veloz, no quedó señal alguna de sus presencias.  
  
-De nuevo se fueron... yo diría que son muy fugaces - admitió Sei  
  
-Posiblemente tenga que ser así, ellos se fían mucho en el destino - dijo Tk - pero el destino no está escrito, hijo, el destino lo creamos nosotros.  
  
-¿Y entonces? - preguntó Kotty  
  
-¿Qué cosa, Kotty?  
  
-¿Cuál es el deseo, tía Kari?  
  
-Ya lo verán.  
  
Los cuerpos de los adultos comenzaron a brillar de manera intensa, cada uno de acuerdo al color de sus emblemas, se elevaron un poco del suelo.  
  
-¡Pareciera que están levitando! - gritó Ben, algo exaltado.  
  
-No se preocupen, eso es parte del deseo - afirmó Toshiro, con una sonrisa ligera y sana.  
  
-¡Wuaaau!, es sorprendente - mencionó Zet - Mi hermanito Satoru también está brillando.  
  
Todos miraban a sus progenitores, algo preocupados, pero extrañamente felices. El brillo en los adultos se hacía cada vez más intenso, más profundo, hasta se llegaron a oír gritos de parte de los mismos.  
  
-¡Papá! - exclamó Osen al oír a su padre gemir de dolor, pero luego una luz le cegó los ojos de forma inesperada.  
  
Cuando ya pudo abrirlos, corrió hacia su padre, el brillo morado se estaba extinguiendo, y la figura de su padre había vuelto a su color natural, pero no era igual. Koushiro Izumi ya no era un hombre maduro, la figura mostraba a un chico de aproximados 10 años, que traía una camisa naranja y una laptop en su espalda, yacía bocabajo en suelo, su cabellera rojiza era ahora mucho más alborotada.... no había duda, había vuelto a ser un niño.  
  
-¡Mi papito se encogió! - gritó Kotty, muy asustado - y no sólo él, mi mamá también.  
  
-Entonces, ese era el deseo - dijo Ben Tachikawa, mientras ayudaba a su rejuvenecida madre a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¡Qué ingeniosos!, los revirtieron a su estado de niños para disfrutarlos - dijo Kurumi  
  
Mayumi y Kotaro veían a un Matt de 11 años, con camisa verde y pantalón oscuro, su padre se sonrojaba mucho al mirarlos, Sora tenía la misma imagen que cuando niña, hasta traía el mismo gorro y las mismas ropas, ella les sonrió de manera más extrovertida, pero aún así, se sentía extraña.  
  
-¡Sora, Sora! - le gritó Biyomon - ¡Tenía muchos deseos de verte así, como la vez que nos conocimos!  
  
-Te ves muy bien, Mamá - le dijo May, su madre sonrió  
  
-Gracias -Sora notó que su hijita estaba más contenta que lo normal y agradeció que la pequeña hubiera vivido esa maravillosa aventura, ya que había cambiado su manera de ser y ya no la sentía tan huraña y sarcástica.  
  
  
Joe Kido tenía el mismo aspecto pesimista y despistado de su niñez, los lentes se le resbalaban de la nariz, su ropaje era anticuado y de colores serios, su cara afilada era lo único que permitía no confundirlo con Doguen (bueno, no se parecen tanto), el hijo estaba un poco más chaparro.  
  
Tai Yagami, observó la semejanza que tenía con Taiki, hasta vestían parecidos, pero en su cabeza traía unos googles, eso llamó la atención de su pequeño hijo.  
  
-Pensé que esos lentes eran del papá de Kyo - confesó mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a tocar dichos lentes.  
  
-Bueno, yo diría que el historial de estos lentes permite que tenga más de un dueño - dijo Tai, sonriendo como idiota y zangoloteando de gozo a su Agumon.  
  
Por su parte, Seiyuro y Toshiro admiraban a sus padres que parecían dos angelitos de 8 años, Takeru vestía de verde y sonreía con ilusión, Kari observó su silbato y acto seguido miró fijamente a Toshiro.  
  
Kyosuke y Daisuke sí estaban impresionados, ambos traían su boca abierta de la admiración, eran demasiado parecidos, Kyo era ligeramente más alto, porque era mayor que su padre, ya que éste tenía aspecto de tener 11 años, y él ya casi cumplía 13.  
  
-¿Porqué Kari y Takeru están más chicos? - reclamó ante V-mon, se le hacía raro verlos más pequeños que él.  
  
-Bueno Davis, ellos conocieron primero a los digimons - respondió él.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que pedimos que los adultos se convirtieran a como los conocimos, la primera vez - informó Gatomon.  
  
-¡Ahhhh, ya veo!, pero Ichijiouji conoció a Wormmon de chiquito, ¿Por qué no se hizo más pequeño?  
  
-Wormmon prefirió que Ken no recordara nada de cuando se convirtió en Kaiser - explicó Patamon, con voz muy baja, para que Ken no escuchara.  
  
Entre Ben y Mimi había más diferencia, a él le parecía muy raro ver a su madre de joven, y estaba terco en quitarle el sombrero, porque según el chico, no era nada bonito.  
  
-Palmon, dile que se comporte  
  
-Sí, Mimi  
  
-Nada de eso, aquí no hay nadie mayor, ambos tenemos 10 años, en serio, mamá, toma esto que te digo como un consejo amigable: Tu sombrero apesta, parece vaquerita, ¿Verdad, Tanemon?  
  
-Sí, Ben.  
  
-¡Ay, cómo eres!  
  
Osen miraba muy intrigada a su padre, anteriormente ya lo había podido ver de joven, pero ahora era una realidad, su padre se parecía un poco a ella, tenían ademanes muy parecidos, miró el rostro complacido de Tentomon, y junto a su Motimon, se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Te ves muy bien, papá - le dijo en tono amable.  
  
-¿En verdad lo crees?  
  
-Claro que sí, me da gusto verte en ese tamaño.  
  
-A mi también - confesó Izzy - te debo una, Tentomon.  
  
-Para nada Izzy, yo soy el que quería verte así  
  
Yuri se encontró con un Cody de 9 años, muy lindo y muy serio, también se sonrojaba al ver a su hija, que parecía tener una actitud de curiosidad innegable.  
  
-¡Maravilloso deseo! - expresó Iori - Muchas gracias, Armadillomon  
  
Ahora el que se intimidó fue el amarillo digimon de el abogado Hida.  
  
-Vaya, me parezco mucho a mamá, ¿Verdad Zet?  
  
-Sí, Kurumi - expresó Zetaro - y yo a papá, ¿No?  
  
-¡Bah, no tanto!  
  
Ken y Miyako sólo miraban a sus hijos, cuando de repente, escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿A quién me parezco yo? - preguntó una vocecita aguda e infantil.  
  
Todos miraron hacia atrás y observaron a un pequeño de aproximados 5 años, tenía la piel clara y el cabello azul-gris, los ojos eran azules, grandes y usaba anteojos, su figura era tierna y regordeta, sus mejillas rosas y su mirada alegre... aunque estaba muy diferente, inmediatamente lo reconocieron, era Satoru Ichijiouji.  
  
-Sat... Sato... ¡Satoru! - exclamaron Kurumi y Zetaro al unísono - ¡No puede ser!  
  
-¡Mi hijo! - gritó Yolei, y corrió hasta estrecharlo con mucho cariño - ¡Estás hermosísimo!.  
  
-¡Vaya, el hermanito de Zet y Kurumi-chan creció cuatro años! - dijo Seiyuro.  
  
-¿Esto es obra de ustedes, verdad? - preguntó Ken, a Wormmon.  
  
Éste asintió.  
  
-Minomon siempre quiso hablar con Satoru, y convivir con él de un poco mayor - dijo Wormmon.  
  
-¿Cómo que Minomon? ¡Minomon es mi Digimon! - dijo Zet  
  
-Es que mi Digimon también digievolucionó, hermano - habló Satoru, mientras le sonreía a su hermano mayor.  
  
-¡Esto es genial! - gritó Kurumi - Mis dos hermanitos son verdaderamente Kawai - habló con orgullo y coquetería mientras se acercaba a Kyo - ¿Sabes que significa eso, Kyo?  
  
-Este.. yo... ¡Lo ignoro!  
  
-¡Baka!, ¡significa que también soy linda!  
  
Kyo se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Kurumi en su hombro, luego se liberó de ella despistadamente y se escondió por ahí.  
  
--  
  
Ahora que el deseo de los Digimons se había cumplido, ¿Qué sucedería?, ¿En verdad la puerta se cerrará para siempre?, descúbrelo en el siguiente y último capítulo de Fusión Prohibida.  
  
--  
Aclaración: Decidí que era muy justo hacer crecer a bebé Satoru, pues ha quedado muy rezagado, además, si los Digimons pidieron a los Legendarios hacer jóvenes a sus amigos para disfrutarlos, pienso que el bebé Digimon de Satoru también tenía derecho a disfrutar más a su compañero humano.  
Entre otras cosas, posiblemente hayan notado que pongo a los hijos de los elegidos muy maduros para su edad, tal vez exageré con esos discursos, pero los niños del futuro no tienen porqué ser como los de hoy en día, y esa historia está hecha en el 2027 (Además son niños con vivencias especiales). (No incluí el nombre de los D. legendarios para no complicarme la vida)  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bien... primeramente admito que me quedó horrible, ¡Creo que no estoy inspirada nadita (Ni el empezar un año nuevo ayuda)!, pero sean compasivos, es que me resulta muy complicado manejar tantos personajes al mismo tiempo!!!, como sea, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, en el siguiente será el final y luego haré una especie de epílogo, espero no decepcionar a los lectores, me avergüenza mucho este capítulo... bueno, les rogaré que me den su opinión de este escrito y que sigan la lectura, el final será sorpresivo.  
( escrito en:Diciembre del 2001 a Enero del 2002).  
  
NOTAS ACTUALES: Por último, gracias por sus e-mails, me dan muchos ánimos. Y También por sus Reviews, síganme dando su opinión, por favor. 


	22. Capítulo 19

Notas: Ésta será la última publicación de "Fusión Prohibida", les traigo ya los dos últimos capítulos (que tendrán un final inesperado). Primero que nada me disculpo, había dicho que los capítulos largos habían cesado, pero resultó que el 19 es tan largo, que mejor lo partí en dos (no recordaban que tuviera tanta extensión). De una vez también agregué el epílogo, que está corto... así que espero disfruten esta lectura y no los decepcione.  
  
--  
Capítulo 19 "¡Yo quisiera tantas veces!, el pasado retornar"  
  
Parte uno.  
  
-----  
"Mi cuerpo se desvanece, cuando la sombra invade mi corazón, mis sentidos se confunden, pero no es así, pues se funden en almas de otros corazones... y juntos somos la unión, reflejada en la emoción, de las grandes situaciones de la vida, quiero pensar que hay una nave voladora, que transporta sueños e ilusiones, fundiendo corazones.... esa fusión Prohibida, yo la adquirí" .  
-----  
  
  
-¡Increíble! - gritó Zetaro Ichijiouji, al montar en Imperialdramon y sentir el aire chocar en su cuerpo - Es una lástima que no pueda ver a mi Minomon crecer, ¡Yo quería que se fusionara con el Chibimon de Kyo!, ¿Verdad que sería genial, amigo?  
  
-¡Por supuesto, Zet! - apoyó el adolescente hijo de Daisuke - Algo haremos para ver nuestro propio Imperialdramon.  
  
-Hermano, ¿Yo podría digievolucionar DNA con alguien? - cuestionó Satoru.  
  
-Claro que sí, hermanito - apoyó el mediano y morado Zet, luego volteó a ver a Kurumi, que estaba abrazada fuertemente a su rejuvenecido padre - Kurumi, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo emocionante que es ser el hermano mayor?  
  
-Es que tú no eres emocionante - dijo la chica en son de burla, pero luego se concentró en expresar su miedo - ¡Uyyy!, ¿no podríamos bajar un poco, papi?, ¡Está muy alto! .  
  
Todos iban en Imperialdramon cruzando el Digimundo con gran velocidad, muy pronto llegarían a la Isla File.  
  
-¿Ven ese lago? - apuntó Joe - bajo el agua está la casa de Genai.  
  
-Lastimosamente estará abandonada - se lamentó Toshiro, recordando su crimen.  
  
-¡No lo estará por siempre, muchacho! - le dijo Davis - Genai volverá, así que no te aflijas, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo - contestó Toshi, no muy convencido.  
  
Siguieron viajando, observando el paisaje, de pronto Mimi exclamó:  
  
-¡Mira, Ben!   
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?  
  
-Grosero, soy tu mamá, no me digas por mi nombre - reprendió ella.  
  
-Técnicamente una niña de 10 años no puede tener hijos - insistió el principito - ¿Y qué quieres que vea?  
  
-¡Olvídalo, ya para qué! - rezongó ofendida.  
  
-La princesa Mimi quería mostrarte su castillo, Ben - habló Tai - Una vez fue la temible soberana de ese lugar; todo por tener una voz bonita.  
  
-¡Tai, yo no soy una princesa!, no me recuerden eso, me porté muy mal en esa ocasión.  
  
-Pues, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? - preguntó Yuri Hida.  
  
-Encarceló a Tai, Joe, Agumon y Gomamon - explicó Sora.  
  
-¡Vaya, mi progenitora era muy rebelde! - exclamó Benjamín, muy orgulloso.  
  
-No, rebelde no - insistió Tai - sólo una princesa. (sabía que con eso Mimi se enfadaría, le gustaba torear a las niñas de vez en cuando).  
  
Mimi le dio como regalo, un coscorrón.  
  
-¡Qué no soy eso! - chilló.  
  
-Si Tía Mimi no es princesa, Ben tampoco es príncipe, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Doguen.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no es un príncipe, ni siquiera en sueños! - respondió May, con mucha ironía  
  
Ben renegó. "¡Claro que sí soy un príncipe!" gritó a todo pulmón, haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
-Sora, allá está el pueblo fantasma - anunció Yolei - ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
-Por supuesto, nunca jugué tanto a las cartas como aquel día.  
  
-Y ahí está la montaña que escalé con Tentomon, donde abundaban los letreros sobre escre... escre.. - Izzy cortó la frase drásticamente, no quería pronunciar esa palabra.  
  
-¿Sobre qué, papá? - indagó Osen.  
  
-¡Sobre excrementos! - respondió Tentomon, la mayoría puso una expresión de desapruebo.  
  
-Seguro andaban todos embarrados de porquería - dijo Ben, con asco.  
  
-Esos letreros los puso Demidevimon, ¿Verdad hermano?, eran mentira.  
  
-Posiblemente, Tk - replicó Yamato - Nosotros también escalamos esa montaña y no vimos nada.  
  
Gabumon y Patamon asintieron.  
  
-¡Chicos, allá está la Casa gigante, donde descubrimos la verdadera identidad de la mujer araña! - informó Ken.  
  
-Es verdad - dijo Cody, medio melancólico - En esa ocasión, tú y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien.  
  
-Eso no importa - animó Kari.  
  
-Sí, además quiero que sepan que ya casi llegamos a la Isla File - avisó Davis.  
  
Todos miraron que la Isla se veía a lo lejos, suspiraron resignados.  
  
-Perfecto - dijo Tai, inesperadamente - Bien chicos, nos veremos allá; ¡Agumon, Digievoluciona!  
  
Y obedeciendo a su amigo del Valor, Agumon pasó a ser Greymon, y luego, Metalgreymon. El antiguo líder saltó a su digimon, lo siguieron su hijo Taiki y Koromon.  
  
-¡Ese Tai! - gruñó Matt.  
  
-¿Hizo algo malo el tío Tai? - inquirió Kotty.  
  
-No, el problema es que Gabumon no puede volar y yo también quería ir a explorar la isla por última vez.  
  
-¡Pues yo creo que Tai tuvo una excelente idea! - opinó Sora - ¡Biyomon!  
  
-Sí, Sora. Biyomon digivols a........ ¡Birdamon!  
  
-¡Bien!, ¿Vamos, May?  
  
-Claro, madre - respondió la hijita, mientras se sostenía de la garra izquierda de el ave junto con Pyocomon.  
  
Las chicas de la familia Ishida se fueron.  
  
-¡Oye, Sora! - renegó Matt - ¿Y tu hijo y yo, qué?...  
  
Pero su esposa iba muy lejos.  
  
-Creo que varios imitaremos a Tai - admitió Takeru, con su encantadora vocecita infantil - Conviértete en Pegasusmon, Patamon; quiero dar un paseo con Seiyuro.  
  
-Excelente - opinó el hijo.  
  
-Y yo quiero ir a visitar la tumba de los Nunemons - dijo Kari - ¿Me acompañas, Toshi?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues yo llevaré a Osen a la pirámide de Centarumon, ahí hay notas muy interesantes sobre el poder del digivice.  
  
-Me parece muy interesante, papá.  
  
Tentomon se convirtió en Kabuterimon.  
  
-Oye Izzy, ¿No pensarás en dejarnos, verdad?  
  
-Este... Mimi... yo...  
  
-Lilymon no puede llevarnos, además, yo quiero que Ben conozca el lugar donde me salvaste.  
  
-Como digas... - dijo Izzy, con rostro avergonzado.  
  
Yolei también se preparó para le viaje, y su Hawmon se volvió Halsemon, gracias al Digiegg del Amor.  
  
-Vamos a pasear, Kurumi - sugirió Miyako.  
  
-¿Bromeas, mamá?, mejor me quedo en Imperialdramon, es más seguro.  
  
-¡Yo voy contigo, mami! - pidió Zet  
  
-¡Y yo! - siguió Satoru.  
  
-¡Bingo, hijos!, suban.  
  
Todos ellos huyeron, dejando en Imperialdramon a: Daisuke, Kyosuke, Ken, Kurumi, Cody, Yuri, Joe, Doguen Yamato y Kotaro.   
  
  
---Mimi---  
  
Quisiera dejar pasar por alto todo lo que siento y lo que me acontece, pero no puedo, ya no es tan sencillo como antes... tengo aspecto de niña, pero soy un adulto, de eso no cabe duda.  
Acabamos de llegar a las ruinas en donde había un laberinto, Izzy quiere mostrarle a Osen el poder del Digivice, yo también quise venir, aunque él no me haya invitado... ¡Por Dios!, quiero sentirme niña, quiero revivir todo, ¡No más recuerdos!, ahora puede ser real.  
  
-Increíble - dijo mi futura hijastra al entrar a la pirámide - ¿Aquí conocieron a Centarumon?, ¡Ah, pero era malo por el engrane negro!, ¿Verdad? - ella habla con mucha curiosidad - En paseos escolares había venido, pero nunca entré a estas ruinas, ¿Por qué?  
  
-La entrada estaba cerrada - respondió mi Izzy - Ningún humano podía entrar, ni siquiera los elegidos.  
  
-Pues no es un bonito sitio para visitar, ¡Menos para andar de turistas! - opinó Benji, se veía notablemente molesto - ¿Verdad, Tanemon?  
  
Tanemon asintió, no era bueno para darle la contraria a mi hijo, creo que Palmon también tiene esa actitud.  
  
-Probablemente no es estético, pero me trae muchos recuerdos - opiné sonriendo.  
  
Izzy caminó hasta hallar una pared con símbolos, sonrió muy entusiasmado, como si algo lo hubiera iluminado en aquél momento, anteriormente pude enojarme, pero ahora ya no me molestaba que fuera tan obsesivo en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-¿Vas a descifrar esos símbolos?, ¡Ah!, es que la otra vez no tuviste tiempo para hacerlo, ¿No?... bien, hazlo, pero no tardes mucho - dije con otra sonrisa, esta vez una más natural.  
  
-No se trata de eso - replicó con voz calmada y dulce - Es que... justo ahí, en la esquina inferior derecha, hay un signo interesante, también lo vi en la parte de la profecía que no pude descifrar.  
  
-¿En serio? - indagó Osen - Probablemente eso sea nuestra esperanza, papá  
  
-Posiblemente, si logro entender el contexto de éstos símbolos, es probable que encontremos la respuesta a muchas cosas.  
  
Escuché todo eso, pero no puse atención, en parte sí me desesperaba que en sus últimas horas en el Digimundo se pusiera ha hacer eso; aunque comprendo perfectamente que es su modo de vivir y disfrutar las cosas; Tentomon estaba acostumbrado a las actividades de Koushiro, su adaptación era natural, se había sentado cerca de Izzy y en ocasiones hacía comentarios sobre lo que su compañero hacía, tenían su manera de llevarse, y yo no quería interrumpir, ¡Pero tampoco me iba a aburrir!, ¡Había rejuvenecido!, mis arrugas eran historia, y si mi mente estaba gastada, al menos mis ánimos no, yo me iba a divertir, y lo iba a hacer a mi manera.  
  
Observé la entrada al laberinto que había cruzado hacía muchos años, me dieron unas ganas terribles de adentrarme al sitio, de explorarlo y tener una aventura... ¿YO?, ¿Buscando el peligro?, ¡Rayos, había enloquecido!, pero no importaba, yo quería volver a vivir y esta era una manera de hacerlo. No sentí que hubiera peligro, no había ningún digimon con engrane negro a la vista, habíamos acabado con la maldad. ¡Estaba decidido!, yo entraría a ese laberinto y saldría por mi propia cuenta, seguro que al cruzarlo, encontraría el camino.  
  
Me apresuré a entrar, no quería que los niños o Izzy me vieran, iban a pensar que estaba loca por buscar el peligro... ¡Bah!, ya no hay riesgo, ahora sí puedo ser valiente.  
  
-¿A dónde se dirige? - preguntó Osen, ¡Ay, no, que mala suerte!, me había descubierto - Podría ser peligroso.  
  
Bueno, la iba a ignorar, pero no puede, así que le dije lo más severa que pude.  
  
-¡No vas a detenerme!, podré verme como una niña, pero sé lo que hago, soy una adulta - le recriminé, como si ella me hubiera negado algo, observé que inclinó la cabeza.  
  
-No... no quiero detenerla, sólo pensé que... bueno, no importa - decía con nerviosismo - en ningún momento quise ordenarle algo... pero, ¿Podría ir con usted?  
  
¿Por qué quería ir conmigo?, bueno, eso no importaba, aunque ya no era la misma, había algo en lo que nunca cambiaría: No me gustaba estar sola.  
  
-Por supuesto, preciosa - dije mientras seguía caminando.  
  
Ya nos habíamos adentrado, caminábamos con buen ritmo por esos lugares, la pequeña pelirroja no iba muy convencida, sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo, seguía tras de mí, cargando con euforia a su Motimon.  
  
-¿Por qué no llamó a su Digimon? - me preguntó.  
  
-Palmon no hubiera querido verme entrar aquí - comenté - por cierto, Osen, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablarme de usted?, no soporto que lo hagas, no ahora que soy una niña de nuevo.  
  
-Lo lamento - se disculpó, como toda una damita - supongo que es la costumbre.  
  
-¡Nada de costumbre! - rezongué - ¡Lo que son las cosas!, mi hijo Benjamín se ha olvidado de que soy su madre y tú, me tratas como si fuera una anciana, ¡No lo entiendo!  
  
-Trataré de ser menos formal - dijo con nervios al verme alterada.  
  
-¡Oiga, Osen sólo trataba de ser amable! - defendió Motimon.  
  
Tal vez había sido ruda con la niña, pero la verdad es que me descontrolaba y muchas veces no sabía cómo actuar ante ella.  
  
-Tranquilo, Motimon - replicó con voz firme - es mi culpa, no sé como comportarme.  
  
Sus palabras eran sabias, y tenía toda la razón, ninguna de las dos tenía una idea de cómo comportarse ante la otra, y eso, era aterrador. ¿Qué haría?, pues nada, sólo trataría de divertirme y hacerla pasar un buen rato.  
  
-Olvida lo que dije, y busquemos una salida - dije con optimismo.  
  
-De acuerdo - contestaron el digimon y la hija de Izzy.  
  
-- Izzy ---  
  
-No, no podré hacerlo, Tentomon - dije sin dar crédito a mis palabras, me sentía como un inútil - cada vez que llego a ese signo, olvido lo que ya había descifrado, es como una maldición...  
  
-No te presiones Izzy, tómalo con calma - apoyó mi mejor amigo, que tenía forma de una catarina.  
  
-No me gusta perder de esta manera, ¡Y ese maldito símbolo me ha vencido de nuevo!... tal vez quiere decir que no puedo cambiar el destino, que las cosas pasan porque sí, no soy Dios para evitarlas o desviarlas, y creo, creo que debo de aprender a quedarme con dudas - mi compañero digital no me respondió inmediatamente - ¿Qué me ves? - le pregunté a notar su verde mirada en mí - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
  
-¡Es que has madurado mucho! - respondió inesperadamente - quería que volvieras a ser niño para decírtelo, cuando eres grande, hay cosas que no te puedo decir.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que hay secretos entre los dos? - le indagué mostrándome ofendido, pero no lo estaba.  
  
-Siempre ha habido secretos entre los dos - me recordó él.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
Ser niño me hacía sentir verdaderamente torpe, mi estatura no era notable, nunca lo ha sido, pero cuando tenía 10 años parecía tener unos 8, mis movimientos podían ser ágiles hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora sentía que este cuerpo no era el mío, como si fuera artificial, como si esto fuera un sueño. Probablemente me recriminaría toda la vida por no estar gozando esto, por no jugar y decir cosas como cuando niño, pero no recordaba cómo debía ser o comportarme, y no quería defraudar a Tentomon.  
  
-¿No te estás divirtiendo, verdad? - cuestioné con severidad - De verdad quisiera comportarme una vez como tú lo deseas.  
  
-Izzy, a mí sólo me gusta que seas tú mismo, si concordé con los demás Digimons en este deseo, fue porque quería verte como la primera vez que nos conocimos, ese fue un día muy especial.  
  
-Comprendo...  
  
El malencarado Ben entró a las ruinas, lo vi caminar directo a mí, parecía incómodo.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi mamá, Izzy? - preguntó como si yo supiera, Palmon y Tanemon estaban tras él.  
  
-No tengo idea, probablemente esté afuera - contesté sin voltear, seguía afligido por mi derrota.  
  
-¡No está afuera!, estaba aquí dentro, junto a la cerebrito - gritó algo histérico - ¿Qué no te importa?, ¡Oye, no me ignores!, ahora los dos somos niños y no me voy a censurar.  
  
Creo que la poca paciencia que tenía, se me había esfumado, no es que no tuviera experiencia con niños varones, había ayudado en la crianza de Toshiro y Taiki, yo mismo era niño, pero Ben, ¡Ese Ben!, sí que me sacaba de quicio, ahora mismo me estaba retando.  
  
-Será mejor que te calmes - sentencié enojado - si no, haz lo que quieras, Ben.  
  
El chico estaba fuera de sí.  
  
-¡Claro que hago lo que quiero!, y si no cuidas a mamá, te haré pagar - dijo lanzándome un puñetazo, ¡Dios mío, mi hijastro me había golpeado! .  
  
Recibí el puñetazo sin quejarme, tenía mucha fuerza, pero no me tumbó. Lo miré a los ojos, él había tomado su puño derecho con su mano izquierda, sus ojos miel estaban llorosos, de no ser Ben, juraría que estaba arrepentido.   
  
-Debes odiarme - repliqué muy contrariado - pero no es sano que seas así de posesivo. Seguramente Mimi, Motimon y Osen entraron al laberinto, trataré de localizarlas con la laptop.  
  
Me di la vuelta y seguí tecleando, y aunque no lo veía, Ben se dejó caer, comenzó a llorar y se arrastró hacia donde me hallaba. Tímidamente tocó mi camisa naranja.  
  
-Perdón - murmuró muy arrepentido - ¡Perdóname!, ¡Te pegué por idiota!, pensé que había cambiado, pero no es así, soy malo, soy un niño muy tonto.  
  
-Ben... gracias - respondí, me sentía muy apenado - debí cuidar mejor de las chicas.  
  
-¡No, no es eso! - gritó - ¡Es que me simpatizas, pero quiero odiarte!  
  
-¿Qué? - ahora sí que estaba confundido.  
  
-¡Sólo perdóname! - me respondió, yo no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que, perdonarlo.  
  
-Te perdono, ¿De acuerdo?, hagamos las paces, y rescatemos a las niñas  
  
--Mimi---  
  
-Creo que no fue buena idea entrar al laberinto, ya nos perdimos... - dije muy molesta conmigo misma - ¡Qué tonta!, ¡mira, ya hemos pasado por este pasillo más de dos veces!  
  
-Sí, posiblemente el camino tengamos qué hacerlo nosotras - opinó Osén - tendremos que destruir las paredes, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, si Palmon estuviera con nosotras, podría Digievolucionar a Togemon y su boxeo nos ayudaría, pero no está.  
  
-¡Osen, déjamelo a mí! - exclamó Motimon, muy feliz.  
  
La luz de la Digievolución acogió al rosa ser, y Motimon pasó a ser: Tentomon.  
  
-¡Excelente, puedes digievolucionar! - gritó Osén, muy contenta - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¡Te ves muy bien!  
  
El joven Tentomon se sonrojó.  
  
-Es parte del deseo de los digimons.  
  
-¡No! - se entercó mi hijastra - lo que pasa es que ahora tengo un emblema, una razón de ser, y te doy fuerzas para que te hagas más fuerte - dijo muy convencida - estoy muy orgullosa.  
  
-Pero con Tentomon junior no será suficiente, ¡El hyper trueno no romperá paredes! - desalenté, bien, tal vez debí mostrarme optimista..  
  
Escuchamos unos ruidos, la pared a nuestras espaldas se rompió.  
  
-¡Mimi, Osen!, ésta es la salida - dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Ben.  
  
-¡Soy tu mamá, niño! - regañé, pero me mostré contenta.  
  
-Sí, madre, como digas - siguió él, ¡Guaaauu!, se estaba civilizando, al menos me llamaba "madre" en vez de Mimi.  
  
-Esto de salvar a gente en laberintos se está haciendo costumbre - dijo Izzy, estuve a punto de correr y besarlo, pero me contuve - vayamos con los demás.  
  
-¡Ben, Motimon se hizo Tentomon!  
  
-¿En verdad? - entonces mi hijito vio a Tentomon - ¡No te creas mucho por eso, seguro que Tanemon puede hacerse Palmon!  
  
-¿Ah, sí?, pues quiero verlo - dijo ella, como presumiendo. El gusto no le duró mucho, porque Tentomon junior volvió a ser un Motimon - ¿Qué pasó, perdiste tu fuerza?  
  
-No lo sé, Osen  
  
-Bueno, no importa.  
  
--  
Mientras tanto  
--  
  
--Hikari---  
  
-Esta es la tumba de los Nunemons - dije señalando una cruz - sólo es simbólica, los digimons no necesitan tumba.  
  
-Es verdad - comentó mi querido Toshi - cuando ellos mueren, sus partículas se desintegran, todo su cuerpo se convierte en mariposas fugaces... se van volando, y llegan hasta la ciudad Inicio, donde renacen.  
  
-Tienes razón - afirmé.  
  
-Ojalá hubiera matado a un digimon, y no a Genai, en él no se vieron esas mariposas coloridas... supongo que murió para siempre.  
  
-El hubiera no existe... Toshi, ¿Cuándo dejarás de lamentarte?  
  
-No soy débil por sentirme culpable, tú y Gatomon se sienten así por la muerte de Wizardmon, ¿No es así?  
  
-Tienes razón, es algo inevitable.  
  
-Pero no por eso me voy a dejar vencer, así que no te preocupes por mí - replicó con serenidad.  
  
Nos hincamos delante de la cruz simbólica y arrojamos flores, Toshiro hizo como si rezara, probablemente no lo estaba haciendo, yo tampoco, no podía rezar. Gatomon estaba a mi lado y no me quitaba la vista de encima. Me sentía extraña, como si mi espíritu revoloteara en mi nuevo joven cuerpo, quería sentirme niña y no lo lograba, y es que, aunque el ser humano no lo acepte, hay cosas que cambiarán y no volverán a ser las mismas aunque lo deseemos, me sentía mal, pensé que Gatomon quería que me comportara como la Kari de 8 años.  
  
-Kari, ¿Sabes por qué pedí que te hicieras pequeña? - me interrogó Tailmon (Gatomon)  
  
-Querías verme como la primera vez - respondí, sin pensar mucho.  
  
-No, al contrario, quería despedirme como la primera vez - dijo sabiamente - quería que a la hora de irte, me dijeras "Nos vemos", para así albergar la esperanza de volverte a ver - hizo una pausa, exploraba mi alma con su mirada - pero no dirás eso, ¿Verdad?, sientes que no nos volveremos a ver...  
  
Es verdad, yo no podría despedirme como en 1999, no es que hubiera perdido mi personalidad, ni siquiera mi emblema, ¡Tampoco la infancia!, porque vivía de esos recuerdos; simplemente no podría hacerlo, no estaba segura de nada esta vez, y no me gustaba actuar sin saber.  
  
-Yo nada más sé algo, Gatomon - traté de decir - Quiero que albergues la esperanza necesaria, sólo así podremos volver a vernos.  
  
Salamon nos miraba atentamente, Toshiro tenía los ojos cerrados y pretendía estar en otro mundo, pero sé que ambos nos escuchaban, y en lo profundo de sus seres, albergaban la fe que había propuesto, la fe eterna de creer que existe una Luz.  
  
  
--Takeru---  
  
Lo sabía, tenía el presentimiento de que la Ciudad del Inicio estaría llena de digihuevos, para serles sincero, nunca había visto tantos juntos. Tuve el enorme deseo de criarlos a todos y esperar a que nacieran, recordé cuando Patamon y yo la habíamos hecho de niñeros, ese día me había sentido muy importante.   
  
Mi hijo Seiyuro bajó de Pegasusmon después de mí y admiró el lugar, tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa alentadora, pero muy diferente a la mía, se veía que no era tan maternal como yo.  
  
-Impresionante - opinó mientras se acercaba a uno de los huevos - Si nacen todos al mismo tiempo, habrá grandes problemas de población... ¡qué digo, sobrepoblación!  
  
-Ehhh, sí, tienes razón.  
  
-Es una suerte que Tokomon y los demás hayan podido nacer antes, ¿verdad?, bueno, no es tan bueno, se harán ancianos mucho antes, también.  
  
-¡Seiyuro, no exageres! - replicó Patamon, que había dejado de ser un Pegaso digimon.  
  
Caminé hasta él y cargué uno de los huevos; comencé a acariciarlo.  
  
-Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero podemos aprovechar para cuidarlos.  
  
-¿Cuidarlos?, ¿no será mejor dejar que nazcan solos?.  
  
-Yo creo que es mejor cuidarlos, para que estén mejor atendidos.  
  
-No, lo contrario, si nos quedamos, cuando nazcan, se acostumbrarán a nuestros cuidados y luego sufrirán - insistió Sei, pero no habló más y me imitó.  
  
-Bueno - dije con esa extraña vocecita que tenía - me queda muy poco tiempo en el Digimundo, y quiero hacer esto; pero tú no tienes que hacerlo, puedes ir a nadar al lago con Tokomon.  
  
-Olvídalo, sabes muy bien que aunque no me guste hacerlo, lo haré.  
  
-¿Por qué, Sei?  
  
-Porque eres mi padre - contestó casi con ironía, pero luego se puso serio - aunque, tal vez lo haga porque quiera imitarte.  
  
-¿Imitarme?  
  
-¡Eso mero! - exclamó - me gusta como te comportas, lo que haces, y como te expresas, cuando era más pequeño, no era como tú, y... la verdad, me hubiera gustado ser como Takeru Takaishi.  
  
Realmente no me imaginaba que el estereotipo a seguir de mi hijo, fuera justamente yo; me sentí agobiado, Seiyuro tenía una personalidad única, jamás me gustaría que fuera como yo, pero él, sin darse cuenta, lo era (en parte).  
  
-¡A mí me gusta como eres! - lo apoyó Tokomon.  
  
-Gracias... jeje, soy simpático, ¿Verdad?  
  
-¡Oye, tampoco olvides la modestia! - respondió Tokomon.  
  
-No te das cuenta, hijo - le dije, pero me sentía algo ridículo hablándole en ese tamaño - pero cuando eras pequeño, tenías las cualidades más importantes en un niño.  
  
-¿En serio?, pues me lo voy a creer - Sei parecía haber dejado el espíritu serio, le gustaba ser positivo - ¡Tokomon, ayúdanos!, bueno, hasta eso que no se te puede pedir mucho en ese tamaño.  
  
Sei siguió cuidando de los digihuevos, y no se dio cuenta de cuando su pequeño Tokomon, se volvió un... ¡Sí, era un Patamon!.  
  
El Patamon de mi hijo me obligó a callar, voló hacia Seiyuro, y le dio la sorpresa de su vida.  
  
--Miyako---  
  
-¡Mira Satoru, allá abajo hay una ciudad!  
  
-¡Es una ciudad de juguete!, ¿Verdad, Zetaro?  
  
-¡Sí, hermanito!  
  
-Hijitos, Bajaremos a que jueguen -dije sin pensarlo dos veces, me sentía muy feliz en esos instantes, sabía que ese gozo iba a ser temporal, estaba consciente de que muy pronto dejaría de ver a Hawmon para siempre, pero no quería pensar en eso, porque en esos momentos era joven de nuevo, traía la ropa con la que solía visitar el Digimundo, y lo mejor de todo era que Satoru había crecido lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo.  
  
-¡Bingo! - gritaron tratando de imitarme. ¡Ah, que niños tan tiernos me dio Dios!  
  
Halsemon bajó al suelo, y en cuanto pusimos el pie en la tierra, Satoru y Zetaro corrieron a ver los juguetes, recordé al enorme digimon del felpa que cuidaba la Ciudad de los juguetes, Mimi se refería a él como el Alcalde del lugar y en varias ocasiones había ido con ella para que él nos diera mucha alegría con su ataque de corazones rojos.  
  
Estuve viéndolos jugar un momento, y me di cuenta, de que aunque era físicamente era una niña de 12 años, mientras Zet y Satoru estuvieran frente a mí, jamás me volvería a sentir pequeña, siempre tendría responsabilidades, ¡Tres enormes responsabilidades!.  
  
-Yolei...  
  
-Sí, Hawmon - respondo a su educado llamado.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que cuando te conocí, no querías pelear y tenías miedo de subir en mí?.  
  
-¡Claro, lo recuerdo muy bien!  
  
-Me da mucho gusto haberte cuidado todo este tiempo, hemos sido buenos compañeros, ¿No es así?  
  
-Los mejores - aseguré.  
  
-Y también ha sido un placer pelear contigo; pero tenía que decírtelo en esta forma.  
  
-¿De niña?, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque así te conocí, así es más sencillo.  
  
Dejamos de hablar y caminamos muy contentos hacia los niños, los vi platicando muy animados, me acerqué a ellos, y me puse a expiarlos... jeje, creo que aún quedaban mañas de la vieja Yolei.  
  
-Satoru, ¿Vienes del futuro?  
  
-No lo sé, Zet.  
  
-Cuando tú tengas 5 años en verdad, yo tendré como 14.  
  
-Sí, pero yo no te recuerdo grandote, sólo de esta manera - dijo mi pequeñín - no creo que venga de un lugar.  
  
-Es verdad, a lo mejor, nada más creciste.  
  
-¡Pues yo no entiendo, Zet!  
  
-¡No te preocupes, Sato-kun!, como tu hermano mayor, prometo hacer que entiendas, le preguntaré a Osen.  
  
-¡Ah, a tu novia!  
  
-Pues, algún día.  
  
  
--Taichi---  
  
Me prometeré a mí mismo grabar cada una de las vistas que mis ojos captan, el Digimundo es sorprenderte, siempre me he preguntado cómo surgió y porqué existe, parece que fuera ayer que Kari y yo encontramos nuestro primer digihuevo, toda mi alma parecía una licuadora de sentimientos, ¿Por qué tenía que crecer tan rápido?, ¿Por qué la vida era fugaz?, separarme de Agumon iba a ser complicado, pero mientras yo lo llevara muy dentro de mí, su recuerdo me ayudaría, sería reconfortante, y llegaría a viejo con los mejores recuerdos de este lugar, de estas aventuras, de mi vida.   
  
Nada es para siempre, y prefiero separarme de este mundo, sería penoso que Agumon me viera morir, así que pienso que es mejor así.  
  
Mi hijito está muy alegre, disfruta mucho montado en Metalgreymon, su cabello se mueve con el viento, pienso que se le verían muy bien mis googles; creo que se los regalaré, ahora que he vuelto a ser un niño, se formó una base de datos de mi antiguo vestuario.  
  
-Papá, ¿Puedes bajar?  
  
-¿Ya te aburriste, Taiki?   
  
-No, pero quiero ver el mar de esa orilla, justo ahí, donde están esas casetas telefónicas, el agua se ve azul verdosa, pero es transparente.  
  
-Sí, queremos bajar - apoyó Koromon.  
  
-De acuerdo, me dará mucho gusto ir ahí.... ¿Recuerdas, Metalgreymon?  
  
-Claro, Tai - dijo este - en ese lugar fue la primera vez que digievolucioné en Greymon.  
  
Bajamos, como Taik lo quería. Mi hijo corrió al mar y llenó su bule de agua del Digimundo, seguro la quería de recuerdo.  
  
-Debe ser muy difícil que dejes todo esto - me dijo - has vivido tanto en este mundo, lo has salvado tantas veces, que debes tener muchas ganas de llorar por tener que irte.  
  
-También es complicado para ti, Taik  
  
-Sí, lo es, pero tú tienes toda una vida aquí, yo sólo 10 años.  
  
-¡Oye, tu padre aún es jovencito de corazón!  
  
Adoro a mi hijo, y su forma de ser; no se parece a mí tanto como dicen y creo que tuvo la suerte de no tener mis errores garrafales.  
  
-Mira, papá, ¿No es ese el Birdamon de tía Sora?  
  
-Sí. ¡Sora! - le grité a mi mejor amiga - ¡Por aquí!  
  
Birdamon se acercó, también venían Mayumi y su Digimon.  
  
-Es una lástima que no tenga una mamá tan linda como ella, ¿No? - dijo Taik, sin ironía, pero con tristeza.  
  
-No te lamentes por eso, la madre que se nos da, siempre es la adecuada para la ocasión.  
  
-¡Taiki, no estés triste! -ayudó Koromon.  
  
-No estoy triste, además, yo no quiero una mamá.  
  
Me hace sentir mal que mi querido niño se exprese así de su madre, mi intención nunca fue que la odiara, sólo que no pensara en ella, pero parece que siempre me salen las cosas mal, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta.  
  
Sora y compañía aterrizaron muy pronto, las dos niñas sonreían.  
  
-¡Viajar en Birdamon es maravilloso! - exclamó mi futura nuera, ¡Eh..!, sé que me adelanto, pero aunque parezca obsesivo, no descansaré hasta ver a mi hijo casado con la primogénita de Matt, bueno, si veo que se aman, tampoco obligaré a la pareja.  
  
-Pues yo creo que es mejor viajar en Metalgreymon - defiende Taik, como si fuera una competencia - ¿Verdad, papá?  
  
-Claro, no sé qué le ven de maravilloso andar colgadas con una mano de la garra de Birdamon - admití, quería que Sora pusiera la cara "fúrica-divertida", era una de sus mejores a los 11 años.  
  
-¡Tai, no sabes lo que dices! - exclamó haciendo el gesto que les comenté.  
  
Mayumi y Taiki siguieron hablando, no sé de qué, quería hablar con Sora.  
  
  
--Sora---  
  
Sabía que Tai quería platicar a solas conmigo, así que lo seguí. Me sentía muy rara, como si las fronteras que habíamos alzado ya no existieran, parecíamos de nuevo dos niños de 11 años, y... tengo que admitirlo, a esa edad, él me gustaba.  
  
Era muy triste dejar a Biyomon, siempre había sido un digimon muy consentido, y aunque al principio yo no me acostumbraba a cuidar a mimados, ahora era toda una experta.   
¿Cuánto hace que dejé de ser pequeña?, ¿Cuánto hace que dejé de ser la Sora niña?, ¡Oh, no lo sé!, pero me hecho de menos.  
  
-Sora, todo es más bonito así, ¿A que sí?  
  
-Tienes razón, cuando eres niño, todo es mucho más sencillo, hay menos responsabilidades...  
  
-Todo a su edad es proporcional, tú siempre fuiste una niña juiciosa y valiente, ¡Todo un prospecto a seguir!... eras mi tesoro.  
  
No pude evitar preguntarle.  
  
-¿Es que ya no lo soy?  
  
-Sí, pero no se lo digas a Matt.  
  
Me sonrojé, es que parecía que el pasado regresara.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas dos favores, querida amiga.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Primero: Nunca cambies, y no permitas que dejemos de ser amigos.  
  
-No hay problema - repliqué, muy contenta.  
  
-Segundo: ¡Juguemos fútbol!  
  
-¿Fútbol?, Tai, dejé de jugar después de terminar la primaria.  
  
-¡Vamos, Sora, no seas mala!, luces como una niña  
  
-¡Está bien!  
  
Entonces mi mejor amigo gritó.  
  
-¡Oigan, tortolitos, juguemos un partido de fútbol!  
  
Me dio risa que Mayumi se sonrojara y que Taiki se pusiera nervioso, "¿Tortolitos?", menos mal que mi Matt no está para verlos.  
  
-¡Ya vamos, papá! - gritó Taiki.  
  
Entonces recordé que nos hacía falta algo muy importante.  
  
-Tai, no tenemos balón.  
  
-Claro que sí, ¡Agumon, en posición!  
  
-Está bien, Tai, pero no me pegues duro.  
  
Agumon adoptó forma de pelota y el desconsiderado de Taichi, lo pateó con fuerza, el dinosaurio naranja de mi amigo no se quejó, estaba impuesto a eso.  
  
--  
En otro lugar de la isla file  
--  
  
--Joe---  
  
Imperialdramon aterrizó justo en el sitio donde había un tren, más bien un trolebús, recordé que en ese mismo vagón habíamos pasado la primera noche que estuvimos en el Digimundo.  
  
Cuando era chico, siempre me tomaba las cosas en serio, me preocupaba en exceso y aunque era el mayor, también era uno de los más paranoicos, creía que mi misión era proteger a los más pequeños, me sentía responsable. Un defecto mío era culparme en exceso y sobre todo acarrear con preocupaciones ajenas; todo eso, de una manera, me lo reprochó Gomamon; mi mejor amigo siempre que me quiso ver fuerte, quería que fuera valiente y que se me quitara lo indeciso, yo creo que no lo logró del todo, pero aprendió a quererme como soy; probablemente vio cosas buenas en mí, se dio cuenta de que era consciente y precavido. Lo que sí sé, es que cada uno de mis amigos aprendió cosas de mí, así como yo cosas de ellos.  
  
Dicen que las despedidas no son bonitas, pero yo creo que sí. No encuentro mejor manera de decirle adios a mi compañero de toda la vida.  
  
-¿Sabes, Joe?... creo que fui el único digimon que riñó con su compañero - dijo mi amigo con picardía - ¿Estuvo mal?  
  
-Al menos fuiste sincero.  
  
-Cuando te ves pequeño, me dan muchos deseos de jugarte bromas.  
  
-¡Ni lo digas!  
  
Gomamon se retiró sonriendo, me dijo que iría a ver qué hacían Doguen y los demás niños. Daisuke y Ken conversaban por ahí, Cody estaba con su Armadillomon, seguramente platicando, y Matt, bueno, él estaba cerca de mí, tocando su armónica.  
  
Recordé el momento en el que decidí seguir a Yamato, lo quería imitar, quería encontrar mi camino, ni siquiera analicé que tal vez él estaba más perdido que yo, Matt era valiente y rebelde, se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos... yo quería ser como él; incluso, en mi terquedad, dejé sola a Mimi.   
Me acerqué y tomé asiento.  
  
-¿Te molesto? - pregunté  
  
-Claro que no - aseguró con una mirada sincera -Joe Kido no es un amigo que moleste, eso déjaselo a Tai.  
  
Parecía tener ganas de bromear.  
  
-Bueno, estoy seguro de que cuando me rescataste en ese restaurante, sí fui una molestia.  
  
-¿Bromeas?, gracias a ti en esa ocasión Garurumon se convirtió en Weregarurumon, lograste que mi emblema de la amistad brillara.  
  
-¡Pues fue todo un honor! - exclamé con ánimos, me gustaba oír a Matt de manera tan segura y directa, y creo que hice bien en tomarlo como ejemplo, posiblemente estuvo perdido, pero ya encontró su camino.  
  
  
--Yamato---  
  
No es tan sencillo, no es fácil... pero cuando las cosas son así, lo mejor es no creer en ellas. Así que aunque sabía que separarme de mi Gabumon era difícil, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Mucho tiempo me consideré muy seco e insensible, otros creían que era obsesivo y frío, pero todos nos equivocamos, yo sólo soy melancólico. Y ahora que mi figura ha retornado y rejuvenecido, me gusta mirar mi infantil rostro en el agua, me veo, y sonrío, pero no recordaba tener esa sonrisa, generalmente sufría mucho, mi corazón estaba pasando por una mala racha. Ahora, ya que estoy conforme, se me facilita sonreír e intentar ser simpático, y no son sentimientos forzados, ¡para nada!, es algo natural... creo que estoy conforme.  
  
Dejaré de ver a Gabumon, pero me conformaré con su recuerdo, siempre fue el más fiel de mis amigos; al menos, el único que me cubrió con su piel. Joe platica conmigo animadamente, y, ¿Saben?, me siento muy afortunado al haber tenido el emblema de la amistad, porque, no hay nada como tener a alguien con quien contar.  
  
En estos momentos soy un niño, siento como uno, pero soy adulto, y mi mente desliza hechos sólo permitidos a mi edad... por cierto, ¿Dónde estará Sora?, fue muy mala jugada de su parte abandonarnos a Kotty y a mí, pero bueno, lo ha de haber hecho inconscientemente.  
  
-¡Papá! - gritó Kotty, mi hijito menor - Ahora que eres chico, ¿Podrías jugar con nosotros?  
  
-Sí, por favor - pide Tsunomon.  
  
-¡Pero qué dices, Kotaro! - regañó Doguen - Nuestros papás se verán pequeños, pero son grandes.  
  
-¡Buaaaa!, es que yo quiero jugar con mi papito.  
  
-¡Oye!, no llores, ¿Qué dices, Joe? - pregunté.  
  
-Decir de qué - contestó haciéndose el despistado.  
  
-¿Jugamos con ellos? - seguí, no sé porqué, pero quería jugar.  
  
-¿En estos momentos?, ¿Sería adecuado?  
  
-¡Joe!, ¿Cuándo volverás a tener 12 otra vez?  
  
-Bueno, tienes razón.  
  
  
Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia mi angelito; esto de ser papás en la niñez es verdaderamente extraño, y para serles sincero, me siento especial cuando me sucede algo anormal.  
  
No soy el Matt atormentado por el divorcio de sus padres y la sobreprotección a su hermano, he regresado a ser niño, pero ya no tengo esos traumas.  
  
  
--Cody---  
  
Yuriko me ha expresado todo lo que siente respecto a que el mundo Digital se separe del real, sé que se siente muy triste consigo misma, se reprende por opinar que la separación es lo mejor, me ha dicho que ella preferiría ser como Kurumi o cualquiera de las otras niñas, está llorando e insiste en rechazar su supuesta severidad... ella es muy dura consigo misma.   
  
Me veo reflejado en ella, en aquél entonces tenía 9 años, pero creía ser el más severo y justo de mis amigos, lloraba cuando me sentía impotente, me derrotaba con facilidad, me reclamaba en silencio cuando no podía entender a TK o perdonar a Ken, me sentía miserable; pero nunca debí sentir eso, mi actitud la tuve que haber admirado, porque era fuerte, a mi manera.  
  
-No llores, Yuri - le dice Upamon.  
  
-Yo no lloraba, pero ahora ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo - chilló ella - ¿No están enojados conmigo?  
  
-¿Por lo que dices del Digimundo? - pregunta mi Armadillomon, mi hija asiente.  
  
-Claro que no, yo comprendo mucho tu opinión.  
  
-¿Y por esa opinión, soy insensible?  
  
-¡Hijita! - dije sin poder evitar el interrumpir - No eres insensible, al contrario, tu pensamiento es acertado.  
  
-¿En verdad?  
  
-Confía en nosotros - seguí - yo también creí estar equivocado muchas veces, en ocasiones decía una cosa y pensaba en otra, no quería perdonar, pero terminé haciéndolo, porque aunque mi mente no quería hacerlo, mi corazón no descansaba... y tú, has sido muy valiente al decir lo que sientes.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Guardo silencio unos momentos, el pequeño Kotaro le hace señas a Yuri.  
  
-¡Yuri, Armadillomon, Upamon, Sr. Cody! - dice el pelirrojo - ¡Vamos a jugar!  
  
Mi hija de 11 años se levanta, me hace una reverencia y se marcha.  
  
-Iré en un momento - exclamo - avisaré a Ken y a Davis.  
  
  
--Davis---  
  
¿Quien iba a pensar que iba a ver a Imperialdramon volar de nuevo?, ¿¡cómo podía siquiera imaginar que volvería a ser niño!?, todo esto es maravilloso. Cuando era pequeño, estoy seguro de haber sido el niño más feliz del mundo. Mi familia estaba llena de locos, mi hermana siempre ligando a mis amigos, y mis padres con sus cosas, pero doy gracias por tan buenos miembros. Tenía grandes amigos; una con quien pelear amistosamente, como Yolei; una a quien amar, esa es mi Kari; otro que me aconsejaba, Cody; ¡Hasta tenía un rival!... Tk; incluso, tenía la suerte de tener un mejor amigo, Ken Ichijiouji.  
  
Era mi último día en el Digimundo, ya no vería más a V-mon... eso me ponía triste, pero si V-mon había querido volverme a ver chico, era sólo por una cosa: quería verme alegre.  
  
-Davis, Davis...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, V-mon?  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando querías que me convirtiera en Ultrangemon?  
  
-Claro, estaba obsesionado con que fueras un angelito, para conquistar a Kari.  
  
-¿Querías que se convirtiera en un ángel Digimon sólo por eso? - preguntó Ichijiouji, se veía asombrado.  
  
-¡Ay!, ¿Qué apoco tú no querías que Wormmon se convirtiera en un pajarito, para gustarle a Yolei?  
  
-La verdad, no - contestó el cruel, tiene razón, yo tenía la mente muy embobada en aquél entonces.  
  
Me dolerá mucho no ver a V-mon todos los días, incluso estaba seguro de que Makoto lo iba a extrañar... por cierto, ¿No es aquél mi Kyo?, mmm, sí, ¿Y qué hace con Kurumi?... mmm, se ven muy animados.... jeje, emparentaré con Ken.  
  
---Ken---  
  
A mi mente había venido el recuerdo de Osamu, mi hermano muerto, luego recordaba el Mar Oscuro y las tinieblas... mis recuerdos se estancaban en mi época gris: Cuando era el Emperador de los Digimons. Pero gracias a no se qué, esos recuerdos estaban llenos de niebla, y mi mente remembraba con más facilidad mi recuperación y mis amigos... me gustó crecer y darme cuenta de que no estaba solo.  
  
En todo este tiempo, Wormmon y yo éramos muy unidos, nunca me abandonó, a pesar de que yo era un desgraciado, tuvo fe en mí, como Davis y los demás elegidos, incluso Cody, quien tardó más en aceptarme, y creo que hizo bien en tardar en hacerlo, la vida no es fácil y no hay que ser confiados.  
  
Era un niño de nuevo, mis manos eran pequeñas, nunca fui bajo de estatura, pero el haber regresado a la infancia, me hacía sentir muy chaparro, estaba del tamaño de mi hija mayor, y eso era extraño. Tuve una suerte enorme en la vida y siempre estaré agradecido, no voy a ponerme a pensar en que moriré, o a que éste es el último adios, ¡No, Wormmon!, juro que encontraré la manera de volver, después de todo, yo ya he logrado venir solo.  
  
--  
Continua en la parte dos....  
-- 


	23. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19 "¡Yo quisiera tantas veces!, el pasado retornar"  
  
Parte dos.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Finalmente se había reunido todos, y muy pronto se dirían adios... la mayoría trataba de aparentar verse fuertes, pero no lo lograban. Los pequeños se habían ausentado y los rejuvenecidos adultos, junto sus digimons, estaban alrededor de una fogata; Izzy les comentaba que a las 12 de la madrugada saldría el transporte que los llevaría a la Tierra, eso los hacía verse serios. Los cuerpos de Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Kari y Takeru, habían crecido a como se veían en la temporada de digimon dos, Ken decía que el efecto del hechizo se estaba esfumando.  
  
"Quiero que prometamos algo" inició Tai "Prometamos volver, algún día"  
  
Todos asintieron, y siguieron cenando ricos huevos, de todas formas y sabores; los de Mimi tenían soya fermentada; los de Matt, mayonesa, e incluso los de Izzy, limón y salsa. Joe seguía con lo mismo "¡A los huevos normalmente se les hecha sal y pimienta!" gritaba alterado, los demás lo ignoraban.  
  
"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los niños?" preguntó Palmon.  
  
Pero nadie respondió, unas luces se encendieron de pronto, y en una extraña roca, que tenía la función de escenario, apareció Kurumi.  
  
-¡Hola!.. jeje, digo, buenas noches, ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo de despedida! - gritó con entusiasmo - este es un homenaje en honor a los elegidos que salvaron al mundo y sobre todo, está dedicado a los digimons.  
  
-Sí, sean bienvenidos - siguió Kyo - Mi amiga Kurumi y yo seremos sus guías.  
  
-¡Se dice conductores, Kyousuke! - regañó Kurumi.  
  
-Ay, sí, como sea - dijo medio intimidado - el caso es que esto es para hacer de esta despedida, algo inolvidable.  
  
Los elegidos se asombraron mucho, sí que tenían unos hijos muy ingeniosos, comenzaron a aplaudir.  
  
-¡Hey, qué malos! - rezongó Mimi - nos hubieran invitado a participar.  
  
-Pero entonces no habría sido una sorpresa - replicó Palmon.  
  
-Pues... tienes razón.  
  
Entonces Kurumi dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Bueno, sin más preámbulo, daremos inicio, ¿Qué tenemos primero, Kyosuke?  
  
-Nada más y nada menos que la presencia de Zetaro, Osen y Seiyuro, vienen a traer un bonito regalo para los digimons.  
  
Se escuchó una extraña música de fondo y los tres chicos mencionados, entraron. Primero iba Osen, seguida de Zet, y por último, Sei, que venía cargando una roca bastante fea.  
  
-Muchas gracias por la presentación, Kyo - dijo Sei, mientras prácticamente le arrebata el micrófono a Motomiya. - Nosotros queremos que este monumento quede estancado en el pensamiento de todos los digimons, y también pensamos en que sería bueno que hicieran un gran museo de los niños elegidos, nosotros fundaremos uno acerca del Digimundo.  
  
Todos miraban la roca antiestética, pero no replicaban, tenían que respetar a los "artistas". Entonces Seiyuro le cedió el micrófono a Zetaro.  
  
-La idea fue propuesta por Seiyuro, Osen ayudó en los aspectos técnicos, y yo lo diseñé - Zet no miró rostros aprobatorios acerca de su más grande creación, su rostro se enfadó un poco, pero luego sonrió con candidez - No se preocupen, no es lo que parece - declaró en su defensa - Osen les explicará en qué consiste.  
  
La pequeña pelirroja sacó de sus bolsillos un control remoto.  
  
-A simple vista parece una roca, pero no lo es - dijo pausadamente - Funciona de la siguiente manera.  
  
Hizo una leve pausa y pulsó un botón negro, la roca se comenzó a deformar.  
  
-Este es un monumento en honor a todos los niños elegidos que hemos conocido, basta con teclear el nombre de la persona o pulsar en los emblemas que hay en este control, por ejemplo - ella aplastó un botón naranja, que tenía el símbolo del Valor; la roca se distorsionó aún más, y se convirtió el la réplica exacta de Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Taichi Yagami, representante del valor y líder de los niños elegidos en 1999. es un personaje cuya intervención hizo que la maldad en el Digimundo se escondiera y con su cuali...."  
  
El monumento comenzó a decir todos los datos más relevantes acerca de Tai, Osen pulsó otro botón, y apareció otro personaje.  
  
"Yolei Inoue. Niña elegida del 2002, es representante del Amor y la Pureza, su digimon es Hawmon y...."  
  
-¡Maravilloso! - exclamaron todos - ¡Eso sí es ingenio!  
  
Los tres artistas se sonrojaron.  
  
-También podemos encontrar algunos datos de niños elegidos que viven en otros países, pero más limitados - informó Osen - Todos estos datos fueron redactados por Seiyuro, Zetaro los diseñó y yo me encargué de las cuestiones técnicas; está hecho de Achabitomimon, el metal que usamos en nuestros brazaletes digitales, es sencillo de usar, espero que los Digimons no lo descompongan.  
  
-Bueno, también agradeceré a mi papá - replicó Seiyuro - toda esa información no salió sólo de mi cerebro, sino del libro del gran escritor Takaishi.  
  
-¡Nos retiramos, y muchas gracias! - exclamó Zet, mientras salía corriendo tras Osen y Seiyuro.  
  
Los adultos rejuvenecidos aplaudieron con mucho ánimo, estaban admirados.  
  
-¡Bien, qué bueno que les gustó! - opinó Kurumi, mientras entraba de nuevo al escenario junto con su compañero Kyo.  
  
-Sí, sí, muy bonito, pero dejen de aplaudir - exigió Kyosuke.  
  
-¡Kyosuke, no seas grosero!  
  
-Pero es que el espectáculo debe de continuar, Kurumi  
  
  
Hubo un silencio en general, habían obedecido a Kyo Motomiya, la primogénita Ichijiouji se lamentó tener un compañero tan impertinente, pero se lo perdonó por considerarlo "lindo", ahora, el show debía continuar.  
  
-Ahora, querido público; tenemos el acto de Toshiro, llamado "Piruetas a la Digimon"  
  
  
Hubo más aplausos y el mencionado Toshiro subió al escenario, junto a él iban Taiki, Satoru y Kotaro, sus ayudantes.  
  
-Buenas noches, querido público - dijo con educación - primeramente quiero agradecer a mis ayudantes: Taiki, Kotaro y Satoru; gracias a su apoyo se hará posible este número.  
  
Los pequeños se sonrojaron y Satoru movió con efusión unas pequeñas banderitas que traía.  
  
Toshiro alzó su silbato, hizo una reverencia y tomó aire, luego comenzó a silbar.  
  
Los pequeños digimons salieron de la nada y se agruparon en fila.  
  
-¿Listos, pequeños? - preguntó él   
  
-¡Listos! - rugieron ellos.  
  
De forma inesperada comenzaron a digievolucionar; Koromon en Agumon, Tsunomon en Gabumon... y así, sucesivamente.  
  
-¡Qué comience la acción! - ordenó Taiki.  
  
El espectáculo inició, los digimons, junto con Kotty, Satoru y Taiki, realizaban marometas, piruetas y un sin número de movimientos, todo esto lo hacían con ritmo, gracias al silbato de Toshiro, muy pronto llegó el acto final.  
  
-Ahora, damas y caballeros; ha llegado el climax - informó Toshiro, y exclamó a todo pulmón - ¡Pirámide final! - ordenó, acto seguido, hizo sonar su aparato.  
  
Los digimons comenzaron a formar una pirámide de cinco pisos. En la primera fila estaban Agumon, Gabumon, V-mon, Palmon y Biyomon; Tentomon, Hawmon, Armadillomon y Gatomon subieron a ellos, y en la tercera fila, escalaron Wormmon, Gomamon y Patamon.   
  
Los espectadores dieron un "Ohhhh" universal, debido al asombro.  
  
-¡Y eso que todavía no acaba! - gritó Satoru, muy emocionado.  
  
Y para admiración del público y preocupación de Sora, Taiki y Kotaro comenzaron a escalar esas tres filas con mucho ánimo, Toshiro los ayudaba en lo que podía, pero había que admitir que los pequeños eran ágiles.  
  
-¡Kotty, baja de ahí! - exigió Sora, pero el niño no lo obedeció.  
  
-No te preocupes, Sora - le dijo el Adolescente Matt, que lucía como un apuesto joven de 14 años - confiemos en él.  
  
Los dos hombrecitos lograron llegar hasta arriba y fueron la segunda y penúltima fila. Ahora Toshiro subió a Satoru, el bebé de 5 años comenzó a escalar, ahora la que casi se infartó, fue Yolei.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, Mami!, sé como se hace - había gritado, mientras Toshiro asentía con nerviosismo.  
  
El pequeñuelo acomodó sus pies en las espaldas de Kotty y Taik, luego respiró muy concentrado y alzó las dos banderitas que anteriormente tenía guardadas.  
  
-¡A la cuenta de tres, amigos! - ordenó Toshiro - uno... dos... y... ¡tres! - volvió a silbar, y Satoru movió tanto las banderas, que éstas se encendieron y volaron al cielo, provocando con ellos la aparición de fuegos artificiales.  
  
-¡Excelente! - gritó Davis.  
  
-¡Magnífico! - siguió Ken, muy orgulloso de su hijo menor.  
  
Los ojitos de Satoru se humedecieron de la emoción y comenzó a retozar en la cima de la pirámide.  
  
-¡Cálmate! - exigió Kotaro.  
  
-Sí, tumbarás la pirámide - pidió Taiki.  
  
Pero era muy tarde y los ademanes escandalosos del niño habían provocado que los digimons perdieran el equilibrio y se destruyera la pirámide.  
  
-¡¡Ahh, nos vamos a caer!! - chilló Satoru, pero cuando iba cayendo lo sostuvo el Hawmon de su hermana Kurumi.  
  
A Kotaro lo rescataron Biyomon y Patamon (De May y Sei), y Taiki tuvo la suerte de ser agarrar una de las patas de Tentomon (Que era de Osen), así que las cosas no pasaron a mayores.  
  
-¡Ay, Sat, casi morimos! - reprendió Kotty, muy pálido.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
Toshiro sonrió con simpatía y con sus órdenes hizo que guardaran orden todos los de su equipo, el jovencito de cabellos color canela dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Bueno, hubieron fallas técnicas, pero espero les haya agradado.  
  
El público comenzó a reír y aplaudir, el hijo de Hikari descansó al saber que su espectáculo no había sido un fraude; de su brazalete digital salió una copa, Kari y Tai se entristecieron, sabían lo que Toshi iba a hacer.  
  
-Y para finalizar, les pediré un momento de atención - dijo muy serio, todos se callaron con respeto - Este es mi trofeo nacional por haber ganado el torneo infantil de tenis de mesa, es muy importante para mí, pero he decidido dejarlo para el museo que harán los digimons - hizo una pausa, no quería que lo vieran temblar - no lo dejo como un tesoro personal, quiero que sea tumba simbólica del Señor Genai... quiero que todos los digimons lo recuerden, y esta es una manera sencilla de hacerlo.  
  
-Toshiro, no tienes que hacerlo - dijo Kari.  
  
-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo - objetó muy serio - porque considero que fue un buen amigo de los elegidos y de los Digimons. - entonces Toshi cambió su rostro, se veía complacido con sus palabras y su obra - bueno... ¡muchas gracias!... chicos, evacuen el área.  
  
Toshiro y su equipo salieron del lugar, los espectadores volvieron ha hacer sonar sus palmas, Kurumi y Kyosuke regresaron.  
  
-¿Excelente acto, no creen? - preguntó Kyo, pero nadie le contestó, frunció el ceño - ¡Oigan, deberían decir que sí!  
  
-¡Kyo!, no obligues al público, ¡Debiste salir de payasito! - volvió a regañar Kurumi, Kyosuke se sintió derrotado, los adultos sólo se rieron.  
  
-Finalmente, querido público, tenemos el gusto de presentarles el último acto - explicó la damita de cabellos azules - y aunque tenemos 4 participaciones estelares, quiero decirles que cada uno de nosotros ayudó con la letra.  
  
-Así es, también es mérito nuestro - advirtió el hijo de Davis.  
  
-Se trata de una canción que hicimos con mucho cariño - explicó Kurumi - y tenemos la presencia de Doguen en los tambores; Yuriko, en el piano; Ben tocará la guitarra y Mayumi la pandereta... todo esto con las maravillosas voces de los mismos Ben y May, que según se dice, heredaron de tío Matt y tía Mimi.  
  
Hubo un frenetismo general, Mimi decía "¡Pues claro, mi Ben es todo un artista!", Matt sólo se sonrojaba.  
  
Los niños entraron al escenario, anteriormente los digimons habían ayudado a cargar los instrumentos. Doguen se veía pálido, entró prácticamente corriendo hacia el sitio de la batería, Yuri entró con calma, le sonrió al público y se sentó junto al piano, acto seguido entraron Ben y Mayumi, que también lucían nerviosos.  
  
-¡Ay, no!, ¡Yo quiero filmar esto! - gritó Mimi.  
  
-No se preocupen, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de la grabación de este momento - explicó Seiyuro, Toshi estaba junto a él - Sí, todo cortesía de mi nueva mamá, que nos prestó su cámara, ¿Verdad Toshiro?  
  
-Claro - respondió el susodicho.  
  
Matt se acercó a Kari y le tocó el hombro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Yamato?  
  
-Este... yo... ¡Quiero una copia de ese video! - pidió con timidez.  
  
-Por supuesto, cuñado, cuenta con ello - respondió la hermanita de Tai  
  
Unas luces muy armónicas comenzaron a alumbrar el sitio, esto era cortesía de Kurumi y Osen, que sabían mucho de esas cosas.  
Ben tomó el micrófono.  
  
-Quiero aclarar que esto está improvisado - dijo muy firmemente - así que si no me sale bien, no se enojen.  
  
Ahora Mayumi tomó su micrófono para hablar.  
  
-Es una canción hecha por todos nosotros, creo que tiene una letra con la que nos podemos identificar, pero ante todo, decidimos cantarla para que ésta fuera una despedida muy amena. ¡Gracias! - replicó con sus mejillas encendidas - ¡Esta canción se titula: **Digielegido**! .  
  
Toshiro marcó el inicio con su silbato (para variar) y una bella música de fondo se comenzó a oír... y así, con esa encantadora melodía, la hermosa voz infantil de Mayumi Ishida, comenzó a oírse.  
  
"Yo quisiera tantas veces,  
El pasado retornar  
Y convertirlo en presente,  
Para otra vez gozar...  
Pienso mucho en el destino  
Que habita en mi corazón,  
Y al cerrar los ojos sueño,  
Que esto no sea una ilusión..."  
  
Su voz era sublime, y en un solo párrafo había conquistado al público, y la mayoría de los elegidos había comenzado a llorar.  
  
Ahora siguió el coro, y la femenina voz de May fue acompañada por el pequeño Ben.  
  
"No sé porqué se enterca mi alma,  
Y soy incapaz de hallar la resignación,  
De un día entender que eterno aquí no soy.  
El ocaso marcará mi despedida,  
Pero es el mañana, quien finalmente anuncia mi adios,  
Aunque sé que jamás la magia se acabará,  
Porque un nuevo amanecer,  
Hallará quien supla mi deber..."  
  
Los corazones de los presentes vibraban emocionados, de verdad que se sentían identificados con la canción... toda la letra era un reflejo de sus actuales sentimientos, marcaba realidades y les permitía soñar en el futuro, ¡Era verdad!, la magia no se agotaría nunca, y el día en que menos pensaran, la puerta al Digimundo se abriría, estando ellos presentes o no, porque mientras hubiera almas humanas creyendo en lo inexplicable, mientras hubiera niños capaces de entregar sus corazones por una buena causa, el Digimundo jamás dejaría de existir... fue la mejor despedida de sus vidas.  
  
Fin.  
  
--  
Notas de la Autora: Este es el último capítulo de "Fusión Prohibida", sólo queda el epílogo, que es considerado como el capítulo 20.  
¿Qué les pareció?. Creo que comencé muy dinámica y de pronto corté el capítulo, es decir, cuando explico el sentir de cada elegido, primero me extiendo mucho, luego me apresuro a acabar, pero me dejo guiar por la supuesta inspiración. Espero no haya habido muchas confusiones, insisto en que me parece complicado tratar a tantos personajes a la vez, así que tengo fe en que no les haya aburrido y les haya gustado, pero ya me lo dirán, ¿verdad?... , sí, porque me encantaría que me dejaran Review o me escribieran un e-mail a: ziddycm@hotmail.com.  
  
¡Bueno, los dejo con el epílogo! 


	24. Epílogo

Fusión Prohibida.  
  
Epílogo.  
  
--Kari---  
  
¡Oye!, pequeña mía, ¿Por qué has despertado?, no es que me moleste puesto que es un placer atenderte, aunque ¿No podrías dormir hasta que amanezca?.   
Tu llanto es muy tierno, Takeru dice que encantador, pero ninguno de los dos soporta oírlo, ¿Por qué?, porque te amamos y no nos gusta verte sufrir.  
  
--  
  
Me levanté de manera silenciosa, mi esposo estaba profundamente dormido, se ha acostado muy tarde tratando de escribir. Sabía que hoy le tocaba descansar, por eso se dejó atrapar por Morfeo y duerme profundamente; ¡Pero claro que es un padre responsable!, no me gusta compararlo con mi primer esposo, pero a veces es inevitable.  
  
Ahora camino por los pasillos del apartamento, puedo oír ruidos que no emite mi hijita, pero aquí habitan muchas personas, somos una gran familia.  
  
Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, aunque técnicamente, mi apellido es Takaishi, ¿Por qué?, por haberme casado con Takeru, mi mejor amigo y mi único amor. Tardé mucho en despejar la niebla de mi mente; soy una mujer adulta que no supo aprovechar su adolescencia; me privé de amar, pero eso ya no importa.  
  
Mi hermano Taichi Yagami vive con nosotros en el Departamento, en este instante estoy pasando por su habitación, ¡Ese Tai!, ¿Sabían que cuando duerme, ronca?, esto se los digo no porque pasé la infancia en la misma habitación que él, sino porque ahora lo escucho, el descuidado dejó la puerta abierta.  
  
¡Oh, han pasado muchas cosas!, pero no puedo expresarme, me siento rara, como si algo fallara en mi mente... es algo que vive en mí, lo sé, pero no se manifiesta, eso me asusta, y mucho, ¿Saben cómo qué?, como la oscuridad.  
Pero no hablaré de cosas extrañas, yo les estaba platicando lo feliz que era.  
  
Después me detengo en la estancia, la televisión está encendida. Me acerco a apagarla, ¡Qué lío de niños!, la pequeña Osen Izumi está dormida en la alfombra, su mejor amiga y sobrina mía, May Ishida, descansa en el sofá; recordé que tuvieron una fiesta en pijamas para niñas.  
  
Mayumi parece estar descansando, pero Osen no, por lo que me acerco y la levanto, me gusta cargarla en los brazos, es una criatura muy ligera.  
  
Entonces salgo de la sala de estar y abro una puerta que me permitirá tener acceso a la casa de mi amigo Izzy Izumi y su esposa Mimi, su departamento está un piso arriba, pero tiene una entrada interna a este, de modo que durante el día, parece una casa gigante o triple, porque el apartamento de abajo, de Matt y Sora, también está conectado al mío... la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo juntos, no fue sencillo separarnos, por eso decidimos permanecer juntos. Davis se mudó a una cuadra; Ken y Yolei viven en los edificios de enfrente, mientras que la casa de Iori está cruzando el parque y la de Joe, a tres manzanas.  
  
He llegado al cuarto de mi "sobrinita" Osen, me aseguro de acostarla y cobijarla bien, no me gustaría que enfermara de nuevo. Me dispongo a salir de ese sitio, cuando escucho:  
  
-¡Ahhhhh, ya es hora, mi amor! - la que ha gritado es Mimi, ¿Qué?, ¿Ya es hora? ¡Por Dios!... ustedes no lo saben, pero ella está embarazada.  
  
Izzy se despierta rápidamente y le pregunta con angustia.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¡Oh!, ¡¿Te sientes bien?!, ¿¡Se te rompió la fuente!?; espera... ¡Cálmate! - parece muy asustado, la idea de tener un segundo bebé lo agobia, dice que la primera vez no le salieron las cosas bien, claro que no tienen porqué salir mal otra vez.  
  
Estoy a punto de correr para llamar a Joe Kido y mandar por una ambulancia, pero me detengo al oír a Mimi.  
  
-Emmm, creo que fue una falsa alarma, querido - replica con voz mimada y despreocupada.  
  
Oí claramente que Izzy suspiró con desgane.  
  
-No vuelvas a asustarme - le exige - ¿Por qué gritas a mitad de la noche?  
  
-Es que es la única manera de que me tomes en serio, Izzy.  
  
-Como sea, Mimi - vuelve a decir mi amigo Izumi, se oye agotado - Volvamos a dormir.  
  
-Izzy... Tu hijito tiene hambre.  
  
-¡Ay, no!, ¿Ahora mismo?, ¡Lo estamos sobrealimentando!, ¿Y tu figura?; Mimi, esta tarde te comiste dos pavos.  
  
-¡Qué padre tan desnaturalizado! - exclama ella - ¡Es que no me comprendes! .  
  
-Por supuesto que comprendo que quieres abusar de mí - dice Koushiro - Me gusta que comas bien, iría a la cocina a traerte algo, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué? - rezonga ella en cuestión.  
  
-¡Pero siempre quieres cosas raras que no hay en la casa!, debería ponerme a estudiar el apetito de las embarazadas, ¡Es un enigma! .  
  
-Anda... mi amor.  
  
-¡No!, no traeré más wiwi del Supermercado.  
  
-Se dice kiwi, amor.  
  
-¡Lo que sea, Mimi! - anuncia Izumi con determinación.  
  
-No quiero eso, sólo deseo que mi hijito se nutra bien, y el aguacate tiene muchas proteínas, podría hacer "Guacamole", y cenaría con gozo; consiénteme, mi amor.  
  
-¿Agua-qué?, ¿"Wuacamole"?, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Lo venden en Japón?, no iré.  
  
-¡Ve!, bastante hago yo con cargar con Nicky todo el día por casi un año, y tú, ni siquiera quieres complacerme.  
  
-¿Nicky? - indagó angustiado - ¡No quiero que mi hijito se llame de esa manera tan occidental!; está bien, iré... ¿Cómo es que se llama esa cosa?  
  
-Aguacate, querido.  
  
-¡Pero iré con la condición de que te olvides de ese nombre tan ridículo!  
  
-¡Ah, que lindo!.  
  
-Mmmm  
  
No era mi intención oír esa plática, pero me fue inevitable... ¡Vaya!, Mimi sí que sabe convencer a su hombre, estoy segura de que sonríe triunfante; ¿Aguacate?, ¡Qué antojos los de mi amiga!.  
  
Izzy sale del su lecho, parece sonámbulo, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, me pasó de largo. Creo que no es seguro que salga a la calle así, pero bueno, creo que ya lo ha hecho antes.  
  
¿Saben?, nunca le pedí a Takeru ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba encinta, debí hacerlo.  
  
Recuerdo que mi deber era ir a ver a mi bebé, la pequeña Minagawa Takaishi, así que me dispongo a obedecer a mi deseo.  
  
Esta vez llegué a su cuarto sin más contratiempos. Y me di cuenta de la razón por la que Min ya no lloraba, esa razón se llama Taiki, y es hijo de mi hermano.  
  
-¿Taiki? - lo llamo, pero el niño está más dormido que despierto, recarga su bracitos en la cuna de mi niña.  
  
-¡Taik, no debiste dormirte! - lo regaña un recién llegado, mi hijo mayor - ¿Qué es tan difícil cuidar de tu prima unos minutos?  
  
-En su caso, sí - responde Seiyuro - ¡Ah, hola! - me saluda.  
  
-¿Qué hacen despiertos? - les pregunto.  
  
-Min estaba llorando - excusa Sei, con su adorable voz - y quisimos atenderla, en el acto, Taik nos siguió.  
  
-Ya veo. Bien, muchas gracias, pero no quiero que se desvelen, ahora yo me hago cargo.  
  
-De acuerdo - obedece Toshi.  
  
-¿Ehh, chicos?, ¿No se les olvida alguien?  
  
-¡Es verdad, vamos por Taik! - recuerda mi hijo, camina hacia su primo, y con la ayuda de Sei, lo sacan a rastras.  
  
Tomo el biberón y me acerco a Min. Ella es una hermosura de apenas unos meses, tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo rubio, lleno de rizos; la acomodo en mis brazos, y la alimento.... y entonces vienen a mi mente los recuerdos, pero algo está mal o incompleto.  
  
No entiendo muchas cosas, a veces me siento especial, como si durante mi vida algo fantástico me hubiera pasado, ¡trato de recordar, lo juro!, pero no logro nada; y no sólo soy yo, le pasa a los demás.  
  
Takeru no recuerda de qué se iba a tratar se nueva novela y ha caído en un bloqueo de escritor "Kari, recuerdo que la idea era fantástica, ¿Por qué se esfumó de mi mente?".  
Ken, Cody, Izzy, Tai y algunos otros tienen un nuevo trabajo, pero claro está que no recuerdan en qué se desempeñaban antes. Yolei me dice que no recordaba sentirte tan sola en su casa mientras aseaba; y eso que nomás estoy dando pequeños ejemplos.  
  
Todos tienen razón, no es la misma que antes; yo creo que ese hecho se entrelaza con la amistad que nos une, ¿Han visto cuán grande es el vínculo en nuestras vidas?, ¡Sé que entre mis amigos y yo hay algo especial!, no es que quiera sentirme diferente o importante.  
  
Desde que los conocí, un suceso nos unió, fue algo muy fuerte, que provocó que mi vida quedara ligada a: Joe, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Miyako, Ken, Takeru, Iori, Daisuke y Taichi (bueno, él es mi hermano). Pero no recuerdo ese hecho, y por eso me siento miserable.  
  
El viento sopla y cierro la ventana, Min se ha calmado, así que la pongo en su camita y le doy el beso de las buenas noches, ella me ve con mucha profundidad, y me apunta con su dedito, intenta hablarme... ¿Hablar?, ¿Un bebé de su edad?  
  
  
-D...mon - dice con esfuerzo, y sigue apuntándome.  
  
Es una maravilla que intente hablarme, pero no le entiendo.  
  
-¿"D... mon, hijita"?, ¡Eres un encanto! - le contesto, luego me alejo, estoy nerviosa y aturdida... ¿Mon?, esa sílaba se estanca en mi pecho y no me permite respirar a gusto... sea lo que sea, si hay algo que me falta, lo encontraré.  
  
¡Juro que lo haré!  
  
--*--  
  
Lo que Hikari no sabía, era que su hija había tratado de decir la palabra "DIGIMON", pero ahora ya no importaba, porque ella y los demás elegidos habían olvidado a los monstruos digitales, ¡El Digimundo no existía en sus vidas!, y eso, amigos míos, hacía que se sintieran vacíos, porque les faltaba un gran fragmento en su corazón.  
  
¿Algún día volverían a recordar?, yo, no lo sé.  
  
FIN  
  
(Esta obra probablemente continúe, en el fanfic llamado: Memorias Borradas).  
(También quiero disculparme, no sé si hay errores con los tiempos del narrador).  
  
--  
Aclaraciones:  
--  
  
Los elegidos y sus hijos, después de salvar los dos mundos y evitar la Fusión Prohibida, regresaron a la Tierra, pero sin Digimons. Desgraciadamente, al volver al Mundo Real sus recuerdos sobre el Digimundo y los digimons desaparecieron; eso lo decían las escrituras, justo en la parte que Izzy no pudo descifrar. (todos los humanos olvidaron el Digimundo).  
Pasó un año desde aquel incidente, y todos tratan de seguir con sus vidas, Tk y Kari se casaron y tienen una hija, Koushiro y Mimi también contrajeron nupcias, y están en espera de un nuevo bebé. Los demás también tuvieron que adaptarse.  
  
Tenían en mente que la amistad que los unía, se debía a algo especial, pero sus memorias no recordaban el porqué.  
  
--  
Notas Finales de la Autora:  
--  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, espero no haberlos decepcionado con un final de esta índole, pero no me gustaba del todo la idea de darle un final feliz, tampoco uno trágico; así que le di un toque especial... Al principio quería hacer un epílogo como el que hubo en 02 (esta vez con los hijos), pero cambié de opinión por el giro final. Espero me den sus opiniones, ya que no quedé muy convencida.  
Cuando tenga tiempo, posiblemente haga una secuela.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, animado, inspirado y ayudado en la realización de este fic; de verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer tan extensa historia, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola, es mi mejor logro en fanfics.  
  
¡Se los ruego!, déjenme un review final o escríbanme un e-mail, a mi correo (ziddycm@hotmail.com).  
  
Fusión Prohibida comenzó a escribirse en mayo del 2001, terminando en enero del 2002. los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen a mí, hice esto por diversión.  
  
Se despide su amiga: **CieloCriss** (Anteriormente llamada Ziddy)  
  
Como dato extra: Fusión prohibida tiene una extensión mayor de 340 hojas en word) 


End file.
